Le coloc
by clovislabritania
Summary: Harry Potter, jeune homme dans la fleur de l'âge, se retrouve à être le colocataire de Draco Malfoy, tarlouze planétaire. Des engueulades sont à prévoir. UA, YAOI. Drarry.
1. Prologue : Porrige

Bon, tout d'abord, j'aimerais dire que j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais, mais malheureusement, les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont et seront toujours la propriété de cette bonne vieille J.K. Rowling. Je ne tire pas non plus de bénéfice monétaire de ce que je fais (franchement, je ne connais personne qui payerait pas ça).

Donc ceci est une fanfiction que j'ai commencé en 2014. Je ne l'ai pas tout de suite publiée sur , parce que je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir l'inspiration nécessaire pour qu'elle ressemble à quelque chose. Mais au final, je crois que c'est le cas, alors la voici. Elle est présente depuis un bout de temps sur internet, mais je sais que je ne me ferai pas accuser pour les copirights, parce que... c'est moi qui l'ai écrite.

Je sais que cette histoire n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'ai pu écrire avant, donc soyez indulgents. Oui, c'est un Drarry, oui, je me sens bizarre d'en écrire un, mais après tout, je m'amuse comme une petite folle à le faire, alors tant qu'à tomber dans les tréfonds du guimauve, autant emporter quelques âmes avec moi. Vive internet!

Voici donc l'épilogue du coloc. Je publierai le premier chapitre en même temps.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Il se réveilla un beau matin avec l'idée de partir de cette maison. Il ne s'y sentait plus vraiment malheureux. Il mangeait à sa faim. Il avait de amis...  
Y'avait juste un truc qui lui manquait. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais il fallait qu'il s'en aille.  
Cette idée devint vite une certitude. Harry allait déménager à Londres. Il allait devenir policier, comme son père.  
Pensez ce que vous voulez. Peut-être était-il seulement dans sa crise d'adolescence, peut-être avait-il simplement besoin d'air ou d'indépendance. Mais une chose était sûre. Il allait sortir de cette ville. De cette baraque.  
Et ce matin-là, Harry se leva avec la ferme intention de l'annoncer à sa famille adoptive. Il descendit l'escalier, se rendit à la cuisine, où sa tante préparait déjà le petit-déjeuner. En l'entendant, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Son expression changea. Elle afficha une immense sourire.  
-Bon matin, mon chérie? Tu as faim?  
-J'ai quelque chose à dire.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est, mon ange? Ça va? Tu as l'air préoccupé... Tu veux de porridge?  
Elle lui en tendit une portion. Haaaaa... Comment pouvait-il résister à ça?  
Il s'installa à table et se mit à dévorer son porridge. Lorsqu'il eu terminé, il monta se laver et se changer.  
En fait, le reste de la journée se déroula normalement. Ce ne fut qu'au soir qu'il réalisa qu'il avait totalement oublié de parler à sa tante. Il soupira en s'endormant. Il pourrait toujours le faire demain matin.

* * *

Ayez pitié de moi et laisser un commentaire. S'il vous plaîîîîîîîît...


	2. Chapter 1 : Première impression

Bon, l'histoire commence. J'ai tellement peur! C'est fou ce que ça peut être angoissant. Alors voilà le premier vrai chapitre. J'espère que je vais être à la hauteur.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

-Un coloc?

-Ouais, je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer un appartement à moi tout seul. Alors je me disais que tu connaîtrais quelqu'un...

-Non, en fait.

-Aller, Mione, tu connais tout-le-monde. Je ne dois pas être tout seul au monde à me chercher un coloc.

-Je peux toujours chercher, Harry, mais je ne te garantie pas que les résultats serons très satisfaisants. Et puis cette idée d'attendre à la dernière minute pour penser à ton appart'.

-Pas ma faute, Mione. Ce sont les Dursley qui viennent finalement d'accepter de me laisser partir...

-Et pourquoi aurais-tu besoin qu'ils approuvent ton départ, d'abord?

-Nous en avons déjà parlé. Tu sais que ma tante est un peu sensible, depuis la mort de mes parents, en particulier celle de ma mère.

-Oui, oui. Et tu ne veux pas la troubler ou la contre-dire. Je sais, mais ça te met tout-de-même dans la merde.

Harry soupira. Oui, il en était bien conscient. Il aurait fallu un miracle pour qu'il se trouve un coloc un mois seulement avant la rentrée. Mais ce n'était pas non-plus lui qui avait eu la brillante idée de proposer qu'il fasse le trajet en bus à tous les jours. Sérieusement... C'était inhumain. Et en plus, il avait fini par se trouver un boulot en ville, près de son établissement scolaire. Ce fut d'ailleurs l'argument qui fit flancher les Dursley.

C'était spéciale comme ils avaient toujours été détestables avec lui, tout au long de son enfance, et que depuis à peine un an, ils étaient devenus adorables avec lui. Et tout ça parce qu'il avait sauvé son cousin d'un gars pas trop net qui se promenait dans la rue. Sa tante lui avait été tellement reconnaissante qu'elle s'était mise à l'aduler. Il ne savait pas s'y préférait les anciens Dursley aux nouveaux...

Mais tout cela n'était pas important. Pour le moment , Harry devait se trouver un coloc.

**0oOo0**

Harry ne voulait pas être ici. Il ne voulait pas avoir à se tenir droit devant ce regard scrutateur. C'était embarrassant. Et tout ça grâce à cette si gentille Hermione. Cette idée aussi de faire confiance à cet ami plus que bizarre avec qui elle traînait pour lui trouver un coloc!

En fait, le gars avait l'air plutôt bien. C'était sa mère, le problème. Harry frissonna.

-Bonjour.

Il se racla la gorge. Il avait la bouche sèche. Pourquoi cette femme le fixait-elle comme si elle évaluait ses chances de survie?

-Bonjour, répondit la grande blonde.

Au milieu de ce restaurant, il se sentait comme s'ils étaient seuls dans une cage. Et comme si cette femme était un lion affamé. Ou non... Le lion avait au moins le petit côté pelucheux. Cette femme était froide. Elle le toisait comme s'il puait ou était atteint d'une quelconque maladie contagieuse et mortelle.

-Tu es sûrement Draco, lança Harry en essayant de détourner son attention sur le jeune homme tout aussi blond que sa mère, qui se tenait à sa gauche.

-Oui. Et toi, tu es probablement Harry Potter.

Okay, il n'avait rien dit. Ce gars-là était aussi glacial que sa mère. Son ton hautain laissait croire qu'il venait d'une famille aisée. Alors pourquoi se cherchait-il un colocataire?

-Oui, affirma Harry. Eh... Ravi de faire ta connaissance.

Il savait que l'incertitude se lisait dans le ton de sa voix.

Draco Malfoy lui tendit la main. Harry la regarda un instant sans comprendre. Il voulait qu'ils se serrent la main? Non. Harry ne faisait pas ce genre de choses. C'était complètement idiot. Il reporta son regard sur le visage pâle de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci fronça ses fins sourcils avant d'abandonné, visiblement frustré. Sa mère observa leur manège, tout aussi offusquée par le comportement du brun, qui s'en fichait éperdument.

Elle ouvrit brusquement son sac-à-main et en tira une feuille suivie d'un crayon. Elle leva ensuite un regard inquisiteur en direction d'Harry. Celui-ci se figea immédiatement.

-As-tu un animal de compagnie?

Elle avait posé cette question avec le plus grand sérieux. Normalement, Harry lui aurait ri au visage, mais les éclairs qui s'échappaient de ses yeux l'en dissuadèrent.

-Non. À par Hermione, je m'en ai pas.

Il y eut un long silence seulement troublé par de légers grattements de stylos. Harry pu voir les mots Humour déplorable être tracés avec raffinement.

-À quels intervalles te laves-tu?

-Les matins... Eh je veux dire... À tous les matins... Mais seulement les matins, hein?

-As-tu un travail?

-Oui, répondit systématiquement Harry.

-Et quel est ce fameux travail?

-Co... Commis dans une pa... pa... papetrie.

-Et tes études.. Tu fais une technique...

-Policière. Je fais une technique policière.

-Je vais donc supposer que ton casier judiciaire est vide, conclu la blonde.

-Oui, évidemment.

-As-tu des maladies transmissibles sexuellement ou pas le sang?

-QUOI?

-J'ai dit...

-Non, coupa Harry. J'ai compris. Je... NON. Je n'en ai pas.

-Alors puis-je savoir si tu le fais protégé?

Harry retint un couinement devant la lueur malicieuse qui s'était allumé dans le regard de la femme.

-Oui, en générale. Mais ma vie sexuelle n'est pas très active en ce moment.

Pourquoi diable lui posait-elle des questions sur sa vie sexuelle, d'ailleurs?

-Es-tu en couple? demanda-t-elle, après avoir noté les nouvelles informations dont elle disposait.

-Non.

Il n'allait pas dire qu'il venait de rompre d'avec Cho...

-Et... continua la blonde. Tu cherches quelqu'un?

-Pas spécialement. Non, en fait.

C'était quoi ces questions, sérieusement? Comment ça avait pu passer de l'animal de compagnie à la sexualité d'Harry?

-Es-tu gay?

-MAMAN!

À en croire le ton paniqué du Malfoy, il ne s'attendait pas non plus à cette question.

-Tu avais dit que tu l'avais éliminée, rétorqua le blondinet.

-J'ai dit que j'y penserais. Et laisse-le répondre. Alors? Fait-elle en posant à nouveaux son regard sur Harry. Es-tu pédé, oui ou non?

-Je... J'AIME LES FEMMES.

Cette phrase sembla résonner dans tout le restaurant. Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même, cherchant à se faire tout petit.

La blonde baissa les yeux, visiblement déçue. Cette femme était une véritable malade. Comment ce pauvre Malfoy faisait-il pour vivre sous la tutelle d'une pareille disjonctée?

-J'ai fini, soupira finalement la mère du blondinet. Je te laisse habiter avec lui, dit-elle à son fils. Même s'il lui manque quelques attraits, c'est le moins pire de tous.

Elle lança un regard accusateur à Harry avant d'entraîner son fils avec elle et de partir sans un seul mot de plus.

Le brun resta là, pantelant, et se décida enfin à se commander un café, histoire de digérer un peu la nouvelle. Pour une première rencontre, c'était une première rencontre. En tout cas, ça avait le mérite de ne pas s'oublier.

**0oOo0**

-C'est la dernière boîte.

Harry la déposa dans sa chambre avant de rejoindre Malfoy sur le canapé. Il s'y laissa choir aux côtés de son désormais colocataire.

-Tu n'as pas beaucoup de trucs, fit remarque le blond, un air ennuyé collé au visage.

-Pas besoin.

Il scruta l'appartement où il venait d'emménager.

-C'est plus grand que je pensais, finit pas dire le brun.

Puis un lourd silence s'installa entre eux. Harry senti le malaise monter. Il n'aimait pas ces moments où personne ne savait quoi dire. S'il avait été dans l'esprit de Draco, il aurait su que cela ne dérangeait absolument pas le blond, bien au contraire. Lui, aimait le silence, le calme. Il n'avait pas besoin de meubler chaque minute de sa vie par des dialogues insignifiants comme...

-Tu étudie en quoi?

Harry vit le blond pousser un léger soupire avant de répondre :

-En cuisine.

-QUOI?

Draco le dévisagea. Étais-ce si surprenant?

-Oui, dit-il. Je veux devenir Chef.

-T'es pas sérieux? Un type comme toi?

Comment ça, un type comme lui?

-Oui, répéta-t-il, énervé.

Malfoy s'était visiblement mis à le bouder. Harry l'observa un moment du coin de l'œil. Pas la peine de lui faire une scène simplement parce qu'il avait été surpris. Ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait insulter ou un truc dans le genre non-plus.

-C'est beau, ici, laissa échapper Harry, après quelques minutes. Ça fait combien de temps que tu as emménagé?

-Deux mois.

-Tu avais un coloc au début?

-Oui. Goyle... Il a essayé de me violer, depuis, ma mère passe mes prétendants au peigne fin.

-Oh. Mais je ne compte pas te violer.

-Oui, fit Malfoy, en se tournant vers lui. Tu es hétéro. C'est un bon point. Tu ne me toucheras pas puisque tu n'en auras même pas envie. Tu n'es pas comme Blaise...

Ce prénom lui disait quelque chose. Putain, oui! C'était le fameux ami d'Hermione en qui il n'avait pas du tout confiance. Mais au moins, maintenant, il savait qu'il était gay, ce qui l'allégeait d'un poids immense.

-Il est gay, donc?

-Oui, confirma Malfoy. Et il me drague depuis notre plus tendre enfance. Il a toujours été prématuré. Mais il ne comprend pas qu'il n'est pas mon genre.

-Ton genre? souffla Harry. Tu veux dire qu'il est un garçon, et que ton genre, c'est plus les filles...

-Non. Je veux dire qu'il n'est pas mon genre. Je ne coucherais pas avec lui parce que j'ai un autre type de mecs. Je les préfère plus...

Il afficha un sourire lubrique.

-Plus Dominants. En tous cas, pas comme Blaise, conclu-t-il. Et puis il est comme mon frère. Ce n'est pas de ma faute non-plus, s'il est incapable de contrôler ses hormones. Et puis ça ne me fait pas grand chose de le repousser. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il était amoureux de moi ou autre. Il est juste sexuellement instable. Méfie-toi de lui. On ne sait jamais. Peut-être qu'il aura le mauvais goût de vouloir baiser avec toi.

-Je suis hétéro, Malfoy.

-Pas sûr que ça va l'arrêter. Mais tu peux toujours essayer de lui résister. Il aime bien l'amour féroce.

0oOo0

-Ramasse tes chaussettes, Harry POTTER.

-Elles sont très bien là, je trouve. Si elles te dérangent, tu n'as qu'à les ramasser toi-même.

-Il en est hors de question. Je ne suis pas ta femme de ménage.

-Ah ouais? Je trouve pourtant que l'uniforme t'irait à merveille.

-Je ne suis pas un travesti, gronda Malfoy.

-C'est pas si différent d'un pédé, pourtant. Une tarlouze comme toi devrait aimer se déguiser en fille, non?

-Combien de fois il va falloir que je te dise que je ne suis PAS UNE TARLOUZE?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? J'ai mal compris.

-Tu M'ÉNERVES.

-Et toi, alors? Je suis obligé de te supporter jour et nuit. Tu te coiffes comme un tapette et tu passes tes soirées à draguer les voisins.

-T'es jaloux?

-De qui? De toi? D'eux? Certainement pas. Je préfère ne pas avoir de vie sexuelle plutôt qu'être une petite salope comme toi.

-COMMENT OSES-TU?

-Quoi? Te traiter de salope? Salope, salope, salope, salope, salope, salope, salope, salope...

-TA GUEULE!

-SALOPE, SALOPE, SALOPE, SALOPE!

-RHAAAAA...

**0oOo0**

Harry et Malfoy se battirent presque pour savoir qui allait sortir de la maison en premier. C'était déjà assez pénible de vive dans la même maison, mais en plus, lorsqu'ils devait aller faire l'épicerie ensemble... Ça les rendait dingues.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux hors de l'appartement, ils entendirent la porte de leur voisin d'en face s'ouvrir lentement.

-Hé! Draco, fit une voix suave. Comme tu es beau, aujourd'hui...

-Arrête, Blaise. Tu sais autant que moi que je suis tout-le-temps beau.

-Bon point...

Le mulâtre fixa ensuite Harry.

-Et qui c'est, celui-là?

-Harry, répondit Harry, à bout de nerfs.

Il afficha une moue boudeuse devant le regard empli de reproches de Blaise Zabini.

-Ne t'avises pas de tenter de le violer, avertit-il inutilement.

-Je suis HÉTÉRO.

Il y eut un court silence. BOOOOUUUUMM! Bip bip bip bip bip bip...

-Seamus! S'exclama le mulâtre en rentrant chez lui.

-MOUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

-Seamus, putain, t'as pas fini de faire exploser la moitié de la maison?

-NOOOOO-ON-ON-ON-ON-OOOOOOON!

Malfoy se tourna lentement vers Harry.

-C'était Blaise.

-Mouais, j'ai vu. Il te kiffe.

-Mouais, j'ai vu. Il ne t'aime pas.

Le brun lança un regard interrogateur à son coloc.

-Et comment tu sais ça?

-Il n'a pas regardé en bas de ta ceinture une seule fois.

Malfoy poussa un profond soupire.

-Mais bon. C'est pas non-plus comme si tu était tellement excitant. Tu as presque autant de sex apeal que le concierge de l'immeuble.

Ils se mirent en route, descendant les escaliers.

-C'est un compliment? demanda sarcastiquement Harry.

-À ton avis?

-Et toi, tu veux savoir à quel point tu es excitant?

-Non.

-Je vais te le dire quand-même. T'es aussi bandant que mon grille-pain. Sauf que lui, au moins, il est chaud.

-Il doit être carrément bien foutu. J'espère que tu ne te masturbe pas dessus, parce que ta bite risque de sentir le rôti.

-Je n'ai PAS de grille-pain, enragea Harry.

-Alors POURQUOI me compares-tu a lui?

-Pour le montrer à quel point tu es INexcitant!

-T'en sais rien, t'es pas gay!

-JUSTEMENT. Je suis hétéro, moi. Je ne suis pas une saloperie de tapette efféminée!

Ils étaient arrivé dehors et se dirigeaient vers l'épicerie.

-Tu te peignes comme une fille, continua Harry. Et tu veux devenir Cherf. Non mais! CHEF! Y'a pas plus HOMOSEXUEL comme métier.

-Toi, tu ne devrait pas parler, monsieur le futur flic. Si tu avais déjà mis les pieds dans un sex shop, tu saurais à quel point l'image de l'uniforme de policier est sexuellement excitante pour un homo. Et puis le métier de chef est très masculin.

-On ne se demande pas pourquoi, répliqua acidement Harry. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu fous dans une cuisine emplie de gars en chaleur.

-Tu es EXASPÉRANT!

-T'es GAY!

-HOMOPHOBE.

-Exact.

-ÉTROIT D'ESPRIT.

-Et fier de l'être!

-Tu m'énerves.

-C'est nouveaux?

-Enculé!

-De nous deux, ce n'est pas moi l'enculé.

-Tu sauras que je suis Dominant.

-Dans tes rêves, la tarlouze.

-Tout-le-monde sais que je suis une enfonceur d'anus. Je soumet les gars les plus dominateurs qui existent sur cette Terre. Y'a que toi pour le nier. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi? PARCE QUE TU ES COMPLÈTEMENT ASEXUÉ.

-RHAAAAAaaaaa! J'abandonne!

Et ils entrèrent dans l'épicerie en silence. Silence qu'ils conservèrent jusqu'à leur prochaine dispute.

**0oOo0**

Ils se détestaient. Pourquoi donc Harry avait-il fait confiance à Hermione? Elle voulait sa mort, à coup sûr. Il n'en pouvait plus de ce Malfoy. Il allait devenir fou. Il voulait commettre un meurtre.

Harry se leva du canapé, bien décidé à se changer les idées. Il descendit jusqu'aux cases, à l'entrée de l'immeuble, où il recevait son courrier. Il remarqua une pile de magazines de modes, juste à côté. Il décida d'en ramener un pour ce petit con de Malfoy. Ça devait être son genre de feuilleter ces âneries. Il sursauta. Pourquoi pensait-il à Malfoy?

Haaa... Ce n'était pas important. Il attrapa ses lettres et remonta à l'appartement. Il s'écrasa à nouveau sur le sofa et commença à ouvrir son courrier. Il avait laissé le magazine sur la table du salon, bien en évidence, pour que Malfoy puisse le voir.

Harry jeta la première lettre. C'était une pub. Par contre, la deuxième était beaucoup plus cordiale. Il l'observa un instant avant de se décider à l'ouvrir.

Oh putain. Son parrain. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts. C'était une lettre de Narcissia Black, une cousine de son parrain qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré mais qui lui avait déjà écrit plusieurs fois. Et elle lui annonçait... Que son parrain... son parrain.

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il entendit les pas de Malfoy s'approcher du salon, dans sa direction.

-Eh, Pot- Oh, ça va pas?

-Il est sorti.

-Attend... Qui est sorti?

-Mon parrain...

Il prit une grand inspiration.

-Il est sorti des prison.

* * *

C'est donc comme ça que ça va finir. Laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez, je vous l'implore. J'angoisse solide, vous ne pouvez pas me laisser comme ça, livrée à moi-même.

À bientôt pour la suite!


	3. Chapter 2 : Le parrain du coloc

Tout d'abord : merci pour vos belle reviews!

Ensuite, sur une note plus sérieuse... J'aimerais vous parler franchement. Je crois qu'il y'a a quelque chose qui n'a pas été clair au début, et je ne veux choquer personne, alors je précise : le raiting de cette fiction est M. Ça veut dire plusieurs choses : vulgarité, violence, sexe... Je vous avertis tout de suite, vulgarité il y a et sexe il y aura. Je comprends que vous soyez choqués c'est normal, et c'est aussi le but de l'exercice.

Oui, Harry est homophobe. Oui, il dit des trucs pas gentils à Draco. Oui, ça va continuer dans ce sens. Oui, ça va aller en s'améliorant, mais pas tout de suite. Je ne suis absolument pas homophobe (ça ferait de moi quelqu'un de masochiste) et je n'approuve pas ce genre de langage, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas aborder le sujet.

Donc, sur une note plus joyeuse, je n'ai pas été capable d'attendre et je publie déjà ce deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire!

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

Son premier réflexe avait été d'avoir envie de pleurer, mais il se ravisa. Il était un vrai homme, _lui_. Il ne devait pas pleurnicher pour des conneries. Sa deuxième réaction fut la suivante :

-Ahhhhhhhh!

Il se leva d'un bond, en se tenant la tête entre ses deux mains. Il allait mourir! Son parrain était sorti de prison. Il allait forcément débarquer cher lui et... et...

-AAHHHHHHHH!

-Potter, je peux savoir ce qui te fait crier comme ça?

-Je viens de te le dire, salope! Mon parrain est sorti de prison, et...

_Ding Dong_.

-C'est lui, fit Harry, d'une toute petite voix. Je suis certain que c'est lui...

-Mais non. Comment veux-tu qu'il te retrouve?

_Ding Dong_.

Malfoy se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il appuya sur le petit bouton qui se trouvait juste à la droite de la porte.

-Oui?, fit-il.

-Je suis Sirius. C'est bien ici que vit Harry?

-Aaaaaaahhhhhhh, fit ce dernier.

-Oui, c'est bien ici, conclut la voix dudit Sirius.

-Ne le laisse pas entrer, supplia Harry.

Malfoy afficha un sourire sadique, puis il appuya sur un autre bouton, qui permit au parrain d'Harry d'entrer dans l'immeuble. Quelques secondes plus tard, le blondinet ouvrait la porte et accueillait Sirius.

-Bonjour, monsieur...

Malfoy l'interrogea du regard. C'était une manière polie de lui faire dire son nom de famille. Il est toujours prudent de savoir à qui on a affaire.

-Black.

-BLACK?

Malfoy observa l'inconnu quelques instants, puis il se tourna vers Harry, qui se blottissait contre le sofa.

-Ton parrain est un Black?

-Mgh... répondit Harry.

-Oui, fit son parrain, à sa place. Vous connaissez ma _famille_, jeune homme?

-Bien sûr, susurra Malfoy, du bout des lèvres. Je suis moi-même en partie Black. Ma mère s'appelle Narcissia Black, pour votre information personnelle.

Sirius le fixa.

-Oui, vous lui ressemblez beaucoup, dit-il finalement. Elle est ma cousine, _pour votre information personnelle_.

Sirius Black se tourna vers Harry, qui tentait toujours de disparaître sous un des coussins reposant sur le sofa.

-Alors, Harry? Tu ne me dis pas bonjour?

-Mgh... non. Vas-t-en.

Malfoy se tourna à son tour vers le jeune homme.

-C'est très malpoli de ta part, Potter. Cet homme est ton parrain, tu devrais lui témoigner un peu plus de respect.

-Non, non, ça va, rétorqua Sirius Black. Il a raison d'être traumatisé. Écoute, Harry, je te promets que je ne serai plus jamais comme avant. Je ne te referai plus jamais...

-Jamais quoi?, l'incita Malfoy.

Le parrain d'Harry contempla le sol pendant quelques minutes, puis il dit :

-Quand il avait 5 ans, j'ai essayé de lui vendre du cannabis.

-QUOI?!

**0oOo0**

-Il faut que je pisse, dit Harry, à bout de nerfs.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il donna à la porte de la salle de bain un bon coup de pied, histoire de se venger, et attendit que les cris indignés de son colocataire résonnent dans tout l'appartement. Son parrain avait fini par repartir, mais le hic, c'était qu'il était revenu six fois, depuis. Harry était sur le point de péter les plombs.

Et voilà que Malfoy jouait à se pomponner. Ce gars se prenait vraiment pour une princesse. Quand ce dernier se décida à sortir, Harry ne perdit pas de temps et alla s'emparer dans la salle de bain, à son tour. Une persistante odeur de shampoing pour fille lui attaqua le nez.

-C'est dégueulasse, gueula-t-il. Ça sent la nanaaaaaa!

La voix de Malfoy lui parvint de la cuisine.

-C'est mon nouveau shampoing, tu aiiiiiimes?

-Sale tarlouuuuuuuze!

**0oOo0**

Dans un café, pas trop loin de son appartement, Draco se commanda un café. Il était installé à la même table que d'habitude. Devant lui, Blaise commandait à son tour. Il faisait soleil. Ils étaient installés sur la terrasse, ce qui leur permettait d'en profiter.

-Alors, Draco? Encore des problèmes.

Ça commençait toujours comme ça. Blaise savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec son ami lorsque celui-ci l'emmenait prendre un café à la terrasse de ce restaurant. Mais ce que Draco ne savait pas, c'est que Blaise venait également ici lorsqu'il avait lui-même des problèmes. Étant moins loquace que son ami, il restait seul à se rassasier du soleil. Mais il aurait tout de même aimé, à ces moments-là, avoir quelqu'un avec qui en parler...

Mais bon, là n'est pas la question. Revenons-en au moment présent.

-Ouais, gronda Draco, les yeux baissés.

-Encore à propos de ton colocataire?

Le blondinet serra les dents. Juste entendre son titre, ça le mettait hors de lui.

-Ouais, grogna-t-il.

-Ouhhh. Ce n'est pas beau à voir. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fichu, ce con?

-Blaise, je ne sais plus quoi faire avec ce gars-là. Il me traite constamment de tapette, il remet toujours ma virilité en doute... Mais putain, qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait?

-Sais pas, Draco.

-J'en peux plus. Il va me tuer!

-Tu sais ce qu'il te faut?

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

-Non, Blaise, pas question...

-Je n'allais pas te proposer une pipe.

Le mulâtre y pensa un instant.

-Quoi que…

En voyant le visage de son ami, il se ravisa.

-Oublie ça, okay? Non, non, ce qu'il te faut, c'est un moyen de lui garder la bouche fermée. Tu dois le garder en laisse.

-Et quel est ce moyen? demanda Darco, septique.

Blaise le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents.

-Ça fait un moment que j'y pense...

-De quoi?

Il fouilla dans son sac.

-Tu as de la chance d'avoir un ami comme moi. Je te jure... Que ferais-tu sans mon génie incommensurable, hein?

-Sais pas, soupira Draco.

Blaise sortit un flacon de son sac.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc?, questionna Draco.

-Il se plaint que tu es gay, c'est ça?

-Ouais...

-Il remet en doute ta virilité, hein?

-Ouais, et donc?

-Fais-lui boire ce truc et allume-le.

Blaise désigna l'étiquette, où il était écrit, en tous petits caractères : aphrodisiaque.

-QUOI?

-Couche avec lui et crois-moi, il va se la fermer. Personne ne peut te résister, Draco, personne. Il va céder et il va se rendre compte qu'avoir une belle grosse bite dans le cul, c'est pas si mauvais que ça.

-Je ne veux pas coucher avec lui, objecta Draco, le rouge aux joues.

-Alors ne lui donne pas. Mais grades la bouteille quand-même. On ne sait jamais, si tu changes d'idée...

**0oOo0**

-Il y a de la poussière partout.

-T'as qu'à faire le ménage.

Draco tapa furieusement du pied.

-Je ne le ferai pas tout seul. Tu vas t'y mettre aussi.

-Non, bailla Potter. Je suis un vrai homme. Et les vrais hommes ne font pas le ménage. C'est un job pour les filles. Toi, tu es une tapette, alors tu peux faire le ménage.

Il se tourna sur le côté. Il était allongé sur le divan.

-Lève-toi, sale paresseux.

Draco tenta de la secouer, mais Potter lui balança un coussin à la figure.

-Aide-moi, ordonna Malfoy.

-Paaaas questiooooon.

-Si tu ne m'aides pas, j'appelle ton parrain.

Potter se retrouva debout alerte, juste devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?

**0oOo0**

Harry décida de s'installer un peu plus loin. Il se posta à l'autre bout du salon. Il était assez proche pour entendre leur conversation, mais aussi assez loin pour se faire oublier. Malfoy avait invité son ami bizarre : Blaise. Ils discutaient depuis déjà une heure et ne semblaient pas encore être à bout de sujets.

Ils étaient vraiment comme des filles, ces tarlouzes. Au début. Sirius était là, ce qui avait un peu soulagé Harry.

Au moins, il avait une autre présence entièrement masculine qui pouvait le comprendre (il avait fini par le trouver très utile, son parrain, parce qu'il le défendait contre Malfoy et tous ses copains gays).

Mais même Sirius avait fini par ne plus pouvoir supporter les deux autres, alors il était parti, laissant Harry seul à son sort.

Heureusement pour lui, les deux fous ne plus accordaient pas la moindre attention. Il n'était apparemment pas au goût de Zabini, et pouvait en être fier, et il ne plaisait sûrement pas à Malfoy (ce dernier le détestait plus que tout au monde), ce qui le protégeait contre eux.

Harry poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme.

-Seamus est inscrit dans un truc de sciences, je sais plus. Je crois qu'il ne sait même pas le nom de son propre cour, parce qu'il appelle ça _Chimie explosive_. Mais je ne pense pas que ça existe pour de vrai, disait Zabini.

-Est-ce qu'il a encore mis le feu à tes pantalons?

-Oui, mes petits pantalons blancs... Tu sais, ceux que j'ai achetés avec toi?

Malfoy semblait profondément choqué.

-Quel sans cœur!

-Je sais, il n'a aucun respect pour les vêtements de marque.

_Seamus_... Ce nom lui disait quelque chose... Mais quoi?

-Il a un job, au moins? demanda Malfoy.

-Oui, répondit Zabini. Je crois qu'il travaille dans un magasin de bricolage, ou un truc dans le genre.

-Tu veux dire une papeterie?

-OUI, C'EST ÇA, C'EST LE SEAMUS DE LA PAPETERIE.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il bredouilla alors :

-Nous travaillons ensemble.

Puis ces deux salopes se désintéressèrent de lui et retournèrent à leur conversation. Harry les observa encore quelques minutes, puis on cogna à la porte. Il se leva et alla répondre. Lorsqu'il ouvrit, il découvrit un grand roux. Il avait le bout des oreilles rougit.

-Euh... Bonjour, dit-il, visiblement gêné.

Dans le salon, les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui. Blaise parut particulièrement ennuyé. C'est lui qui répondit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Weasley?

Le concerné se tortilla sur place.

-Il y a une fuite d'eau, dans l'appartement du dessous, je suis juste venu vérifier les tuyaux.

Les deux gays soupirèrent en cœur.

-Alors vas-y, ordonna Malfoy.

Le pauvre rouquin s'exécuta. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Harry le suivit, curieux. Il le regarda travailler.

-Je ne t'avais jamais vu, dit alors le rouquin. Tu es le nouveau colocataire de Malfoy?

-Oui, répondit Harry. Et toi?

-Je suis le concierge de l'immeuble. Pas très glorieux, pas vrai?

-Il n'y a pas de sot métier.

-Tu crois?

-Non, en fait.

-Ha?

-Il y a bien designer de mode...

Le dénommé Weasley éclata de rire. Il finit par conclure que la fuite ne venait pas des tuyaux de la salle de bain (si fuite il y avait vraiment). Il sortit de la petite pièce, suivi par Harry, à qui il donna l'autorisation de l'appeler Ron.

Ils retournèrent au salon. Ron leur dit à tous au revoir, surtout à Zabini, puis il s'en alla.

-Ha! C'est ça un vrai homme, sourit Harry aux deux autres. Pas une tapette comme vous, hein?

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard.

-T'as rien remarqué d'anormal?

Harry sembla réfléchir un instant, puis il finit par dire :

-Non.

-Weasley est concierge, pas plombier. Même s'il y avait eu une fuite, ce ne serait pas lui qui serait venu, mais plutôt le plombier de l'immeuble. En d'autres termes, son histoire de tuyaux, c'était un mensonge, débita Malfoy.

Harry ne sembla pas très convaincu.

-Et pourquoi il aurait raconté un mensonge pour venir ici? demanda-t-il.

Les deux homos soupirèrent en cœur, devant la connerie monumentale dont Harry faisait preuve.

-Il est venu voir quelqu'un en particulier, dit Zabini.

-Qui?

Ce fut Malfoy qui répondit.

-Il est venu faire de l'œil à Blaise. Il me semble que c'est évident. Il est grave amoureux de lui depuis au moins deux ans.

-Trois, affirma Zabini, mais il ne me l'a avoué qu'après un an de coups d'œil peu subtils. J'avais deviné, évidemment, et je l'ai rejeté. Ce con pense-t-il réellement avoir la moindre chance avec moi?

-Pauvre petit...

Harry les fixait d'un air sidéré.

-Ne fait pas cette tête, toi, ricana Malfoy. C'est si bizarre, de voir que nous pouvons être attirants même pour de _vrais_ _hommes_?

Harry ne se donna même pas la peine de répliquer. Il tourna les talons et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Tous ses rêves avaient été brisés en mille morceaux. Quelle tristesse. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Il allait s'en remettre.

**0oOo0**

Harry retirait tout ce qu'il avait pu dire de mal sur son parrain. C'était un ange, comparé à Malfoy. Ce fou, ce malade, cet homosexuel!

Depuis l'incident de Ronald Weasley, le blondinet n'avait pas arrêté de la rabâcher sur le fait que n'importe qui pouvait être homo, même l'homme le plus virile du monde. Il n'y avait eu que Sirius pour défendre la pauvre vertu de son protégé. Il se promenait à moitié nu dans toute la maison, dès que Malfoy racontait une connerie, comme quoi, au fond d'eux, tous les hommes savaient avoir le potentiel d'être gay.

C'était une véritable torture pour Harry, mais sa détournait assez bien l'attention de Malfoy, qui ne pouvait plus décrocher son regard du _corps de rêves_ de Sirius. Il faut dire que le parrain d'Harry avait été model, avant de se retrouver en prison pour trafic de drogue.

Le seul problème c'était que Sirius buvait énormément. Évidemment, ça ne lui donnait pas la meilleure des odeurs, ce qui emmerdait royalement Malfoy. Harry s'en foutait bien, lui, mais lorsque son colocataire faisait une crise, il était bien obligé de le mettre dehors. Ce qui était le plus étonnant, c'est que Sirius ne prenait pas un gramme. Il restait toujours aussi mince, alors que toute cette bière qu'il engloutissait aurait dû le faire grossir du ventre.

Et quand son parrain était à l'extérieur, Harry était bien obligé de se défendre tout seul. Il était devenu très habile lors de joutes verbales. Malfoy, qui était passé maître dans cette discipline, se faisait presque toujours aplatir par son élève, au point qu'il lui arrivait souvent d'abandonner dès le début, quand il n'était pas sûr que la partie soit gagnée.

Cela donna lieux à encore plus de disputes, qui emmenèrent avec elles encore plus de tensions.

**0oOo0**

Cette situation ne devait pas durer. Sirius Black devait partir de leur appartement. Malfoy ne pouvait plus supporter sa présence. Il prenait tellement de place.

Il se pavanait comme un paon, il buvait comme un porc et il parlait comme un paysan. C'en était exaspérant. Tous savaient bien que Malfoy était d'une infinie patience, mais pas avec ce genre de roturier. Il ne pouvait plus supporter que quelqu'un dans son genre foule le plancher de sa maison.

Blaise avait raison, il devait obliger Potter à renvoyer son parrain, il devait le tenir en laisse. Il pouvait supporter la présence d'un homophobe, mais pas celle de Sirius Black. S'en était trop.

Il n'avait plus qu'une seule solution.

**0oOo0**

Ils étaient complètement bourrés. Sirius Black était parti, bourré aussi, depuis environ une demi-heure. Eux avaient continué à boire. Malfoy supportait assez mal l'alcool, il avait donc été le premier à délirer, aussitôt suivi par Potter. Ils riaient comme deux petits cons.

Le regard perdu, ils s'accrochaient à la table de la salle à manger, pour ne pas tomber à la renverse.

Harry ne se sentait pas encore nauséeux, mais il savait que ça n'allait pas tarder.

-Regarde ce que j'ai l'homophobe.

C'était Malfoy. Il brandissait maladroitement une petite fiole suspecte.

-C'est quoi, ce truc?

-Un aphrodisiaque.

-Mhg. Et à quoi ça peut bien te servir, à toi?

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres pâles du blondinet.

-Tu avoues donc que j'en ai pas besoin.

-Mghhh.

Harry était d'une extrême pertinence.

-Tu sais quoi?, continua Malfoy. Je paris que si tu en prends, tu me supplieras d'enfoncer ma bite plus fort dans ton sale petit cul avant minuit.

-Tu crois? Et si je ne le fais pas?

-Ton parrain peut rester.

Belle perspective, en effet.

-Okay. Et si je fais comme tu dis, marmonna Harry, je ne t'appelle plus jamais tapette, _tapette_.

-Marché conclu.

-Mais tu en bois aussi.

Ça c'était pas prévu.

-Okay, fit Malfoy, en soupirant.

Et ils burent. Il ne se passa évidemment rien de spéciale. Ils se contentèrent d'écarter de rire comme des cons, mais sinon, rien.

Ils s'observèrent un moment, rirent, puis recommencèrent à se fixer. Harry ne ressentait rien de spécial. Il commençait à douter de l'efficacité de cet aphrodisiaque. Malfoy ne lui sembla pas plus sexy que d'habitude, c'est-à-dire : pas sexy du tout.

De son côté, Darco ne sentait pas non plus de différence. C'est vrai. Potter était toujours Potter. Il n'avait envie de rien de particulier. Ils auraient pu rester comme ça pour toujours... pour toujours...

Un léger renflement se forma lentement entre ses jambes. Il lâcha un hoquet. Non... Non... Le regard de Potter avait changé. C'était pas possible, hein? Il avait l'air d'un lion. Putain, il allait le manger.

Le colocataire de Draco se leva doucement de sa chaise. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux du blond, qui frissonna. Il avança vers lui, comme un prédateur. Draco sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge.

Il fut soudainement plaqué contre une surface dure et lisse qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la table de la salle à manger. Deux mains masculines lui tenaient fermement les hanches.

À partir de là, il fut bien incapable d'avoir la moindre pensé cohérente.

* * *

Les choses évoluent, vous ne trouvez pas? Vous voulez une suite? Ben y'a qu'une façon d'y arriver : commentez!


	4. Chapter 3 : Débauche

C'est le printemps, mais il fait froid! Monde cruel.

Je suis toute excitée! Voici le troisième chapitre de cette fiction.

Bonne lecture. XD

* * *

Blaise lui lança un regard qui voulait dire, dans son langage : Alors, alors, alors, alors? Ils étaient tous deux installés à leur terrasse fétiche. Le soleil brillait, ce traître. Il n'aurait pas pu pleuvoir, juste pour s'ajuster à l'humeur de Draco? Parce qu'il était en colère. Non, plus qu'en colère. Il voulait arracher des têtes. Et au plus vite. Il n'avait jamais été autant en rogne de toute sa vie.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait? Mais putain, QU'EST-CE QU'IL AVAIT FAIT?

-Et...?

Il éluda d'un mouvement de la main. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Il voulait oublier. Mais pas question de boire, pour ça. Il se l'était promis. Plus jamais il ne boirait.

-Vous... Vous l'avez... fait?

Draco lâcha un soupire à en fendre l'âme et se laissa tomber en avant. Sa tête se heurta à la table. Il voulait mourir. Vie de merde. Monde cruel, injuste, ingrat...

-Sérieusement, commença le blondinet. Pffff... Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je ne me souviens de rien du tout. Nous avons bu, et puis c'est le black.

-Ça arrive. Mais lui, il sait? Tu lui as demandé?

-Oh, je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui demander. Crois-moi, il s'est fait un plaisir de tout me raconter en long et en large par lui-même. Il était plutôt fier, ce connard.

-Non... Draco, me dis pas que...

-Disons que ça ne s'est pas tout à fait passé comme prévu.

Blaise plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Il avait les yeux exorbités. Le pauvre, il devait en être traumatisé. Il ne verrait plus jamais son ami de la même façon.

-Mais... continua le plus pâle des deux.

-_Mais_... l'incita l'autre.

-_MAIS_.

-QUEOI?

-Et tu ne sais pas le pire de tout, gémit Draco.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? s'exclama Blaise, surexcité.

-Il a dit que... il a dit que j'ai crié comme un fou!

La mulâtre sauta de sa chaise et sautilla tout autour. Il était vraiment un ami indigne.

-T'es pas sérieux? ricana-t-il en s'assoyant à nouveau, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Et pour les insultes? Il t'a lâché ou pas?

-Oh, m'en parles pas. C'est pire qu'avant. Maintenant, il me cite.

-Dans le genre?

-« Harry! Harry! Oui, t'es une bête! Plus fort! Putaiiiin! »

-Ouuuuh... T'as vraiment dit ça?

-J'en sais rien, moi. Je ne me rappelle plus, je te dis. C'est le vide total. Quand je lui ai dit ça, à ce con, il m'a ri à la figure. Il sait que je ne peux rien dire contre ça. J'ai aucun argument. Ça peut être faux comme ça peut être vrai. Mais une chose est sûre... C'est que je me suis réveillé dans son lit ce matin. Alors je crois que tout est vrai. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, putain?

-Il est dingue! Et sûrement pas hétéro, si tu veux mon avis. Il est doué, au pieux?

-Je ne sais pas... Je pense que oui. En même temps, j'étais totalement défoncé, et dans les deux sens du terme.

Blaise se roulait presque par terre. S'en était déprimant. Le pauvre, pour s'extasier comme ça sur la vie sexuelle de son ami, il devait être sacrément en manque.

-Un aphrodisiaque, ça ne crée par vraiment du désir, ça ne fait qu'amplifier celui qui est déjà présent. Pour qu'il te saute dessus comme ça, ton Harry devait vraiment te kiffer grave.

-Comment tu veux qu'il me kiffe? Il est hétéro... et homophobe! Et il me déteste. Il est constamment désagréable, avec moi. C'est un con.

-Mais oui, mais oui... Pauvre petit toi, alors.

**0oOo0**

_Journal d'observation de Harry Potter._

_Premier jour :_

_La cas Harry Potter est un cas extrêmement complexe. Il exige beaucoup d'attention et d'énergie. Pour comprendre l'espèce Potter, il faudra un rapport à la fin de chaque journée d'observation._

_Données récoltées :_

_-Alimentation : ordures_

_-Musique écoutée : ordures_

_-Vêtements : ordures_

_-Langage parlé : ordures_

_La seule certitude qu'on peut avoir, à la lumière de ces informations, c'est que Potter est une espèce de déchet mutant, ou plutôt une ordure parlante. « Potter » a d'ailleurs une étymologie mystérieuse. Ce mot veux dire 'déchet' dans une langue asiatique inconnue qui n'est plus parlée que par dix personnes dans le monde, qui ont d'ailleurs plus de 90 ans et vivent dans une région perdue du Danemark._

Draco déposa son crayon et ferma son livret d'observations. Il se leva paresseusement et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il attrapa son manteau et couvrit ses épaules avec un air distrait collé au visage. C'est alors que Potter surgit d'on ne sait où. Ah ou plutôt oui, on sait, il surgit de cette même porte d'entrée. Il revenait de travailler.

-Eh, Malfoy. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je vais au restaurant.

Potter le dévisagea. Il afficha une grimace de con. Normal, c'était un con.

-Ah ouais? Alors on se la coule douce, quand on est une tapette, hein?

-J'y travaille, imbécile. Moi aussi, j'ai ma part du loyer à payer. T'es vraiment trop stupide.

Potter se dirigea vers le salon. Il s' installa sur le canapé.

-Si tu as faim, j'ai fait un ou deux trucs. Tu trouveras dans le réfrigérateur.

-Oui, maman.

-T'es vraiment trop con, lança Draco en claquant la porte.

**0oOo0**

-Et voilà le mateur, avertie Harry. Attention, Ginny, il veut ta...

-Ferme-la, Harry. Il a jamais rien fait de méchant, ce pauvre gars.

-Ouais, soupira le plus grand des deux. À part te mater.

Ils étaient tous les deux en train de regarnir les rangés de la papeterie. Ginny brandit un ciseaux vers son ami en faisant mine de le transpercer.

-De toute façon, ce pauvre type, il a l'air beaucoup trop homo pour s'intéresser à une fille comme moi.

-Ouais... T'as peut-être raison. Peut-être qu'il est bi. Parce qu'il semble s'intéresser beaucoup à toi. Attention, il regarde dans ta direction!

Harry pouffa de rire, alors que le client le plus régulier de la papeterie, et celui qui n'achetait jamais rien, fixait sa meilleure amie. La rouquine rougit légèrement en baissant la tête.

-Il est beau, quand-même, murmura-t-elle à Harry.

Ce dernier éclata finalement de rire. Il n'en pouvait plus. C'était le comble. Elle lui jeta un regard qui se voulait autoritaire, mais qui n'en était que plus hilarant, venant d'un si petite personne.

-Ouuh, il approche, souffla Harry.

Le grand type tenait un cahier à la main. Il regardait tout autour de lui en prenant des notes dont la nature était plus que mystérieuse. Harry se fit la réflexion que peut-être l'inconnu était un inspecteur.

-Ehmmm, commença le jeune homme. En fait, je me demandais si... Je... Em... Si...

-Oui, monsieur? fit poliment Ginny, alors qu'Harry faisait de son mieux pour retenir l'éclat de rire qui remontait de sa gorge.

-Je... Emmm...

**BOUUUM!**

-Seamus! rugit violemment la rouquine en se retournant vers la salle de pause.

Elle avait déjà commencé à converger vers elle.

-Même en pause, il trouve le moyen de faire exploser quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de lui, à la fin?

Elle était déjà partie.

-Alors? fit Harry. Je peux vous aider, monsieur?

-Humm. Non...

Son visage était complètement rouge. Il faisait une excellente imitation du poison qui tente de s'échapper des mains d'un gamin fou. Sans un mot de plus, il fit volte-face et détalla comme un lapin. Harry le regarda passer la porte en marmonnant. Décidément, ce type n'était pas net.

Bientôt, Ginny fut de retour. Elle chercha le beau client des yeux sans pouvoir le trouver.

-Ben, où il est passer? finit-elle par dire.

-Je sais pas, il est parti dès que tu as disparu dans la salle de pause. Je le trouve bizarre, pas toi?

-Hm, oui. Mais il est beau...

Harry se détourna d'elle. Il lança un regard suppliant à l'horloge.

-Ouais! s'écria-t-il. Je dégage! Bonne nuit, les cons! J'ai finit mon chiffre.

-Harry, sourit malicieusement Ginny. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux de rentrer chez toi. Il s'est passé quelque chose de bien?

Ce fut à son tour de rougir comme un con. Il lui présenta son dos en répondant de manière évasive :

-Bof, pas grand chose.

-Ouais, c'est ça. _Bonne nuit_, Harry. Et j'espère que tu nous présenteras ton colocataire, un de ces quatre. Un beau bond, à ce qu'on dit. Tu ne vas pas le garder tout pour toi, j'espère...

Harry se força à ne pas l'écouter. Il passa prendre toutes ces affaires et sortit de la papeterie où il travaillait. Il avait encore une tonne de trucs à faire, dont des devoirs. Il se dépêcha donc à rentrer chez lui. En poussant la porte de l'appartement, il découvrit son coloc, qui était occupé à regarder la télévision en mangeant de la soupe aux nouilles avec des baguettes chinoises. Y'a vraiment qu'une tarlouze pour faire un truc pareil. Harry enleva son manteau et s'écrasa à côté de lui. Il avait complètement oublié ses devoirs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu bouffes?

-Des ramens. J'ai appris à en faire, en cours. C'est bon, t'en veux?

-Non, c'est un truc pour les tapettes.

-Pas du tout. C'est très connu et tout le monde en mange, même les types viriles. J'ai entendu dire que c'était le plat préféré de Chuck Norris. Alors, t'en veux toujours pas?

-Je vais peut-être en prendre plus tard. Mais pas question que j'utilise ces machins.

Harry désigna les baguettes que Draco tenait à la main. Il les fit claquer ensemble.

-Comme tu voudras, finit par dire le blondinet.

Il y eut un silence gêné.

-Et tes études?, demanda le brun.

-Et les tiennes?

Sirius était dans la douche. Ils pouvaient l'entendre chanter comme une poule qu'on égorge. C'était horrible, mais assez amusant.

Harry fixa le vide juste en avant du visage de son colocataire.

-Nous devrions arrêter de s'engueuler tout le temps pour rien.

-Ouais, nous devrions.

-Tu sais... Étant donné ce que... Non, oublie ça, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu l'idée de dire un truc pareil.

Draco se tourna vers lui, intéressé. La malice se lisait dans ses yeux. Harry se fit alors la réflexion qu'il était plutôt sexy, comme ça, puis il se gifla mentalement. Il ne devait pas avoir ce genre de pensés. Il n'était pas homo.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire?

-Non, c'est con, c'est rien, balbutia le brun.

-Ça changera pas de ce que tu as l'habitude de dire. Alors? Crache le morceau. C'est quoi, ce truc con?

-Rien, j'te dis. T'es pas capable de comprendre ça?

Le blondinet lui lança un regard peu convaincu.

-Okay, alors si je te le dis, tu promets de ne pas rire?

-Oui, je promet, répondit Malfoy d'un air angélique.

-Bon, alors c'est juste qu'étant donné que nous avons...

-...couché ensemble sous l'effet de l'alcool et d'un puissant aphrodisiaque...

-Certes, donc étant donné cet... état des choses, je crois que nous devrions essayer de mieux nous comprendre et nous... parler de manière civilisée. Tu sais, j'ai passé un bon moment, avec toi, et je crois que nous devrions entretenir une relation saine.

Draco avait ouvert la bouche tellement grande qu'un éléphant aurait pu aller y faire un roupillon.

-Tu me dis vraiment _ça_?

-C'est la vérité.

-Ehh... Oui, je suppose, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que tu l'aurais avoué.

-Ce n'est pas un aveux, c'est une constatation.

-Et qu'est ce que tu cherches en me disant ça? C'est quoi cette histoire de relation saine?

Harry sembla perdu. Ses joues étaient colorées.

-Je ne cherche rien, dit-il.

-Ne me dis pas que tu veux coucher avec moi... encore?

-NON.

Désormais, il avait pris la teinte d'un écrevisse.

-Alors quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin?

-Mais RIEN.

-T'es vraiment trop bizarre.

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau, semblant se considérer mutuellement. Leurs yeux dérivèrent finalement vers leurs lèvres à tous deux. Sans qu'ils n'en ai conscience, ils s'étaient approchés. Leurs corps brûlants se lançaient des appels silencieux. Par réflexe, Harry ferma les yeux. Il revint à lui au moment où les lèvres de son colocataire se posaient sur les siennes. Il sursauta légèrement, puis se laissa aller. Le baisé demeura chaste, simple. Harry n'avait pas l'habitude d'embrasser comme ça.

Dans une poussée soudaine, il renversa son partenaire sur le canapé et tenta d'approfondir leur étreinte. Il pouvait sentir contre sa joue la respiration saccadé du blondinet. Ses mains s'enroulèrent autour de ses fines hanches alors que...

-Désolé de vous déranger, les gars, mais je _dors_ sur ce canapé.

Ils se séparèrent immédiatement et s'éloignèrent le plus possible. Ils fixèrent Sirius, qui était frais sorti de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille. Il leur envoyait un regard amusé.

-Je n'ai pas interrompu quelque chose d'important, j'espère...

-Non, dirent les deux garçons d'une seule voix.

Ils se levèrent à l'unisson et prirent chacun une direction différente. À partir de ce soir-là, ils s'engueulèrent encore plus souvent.

**0oOo0**

_Journal d'observation de Harry Potter._

_Deuxième jour :_

_La cas Potter est de plus en plus facile à comprendre. Il fait preuve, contrairement à toutes attentes, à une certaine logique. En fait, il est spécialiste dans l'art d'être désagréable. Il agit toujours en fonction de cela. Plus sa présence est nuisible à autrui, plus il éprouve de la satisfaction._

_Autres caractéristiques du cas Potter :_

_-Personnalité : tête brûlée, idiot_

_-Genre de fille : ordures (pour changer, tiens)*_

_-Est amoureux de : lui-même_

_-Passe ses temps libres à : se vanter, se masturber_

_-Technique de lavage corporel : passe en moyenne 7 minutes sous la douche, dont quatre à se branler et 3 à se laver_

_*Il en a ramené une à la maison, l'autre jour, une petite conne qu'il a baisé toute la nuit. Je n'ai pas pu dormir, à cause de ça. Ils faisaient parfois une pause de quelques minutes, et puis ils s'y remettaient. C'était insupportable. Le cas Potter est donc doté d'une grande endurance, qu'il utilise visiblement à mauvais escient._

_Troisième jour :_

_Il a ramené une autre fille, aujourd'hui. C'était une rousse, cette fois-ci. Tout porte à croire qu'il veut éventuellement coucher avec elle. Elle s'appelle Ginny Weasley.  
Cette fille est une nouvelle preuve du manque flagrant de goût du cas Potter. Elle est :_

_-Rousse_

_-Conne_

_-Laide_

_-Puante (son parfum est atrocement persistant)_

_-Bruyante_

_-Fille (je n'aime pas les filles, sauf exception)_

_Conclusion :_

_Potter est sourd, aveugle et ne peut pas percevoir les odeurs, c'est la seule explication possible._

_Plus tard le troisième jour :_

_Potter vient de se rendre compte que Ginny Weasley est la sœur du concierge cochon de l'immeuble qui fait de l'œil à Blaise depuis... je ne sais plus. C'est une nouvelle preuve de son imbécillité chronique._

Draco se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la salon. Il avait fait ses devoirs et il voulait pouvoir relaxer un peu. Après la venue insupportable de cette salope de rouquine, il avait bien besoin de décompresser. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le canapé, il découvrirent avec horreur le parrain de Potter, allongé sur la surface moelleuse convoitée par le blondinet.

Excédé, Draco fit volte-face et se précipita dans la chambre de son colocataire.

-Est-ce que je peux savoir depuis quand ton parrain habite chez nou... moi?

L'autre imbécile se tourna vers lui. Il chercha ses mots quelques secondes, puis lâcha stupidement :

-Il ne fait que dormir. C'est parce que sinon, il se retrouvera dans la rue. Je ne peux pas le mettre dehors, quand même...

Le blondinet tapa du pied avec impatience.

-Oh que oui, tu peux. Et même que si ce n'est pas toi qui le fais, ce sera moi. Je vais le foutre à la porte, moi. Pas de problème! lança le blondinet en tournant les talons.

_-_NON, s'écria Harry en se redressant. Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça. C'est mon parrain, il est comme mon père.

-Je m'en fous totalement, Potter. Cet homme est un squatteur. Il n'a qu'à aller vivre chez tes parents, tiens. S'il est comme ton père, il peut bien aller vivre chez lui, non?

L'autre s'enferma dans un étrange silence. Il le fixait sans le voir. Ses yeux étaient dans la vape. Pourquoi ne répliquait-il pas? Draco ne dit plus rien, attendant une réponse. Potter répondait tout le temps. Il avait toujours une répartie. Pourquoi ne venait-elle pas? Un léger, très léger tremblement agitait les mains de Potter. Ces belles mains si grandes et si puissantes qui avaient sûrement servi à toutes sortes de choses, la nuit où ils s'étaient tous deux laissés aller à la débauche. Débauche dont Draco ne concevrait aucun souvenir, et ça le frustrait. Il voulait savoir. Il détestait être celui qui était ignorant. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Et voilà qu'il était à nouveau un ignorant, tiens! Pourquoi l'autre imbécile ne disait plus rien? Il n'avais rien dit de mal, non? Il n'avais fait que...

-Ils sont morts.

C'était la voix crave et suave de Potter. En un souffle rauque, il avait laissé échapper cette information, comme s'il s'agissait d'un effroyable secret.

-Ils ont été assassinés, ajouta-t-il.

Assassinés... Un meurtre... Oh, putain. Draco avait dit quelque chose de stupide, non? Il avait blessé son colocataire, pas vrai? Potter semblait perdu dans ses pensés les plus profondes. Il était loin, loin de lui, dans son monde. Monde auquel Draco n'avait pas accès. Il se surprit à détester cela. Il se sentait mis à part. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne voulait pas avoir envie de connaître la vie de Potter. Il n'avait pas envie de se sentir dépendant de ce crétin.

-Pardon, murmura-t-il. Je ne voulais pas dire quelque chose de déplacé.

-Tu n'as rien dit. C'est moi, qui... Non, oublie. Eh... Je vais parler à mon parrain, okay? Je vais arranger les choses.

-Si tu as envie d'en parler...

-Non.

Putain, c'est frustrant! Il ne pouvait pas lui dire « oui, je te le promets », comme tout le monde. Même si c'était un mensonge, il s'en foutait. Il voulait seulement que Potter se confit à lui. Même s'il omettait quelques informations. Ou non, il voulait savoir toute la vérité, immédiatement.

-Potter, je veux que tu me dises ce que tu me caches.

-Je ne cache rien, répliqua le brun en se repliant sur lui-même.

-Arrête de me mentir. Je t'ordonne de tout dire.

Potter leva un regard noir vers lui. Oups... Plus de diplomatie, Draco.

-Tu n'es pas ma mère. Tu n'es pas un proche, tu n'es pas non plus ma petite amie. Tu n'es pas un copain, ou quelque chose du genre. Tu n'es que mon coloc. Tu n'es qu'un gars avec qui je suis obligé de vivre. Je ne te dois rien. Si tu veux la vérité, je ne t'apprécie même pas. J'ai hâte de pouvoir m'en aller d'ici. Tu me fais chier à longueur de journée. T'en as pas marre que toujours être sur mon dos? Qu'est-ce que tu essaie de faire? Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi? Tu veux que nous couchions ensemble, c'est ça?

Il fit un courte pause avant de reprendre.

-Tu as vraiment cru que tu pouvais me faire ne serait-ce que bander? Regardes-toi, mon vieux. Tu n'es pas une fille. Et je n'aime pas les mecs. Tu veux savoir comment s'est terminée cette soirée que nous avons passée ensemble, quand nous avons pris cet aphrodisiaque? Nous n'avons rien fait, Malfoy. Rien de tout. Nous nous sommes embrassés, et puis tu t'es endormi. Je t'ai emmené dans mon lit et je me suis endormi à mon tour. Il n'y a rien eu, entre nous. Et il n'y aura jamais rien. Je n'en reviens pas que tu as pu croire que tu me plaisais. Ouais, je sais ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête de pédé... Tu penses que tu as la moindre chance? Tu penses que je ne peux pas te résister? Pitié, Malfoy, tu es aussi excitant que ma grand-mère. Et elle est morte. Tu es tellement superficiel. Tu es tellement sûr de toi. Tu penses que tout le monde est comme toi. Ouais, le monde est rose! Je vois tout plein de poneys partout! TA vie est rose, Malfoy. Tu es tout seul dans ton monde. Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point tu es tout seul?

Draco ne répondit pas. Il était bien trop occupé à refouler ses larmes à tout prix.

-Tu me donnes envie de vomir. Toi est tes petits amis homosexuels, vous me donnez envie de gerber. C'est dégueulasse.

Il avait déjà entendu ça trop souvent. Il avait déjà entendu ça... Il baissa les yeux. Il ne pouvait plus soutenir le regard féroce de Potter. Il l'accusait de vivre dans son monde... C'était peut-être vrai. Tout plutôt que la vraie vie. Tout plutôt que _ça_.

Il s'éloigna sans s'en rendre compte. Il était déjà hors de la chambre de son colocataire. Il croisa Sirius en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, qui était, pour l'occasion, la porte de sortie. Il voulait partir loin, très loin. Il ne voulait plus entendre cette voix, ces mots. Il connaissait ça trop bien. Le rejet, la haine. Le parrain de son colocataire le dévisagea tristement, puis il alla rejoindre Potter dans sa chambre.

Draco claqua la porte et s'y adossa. Il tremblait aussi fort que le jour où il avait tout dit à son père. Il pleurait aussi certainement qu'il pleura dans les bras de sa mère, ce même jour. C'était encore plus douloureux. Pourquoi l'était-ce autant? Potter n'était personne. Il n'y avait jamais rien eu, entre eux. Rien... rien. Était-ce cela, qui lui faisait le plus mal? Il avait cru... Il s'était fait des films. Malgré lui, il avait espéré que...

* * *

Méchant Harry, méchant.

Et alors? Ça ne vous donne pas un peu envie de me laisser un petit com?

Non? Méchants vous, méchants! (je vous aiiiiiiimeuh!)


	5. Chapter 4 : Retrouvailles

Voici la suite. Harry n'est pas aussi méchant que dans le dernier chapitre, ne vous inquiétez pas. XD

Bonne lecture.

* * *

-Harry, j'ai toujours su que tu étais lent sur la détente. J'en ai toujours eu pleinement conscience. Je sais aussi que c'est dur, pour toi, de vivre avec des gens intelligents tout autour de toi, et je le respecte. Mais franchement! À ce point? Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible. Je sais que tu as souffert à cause de l'absence de Lilly et de James. Moi aussi, ça m'a fait beaucoup de mal. Je comprends. Malheureusement, c'est comme ça, et tu ne peux pas gâcher ta vie pour ça. Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils auraient voulu pour toi. Ils t'aimaient, Harry. Ils t'aimaient.

«Et ne vas pas croire que j'ignore que tu es parfait handicapé social. Ça aussi, je le sais plus que bien. Oui, Harry, tu as de la difficulté à faire attention aux gens autour de toi. C'est okay, tout ça. Personne n'est parfait. Ça nous est tous déjà arrivé de blesser quelqu'un sans nous en rendre compte tout de suite. Mais là! Là, tu ne peux pas avoir fait tout ça sans voir à quel point c'est cruel et injustifié.

«Ce pauvre garçon voulait juste pouvoir te comprendre et faire attention à tes sentiment. Oui, il a fait cela de façon maladroite. C'est normal. Lui non plus, n'est pas parfait. Mais bordel, Harry. Tu l'as traité comme si c'était qu'un tas de merde! C'est inhumain, ça! Et je ne mettrai pas ça sur le dos d'un traumatisme, il en est hors de question. Tu es juste un salaud, là. Je ne te dis pas qu'il est trop tard pour te rattraper, mais je te dis que si tu ne retires pas ce que tu as dit, tu perds tout le respect que j'ai pu avoir pour toi. Et ça sera difficile de la regagner, je t'avertis.

«Oui, tu as de la difficulté à te mettre à la place des autres. Tu te vois comme la seule et unique victime de ce monde. Oui, oui et oui. Mais ne vas pas croire que c'est une bonne raison de baisser et les bras et d'abandonner l'idée de changer dans le futur. Harry, tu es sur la Terre pour évoluer et devenir une meilleure personne. Même ton parrain le sans abri te le dis, alors ça devrait sonner une cloche dans ta tête, non? Tu as jusqu'à demain pour trouver une manière de te faire pardonner.

«Je te laisse. Si tu as besoin de me parler ou de te confier, n'hésite pas, je serai dans le salon. De toute façon, je n'ai aucun autre endroit où aller.

Après sa longue tirade, Sirius sortit de la chambre de son filleul et retourna glander sur le canapé. Il s'y allongea confortablement et se mit à fixer le plafond d'un air accablé. Qui lui avait foutu un gamin pareil? Il avait pu entendre la discussion qu'avaient eue Draco Malfoy, son petit cousin, et Harry, et franchement, il avait honte de son filleul. Il n'y avait aucune excuse possible pour excuser un comportement pareil. Il avait menti à ce pauvre garçon en lui disant qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, et après, il lui reprochait de l'avoir cru sur paroles. C'était aberrant! Comment pouvait-il être aussi cruel?

Sirius se fit la réflexion qu'à cet âge, il n'était pas vraiment mieux, et il dû se faire violence pour empêcher son esprit de vagabonder dans ses souvenirs. Il ne devait pas penser à Snape maintenant, il n'était plus question de lui depuis longtemps. Il ne le reverrait probablement plus jamais, de toute façon.

À un moment donné, Harry sortit de la chambre pour aller s'emparer du téléphone sans fil de la cuisine, puis il repartit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il y fit un appel quelconque qui prit quelques minutes. Ensuite, il ressortit de sa chambre et alla ranger le téléphone à sa place. Il alla jusqu'à l'entrée, mit sa veste et ses oublier, puis il sortit en claquant la porte. Sirius la fixa durant à peu près cinq secondes, puis les pleurs du jeune Malfoy lui parvinrent de la chambre de ce dernier.

_Harry, t'es un petit chieur_, pensa Sirius. _Exactement comme James et moi à ton âge_.

**0oOo0**

_Harry Potter est un emmerdeur. Il me fait perdre mon temps._

_Journal d'observation d'Harry Potter._

_Quatrième jour:_

_Potter est atteint qu'une autre maladie. Je voulais appeler ça de la stupidité, mais je crois que c'est plutôt une fermeture d'esprit profonde. Potter est incapable de voir en dehors de lui. Il est égoïste et cruel. Il ne sait pas être gentil avec les autres. Il ne sert que ses propres intérêts. C'est une être humain dégouttant et insupportable. Il est méchant. Il ne mérite pas que je pense à lui._

_Pourquoi je pense à lui? Je n'ai pas envie qu'il existe. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il fasse partie de mon univers. Il prend trop de place. Je le déteste. Je déteste encore plus ce qu'il fait de moi. Il me blaise trop facilement. Pourquoi ses paroles me font-elles aussi mal?_

_Harry Potter, je n'éprouve que du mépris à ton égard. Et si c'est un mensonge, je m'en fous. J'ai décidé que je te détestais. Je vais te le montrer à tous les instants. Je vais te rendre la vie impossible. Tu veux la guerre? Tu vas l'avoir._

_Et ce ne sont pas de simples excuses qui vont te sauver. Ça t'apprendra à briser le cœur d'un Malfoy._

**0oOo0**

-Harry, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe?

Hermione fixait son ami comme s'il avait trois yeux. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi troublé. Il semblait chercher ses mots et il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil dans tous les sens, comme s'il était un criminel qui craindrait que la police ne débarque à tout moment pour l'emmener en prison. Mais Harry n'était pas un criminel, si?

Ils étaient assis à une table d'un petit café qui se trouvait non loin de la papeterie où ils travaillaient tous les deux. Parfois, ils venaient glander ici, lorsqu'ils n'avaient rien à faire de plus intelligent de leur vie. Cependant, ce jour-là, l'enjeu avait l'air bien au-delà de ça. Harry était nerveux et ses yeux ne cessaient de voyager dans tous les sens. C'est à peine s'il voyait les gens autour de lui. Hermione avait reçu son coup de fil, un peu plus tôt, elle avait tout de suite senti la panique dans sa voix. Comme si quelque chose de très grave était survenu.

-Harry, répéta la jeune femme.

Il semblait enfin se rendre compte qu'elle s'adressait à lui. Il prit une grande inspiration et il dit :

-C'est un... une fille.

-Harry? fait Hermione, estomaquée. Tu es amoureux?

-NON.

Il s'aperçut qu'il avait crié et se reprit plus doucement.

-Non. Je veux dire, c'est une fille, mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. En fait, j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est elle qui me trouve à son goût, mais là n'est pas la question. C'est juste que... J'ai vraiment gaffé.

Hermione lui fit signe de continuer, mais il se borna à en rester là.

-Harry Potter, je ne pourrai pas t'aider si tu ne me racontes rien.

-C'est... Je... je ne voulais pas vraiment la blesser. Je... j'ai juste été aveuglé par la colère et je ne pensais plus clairement. J'ai dit des trucs qui ne font aucun sens et je n'étais pas sincère. Mon parrain m'a engluée. Il a dit que j'étais un vrai salaud. Je crois qu'il a raison. Je me suis comporté comme un véritable looser. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit moi. Et puis lorsqu'il… eh... elle est partie, j'ai vraiment eu envie de lui dire que j'étais désolé, mais j'ai senti que c'était trop tard. Il... elle ne me pardonnera plus jamais. Il... elle... eh...

-C'est ton coloc, pas vrai?

Harry leva les yeux vers elle. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte et la contemplait avec une surprise non dissimulée.

-Comment tu as fait pour...

-Franchement, Harry, ton histoire n'a ni queue, ni tête. C'était évident depuis le début. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit? Tu l'as traité de tapette? Tu lui as dit que son shampoing sentait la fille?

-Quoi? Non! Je lui dis déjà tout ça.

La jeune femme le fixait avec effroi.

-Et il ne t'a toujours pas pété une crise? C'est qu'il est patient, alors.

-Je ne suis pas si méchant avec lui non plus. C'est juste un jeu entre nous.

Il bougea nerveusement sur sa chaise.  
-En fait, ce que j'ai dit est bien pire qu'une simple insulte. Je lui ai fait croire que nous avons couché ensemble.

-Hein? Mais comment c'est possible?

-Longue histoire, fit le jeune homme et agitant sa main au-dessus de sa tête d'un geste las. Il m'a cru, c'est tout ce qui importe. Et j'ai joué le jeu un bout de temps. Mais voilà, tout à l'heure, il a parlé de mes parents. Il a dit que mon parrain ferait mieux d'aller vivre chez eux. Je lui ai alors dit qu'ils étaient morts. Il s'est excusé et lorsqu'il a voulu en savoir plus, je l'ai envoyé chier.

-C'est tout?

C'était trop simple, il manquait quelque chose...

-Non, avoua Harry. J'ai... Écoute, je ne le pensais même pas, mais je lui ai dit qu'il était vraiment con d'avoir cru un seul instant que j'aie pu être attiré par lui et je lui ai envoyé dans la face qu'il était genre egocentrique et qu'il vivait sur un nuage et que je le détestais. Je lui ai dit de ne plus jamais...

Il sembla manquer de mots, ou simplement avoir trop honte pour continuer.

-Je lui ai dit qu'il me donnait envie de vomir...

-HARRY!

-Je sais, gronde le jeune homme. Je ne le pensais pas, j'te dis. J'étais juste vraiment en colère et j'avais envie de lui faire mal. Je crois que je suis un peu jaloux de lui, au final. Il a deux parents qui l'aiment et... T'aurais dû voir sa mère, elle l'adore, c'est clair. Elle... Ma mère à moi, j'me demande si elle aurait été comme ça.

Hermione se radoucit. Elle compatissait avec son ami, même si elle n'était vraiment pas fière de lui. Non mais quel con!

-Je crois que tu devrais dire tout ça è ton colocataire, Harry. Tu devrais t'excuser.

L'autre la contempla comme si elle venait de lui demander de se jeter du haut d'un pont.

-QUOI? Mais je ne peux pas faire... ça.

-Bien sûr que si, imbécile. C'est pas difficile. Écoute-moi tu ne peux pas laisser les choses comme elles sont. Il faut que tu prennes tes responsabilités.

Harry posa lourdement ses deux mains sur la table.

-Non, Mione, toi, écoute-moi. Je crois que tu n'as pas bien saisi pourquoi je te demande ton aide aujourd'hui. Malfoy est fort. Il va se remettre. Ce n'est pas non plus comme si j'étais quelqu'un de bien important dans sa vie.

Sa voix se brisa à ses mots. Hermione ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

-Il ne va pas pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps parce qu'un connard lui a dit qu'il n'était pas assez sexy pour lui.

Bordel, il venait de se traité lui-même de connard.

-Et je peux t'assurer qu'il ne va pas l'oublier de sitôt.

Son regard devint perçant.

-Il va me faire vivre un véritable enfer. Il en est capable, tu peux me croire. Il va se venger. Ça ne fait pas si longtemps que je le connais, mais j'en sais assez sur lui pour deviner qu'il ne va jamais me pardonner. Ce type est très rancunier. T'as aucune idée de...

Il avala sa salive.

-J'ai entendu une conversation entre lui et son ami, l'autre jour...

Il baissa le ton.

-Ce qu'il a fait à son ex...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Hermione afficha un sourire amusé. Son ami la fixa d'un air outré.

-Quoi? Tu trouves ça drôle?

-Non, rit-elle. C'est toi que je trouve drôle. Et je me rends compte que j'avais raison depuis le début de notre conversation.

-Hein? fit Harry. Raison pour quoi?

Elle afficha un rictus mystérieux qui donna un frisson au jeune homme.

-Bon, dit Hermione en se levant. Je crois que tu as fini. Moi, j'ai des études à faire, je n'ai pas plus de temps à te consacrer.

Harry sauta de sa chaise, paniqué.

-Attends, tu n'as rien fait pour m'aider!

Elle lui adressa un sourire empreint de pitié qui lui donna la nausée.

-Harry Potter, tu l'as dit toi-même, tu as été un connard. Et si ton _coloc_ décide de se venger, eh bien je dois dire que tu l'auras amplement mérité. Au final, justice sera rendue. Je te l'ai déjà dit, de toute façon, ta seule chance est de te faire pardonner. Tu n'as qu'à être super gentil avec lui et je suis sûr qu'il ne sera pas trop cruel.

-Mais...

-Parle-lui de tes sentiments, explique-lui que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu as dit. Il est une tapette sentimentale, non? Il va aimer.

Elle tourna les talons et fit mine de partir, mais au dernier moment, elle fit face à son ami pour ajouter :

-Sois un peu plus honnête avec toi-même, aussi, ça ne risque pas de te faire du mal.

-Que...

Elle était déjà loin.

**0oOo0**

Lorsqu'Harry arriva chez lui, il découvrit son parrain couché sur le sofa. Il s'en approcha et se pencha au-dessus de lui. Sa respiration régulière et lente l'informa qu'il dormait. Le jeune homme se redressa et regarda autour de lui.

_Où est Malfoy?_

Il enleva ses chaussures en se rappelant que si son colocataire le voyait se promener avec dans le salon, il le truciderait. Après avoir retiré son manteau, Harry alla à la cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo et découvrit qu'il était presque vide. Seule une vieille pinte de lait et de la sauce tomate y subsistaient. Habituellement, il y trouvait toujours un peu de nourriture faite par son coloc, avec un mot qui expliquait comment la réchauffer et la servir. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se disant que la bonne époque où Malfoy cuisinait pour lui était officiellement révolue. Il allait s'ennuyer de ses plats faits maisons qui donnaient à son assiette l'air de sortir tout droit du menu d'un resto cinq étoiles.

Il soupira et s'enferma la porte.

_On dirait bien que je vais devoir aller au restaurant avec Sirius. Je me demande ce que mon portefeuille va en penser. Et puis je suis sûr que ce sera moins bon que ce que Malfoy a l'habitude de me préparer._

Il se secoua à cette pensée.

_Comme s'il faisait à manger juste pour moi..._

Harry passa devant la porte de la chambre de son coloc. Il se força à ne pas s'arrêter. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air aussi pathétique. Il alla jusqu'au salon pour constater que son parrain était toujours assoupi sur le sofa. Puis n'y tenant plus, il devint sur ses pas et repassa devant cette même porte en la fixant comme si elle était la cause de tous ses malheurs.

_J'ai faim_, pensa-t-il. _Malfoy, fais-moi à mangeeeeer._

Il fronça les sourcils.

_Peut-être que si je m'excuse, il voudra bien me faire des pâtes._

Le jeune homme continua son chemin et se rendit à nouveau dans la cuisine\salle à manger. Il en fit le tour et alla une autre fois se poster devant la porte de la chambre de Malfoy.

_Je paris qu'il serait content de me voir souffrir comme ça._

Il colla son oreille à la porte.

_J'me demande ce qu'il fait, enfermé comme ça dans sa chambre. C'est pas comme s'il y avait 56 000 trucs qu'on peut foutre tout seul embarré dans..._

_Oh bordel... Peut-être qu'il est en train de se masturber._

Sans en avoir conscience, il colla son oreille encore plus fort contre la porte close. Sa respiration s'accéléra.

_Je n'entends rien. Il doit avoir mis sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas faire de bruit._

Harry avala sa salive et se maudit pour la pointe de désir qu'il ressentit en se demandant si Malfoy était en train de penser à lui.

_Je suis sûr qu'au final, il est dingue de moi._

Mais c'était toujours le silence qui régnait dans la chambre à coucher de son coloc et Harry dut se faire un raison. Ce dernier n'était définitivement pas en pleine séance de plaisir solitaire.

Avec un soupçon de déception, il s'éloigna de la porte et la contempla sans rien dire. Normal, puisqu'il aurait parlé tout seul...

_Je ne pense pas qu'il soit à l'intérieur. Il doit être sorti. Bon, le seul moyen d'en être certain, c'est de faire beaucoup de bruit. Ça ne sert à rien d'aller voir s'il et parti avec ses chaussures, puisqu'il en a 25 paires._

Le jeune homme se prépara à faire un boucan d'enfer, mais au dernier instant, il eut une pensée pour Sirius, qui dormait paisiblement.

_Je ne vais tout de même pas le réveiller pour ça..._

Il posa une main sur la porte et décida sur un coup de tête de l'ouvrir. Alors qu'il tournait lentement la poignée, il eut plusieurs réflexions différentes. La première fut qu'il serait en bien mauvais position si Malfoy était dans sa chambre et le voyait débarquer sans cogner. La deuxième fut un léger espoir doublé d'un fantasme qu'il repoussa très rapidement dans les tréfonds de sa conscience. _Et si j'avais raison et que je le surprenais en train de se toucher?_ La dernière fut qu'il pourrait peut-être fouiller dans les tiroirs de Malfoy pour découvrir ses secrets.

Lorsque la porte fut complètement ouverte, il ne constata qu'une seule chose : la chambre était vide. Il referma la porte et s'avança vers le lit de son coloc. Il était fait et propre. Pas comme le siens. Il laissa ses yeux voyager sur les murs qui étaient décorés de quelques cadres où on voyait Malfoy et ses amis, sa famille, d'autres types qui devaient être ses professeurs...

Harry s'en désintéressa. Il s'avança plutôt dans la direction du bureau de son coloc. Un petit carnet y était déposé. Sans hésitation, la jeune homme l'ouvrit et lut la première ligne.

_Journal d'observation d'Harry Potter._

Il parcourut les pages des yeux et ce qu'il découvrit n'avait rien de flatteur. Ce journal avait été entamé il y a peu, et donc il ne mit que quelques minutes à arriver au but des textes. Le dernier fit bondir son cœur. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il aimait la confusion qui semblait s'échapper des écrits de Malfoy. Comme s'il éprouvait quelque chose pour Harry...

Il referma le carnet et ouvrit l'un deux tiroirs de la table de nuit posée près du lit de Malfoy. Il n'y avait presque rien. À peine quelques grains de poussière. Le deuxième était beaucoup plus intéressant. Il contenait quelques sous-vêtements et un étrange tube noir. Tout au fond du tiroir, il trouva des condoms de toutes les couleurs.

Harry s'assit sur le lit avec le tube noir et le contempla avec attention. À quoi ce machin pouvait bien servir?

_C'est peut-être un truc de tarlouzes._

Il n'y avait que ça comme explication. Il ouvrit le contenant et le pressa. Une espèce de gel gluant s'en écoula.

_C'est comme du... du lubrifiant!_

Il se mit à rougir comme un fou. Est-ce que Malfoy se mettait ça dans...?

_Oh putain, putain, putain, putain..._

Il remit en vitesse le tube dans le tiroir et le referma en le faisant claquer. Puis Harry contempla ses doigts poisseux sans se défaire de son énorme rougissement. Il se sentait comme un pédé, avec ce truc sur les mains.

_Tout va bien, je n'suis pas homo. Je suis encore viril. Du calme, je n'ai pas trahi ma race._

Comme il n'avait que très peu de lubrifiant sur les doigts, il n'eut qu'à les frotter ensemble pour que la substance gluante pénètre à l'intérieur de sa peau.

_C'est fini. C'est parti..._

Il tourna la tête vers le lit de son coloc, sur lequel il était toujours assis, et il se fit la réflexion que c'était là que Malfoy baisait.

_C'est ici qu'il dort, surtout. Tu dois te concentrer là-dessus. Oublie sa vie sexuelle._

Harry se laissa tomber la tête première sur le matelas moelleux.

_Ça a son odeur._

Il y enfonça son nez.

_Il sent comme une fille._

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, mais il disparut lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas à quelques centimètres de lui. Harry se redressa brusquement. Sirius se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et l'observait avec amusement.

-Je suppose que tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas ce que je pense.

-CE N'EST PAS CE QUE TU PENSES!

-C'est bien ce que je pensais...

-CE N'EST PAS...

-Oui, j'ai compris, soupira Sirius avant de s'approcher de son filleul. Alors Harry, on squatte la chambre des autres lorsqu'ils sont sortis?

-Je ne...

-C'est bon, pas besoin de nier, c'était une question rhétorique.

-Ah.

Sirius croisa les bras sur son torse, sans cesser de sourire.

-Je vais te proposer un truc. Si tu me paies le resto, je promets de ne rien dire à ton petit-am...

-_Mon colocataire_, corrigea Harry.

-Ouais, c'est ça, dit Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Le plus jeune des deux serra la main de son parrain et ils se levèrent tous les deux.

**0oOo0**

Le restaurant était à moitié plein. Harry n'était jamais venu ici, parce que l'endroit avait l'air trop bourgeois pour lui et de toute façon, il n'avait pas les moyens d'aller y manger. Cependant, comme la cruauté de Sirius était sans limites, il avait décidé que c'était dans _ce_ resto qu'il voulait manger, et pas un autre. Harry était donc entré avec son parrain. Ils avaient pris place à une petite table non loin des cuisines. Harry observait les serveurs qui entraient et sortaient en pensant à ses précieux billets qui seraient gâchés ici, pour de la nourriture infecte.

Le jeune homme contempla le menu. Les noms des plats ne lui disaient rien du tout. Quel charabia! Il le feuilleta jusqu'à tomber sur quelque chose qu'il connaissait.

_Ah! Des feuilles de vigne. Ça, je connais. Malfoy m'en a déjà fait._

Il commanda donc cela, alors que Sirius avait choisi le plat le plus couteux du menu. Harry n'était même pas capable de dire son nom.

Ils attendirent ce qui parut au plus jeune une éternité. Lorsqu'il fut enfin servit, Harry regarda son assiette avec suspicion. Cette présentation lui disait quelque chose. Il haussa les épaules et il se mit à manger.

_C'est comme celles de Malfoy!_

Ces feuilles de vignes avaient exactement le même goût que celle que son coloc lui avait servie. C'était pareil. Il sourit en les avalants un peu trop vite. Il leva les yeux vers Sirius, qui regardait son plat avec de grands yeux ronds.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Harry.

L'autre ne lui répondit pas. Il resta là, immobile, à contempler son assiette comme s'il y était écrit tous les secrets de l'Univers. Au bout d'un certain temps, il releva la tête et dit:

-Je dois aller voir le chef.

-Hein?

Sirius était déjà debout.

-Attends, cria son filleul avant de partir à sa suite.  
Le plus vieux des deux se rendit rapidement aux cuisine et en poussa la porte. Il se retrouva face à plusieurs cuisiniers et serveurs qui le dévisageaient comme s'il était habillé en femme. Sirius les ignora et parcourut l'endroit des yeux, à la recherche de...

Il était là. Aussi beau qu'avant, peut-être plus. Il avait des cheveux noirs mi longs qui caressaient sa nuque pâle. Ses yeux aussi noirs que la nuit étaient toujours d'une profondeur à s'y noyer. Sirius ne l'avait pas oublié. Jamais il n'aurait oublié ne serait-ce qu'un seul détail de son corps mince et fragile.

-Severus, murmura-t-il.

Il s'élança dans sa direction, évitant de peu les plateaux de nourritures qui se trouvaient un peu partout autour de lui. Severus ne semblait pas le voir. Il était occupé à discuter avec un petit blondinet qui hochait la tête et prenait dans notes.

-Severus, répéta-t-il. SNAPE.

L'autre fit volte-face. Ils se figèrent tous les deux, comme hypnotisés. Harry rejoignit son parrain, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, et lança :

-Bordel, Sirius, t'es dinguo ou quoi? T'es parti comme ça sans rien dire. C'est quoi cette histoire de chef? Hey, tu m'écou...

Il se fit couper par une voix familière.

-POTTER. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Harry se tourna vers la gauche pour se retrouver face à Malfoy.

-Oh! C'est donc ici que tu te terrais! Reviens à la maison tout de suite, nous devons avoir une discussion, tous les deux.

-Je ne veux plus jamais avoir de discussion avec toi, gronda le blondinet.

-Eh ben je vais te forcer.

-_Essaie pour voir!_

_-Je vais me gêner!_

_-ALLER, APPROCHE! QUOI, T'AS PEUR DES TAPETTES, MAINTENANT?_

_-NON, MAIS JE VAIS QUAND-MÊME GARDER UNE CERTAINE DISTANCE AVEC TOI, QUOI SAIS? TU POURRAIS TOMBER AMOUREUX..._

-_**CONNARD!**_

_-__**TARLOUZE!**_

-Si... Siri- Black?

La voix de Snape mit fin à leur engueulade.

-Que... Tu n'étais pas en prison?

-J'en suis sorti, répondit le concerné.

-Oh, je vois. Je...

C'est à ce moment-là que débarqua un grand type avec une moustache brune très épaisse.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Il y a des plaintes? Quelque chose ne va pas?

Il s'adressa à Harry.

-Alors, monsieur? Est-ce que l'un de mes employés à fait quelque chose?

-Eh... dit-il. Non. Je vais...

Il lança un regard noir à son coloc.

-Je vais retourner manger. Sirius, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de son parrain. Nous y allons.

Sirius ne l'écoutait pas. Il était trop occupé à contempler Snape comme s'il était un bijou à l'inestimable valeur.

Harry soupira et il lui attrapa le bras pour le tirer hors des cuisines.

* * *

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui laissent des commentaires. Continuez, vous faites un bon geste pour mon âme fragile. XD

La suite dans une semaine environ!


	6. Chapter 5 : Le père du coloc

Petit chapitre tranquille et tout doux. J'espère qu'il va plaire.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Sirius était dans une espèce d'état végétatif avancé. Pas moyen de le faire parler. Il venait dormir à la maison et repartait pour toute la journée. Il ne rentrait que très tard en soirée, soit vers une heure du matin. Il n'avait, semble-t-il pas d'énergie à consacrer aux autres. Il était perdu dans sa tête, ou plutôt dans ses souvenirs. Cela, cependant, les deux colocataires l'ignoraient et ils décidèrent d'un accord non-dit qu'ils allaient le laisser un peu tranquille un certain temps.

Harry s'était excusé à Malfoy, même si ce dernier n'avait pas semblé satisfait. Cette tapette planétaire ne comptait vraiment pas lui rendre les choses faciles! Tout plutôt que le laisser se laver la conscience. Malfoy le regardait bizarrement. Comme s'il cherchait la meilleure manière de lui infliger les pires souffrances. Espèce de malade!

Le jeune Potter, de son côté, avait essayé de se forcer à lui parler un peu plus gentiment. Hermione lui avait dit que c'était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire. Ouais, c'était facile pour elle. Mais cette espèce de tarlou-. Non. Il devait faire attention à son langage, même en pensés. Draco Malfoy était un garçon. Comme lui, comme tous les autres garçons. Il devait donc l'appeler garçon. Même si c'était dur à admettre. Il en valait de sa survie. Et qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour rester en ce monde?

Harry, donc, faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas traiter Malfoy de tous les noms. Hermione le lui interdisait. C'était sa dernière chance. Il avait déjà raté ses excuses, alors s'il voulait vivre jusqu'à ses vingt ans, il devait mettre tous les atouts possibles de son côté. Ben ouais, il réfléchissait, avant d'agir! C'était nouveau et très dur, mais il y arrivait.

_**Toc toc toc!**_

C'était quoi ça? Qui voulait venir ici à cette heure?

Il était huit heures du matin un dimanche, bordel! Qu'on le laisse dormir.

_**Toc toc toc!**_

Putain… Harry se retourna dans son lit. Il ne voulait pas se lever. Il voulait dormir encore et oublier qu'il allait bientôt travailler. Il voulait continuer de penser à Malfoy qui sentait la nana et cachait des trucs louches dans ses tiroirs.

_**TOC TOC TOC!**_

Non, non et non. Il n'allait pas bouger de son lit. Pas question. Harry laissa sortir son nez de sous sa couettes. Il ne voulait paaaaaaaas… Pourquoi? Pourquoi cette espèce de dégénéré qui lui servait de coloc ne pouvait pas se rendre utile et aller répondre?

_**TOC TOC TOC!**_

Le jeune homme lâcha un grondement paresseux et se décida à se tirer de sous ses confortables couvertures. Il se traina jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et posa la main sur la poignée après avoir baillé comme jamais.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit, il s'arrêta brusquement de respirer. Ce mec… lui disait vraiment quelque chose. Et il savait exactement quoi.

-Malfoy…

-Je vois que vous savez qui je suis, cependant, avant de souffler ainsi le nom d'un invité, on lui propose d'abord d'entrer et de s'asseoir, non? Vos parents auraient-ils négligé de vous apprendre les bonnes manières?

Harry était dépassé. Le type qui se trouvait juste en face de lui était grand et mince. Il avait une peau très pâle, presque transparente qui lui donnait presque l'allure d'un elfe. Ses grands yeux bleu nuit étaient entourés de cils blonds et aristocrates. Cet homme était juste incroyablement imposant. Il était d'une beauté froide qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle de Draco Malfoy. Tous deux avaient ce visage fin aux joues anguleuses et aux pommettes blanches. Ses longs cheveux blond platine tombaient sur ses épaules de manière à lui donner un look plutôt ancien.

Harry lui fit signe d'entrer et il alla immédiatement se poster devant la porte de la chambre de son coloc.

-Malfoy, murmura-t-il. Hé…

Silence. Ben quoi? Ce boucan ne l'avait pas réveillé?

Il poussa la porte, n'obtenant pas de réponse, et se retrouva nez à nez avec son colocataire, qui était occupé à s'habiller. Il avait mis un pull crème et en était à la moitié de son pantalon. Harry rougit copieusement.

-Putain, Potter! Personne ne t'a appris à cogner avant d'entrer? Sors de ma chambre, bordel!

L'autre s'exécuta et retourna au salon. Le grand homme aux longs cheveux blonds était toujours là. Il s'était assis sur le sofa et il semblait en pleine séance d'examination des murs, des meubles… De tout, en fait. Harry n'osa pas parler. Il se tint là, debout comme un con, raide comme un piquet. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que voulait ce type, mais il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Cette manière qu'il avait de jeter des coups d'œil dédaigneux à chaque centimètre du salon lui donnait envie de fuir à toutes jambes.

Après un certain temps, le coloc d'Harry sortit enfin de sa chambre. Il était frais et propre. En fait, il était trop propre, presque chic. Ben ouais, en fait, chic. Très chic, même. Harry se serait pratiquement habillé comme ça pour aller à un mariage!

-Bonjour, Père.

Oulà! Malfoy appelait son géniteur _Père_. Ce n'était pas un peu vieux jeu?

-Bonjour, Draco.

C'est dingue, ce type n'avait pas l'air content de voir son fils. Peut-être qu'ils s'étaient disputés la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus…

Harry se sentit mal à l'aise. Il recula et retourna dans sa chambre. Après avoir refermé la porte de sa chambre, il alla vers son lit, prêt à se coucher, mais un éclat de voix lui parvint du salon. Sans avoir eu le temps de réfléchir, Harry tourna les talons et se précipita hors de sa chambre. Il débarqua en mode gladiateur dans le petit salon de l'appart. Malfoy était là, debout. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et fixait son père comme s'il lui avait annoncé la fin du monde. L'autre était dans un état bien différent. Il semblait calme et posé. Une lueur de pitié brillait dans ses yeux.

Harry n'osa pas faire un pas de plus. En fait, voyant que les deux autres l'ignoraient complètement, il se força à reculer.

-Père, vous ne pouvez pas faire cela. Je ne suis pas malade. Combien de fois dois-je vous le dire?

-Draco, je veux t'aider. Tu sais que tu n'es pas normal. Je comprends, c'est dur à accepter.

De quoi ils parlaient, ces deux fous?

-Père…

Malfoy tressaillit. Il avait pâli (si cela était possible, vu que son teint n'était déjà pas très foncé).

-Je ne veux pas. Je suis bien, ici. Je suis heureux. J'ai des amis et…

-Des amis comme toi, je suppose. Tu dois arrêter de fréquenter ces dégénérés. Ils ont une très mauvaise influence sur toi. Regarde, tu en as la preuve. Ton état ne s'améliore pas…

Harry commençait un peu à comprendre. Il fit plusieurs pas en arrière, de manière à se cacher derrière le mur. Malfoy n'aimait pas qu'on écoute ses conversations personnelles.

-Je ne suis pas souffrant, dit le plus jeune des deux Malfoy.

-Oui, tu l'es. Je sais que mon médecin a échoué à te soigner, mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est impossible. Nous y arriverons. Tu verras, ne perds pas espoir.

-Père…

-Silence, Draco. Tu iras dans ce camp. Un point c'est tout.

-Ce n'est pas à vous de décider!

Ouf, mauvais choix. Le père de Draco Malfoy se leva d'un bond. Il glissa jusqu'à son fils. Il était plutôt grand, ce type. Son regard était dur et méchant. Harry se fit alors la réflexion qu'il avait une tête qui ne lui revenait pas. Définitivement, il ne l'aimait pas. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était le père de son coloc. C'était juste… cette manière qu'il avait d'écraser son fils d'un seul regard. Comme s'il avait honte de lui, ou qu'il lui faisait pitié de par son infériorité.

-Draco… Tu es jeune. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Je sais que tu penses que tu es en parfaite santé, mais vois donc la vérité en face. Tu es anormal! Je veux t'aider, Draco. Je veux ton bien. Tu sais que c'est pour toi et ton aven…

-C'est surtout parce que vous avez honte d'avoir un fils homosexuel et parce que vous rêvez que je vous ponde un joli petit héritier!

-C'est faux.

-C'EST VRAI. Si je pouvais tomber enceinte de vous, je suis sûr que vous en profiteriez! Maintenant que mère est trop vieille pour vous en donner un autre…

Harry retint son souffle. Il était bouche bée. Malfoy n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, il le savait, mais de là à dire un truc pareil… Ouhà! Décidément, il l'aimait de plus en plus. Eh… C'est-à-dire… Il ne le détestait plus autant.

_Allez, mec, envoie-le sur les roses, ce sale chieur._

-Comment oses-tu?, dit alors le père de son coloc.

-Comment j'ose? Et vous, comment osez-vous vous présenter chez moi sans avertissement à huit heures de matin pour me dire à quel point je suis anormal, moi, votre propre fils? Comment osez-vous ne serait-ce qu'envisager me dépoter aux États-Unis dans l'un de ces camps de réorientation débiles? Ne pensez pas que je ne sais pas pourquoi vous le faites…Vous me dites que c'est pour mon bien-être. Mon œil, oui! Vous voulez m'éloigner de vous le plus possible pour pouvoir prétendre que vous n'avez jamais eu de fils. Vous croyez que je n'ai pas entendu parler de vos projets d'adoption? Vous voulez me remplacer? Grand bien vous fasse. Je ne vous retiens pas! Vous me détestez. Et vous voulez savoir la meilleure? MOI AUSSI, JE VOUS DÉTESTE.

Harry dut mettre ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire aux éclats. Cette situation était juste trop…

-Draco tu comprends tout de travers.

-Je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est effectivement le cas. J'ai plutôt dans l'idée que c'est votre esprit qui est de travers, dans cette histoire. Quel genre de père peut être assez tordu pour dire à son fils qu'il va devoir abandonner sa vie, ses amis et sa maison pour aller se faire faire un lavage de cerveau dans un camp de réorientation?

-Le docteur Jedusor est un médecin reconnu dans le domaine. Il saura t'aider à revenir sur le droit chemin.

-J'EN AI RIEN À BRANLER, DE CE TYPE.

-Draco! Tu ne peux pas vivre ta vie comme ça et tu le sais très bien. C'est malsain. Ce n'est qu'une étape de passage dans ta vie. C'est dur, mais il faut que tu arrives à autre chose et que tu te prennes en mains.

-Et si ce n'est pas qu'une étape de passage? Et si je reste comme ça pour toujours? Et si j'étais juste… gay?

-TU SAIS TRÈS BIEN QUE CES CHOSES N'EXISTENT PAS.

-_VA-T'EN_.

Le père de Malfoy serra les dents et lança un dernier regard enragé à son fils avant de tourner les talons, mettre ses souliers hors de prix et claquer la porte en sortant.

Harry resta immobile quelques secondes. Que s'était-il passé? Il respira fortement, puis, au moment où il se décidait à faire demi-tour pour retourner s'enfermer dans sa chambre, il entendit un gros sanglot désespéré. Ben voyons…

Il se dirigea vers le salon et découvrit son coloc recroquevillé sur lui-même sur le sofa. Ses épaules étaient secouées fortement au rythme de ses pleurs.

-Eh… Malfoy?, tenta Harry.

L'autre ne lui accorda même pas un regard.

-Ça va?

Ouais, pas très original. Harry n'avait jamais été doué pour réconforter les gens. Bon… Comment faisait Hermione, déjà?

-Malf… Draco?

Il leva la tête et le fixa d'un air surpris. Tiens, au moins, il ne l'ignorait plus.

-C'était ton père, ce gros salaud?

Harry se mordit aussitôt la lèvre inférieure. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Malfoy ouvrit la bouche, puis il la referma délicatement. Il attendit un peu, comme s'il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de répondre. C'est alors qu'il fit l'impensable. Il sourit.

-Ouais, c'était mon père. Un vrai taré, hein?

-J'ai jamais vu ça!, s'exclama Harry en s'écrasant juste à côté de son coloc, sur le sofa.

L'autre le regarda faire sans rien dire.

-T'as vu sa tête quand tu lui as dit qu'il te mettrait enceint, s'il pouvait?, rigola le plus con des deux.

Malfoy se le regardait du coin de l'œil. Il affichait un petit air amusé.

-Je croyais qu'il allait en perdre ses dents, ajouta Harry.

Il s'approcha imperceptiblement de son coloc. C'était sans raison, juste une envie. Ça devait être à cause de son odeur.

-C'était dingue. Et le moment où tu lui as dit qu'il était tout tordu… C'était juste parfait. Il avait les yeux gros comme des melons. Un peu plus et il tombait dans les pommes!

Il s'appuya contre son épaule. Juste un peu, presque pas.

-Je savais que tu avais du cran, mais là, je suis impressionné. Tu devrais fêter ça. Moi je dis : ça mérite une commémoration. _Le jour où mon coloc gay a prouvé qu'on pouvait tuer quelqu'un rien qu'avec des mots_. J'te dis : une seule minute de plus et son âme lui sortait par les narines. Il ne le sait pas encore, mais aujourd'hui, il est passé à deux doigts de mourir!

-T'es fou, sourit franchement Malfoy.

-Ze zsais.

Le blondinet alla jusqu'à lâcher un petit rire, mais rapidement, il redevint sérieux, puis maussade, triste et dépressif. En l'espace que quelques secondes, il s'était remis à pleurer.

-J'veux pas m'en aller, murmura-t-il. J'veux rester ici…

Harry inspira fortement et il passa son bras derrière le cou de son coloc. Il le posa sur son épaule. Malfoy se laissa faire. Il avait le visage tout rouge et mouillé. C'était bizarre, il avait l'air plus humain, comme ça.

-J'veux rester ici avec toi, hoqueta-t-il.

Il devait être dans un sale état pour dire un truc pareil.

-Même si t'es con, j'sais qu't'es pas un salaud comme mon paternel.

Malfoy posa sa tête sur la poitrine d'Harry. Ce dernier se crispa, mais il n'osa pas le contrarier. Bon, il fallait qu'il pense à quelque chose qui lui enlèverait son malaise. Allez… Sirius nu… Sirius nu… Sirius nu… Bordel, c'était encore pire!

-J'ai des amis et un job et y'a un mec qui m'a demandé de sortir avec lui, hier... continua Malfoy.

Harry n'aimait pas ça. Comment ça un type en voulait au petit cul de son coloc? Il fallait se méfier.

-J'veux pas partiiiiiir.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te faut, Malfoy?, demande Harry.

-Hm?

Il prit le temps d'y réfléchir un peu avant de dire :

-En fait, c'est un truc d'Hermione.

Il fit une pause, puis il reprit.

-Quand les Dursley étaient vraiment horribles avec moi, je faisais des dépressions. Ces fois-là, j'allais chez elle et on se faisait une soirée _Lazy_.

-Je peux savoir ce que c'est?

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire. Malfoy, toujours étalé sur sa poitrine, tourna la tête vers lui et plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry.

-Bouge pas.

-Hein?

Harry poussa très doucement le corps de son coloc, qui se laissa faire et lui permit de se lever.

-Attends-moi ici, ordonna-t-il avant de prendre son manteau et de sortir de la maison.

Draco le regarda partir. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait dire. Il baissa les yeux et compta les secondes. 1… 2… 3… 4… 10… 11… 24… 25… 26… 47… 48… 58… 59… 64… 78… 83… 86… 91… 99…

_Bang!_

La porte fut ouverte et refermée en un instant. Potter était là, à bout de souffle. Ses joues rouges prouvaient qu'il avait couru. Il tenait deux sacs de plastique blancs.

-Prêt pour une matinée _lazy _à la Potter?

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-On va dire…

Potter déposa ses deux sacs, retira son manteau et se précipita dans la cuisine. Après un détour par sa chambre, il revint au salon avec deux grosses cuillères et un gros doudou. Il balança le doudou à son coloc, qui l'attrapa au vol et s'enroula dedans. Potter approcha les deux sacs et ouvrit le premier.

-T'as le choix, dit-il à son coloc. J'ai Moulin Rouge, ça, c'est le film de fille avec des mecs qui chantent. J'ai aussi _The Notebook_, je sais pas ce que c'est, mais la fille du _videoclub _m'a dit qu'elle aimait ça, alors je l'ai pris. Ensuite, j'ai un film stupide, je sais pas non plus ce que c'est, mais le caissier a dit que c'était son film préféré, donc j'ai supposé que c'était vraiment con. C'est Austin Power.

Il brandit le CD sous le visage de Draco en souriant.

-Alors? Triste? Con? Eau de rose? T'as le choix.

-T'as pas un truc historique horriblement compliqué?

Potter afficha une moue contrariée.

-Je veux bien faire des efforts pour toi, mais là, tu me demandes l'impossible.

-Alors va pour les mecs qui chantent. Mais je veux l'écouter sous-titré.

-Pourquoi sous-titré?, fit Potter en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pour pouvoir faire du karaoké, ricana Draco alors que son coloc mimait l'étranglement.

Le CD fut mis dans le lecteur et vinrent les publicités.

-J'rigolais, dit Draco. Je ne veux pas de sous-titres. Je chante comme une casserole.

-Tu dis ça, mais je suis sûr qu'au final, tu n'es pas si mauvais, dit moqueusement Potter en venant s'asseoir à sa droite et en attrapant le deuxième sac de plastique.

-Tu veux une preuve? Demande à Blaise.

Potter de permit un petit rire et il déposa un gros pot de crème glacée sur les cuisses de Draco. Le blondinet sursauta à cause de la température de l'objet. Potter ouvrit le couvercle et plongea deux cuillères dans le pot. Il leva les yeux vers son colocataire.

-Alors? T'es pas plein de microbes, j'espère?

-Non, je suis en pleine forme physique.

Potter tira sur le doudou qu'il avait donné à Draco un peu plus tôt et il se colla un peu (rien qu'un peu) à lui tout en engloutissant une cuillerée de crème glacé aux fraises. Ça goûtait exactement comme lorsqu'il était petit : le sucre cancérigène est le chimique. Quel régal!

Draco le regarda faire sans bouger.

-Ben qu'est-ce que tu as?, demanda Potter. C'est ta saveur préférée, nan?

-Comment tu le sais?

L'autre haussa les épaules en dirigeant la télécommande vers l'écran de la télévision.

Draco se dit alors que c'était inutile de réfléchir aujourd'hui.

_J'ai juste envie de me laisser aller. Même si c'est avec Potter. Même si je le déteste._

Il se laissa tomber sur l'épaule de son coloc en plongeant dans sa bouche sa cuillère emplie de substance gelée.

Le film démarra, la musique emplit le petit salon. Draco resserra le doudou de Potter sur lui. Ça avait son odeur.

-C'est bizarre, Potter, t'as jamais été gentil avec moi.

Il avait dit ça tout bas, comme une confession, ou alors comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Tout se passa au ralenti. Potter plongea ses yeux dans les siens et il dit :

-Je sais, j'ai été un vrai salaud.

Draco n'était ni en colère, ni moqueur. Il se sentait bien. Pas trop bien, juste bien. Son cerveau était comme engourdi. Ça devait être l'odeur de Potter.

-Merci.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il lui disait ça. Pour tout, probablement. Draco regarda brièvement la nuque de son coloc. Elle avait quelque chose de…

_Faut pas recommencer à te faire des films, Draco. Tu as vu où ça t'a mené la dernière fois?_

Sans en avoir conscience, il avança son visage vers elle et posa son nez dans les cheveux de son coloc. Il ne bougea pas. Lentement, il se permit de descendre plus bas, jusqu'au cou de Potter. Il s'appuya contre lui. C'était bon, comme ça. C'était juste vraiment bon.

-Attention, Malfoy, je ne suis pas pédé.

-Je sais, murmura Draco.

Il s'en fichait complètement. Du moment que Potter ne le repoussait pas, tout était parfait. La musique, la chaleur réconfortante du corps de con coloc, son odeur, la saveur de fraises chimiques dans sa bouche… Il était un paradis. Si seulement ça n'avait pas été Potter.

Il garda les yeux fermés un bout de temps. Peut-être que cela ne dura que quelques secondes, ou alors de longues minutes… Draco ouvrit imperceptiblement la bouche. Ses lèvres caressèrent la peau brulante de Potter, mais le geste ne fut pas assez subjectif pour qu'il le remarque. Son épiderme sensible se contenta de frissonner.

Sans en avoir réellement conscience, le jeune Malfoy saisit le plus délicatement possible un minuscule morceau de peau nue entre ces lèvres. Potter bougea un peu, à peine. Il ne disait toujours rien. Après une courte pause, Draco se mit à exercer une légère succion. Voyant que son coloc ne remarquait rien, il se permit de l'augmenter.

Réalisant ce qu'il était en train de faire, Draco se détacha aussitôt du cou de l'autre garçon et contempla son œuvre avec une certaine fierté. La marque était toute petite, visible uniquement de très près. Elle était rouge et violette pâle.

Draco sourit malicieusement avant de reprendre sa place à côté de son coloc. Ce dernier lui lança un regard interrogatif avant de lui demander :

-Qu'est-ce que tu foutais?

-Des trucs de tapettes.

L'autre ne posa pas plus de questions. Il avait l'air d'un con avec ses lunettes rondes de travers et ses cheveux noirs indomptables. Draco se fit la réflexion qu'il était juste parfait comme ça.

* * *

Je vous l'avais dit, que ce chapitre était tout tranquille. Si vous avez une remarque ou un commentaire, vous connaissez la procédure. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici. J'espère que vous serez toujours là pour la suite, la semaine prochaine.


	7. Chapter 6 : Attendez une minute

Tada! Le chapitre 5 est arrivé. XD

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Journal d'observation d'Harry Potter._

_Cinquième jour :_

_Le cas Potter a un horaire fixe. Il fait les mêmes choses tous les jours. Voici la liste de ces activités :_

_-Repas_

_-Cours_

_-Repas_

_-Études et devoirs_

_-Gym_

_-Repas_

_-Masturbation_

_-Repas_

_-Glandage_

_-Repas_

_-Repas_

_-Repas_

_-…_

_Au final, les journées du cas Potter sont bien remplies._

**0oOo0**

-CRÈVE, POTTER.

-T'AIMERAIS TROP ÇA!

-J'MEN VAIS.

-TANT MIEUX, NE REVIENS PLUS! À QUELLE HEURE TU RENTRES?

-JAMAIS, BYE!

-ADIEU! À TOUT À L'HEURE.

**_CLANG!_**

La porte claqua comme jamais. Le mur entier trembla. Draco était furax, comme d'habitude. Il fixa ses doigts, qui étaient toujours enroulés autour de la poignée de la porte.

Potter avait été gentil avec lui, quelques jours plus tôt, mais c'était déjà de l'histoire ancienne. Ils étaient revenus à leur état normal. C'est à dire : ils s'engueulaient tout le temps. Ce n'était pas si mal, au final. Bon, un Potter-gentil était quand-même beaucoup plus agréable, mais Draco avait pris plaisir à ce petit jeu qu'ils jouaient ensemble. Surtout depuis la venue de son salaud de père. Potter s'était soudainement transformé en prince charmant. _Très_ charmant. Il l'avait consolé encore mieux que le faisait Blaise. Il avait été gentil, drôle, adorable… Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il le connaissait.

Et depuis ce fameux matin, Potter était redevenu comme avant, mais il le regardait avec des yeux différents. Il… C'était comme s'il le dévorait du regard. Littéralement. Il ne faisait plus que le fusillé avec ses pupilles noires. Il le transperçait, le considérait, l'analysait et, en quelques sortes, l'appréciait. C'était bien le plus fou de tout. Comment Potter pouvait-il le fixer comme ça? Comme s'il était désirable.

Draco savait être plutôt beau garçon et il avait conscience de plaire à plusieurs personnes qu'il connaissait. C'était normal, il était un Malfoy. Cependant, en général, il n'était pas assez beau pour que les garçons qui étaient attirés par les filles le contemplent comme ça. Potter n'était pas homo, donc logiquement, il ne _devait_ pas le trouver de son goût. Et pourtant, c'était exactement ce qui était écrit dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'ils se posaient sur le corps de Draco.

C'était curieux, ça. Curieux et étrange.

Draco resta debout devant sa porte à la contempler. Elle était verte et vieille. Quel immeuble miteux…

Franchement, s'il avait eu le choix, Draco n'aurait jamais habité ici. Le seul problème était qu'il n'avait justement pas eu ce choix. Il avait dû choisir en fonctions de ses moyens. Et en l'occurrence, ils étaient bien faibles.

-Sale emmerdeur, murmura le jeune homme en pensant à son père.

Ce type était vraiment rétrograde. Enfin, Potter l'était aussi, mais de manière vaguement acceptable. Okay, il disait des stupidités pas possibles, mais au moins, il avait conscience que Draco était un être humain normal. Normal et homosexuel, mais normal. Pas comme son père, en tout cas. Lui, il prétendait que son fils était malade. Comme si son orientation sexuelle pouvait être guérie!

C'était aberrant et complètement faux. Avec tout ça, il se retrouvait pauvre, en plus!

Bon, pas tout à fait pauvre, mais c'était tout comme. Pour un mec qui avait vécu toute sa vie dans un manoir gigantesque et n'avait jamais eu à compter ses sous, c'était une insulte de devoir travailler dans un resto pour amasser l'argent nécessaire pour ses études, son appartement et sa nourriture. Une chance qu'il avait Potter!

L'autre con ne savait pas cuisiner, mais au moins, il pouvait payer sa part du loyer. Narcissia, la mère de Draco, avait proposé de lui fournir un peu d'argent, mais son père avait tout découvert et les en avait empêché. Ce type était tellement chiant.

_Tu n'auras pas un sou tant que tu ne seras pas guéri. Je veux que tu fasses des efforts._

Non mais quel con!

Draco avait été déshérité. Oui, oui, c'était vraiment arrivé. Pour le moment, il n'était plus le fils de son père. Pas tant qu'il ne serait pas attiré par les femmes. Lucius voulait s'assurer que son fils unique pourrait assurer la continuité de la lignée. Une lignée pure.

Draco était une tache, un nuisible. S'il avait eu un frère, ou même une sœur, Lucius se serait contenté de renier complètement Draco. Il aurait désigné un nouvel hérité. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Draco était tout seul et son père refusait de trahir la pureté de sa lignée en désignant un successeur qui n'était pas un Malfoy. Il pensait à l'adoption, Draco le savait, mais il avait également conscience qu'il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

Son père était un imbécile doublé d'un homophobe raciste et misogyne. Comment une personne aussi étroite d'esprit pouvait encore vivre à notre époque? Comme cette personne pouvait-elle être son père? C'était à lui de renier les Malfoy, merde! Quelle honte de faire partie d'une famille aussi… ARGH!

Furieux, Draco se retourna face au couloir. Il leva les yeux droit devant lui et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul. En fait, les deux personnes qui étaient là ne savaient pas non plus qu'ils avaient de la compagnie. Le blondinet écarquilla les yeux et lâcha un cri déchirant.

-_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH._

Les deux garçons, qui étaient jusqu'ici trop préoccupés par ce qu'ils faisaient pour voir qu'ils n'étaient pas dans leur intimité, se séparèrent en l'entendant. Le plus petit des deux vit Draco, ouvrit la bouche et se mit lui aussi à hurler.

-_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH._

C'était assez pathétique de les voir se faire face comme cela, les deux avec la bouche grande ouverte, à s'étrangler de surprise. D'abord, il y avait Draco. Sa peau pâle était devenue rouge sous l'émotion et il laissait ses bras pendre le long de son corps. Ensuite, il y avait l'autre garçon, qui lui s'appelait Blaise Zabini. Il avait les sourcils levés vers le ciel et ses deux mains étaient dirigées vers sa tête. À côté de lui se tenait Ronald Weasley, le concierge de l'immeuble. Il était le seul à être aux anges.

-BLAISE!

-D-d-d-d-d-draco…

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAISAIS AVEC… _lui_?

Le mulâtre ne répondit pas. C'était bien normal, puisqu'il ne savait pas plus que son ami. Il était juste tellement… Blaise jeta un coup d'œil au rouquin. Il fixait le vite avec un sourire béat collé aux lèvres. Ces lèvres douces et brulantes qui…

-Pourquoi vous vous _embrassiez_?, cria presque le plus blond des trois.

-Ehhh.

Il devait répondre, hein? Il n'en avait pourtant pas envie du tout. Il voulait juste repartir se cacher chez lui. Draco ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Il en était convaincu.

-Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à lui? Il y a déjà eu quelque chose entre vous?

Weasley sembla sortir de sa torpeur. Il posa les yeux sur le meilleur ami de Blaise et se mit à rougir comme une tomate.

-N-n-n-n-non, dit-il difficilement.

Il essaya de cacher son embarras, mais ce fut sans succès. Ce type était incapable de jouer la comédie. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était concierge et pas acteur. Il avait beau être plutôt séduisant…

Blaise se secoua intérieurement. Il ne devait pas avoir ce genre de pensés à propos du concierge de l'immeuble. C'était mal et… Bordel, il s'agissait de Weasley! Et puis comment il s'était retrouvé à l'embrasser à pleine bouche devant la porte de son appartement, déjà?

Ah oui, il s'était fait prendre par surprise. Weasley avait carrément fondu sur lui. Il lui avait happé les lèvres et Blaise avait été tellement pris à court qu'il s'était laissé faire. Il n'avait même pas aimé, d'abord!

Et puis qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris à l'autre con? Pourquoi avoir fait un truc pareil? Il n'avait jamais osé, avant ça et…

La porte de l'appart de Blaise s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant sortir un grand type roux qui faisait vaguement penser à Weasley. C'était sa baise de la dernière nuit. Le gars les regarda tous les trois et il passa devant eux en disant au revoir à son partenaire. Blaise lui mata le cul en passant. Il était très bien foutu. Weasley, à côté de lui, s'était tendu au maximum. Il lui lançait les regards furieux.

-Quoi?, fit Blaise.

L'autre lâcha un grognement sinistre. Il se tourna légèrement vers lui.

-Tu sais très bien ce qu'il y a, dit soudainement le plus grand des trois.

Draco ne parlait plus. Il se contentait de les regarder avec curiosité.

-Je n'ai rien, commença le mulâtre.

Weasley le fit taire de la plus… ehm… surprenante des manières. Il plaqua les lèvres roses sur celle charnues, du plus petit. Cela ne dura que quelques délicieuses secondes.

Lorsqu'il se sépara de lui, Weasley plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux, noirs, de Blaise et il dit avec autorité :

-Je déteste savoir que tu baise avec d'autres hommes. Ça me rend fou.

Il y eut un moment de frottement.

-En quoi ça te concerne, au juste?, siffla Blaise.

-En tout.

-Je ne suis pas à toi!

-Pas encore.

Blaise fit plusieurs pas en arrière. Weasley n'avait jamais parlé comme ça. Tiens! Et voilà qu'il tournait les talons pour s'en aller.

-Une minute!, s'écria le mulâtre, mais il était trop tard.

Le rouquin était déjà entré chez lui.

-Bordel… murmura Draco.

Blaise lui fit face.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Son meilleur ami lui offrit un rictus malin.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Il s'en alla à son tour.

**0oOo0**

_Journal d'observation d'Harry Potter._

_Sixième jour :_

_Potter est allergique aux kiwis. _

**0oOo0**

-_What does the fox say?_

-Bordel, Seamus, arrête de me casser les oreilles avec cette chanson débile.

Le colocataire de Blaise chantait très mal, mal surtout très fort. Ça faisait 4 heures qu'il était dans la cuisine à faire des _tests_ sur toutes sortes de substances bizarres et il avait provoqué un total de six explosions majeures, plus trois mineurs. Désormais, il s'ingéniait à être encore plus insupportable que d'habitude en chantant à tue-tête.

_-Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_

-Ferme-la, ordonna Blaise en débarquant dans la cuisine.

-_Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_

**_BOUUUUUUUUUM._**

Sept explosions majeures.

-Seamus, t'as pas fini de tout faire sauter? Le proprio va finir par nous jeter dehors, à cause de toi.

-Oh, fais pas cette tête. Je fais tout ça à des fins scientifiques. Un jour, je deviendrai célèbre. Tu verras.

-Seam, je sais que tu as de bonnes intentions, mais la cuisine doit rester en bon état. Pourquoi tu ne fais pas tout ça dans un endroit conçu pour les explosions?

-Le Japon?

Blaise claqua du pied.

-C'est très déplacé de dire ça, Seam.

-Mais c'est vrai. Les deux bombes nuclé…

-Je ne veux plus rien entendre.

Blaise inspira fortement et leva les yeux au ciel. Après un court moment de silence, il dit :

-Écoute, Seamus, je sais que tu t'amuses beaucoup, mais il y a un gentil garçon qui va venir me visiter dans deux heures. Lui et moi voulons utiliser la cuisine.

-Je comprends, dit alors l'Irlandais. Je vais tout nettoyer. Est-ce que c'est encore ton ami docteur qui vient manger?

-Non, ce n'est pas lui.

-Vous allez encore jouer tous les deux dans la chambre à coucher? Est-ce que je vais devoir aller prendre une autre marche dehors tout seul? J'ai peur, des fois, parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelqu'un qui me suit et…

-Oui, nous allons sûrement jouer un peu, mais tu peux aller voir Draco chez lui, si tu veux. Il vit juste à côté.

-Ah, je préfère ça!, sourit Seamus.

Ce mec était un vrai gamin. Bon, Blaise n'aidait pas vraiment à la cause non plus. Il lui racontait toujours des histoires farfelues pour éviter de gâcher son innocence. Mais qui aurait pu faire autrement? Avec sa petite frimousse mignonne et ses cheveux châtains qui bouclaient tout autour de sa tête, il avait l'air de cinq ans de moins que son âge véritable. Et puis il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de savoir que son coloc avait une vie sexuelle plus qu'active…

Même s'il lui en parlait, Seamus ne comprendrait probablement rien à rien. Ce gars-là n'aurait jamais d'expérience sexuelle. Franchement, qui serait attiré par lui? Quel genre de fille? Ou alors quel genre de garçon? Pas que Seamus était repoussant ou autre. Il était simplement impossible de le prendre au sérieux en tant qu'adulte. Et avoir une relation amoureuse avec un gamin… Blaise n'osait même pas y penser.

Son colocataire s'était mis à ramasser ses outils de chimie et il fredonnait toujours l'air de sa chanson débile. Oui, Seam était un très bon coloc. À part le fait qu'il trouvait très amusant de faire sauter tout ce qu'il pouvait, il était agréable et serviable. Il savait cuisiner sans pour autant être un chef et il écoutait toujours Blaise lorsqu'il lui donnait un ordre. C'était comme un gentil petit garçon obéissant. Il avait mille fois ravagé la maison, mais il avait toujours tout réparé. Jamais il n'insultait ou ne jugeait personne. Il était trop adorable pour ça, ou alors juste trop dans son univers, au choix.

-Tu vas m'aider à cuisiner quelques trucs?, demanda le mulâtre.

Seamus leva la tête vers lui en souriant.

-D'accord!

**0oOo0**

Seamus débarqua chez Draco et Harry avec son large sourire habituel. Il ne connaissait que deux émotions : joie et tristesse. La plupart du temps, par contre, il ne ressentait que de la joie. Normal, puisque justement, la plupart du temps, il faisait ce qu'il aimait le plus au monde : tout faire sauter.

Harry le regarda arriver avec un air tout aussi joyeux collé au visage. Seamus travaillait avec lui à la papeterie et ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. C'était cool de le voir. Malfoy, lui, cependant, ne semblait pas tellement enchanté d'accueillir un enfant perdu chez lui. Il le zyeutait comme s'il allait lui transmettre une grave maladie contagieuse. Il y avait peu de chance que ce soit le cas. En tout cas, Seamus ne risquait pas d'avoir contracté une maladie transmissible sexuellement. Le pauvre, il n'avait jamais couché avec personne.

Harry trouvait qu'il faisait un peu pitié. Comment pouvait-il vivre sans baiser? C'était impensable!

-Je m'excuse de vous déranger, souffla Seamus avec politesse.

C'était un garçon bien élevé. À coup sûr, ça plairait à Malfoy. Harry e tourna vers son coloc, qui affichait toujours une mine dégouttée. Raté.

-C'est Blaise, expliqua l'Irlandais. Il veut jouer dans la chambre à coucher avec son ami qui n'est pas le médecin de la dernière fois. Il dit toujours qu'il a besoin d'avoir son intimité. Je comprends, en fait, parce que moi aussi, parfois, j'en ai besoin. Par exemple, quand je me lave, j'aime être tout seul dans la douche. Ça ne me plairait pas si Blaise venait me parler à ce moment-là.

Harry était à deux doigts d'éclater de rire. Devant la tête que faisait Malfoy, n'importe qui se serait roulé par terre. Il avait la bouche entre-ouverte. Il n'est revenait tout simplement pas C'était compréhensible, remarquez. Il était rare de rencontrer quelqu'un qu'aussi innocent que Seamus.

-Et Blaise dit que lorsqu'il joue avec des amis dans sa chambre, c'est comme quand je me lave. Il a besoin de toute la maison, parce qu'ils prennent beaucoup de place, à deux, et la maison est toute petite.

Seamus réfléchit un instant, puis il reprit.

-En fait, il ne m'a jamais expliqué ce qu'ils faisaient exactement, mais Blaise veut toujours que j'aille prendre une longue marche dehors. Mais j'ai peur, moi, tout seul, dans le noir. Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui me suit et qui m'observe. Cette personne me veut peut-être du mal, je ne sais pas. Donc je n'aime pas ça sortir et aller me promener. Sauf que Blaise dit toujours que je dois partir. Il dit que c'est important de ne pas venir le déranger. Je ne veux pas le contrarier, parce qu'il me fait un peu peur, quand il est en colère.

Il lâcha un rire discret.

-En vérité, il me fait souvent peur. Mais il ne faut pas lui dire! Peut-être qu'il n'aimerait pas ça et je ne veux pas qu'il se fâche contre moi. Je l'aime bien, Blaise. Il est gentil avec moi et il ne me traite pas de con comme mes enseignants. Ce serait triste qu'il ne m'aime plus juste parce qu'il a su qu'il me faisait peur. Mais pas tant que ça, hein? Juste parfois…

-Tu as faim?, demanda Harry à son ami.

-Oui! J'ai tout le temps faim.

Le jeune Potter l'invita à se rendre à la cuisine. Alors que Seamus s'asseyait à table, Malfoy apostropha son coloc et le prit à part pour lui dire :

-T'es bien sûr qu'il est humain, ce gars?

-Presque, sourit Harry.

**0oOo0**

_Journal d'observation d'Harry Potter._

_Septième jour :_

_J'ai fait des smoothies, aujourd'hui, et j'ai modifié la recette pour le cas Potter. J'y ai ajouté des kiwis. Il est devenu rouge et il a failli exploser. Note à moi-même : recommencer._

**0oOo0**

-SORTS DE LÀ, BORDEL.

-Une minute!

-JE VEUX PISSER…

-Une minute!

-ÇA FAIT UNE HEURE QUE TU ES LÀ.

-J'ai presque fini.

Malfoy sortit des toilettes à toute vitesse. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait un effort pour se laver un peu plus vite que d'habitude. Harry le regarda se précipiter dans sa chambre à moitié nu, ses vêtements sales s'éparpillèrent derrière lui tout au long de son chemin. Il avait les cheveux mouillés et collés sur sa nuque gracile.

Malfoy était plutôt beau garçon c'était incontestable, et surtout lorsqu'il était déshabillé…

Harry se surprit à avoir cette réflexion. Oulà, il n'était pas gay! Il devait faire attention à ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Cela pouvait porter à confusion. C'était mal de contempler un garçon en appréciant son corps.

Le jeune Potter pénétra à l'intérieur de la salle de bain en fermant la porte derrière lui. Une odeur humide de shampoing pour fille le happa aussitôt. Normalement, il aurait gueulé, mais il avait fini par s'y habituer. À quoi ça servait de se plaindre tout le temps, au final? Et puis Harry commençait presque à l'aimer, cette odeur. Elle lui était familière et il l'identifiait à Malfoy. S'il changeait de shampoing, ça serait bizarre.

Harry eut une pensé pour Seamus, qui habitait avec le meilleur ami de Malfoy. Ce gars-là devait aussi sentir la nana à longueur de journée… Pauvre Seamus. Il était reparti hier soir, lorsque son coloc était venu le chercher. Il avait remercié Malfoy, comme une mère qui récupère ses gosses restés chez leur grand-mère. Harry avait trouvé ça un peu mignon. Juste un peu.

-Putain, Malfoy, soupira Harry en découvrant un t-shirt étalé sur le sol de la salle de bain.

Il gisait là, comme abandonné. Le jeune Potter eut un petit rire en pensant à con coloc et à la manière dont il s'était éclipsé de l'endroit dès qu'il avait entendu Harry se plaindre qu'il avait une envie pressante. Au final, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, en plus…

Il se pencha et attrapa le vêtement délassé. Il devait avoir l'odeur de Malfoy. Forcément… Harry le contempla un moment. Il était plutôt étroit, pas du tout de sa taille. Malfoy avait beau le dominer en hauteur, il était beaucoup plus mince que lui. Ça lui donnait un genre, en fait.

Harry approcha le t-shirt de son visage. Personne ne saurait si…

Il colla le vêtement à son nez et inspira un bon coup. Puis un autre. Et encore. Il avait raison, son coloc sentait toujours la fille. C'était le cas pour toutes ses affaires. Toujours le nez enfoui à l'intérieur de l'amas de tissus, Harry tenta de détecter la nature de cette odeur. En fait, ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un parfum. C'était plutôt comme une odeur naturelle, mais pas tout à fait. Il y avait autre chose. C'était impossible de sentir aussi bon.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans les effluves que dégageaient Malfoy. Quelque chose qu'Harry n'avait jamais connu. C'était bizarrement sensuel. Comment une odeur pouvait-elle être sensuelle? C'était ridicule. Mais il avait beau se concentrer, il ne voyait pas. Une chance qu'il avait fermé la porte en entrant, parce que si Malfoy le surprenait en train de renifler son t-shirt en bandant comme un con, il pourrait se faire des idées… Attendez une petite minute. Il bandait?

* * *

*La chanson de Seamus, dont je n'ai utilisé qu'une toute petite partie, s'appelle _What does the fox say?_ Elle est du duo Ylvis. Il faut le mentionner, parce qu'elle n'est pas à moi. Propriété intellectuelle, à votre service!

Alors? Comment vous trouvez Harry? Il commence à être un gentil garçon, non?

Laissez-moi un petit com, ça fait tellement plaisir et ça prend à peine un minute (moi, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps et de travail pour écrire ce chapitre, alors c'est votre juste part XD).


	8. Chapter 7 : creepy stalker

Après une semaine, me revoilà avec le chapitre 7 du coloc! :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Seamus ferma la porte de l'appartement derrière lui. Son colocataire, Blaise Zabini, était encore en charmante compagnie. Il en était à quatre hommes différents depuis une semaine. Celui-ci était grand et roux, comme tous les autres. Seamus n'avait pas été mis dehors, comme d'habitude, il était là parce qu'il devait aller travailler, tout simplement. Il dévala l'escalier de l'immeuble et poussa la porte que le séparait de l'extérieur. Le froid le happa en plein visage. Aujourd'hui, il pleuvait. L'automne commençait à se faire sentir.

Le jeune étudiant remonta le col de son manteau et continua son chemin. Il devait prendre le bus pour se rendre à son lieu de travail. Un frisson le traversa à cette pensée. À chaque fois qu'il effectuait le trajet pour aller à son job, il ressentait cette étrange sensation d'être épié. Ça n'avait évidemment aucun sens, mais c'était le cas. En fait, ça arrivait à toutes les fois que Seamus sortait dehors. Comme si quelqu'un suivait chacun de ses gestes. De quoi devenir parano!

Seamus attendit son bus en regardant à l'horizon. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir, mais il y jetait quand même un coup d'œil, juste au cas où.

Quelqu'un s'approcha de lui par la droite. L'Irlandais se tourna dans cette direction et il vit un grand type qui le fixait bizarrement. Il avait la peau très pâle, en tout cas, plus pâle que la sienne, qui était presque dorée. L'inconnu avait les cheveux d'un brun foncé et les yeux bleu presque noir. Il ne bougeait pas d'un poil et semblait très concentré. Seamus ouvrit la bouche et arbora son éternel sourire joyeux.

-Salut!

L'autre sursauta. Il ne lui répondit pas.

-Tu as perdu ta langue?, demanda Seamus en riant.

Le plus grand ne daigna pas ouvrir la bouche.

-Tu es un timide, constata le châtain. Ce n'est pas grave, je connais plein de personnes comme toi.

Le grand type restait là, à l'observer. Il ne semblait même pas vivant.

-Allez, fais un effort. Tu peux au moins me dire bonjour. Ou alors tu peux me dire ton nom… Comment tu t'appelles? Tu viens souvent par ici? Le bus va bientôt arriver. Tu vas aussi le prendre?

Silence.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, si tu n'as pas envie de me parler? C'est très mal poli, tu sais.

À ce moment-là, il se passa la chose la plus incroyable de tous les temps. La gars ouvrit la bouche et dit :

-JE T'AIME.

_Vlan! _Il partit en courant et Seamus le regarda s'enfuir.

**0oOo0**

-Attention, Ginny, voici le prédateur sexuel!

-Harry, gronda la rouquine. Ce pauvre type ne t'a jamais rien fait. Pourquoi faut-il que tu lui cherches tout le temps des noises.

Le jeune homme prit un air dramatique.

-Oh, pardon, j'avais oublié que madame le trouvait de son goût…

Ils étaient occupés à remplir des tablettes de la papeterie. Harry brandit le stylo qu'il s'apprêtait à placer en ajoutant.

-_Il est beau, quand même, tu ne trouves pas, Harry?_

-Arrête donc, avec ça. C'est vrai, qu'il est séduisant. Pourquoi je le nierais? Mais il n'est pas mon genre non plus.

-Il approche! Regarde-moi cet air lubrique qu'il affiche en te contemplant…

-_Harry!_

C'était le même jeune homme que d'habitude. Comme toujours, il tournait en rond entre les allées et épiait les clients. Il ne semblait pas remarquer les regards interrogateurs que tous lui lançaient. D'un mouvement souple, il s'élança dans la direction de Ginny et d'Harry. En quelques secondes, le type arriva à leur hauteur. Il était très grand, plus qu'Harry, et il regardait tout autour de lui avec nervosité. Dans sa main droite, il tenait toujours son étrange carnet. Il venait presque à tous les jours à la papeterie, mais ils ne l'avaient jamais vu acheter quoi que ce soit.

-Bonjour, monsieur, dit poliment Harry. Puis-je vous venir en aide?

L'autre sembla fournir un effort monumental pour dire :

-Je ch-cherche… qu-qu-qu-quelqu'un…

Sa voix tremblait et respirait bruyamment. La panique sembla monter en lui. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et fixa un point à l'horizon.

-Qui est-ce?, demanda Ginny.

À ce moment-là, ses pupilles arrêtèrent de bouger brusquement. Il se figea tout entier. Son grand corps mince fut secoué d'étranges tremblements. Ginny fit un pas vers lui et tenta de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais l'autre ne daigna même pas lui accorder une seule seconde d'attention. Ses yeux étaient toujours collés à ce point qu'il zyeutait, droit devant lui. Harry voulut se tourner pour voir ce dont il s'agissait. Il n'eut même pas le temps de le voir que le grand type tournait déjà les talons et se précipitait hors de la papeterie. Harry et Ginny regardèrent la porte qui venait de se refermer derrière l'inconnu et la rouquine dit :

-Il est vraiment étrange, ce gars. Il est beau, mais _vraiment_ étrange.

C'est alors que la voix de Seamus résonna derrière eux.

-Eh! Les gars! Vous faites quoi?

Il venait de sortir de la salle de pause.

**0oOo0**

C'était la deuxième fois que ça lui arrivait. Avant, il n'avait jamais eu ce problème, jamais. Ce n'était pas normal. Vraiment pas normal.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?, demanda sa partenaire.

Elle se redressa pour lui faire face. Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il pensait que ça irait, mais quelque chose ne marchait pas.

-Je ne sais pas. Je me sens un peu mal, peut-être que je suis malade.

C'était un grossier mensonge, mais il eut l'effet escompté.

-Il faut te reposer, mon pauvre, souffla amoureusement la jeune femme.

Elle avait quelques années de plus qu'Harry. Il aimait faire l'amour à des femmes plus vieilles. Pas trop vieilles non plus. Juste un peu… Elle s'assit sur le lit du plus jeune et le regarda avec compassion.

-Tu vas être capable de prendre soin de toi tout seul?, demanda-t-elle.

Normalement, Harry aimait qu'elles lui disent cela. Les femmes plus âgées étaient moins exigeantes et plus protectrices, avec lui. Les filles de son âge passaient leur temps à quémander de l'attention. Il ne voulait pas leur en donner. Il voulait en recevoir. C'était précisément ce qu'il obtenait avec les plus vieilles. Elles le traitaient toujours comme si c'était sa première fois, alors qu'il avait sûrement fait l'amour plus de fois que chacune d'entre elles.

Elles étaient un peu comme des mamans, mais encore mieux. En fait, c'était un peu comme Malfoy.

-J'ai un… une coloc, dit le jeune homme à sa partenaire, qui s'était levée et se rhabillait.

-Oh… Tu as une petite-amie. J'espère qu'elle ne sait pas que tu me ramène à la maison, rit-elle.

-Ce n'est pas ma petite-amie. Elle habite seulement avec moi. Mais elle sait cuisiner et elle peut prendre soin de moi, si je suis malade.

-Okay, alors.

Elle prit la direction de la porte de la chambre. Harry enfila un boxer et un pantalon à toute vitesse et il la suivit. Elle avait mis ses chaussures et sa veste de cuir lorsqu'il la retrouva dans l'entrée.

-J'espère que bientôt, tu vas aller mieux, sourit-elle.

Il se sentit un peu coupable de lui mentir, mais il ne laissa rien paraître.

-Ça ne va pas durer. Mon… ma coloc sait y faire, lorsque je suis malade.

-Je n'en doute pas, dit la femme en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il se sentit rougir.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle lorsqu'elle sortit. Harry se retrouva seul. Il se senti un peu vide, puis il regarda autour de lui. Tout d'un coup, il avait à nouveau envie de baiser. Bordel! Il venait d'essayer de le faire avec une très jolie jeune femme et il n'avait même pas réussi à bander et voilà qu'il était dur alors qu'il était tout seul.

Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain et saisit son membre durci. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive à lui? Il allait devoir tout faire tout seul. D'un geste expert, il commença un mouvement de va et viens le long de son sexe engorgé de sang.

Ça n'allait vraiment pas! Il accéléra, pensant que ça règlerait le problème, mais toujours rien. Il était pourtant très excité… Mais quelque chose manquait. Il avait besoin d'une partenaire. D'une personne avec qui partager ce… besoin de…

Harry abandonna et remonta son boxer et son pantalon. Il n'y arriverait pas. Tout allait mal, aujourd'hui, tout allait de travers.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et tourna vira vers la droite pour aller à sa chambre à coucher. En passant, il jeta un regard frustré à la porte fermée de la chambre de son coloc. Il était parti travailler, encore. Sirius, pour sa part, n'était toujours pas revenu. Il passait ses journées à l'extérieur et refusait de parler avec son neveu de ses problèmes.

Harry s'arrêta devant la porte qui le narguait et la contempla comme si elle était la source de tous ses problèmes. Maudit Malfoy! Maudite odeur! Maudit pénis qui bandait seulement quand il en avait envie!

Harry maudissait l'univers tout entier. Il fusilla la porte du regard et, d'un geste tout aussi brusque que la première fois, il la poussa et s'introduisit dans la chambre de son coloc. Encore.

Il redécouvrit le lit, le bureau, la table de nuit… Tout était comme avant, rien n'avait changé. Harry décida d'explorer de nouveaux endroits. Il ouvrit la garde-robe de Malfoy et se mit à la fouiller sans retenue.

Il prit quelques vêtements et les lança sur le lit. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Il avait juste envie de se défouler. Ça, ou il avait une idée très précise en tête. Un amas de tissus s'était formé sur le matelas de son coloc. D'un bond, Harry se retrouva dessus. Il s'enroula dans les vêtements propres de Malfoy et respira avidement son odeur. Personne n'était là. Personne n'allait rien en savoir.

Harry inspira profondément. Il se sentait vraiment bien. Il aurait pu rester comme ça toute sa vie, si son maudit pénis ne s'était pas mis à faire des siennes. Oh bordel, pas maintenant! Le jeune homme décida de l'ignorer. Il était hors de question qu'il fasse une chose pareille. Sans réfléchir, il couvrit sa tête d'une belle veste grise et en huma le parfum. Malfoy sentait vraiment la fille.

Harry réussit à demeurer immobile quelques minutes, mais au bout d'un certain temps, son membre engourdi quémanda son attention. Il ne voulait pas, mais… Il n'allait pas rester dans cet état, non? D'un geste brusque, il descendit son pantalon et son boxer. C'était mal, très mal. Il ne devait pas faire ça. Et si quelqu'un savait? Se masturber dans les vêtements de son coloc… Ça faisait un peu gay, non?

Non! Bien sûr que non! Il n'était pas excité par Malfoy, alors il n'était pas gay. C'était juste la situation… Et pourquoi s'était-il allongé comme ça dans les trucs de son coloc, d'ailleurs? Ça devait être la solitude. Il avait besoin de la présence d'un autre être humain. Oui, tout cela était logique.

Harry posa sa main sur son sexe et recommença son mouvement lent et précis et va et viens. Tout allait bien. Ça marchait. Tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Il lâcha un tout petit gémissement et serra, de sa main libre, une chemise blanche de son coloc. Elle était soyeuse, douce… Il la porta à son visage, à son nez. Elle avait une odeur exquise. Tout allait pour le mieux. La respiration d'Harry devint erratique. Son excitation montait, il se sentait au bord du précipice. Il accentua le mouvement et respira plus profondément dans la chemise qu'il gardait toujours collée à son visage. Il ne voulait plus la lâcher.

Ses jambes étaient lourdes, ses épaules étaient crispées. Ses doigts seraient comme jamais le morceau de tissu. Il finit même par ouvrir la bouche et le mordre pour en goûter la saveur. Il fut déçu de ne pas retrouver celle de son coloc. Ils s'étaient embrassés deux fois. La première, ils étaient ivres tous les deux et la deuxième… Il n'y avait pas d'explication pour la deuxième.

Il autre gémissement lui échappa. Il avait rarement été aussi excité, surtout tout seul. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait? Ma main caressait son membre avec frénésie. Son ventre était contracté, il se sentait à deux doigts de chavirer. Au dernier moment, il se leva du lit, sans lâcher son sexe, et éjacula sur sa main droite. Dans sa gauche, il tenait toujours la chemise de Malfoy.

À bout de souffle, il se laissa tomber au sol, sur les fesses. Il ferma les yeux et savoura l'effet post-orgasmique de sa petite séance. Ça n'avait pas duré logements, juste quelques minutes. C'était plutôt rare que c'était aussi rapide. D'habitude, il mettait du temps à attendre l'orgasme. Les filles aimaient ça.

Et les gars? Qu'est-ce qu'ils aimaient, les gars? Oh et puis pourquoi cette question? Il ne devait pas faire une fixation là-dessus non plus, hein? Les mecs faisaient comme ils voulaient et puis ça s'arrêtait là.

Harry se leva et regarda l'amas de tissu sur le lit. Putain, qu'avait-il fait?

**0oOo0**

Seamus regardait le soleil se coucher. Encore une fois, Blaise avait fait venir un gentil monsieur chez eux et il voulait passer du temps tout seul avec lui. Il était roux, comme tous les autres, ces temps-ci. Blaise devait aimer beaucoup cette couleur…

L'Irlandais sentait la chaleur des rayons sur son visage, il fermait les yeux, pour ne pas être aveuglé. Dans ce parc complètement désert, il ne restait plus que lui qui profitait de quelques instants de paix. Il avait beau être un garçon plein d'énergie, il aimait quand même le calme une fois de temps en temps. Avec un soupire de bien-être, il sourit largement, comme il en avait l'habitude. C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit qui attira son attention. Il tourna la tête vers la droite, ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec un autre garçon de son âge. Et quand je dis nez à nez, c'est vraiment nez à nez. Il se trouvait à quelques centimètres à peine de Seamus.

-Oh!, dit celui-ci.

L'autre ne bougea pas. Il continua de l'observer avec attention.

-Bonjour, fit Seamus.

Pas de réponse. L'inconnu recula un peu, ce qui permit à l'irlandais de le voir distinctement. C'était le garçon de l'autre fois!

-Je te reconnais, sourit le châtain alors que l'autre rougissait copieusement. Tu viens souvent par ici?

Toujours rien de la part de l'inconnu.

-Quel est ton nom? Tu vas me le dire, cette fois-ci? Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir? Il ne fait pas, tu sais. Alors? Je ne veux pas être méchant avec toi. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur.

-Je sais, dit l'autre.

Enfin une réponse! Le sourire de l'Irlandais s'élargit.

-Je suis content que tu me parles. Quel est ton nom?

-Théo.

Seamus sourit encore plus, si c'était possible. Théo, était à quatre pattes sur le banc sur lequel était installé le plus petit des deux. Il le dévisageait avec adoration.

-JE T'AIME, dit-il soudainement.

-Je sais, rit Seamus. Tu me l'as dit, la dernière fois. L'ennui, c'est que je ne t'ai jamais vu. Nous nous connaissons?

-Oui et non, répondit Théo. Moi, je t'ai vu tout un tas de fois. Très souvent. Et tu es très beau.

Malgré lui, Seamus se sentit un peu gêné. On ne lui avait jamais fait ce genre de compliment.

-Nous ne nous sommes presque jamais parlées, remarqua le châtain. Comment peux-tu dire que tu m'aimes?

-Je t'ai vu. Tu n'as pas besoin de _me_ parler. Je t'ai observé. Tu es très beau et très gentil. JE T'AIME.

Et voilà qu'il remettait ça.

-Arrête, je n'aime pas que tu me dises ces choses-là, rougit Seamus.

Théo l'observa amoureusement. C'était incroyable, on pouvait presque y croire.

-Il ne faut pas être embarrassé. C'est la vérité, affirma-t-il. Je t'ai toujours regardé. Ça fait très longtemps que je te suis à tous les jours et tu me plais beaucoup. Je suis venu te voir à ton travail mais tu n'étais jamais disponible. Je voulais vraiment te le dire. Je sais que normalement, je ne parle pas beaucoup aux gens, parce que c'est difficile, pour moi, mais avec toi, c'est différent. Tu me donnes envie de te voir, d'avoir de longues discussions compliquées et tout le reste.

-Tu ne peux pas dire ça, puisque nous ne nous connaissons pas, insista Seamus.

-C'est faux!

-C'est vrai!

-Alors si c'est vrai, je veux apprendre à te connaitre. Je veux tout savoir de toi. Je veux que nous passions des heures ensemble. Je veux être avec toi pour toujours. MARIONS-NOUS!

-Je ne veux pas me marier, paniqua l'Irlandais. Que ce soit avec toi ou quelqu'un d'autre. Et tu es un garçon, nous ne pouvons pas. Ce serait bizarre. Qui porterait la robe? Non, non, non. Je ne veux pas porter une robe.

-Je vais mettre la robe, si tu veux. Même si je n'en ai pas envie.

-Nous ne nous connaissons pas, répéta Seamus.

-Je m'appelle Théo. Tu t'appelles Seamus. Voilà, c'est fait.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça. Blaise dit toujours que pour connaitre véritablement un homme, il faut avoir passé la nuit avec lui.

Théo rougit comme une tomate.

-Mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça veut dire, rit Seamus. En fait, ce n'est pas grave. Moi, je crois qu'il faut parler avec quelqu'un un certain nombre de fois pour se connaitre.

-Pour nous, ça fait deux.

-La première fois, tu ne m'as pas dit grand-chose, remarqua l'Irlandais.

-Je t'ai tout de même dit que je t'aimais!

-Oui, alors disons deux fois. Mais ce n'est pas assez pour que tu m'aimes.

-Alors je vais te parler encore demain.

-Ce ne sera toujours pas assez.

-Et après-demain, alors.

-Mais ça ne suffira pas encore.

-Je te parlerai à tous les jours pendant une semaine. Alors? Ça te va?

-Nous verrons, dit le plus petit. En attendant, assoie-toi comme tout le monde.

Théo était toujours à quatre pattes. Il s'exécuta en s'excusant. Seamus s'était tu. Il regardait l'horizon où le soleil se couchait lentement.

-Tu regardes souvent le soleil?, demanda le plus grand.

L'autre plongea son regard doré dans celui, bleu foncé, de Théo.

-Oui, c'est beau, non?

-Tu es plus beau.

-Ça n'a rien avoir. Le soleil, C'est quelque chose de fort et de gigantesque. J'aimerais pouvoir produire quelque chose d'aussi fort, un jour. Une grande explosion!

Il y eut un silence. Théo avait une question qui lui brulait les lèvres, mais il n'osait pas la poser. Il s'il faisait peur à l'amour de sa vie? Non, ce serait trop stupide… Mais en même temps. La curiosité le rongeait. Il fallait qu'il sache. C'était vital.

Il prit une longue inspiration et dit :

-Est-ce que tu as déjà fait l'amour?

Seamus se tourna complètement vers lui et répondit :

-C'est quoi «faire l'amour»?

**0oOo0**

-Potter, t'aurais vu ma chemise blanche?

-N-non.

-Il me semble qu'elle était dans ma garde-robe… C'est bizarre, je ne la trouve plus. Tu ne l'aurais pas prise sans le faire exprès?

-Je ne crois pas.

Draco lui lança un regard suspicieux.

-Tu me caches quelque chose, toi.

-Moi?, paniqua Harry. Non. Je ne cache rien!

-Tu en es sûr?

-Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait de ta chemise? Je ne m'en serais tout de même pas servie pour me masturber dessus!

Très mauvaise idée de dire ça. Harry se sentit rougir.

Malfoy, heureusement, se tourna et dit :

-Je dois l'avoir oubliée chez Éric.

Harry se leva et courut derrière son coloc, qui s'était enfermé dans sa chambre en riant.

-QUI EST ÉRIC?

* * *

Alors? C'était comment?

Harry est moins pire qu'au début, non? Et Seamus? Comment le trouvez-vous?

J'ai besoin de votre avis, laissez-moi un com! XD

À bientôt pour la suite.


	9. Chapter 8 : Réflexions sous la douche

Ça a pris du temps, mais voici le chapitre 8.

J'espère que ça ne va pas trop vous décevoir. :3

Bonne lecture!

* * *

C'était angoissant. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Il flippait grave. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Il n'avait jamais été comme ça de toute sa vie. Il avait toujours été un garçon normal qui aimait les filles normales et se masturbait en regardant des vidéos ou des lesbiennes couchaient ensemble. Il détestait tellement la vue d'un pénis qu'il en devenait mou lorsqu'il en apercevait un dans un porno.

Logiquement, donc, il n'était pas gay. Il ne pouvait pas être gay.

Harry donna un coup de poing dans le mur, ce qui le fit trembler comme s'il était en carton. Il soupira. Il était dans la douche, occupé à se laver. Il se sentait sale, malpropre. Pourquoi avait-il des pensés bizarres, lorsqu'il était près de Malfoy? Il ne devait pas, c'était mal.

-Je ne suis pas homo. Je ne suis pas homo…

Si seulement il avait pu coucher avec une femme pour se le prouver! Mais il n'y arrivait plus. À chaque fois, il se mettait à désirer autre chose, comme si les femmes ne le satisfaisaient plus. Il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas. C'était la faute de Malfoy, il en était sûr.

Ce taré avait dû lui faire quelque chose au cerveau ou je ne sais pas. C'était la seule explication possible. Harry était hétéro. Il l'avait toujours été. On ne peut pas changer d'orientation sexuelle du jour au lendemain! Même s'il avait fallu qu'il soit bi, il aurait quand même été capable de le faire avec des femmes. Le problème se trouvait donc ailleurs.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la sensation de l'eau qui coulait sur son corps nu. Il était en manque. Vraiment. Ça faisait un mois entier qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour. Il devait baiser. Au plus vite.

-Je vais devenir fou.

Il se frotta la nuque en gémissant de désespoir. Pourquoi cela devait-il lui arriver à lui? Pourquoi son pénis avait-il décidé de ne plus être normal? Il bandait tout le temps, sauf quand il était dans son lit avec une jolie fille. À son âge, Harry avait besoin d'être actif sexuellement, d'autant plus qu'il l'avait toujours été. C'était trop dur de ne rien faire durant autant de temps.

Harry se força à penser à une belle paire de seins bien ronds. Il empoigna son stupide sexe et le frotta très légèrement. Il imagina une belle nana toute nue et toute soumise. Avec de belles hanches rondes et de belles cuisses plaines. Il se vit la caresser tout doucement, avec délicatesse. Il se vit la prendre… Et rien. Son pénis tombait mollement dans sa main. Pourquoi? BORDEL, POURQUOI?

Il eut beau la mettre dans toutes les situations possibles, les plus érotiques, les plus incroyables… Toujours rien! Il finit par faire le vide dans sa tête et tenta à nouveau de soulager cette pression qu'il ressentait dans son ventre, mais rien n'allait. Il avait beau masturber ce pénis à la con, il ne bandait même pas. À croire qu'il y avait vraiment un problème en quelque part. Harry appuya sa tête contre la paroi de la douche et accentua son mouvement. Quelle plaie!

À ce moment-là, la porte claqua, annonçant l'arrivé de son coloc. Harry ne fit plus un bruit. Il garda les yeux grands ouverts alors qu'il l'écoutait enlever ses chaussures et marcher dans l'appartement. Il retint même son souffle lorsqu'il passa devant la porte de la salle de bain. Sa main se resserra sur son sexe.

Il était crispé et n'osait plus bouger d'un seul poil. Malfoy alla jusqu'à la cuisine et ouvrit le réfrigérateur. Il se mit à fouiller à l'intérieur et, après quelques secondes, Harry l'entendit ouvrir des tiroirs et prendre des couteaux. Il allait faire à manger.

Durant de longues minutes, Harry ne bougea pas plus. Il écouta simplement son coloc vaquer à ses occupations, puis il le sentit. Son sexe durcissait. Il baissa les yeux et le contempla avec horreur. Il dut même étouffer un gémissement érotique, lorsqu'il se remit à le caresser de haut en bas. Son gland rougit laissa échapper un peu de pré-sperme translucide. Harry pinça les lèvres et ferma les yeux, tentant d'entendre Malfoy couper ses légumes. Il vit très clairement, dans sa tête, le mouvement souple de ses mains, son air concentré et ses cheveux fins et blonds qui bougeaient doucement sur ses deux joues pâles. Les mains de son coloc étaient tellement habiles. Elles savaient travailler comme si elles effectuaient une danse compliquée. Harry adorait ces mains. Il pouvait passer des heures à les voir à l'œuvre. Elles avaient quelque chose d'envoutant…

Harry se servit de sa main libre pour caresser son torse, son cou, imaginant sans difficulté comment les doigts de Malfoy seraient doux sur sa peau. Bientôt, les mouvements de vas et viens sur son sexe devinrent plus vifs, plus rapides, frénétiques, même. Harry serra les lèvres comme jamais. Il finit par jouir avec violence, comme il en avait étrangement prit l'habitude. Il souffla un peu, troublé au plus haut point. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à ce qu'il venait tout juste de faire. Comment avait-il pu?

Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, le jeune Potter fit de son mieux pour éviter son coloc au maximum pour le reste de la journée.

**0oOo0**

_Journal d'observation d'Harry Potter._

_Quarante-troisième jour :_

_Le cas Potter est clairement en plein processus de mutation. Effectivement, il présente des signes avant-coureurs de changement drastique dans son mode de vie. Mon hypothèse est la suivante : il est en manque._

_La gente féminine ne lui accorde visiblement plus la même attention que celle à laquelle il est habitué. Il est donc normal qu'il en souffre. Cependant, il n'a pas à me regarder comme ça pour autant. Je m'explique : ce mec me zyeute carrément comme si j'étais un morceau de viande appétissant. Un peu de gêne!_

_Bref, le cas Potter traverse une période difficile…_

**0oOo0**

Draco referma son cahier et dote et le contempla d'un air satisfait. Il avait écrit sur Harry Potter durant désormais un mois et demi. C'était pas mal, non? Quel bon analyste psychologique il faisait! Il se tourna et se leva, bien décidé à se faire beau pour son rendez-vous de ce soir. Il devait aller dîner avec un gars qui s'appelait Dean. C'était un beau black particulièrement bien proportionné. En tout cas, si Potter était en manque de sexe, c'était l'opposé pour son coloc!

Draco fréquentait beaucoup de monde, ces temps-ci. Il avait eu un rendez-vous avec deux autres garçons depuis le début du mois. Il était comblé. Franchement, il n'avait plus vraiment le temps de penser très en profondeur au cas Potter. Qu'il se débrouille, ce looser. Draco avait sa propre vie à gérer.

Il ouvrit sa garde-robe et attrapa quelques vêtements qu'il savait le mettre en valeur. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain et s'y enferma pour faire sa toilette. Après une bonne douche chaude, il s'habilla, se coiffa et se fit une brève manucure. Tout cela lui prit à peine une heure! Depuis qu'il vivait avec Potter, il se préparait beaucoup plus vite qu'avant. Draco sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Il fit quelques retouches à son habit et décida qu'il était bien comme ça. Il regarda l'heure sur le cadran de sa table de nuit et vit qu'il était pile le moment de partir. Draco saisit son portefeuille et mit ses souliers et sa veste. Dehors, il faisait de plus en plus froid.

Au salon, il vit Potter qui était écrasé dans le sofa et l'observait de son étrange regard appréciateur. Le blondinet se força à l'ignorer. Il ne lui dit même pas au revoir, lorsqu'il ferma la porte derrière lui.

**0oOo0**

Harry fixa son coloc alors qu'il ouvrait la porte d'entrée. Il la claqua doucement et disparut derrière elle. Harry se sentit immédiatement seul. Il savait ce que son coloc allait faire. Il allait baiser. Baiser. Baiser. Baiser. BAISER.

Ce seul mot suffisait à lui faire perdre la boule. Il se sentait comme un animal, un prédateur. Il voulait… il voulait…

Baiser. Baiser. Baiser. Baiser.

-Si ça se trouve, je ne pourrai plus jamais faire l'amour.

Putain!

Harry se leva et se précipita dans la salle de bain. L'odeur du shampoing de fille de son coloc lui attaqua les narines. Il respira fortement, puis, sans même prendre le temps de fermer la porte, il enleva ses vêtements et se jeta sous la douche. Sans réfléchir, il leva la tête pour voir la tablette qui était réservée aux affaires de Malfoy. Il y avait son gel douche, son savon, ses crèmes étranges et tout le reste. Harry enroula ses doigts autour du contenant tant convoité.

Le shampoing.

Il l'ouvrit et en versa au creux de ses mains. En soupirant d'aise, il se savonna les cheveux. Sa respiration ralentit. Elle devint profonde, roque. Il était au paradis. Cette odeur était partout sur lui. Il avait l'impression que Malfoy était tout près de lui. Il le croyait presque dans la douche, collé à son corps.

Harry ne se sentait pas vraiment excité. Il était juste bien, tellement bien. Le savon coulait sur ses épaules, son dos, ses fesses. Il vida presque la bouteille à force d'en ajouter partout sur sa peau. Il voulait que cette odeur persiste. Il voulait pouvoir la humer, même lorsqu'il serait sorti de la douche, ce qui finit évidemment par arriver.

Harry s'empara de la serviette de son coloc. Il s'essuya vaguement en se dirigeant vers la chambre de Malfoy. Il n'allait pas revenir avant le matin suivant, alors Harry pouvait bien s'en servir, non? Personne n'allait être au courant.

Il se laissa tomber sur le grand lit double qui trônait au milieu de la pièce et défit les couvertures, Nu et encore un peu humide, il se glissa sous la couette et les draps. L'odeur de Malfoy était omniprésente. Il posa son bras sur son nez. Son shampoing…

Il regarda tout autour de lui. Sa chambre… Harry se blottit sous la couverture. Son lit…

Cette nuit-là, il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Il resta comme ça, recroquevillé sur lui-même, à imaginer son coloc qui le serrait tout contre lui.

**0oOo0**

Encore une fois, Harry était sous la douche. Il lui semblait qu'il y passait tout son temps. Il n'arrivait tout simplement plus à sortir de la salle de bain. Affronter le regard de son coloc, le voir, sentir son odeur… C'était trop pour lui. Il préférait s'éloigner le plus possible. Ce mec n'était juste pas normal. Comment pouvait-on être aussi attirant?

Le jeune Potter ferma l'eau et écarta le rideau de douche. Il prit la serviette de son coloc, qu'il utilisait maintenant de manière régulière, et il s'essuya en soupirant. Là-dehors, dans la chambre de Malfoy, il y avait un jeune homme qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Les deux pédés s'amusaient à se bécoter et à se câliner comme c'était pas permis. C'était dégouttant!

Enfin, c'est ce qu'Harry aurait voulu pouvoir penser. Mais en vérité, ça avait quelque chose de bizarrement excitant de savoir que son coloc était à deux doigts de baiser alors qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur même de l'appartement. Harry pouvait entendre leurs petits ricanements et leurs mots sensuels au travers de la porte. Ils faisaient tous deux semblant qu'il n'existait pas. Franchement, Harry avait parfaitement conscience de la présence de Malfoy, lorsqu'il baisait avec quelqu'un! Il se demanda si son coloc trouvait cela sexy de faire l'amour alors qu'il savait que quelqu'un était là pour tout entendre.

Harry s'habilla légèrement. Il poussa la porte de la salle de bain et se retrouva droit devant la chambre de Malfoy. De l'autre côté du mur, deux mecs étaient sûrement à moitié nus et en train de se toucher de manière peu pudique. Comme on peut s'y attendre, son pénis maudit se mit à gonfler. Rien que d'imaginer Malfoy avec quelques vêtements en moins suffisait à le rendre complètement dingue. Si seulement il avait pu rester indifférent à lui!

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts fit un pas vers la porte de la chambre de son coloc. Il resta à une certaine distance de cette dernière, mais tendit l'oreille pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. C'est alors qu'un gémissement lui parvint. Ce n'était pas la voix de Malfoy, mais celle de l'autre garçon. Harry serra les dents, frustré. Pourquoi son coloc n'était-il pas aussi vocale que son partenaire?

De l'autre côté du mur, le lit couina. Il y eut un bruit de frottement, puis un autre, mouillé et gluant. Harry était plus excité que jamais. Il recula et tourna les talons, prêt à aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, mais un deuxième gémissement retint son attention. Ce n'était toujours pas son coloc. La voix de l'autre garçon s'éleva, plus forte, semblable à une supplication. Il demandait d'aller plus vite…

Harry courut presque jusqu'à sa chambre. Il n'y resta que quelques secondes, puis il ressortit, paniqué. Il attrapa ses chaussures et sa veste. En à peine quelques secondes, il fut dehors, à courir dans tous les sens comme un perdu. Si ça continuait, Malfoy allait lui faire perdre la boule.

**0oOo0**

Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il y pensait et c'était ce matin, sous la douche, qu'il s'était décidé à le faire. Il n'y avait plus d'autre solution. Harry vivait la période la plus désespérante de toute sa vie. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi étrange. C'est comme si tout ce qu'il avait toujours pris pour acquis lui était enlevé. Il ne se reconnaissait plus.

Son désir étrange pour Malfoy était devenu incontrôlable. Il pensait à cet emmerdeur à tous les moments de sa vie. Son univers était chamboulé, comme si quelqu'un était débarqué dans sa tête pour mettre tout ce qui s'y trouvait sans dessus-dessous. Sa volonté n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même et il n'aimait pas ça. Il voulait redevenir comme avant. Il voulait à nouveau être Harry Potter, le mec qui couche avec des nanas et qui déteste les homosexuels.

Ce n'était pas compliqué, non?

Il n'y avait donc plus qu'une seule solution : il fallait qu'il fasse le test. Est-ce qu'il était gay? Après mure réflexion, il s'était mis à se poser réellement la question. Après tout, ça pouvait expliquer beaucoup de choses. Et s'il était tout simplement homo?

Si c'était le cas, il se sentait prêt à l'accepter, mais il refusait toujours de l'admettre par lui-même. Il voulait bien croire qu'il était aux hommes, mais ça devait venir de quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il n'allait tout de même pas se déclarer gay juste comme ça, pour le plaisir!

En fait, il espérait sincèrement que ce n'était qu'une phase particulièrement douloureuse qu'il traversait. Il ne voulait pas aimer les hommes.

Ce serait déjà moins pire d'être bisexuel. Si c'était le cas, il pourrait toujours faire comme s'il était juste aux femmes et ignorer les mecs autour de lui. Il avait assez de volonté pour décider avec qui il allait coucher!

Et donc, il devait avoir une réponse. Il devait entendre de la bouche d'une autre personne, n'importe qui, la vérité sur sa sexualité. C'est pour cela qu'il s'installa devait l'écran de son portable et tapa sur google : _gay test_. Comment ça, c'était ridicule? Il avait bien le droit d'essayer, non? Harry avait confiance en internet. Bon, il ne devait peut-être pas, mais c'était le cas. Il se disait que si, au bout du compte, il était déclaré gay, il accepterait le verdict. Ça serait douloureux, mais il y arriverait.

Il cliqua sur un lien au hasard et débuta le test. Il avait des sueurs froides et ses mains tremblaient. Il prit une grande inspiration et lut la première question.

_Avez-vous déjà éprouvé du désir envers quelqu'un de votre sexe?_

Il y avait trois choix de réponse. Le premier était _Toujours_. Le deuxième était _Peut-être_, et le troisième était _Jamais_. Après mure réflexion, Harry choisit _Peut-être_, même s'il savait qu'au final, la vérité était _Toujours_.

_Avez-vous déjà eu une relation sexuelle avec une personne du même sexe?_

_Non._

Celle-là n'était pas difficile. Mais la suivante le prit par surprise.

_Avez-vous présentement ou avez-vous déjà eu une relation sexuelle avec une personne du sexe opposé?_

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Oui, c'était arrivé.

_Éprouvez-vous du désir pour les personnes du sexe opposé?_

Bordel de merde, il haïssait cette question! Il voulait dire oui, mais il savait que là, tout de suite, ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'y arrivait plus. Harry cliqua quand-même sur _Peut-être_, en se disant que c'était une bon compromis.

_Si une personne du même sexe que vous vous propose d'avoir une relation sexuelle, que faites-vous?_

_a)__Vous dîtes oui, car elle vous plait et vous en avez envie._

_b)__Vous dîtes non, car vous avez peur et vous n'êtes pas prêt._

_c)__Vous lui faîtes une prise de judo et vous vous enfuyez._

Sans hésiter, Harry sélectionna le troisième choix.

_Une personne du sexe opposé vient vous voir à une fête et vous fait des avances. Que faites-vous?_

_a)__Vous répondez à ses avances, car cette personne est charmante et vous désirez aller plus loin avec elle._

_b)__Vous la trouvez bien culottée de vous aborder ainsi et vous la laissez en arrière pour vous intéresser à une autre personne._

_c)__Vous criez au viol._

Harry ricana un peu et choisit la réponse a). Ce genre de situation lui était arrivé un bon nombre de fois et il avait toujours réagit ainsi. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que présentement, ça ne risquait pas d'arriver. Les filles avaient fini par se passer le mot et à peu près tout le monde autour de lui savait qu'il se passait quelque chose qu'il taisait.

_Avez-vous déjà trouvé une personne du même sexe que vous particulièrement sexy ou belle?_

Harry décida d'être honnête.

_Oui._

_Cherchez-vous présentement à déterminer votre orientation sexuelle?_

_a)__Oui_

_b)__Non, je sais que je suis homosexuel (elle)_

_c)__Non, je sais que je suis hétérosexuel (elle)_

Trop facile. Il choisit oui.

_Voulez-vous avoir des enfants?_

Harry relut la question plusieurs fois. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? Quel était le rapport avec le fait d'être gay ou pas? Il y pensa longtemps et décida de dire non. Après tout, il n'y avait jamais pensé, ce qui voulait sûrement dire qu'il n'en voulait pas.

_Comment imaginez-vous votre mariage?_

_a)__Je serai bien habillé (ée) et il y aura beaucoup de monde pour venir me voir. Il y aura des décorations, des fleurs et un gros gâteau._

_b)__Je ne compte pas me marier._

_c)__Ça sera simple et intime, avec seulement ma famille et mes amis proches._

_d)__Je ne me marierai que si elle (je) tombe enceinte._

Harry n'avait jamais imaginé son mariage et il cliqua sur la deuxième réponse, même si la dernière lui semblait plus réaliste.

Et vint la dernière question. Il retint son souffle et la lut. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il faillit s'étouffer.

_Pensez-vous avoir été honnête lorsque vous avez fait ce test?_

La vérité? Il ne pensait pas avoir été totalement honnête, mais il avait quand même donné des réponses embarrassantes. Il hésita, puis répondit _oui_.

Et _b__ang_, le résultat s'afficha. Il le contempla un peu, estomaqué. Un sourire fleurit légèrement sur ses lèvres.

_30% gay._

Seulement 30. Donc il était majoritairement hétéro. Il se leva d'un bond et se précipita dans la cuisine. Malfoy y était. Il buvait tranquillement son café. Ses belles jambes pâles étaient à découvert, à cause de ses shorts noires. Harry les fixa un instant, puis il releva les yeux vers son coloc, triomphant. Il l'observa un moment et dit :

-Je suis pas gay!

Il tourna les talons et repartit au salon, fier de lui. Il avait réussi. Maintenant, il se sentait libéré.

Mais tout de même, Malfoy avait de putain de belles jambes…

* * *

Alors? Un com pour me faire plaisir? Pour récompenser mon dur labeur?

Ayez pitié de moiiiii!


	10. Chapter 9 : Cannelle

Le grand moment est arrivé. Voici le chapitre 9.

Je me sens à la fois anxieuse et excitée. J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop mauvais. Allez, bonne lecture!

* * *

Seamus poussa la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Blaise était juste là, derrière lui. Il ferma la porte à clef et lui dit :

-Bon, pour l'épicerie, tu n'as pas oublié la liste, j'espère…

-Non, non, répondit l'Irlandais. Je l'ai dans ma poche, juste là.

Il la sortit et la brandit fièrement. L'autre sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Gentil Seamus, souffla-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Le concerné gonfla les joues en affichant une moue boudeuse.

-On y va?

-Tu n'as rien oublié?

-Non, dit Seamus, après une courte réflexion.

Ils descendirent l'escalier de l'immeuble jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Il faisait froid, dehors, alors ils avaient opté tous les deux pour un manteau chaud. L'hiver commençait à prendre son pied et les arbres avaient perdu leurs feuilles. Aujourd'hui, il ne pleuvait pas, mais le ciel n'en était pas moins gris et menaçant.

Seamus le contempla avec révérence. Il le trouvait vraiment cool, le ciel, lorsqu'il était de cette couleur sombre.

Ils mirent les pieds dehors et aussitôt, quelqu'un appela :

-Seeeeeeaaaaamuuuuuuus!

L'Irlandais sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à être sollicité si vite. Il fit volte-face et se retrouva happé par deux bras forts et minces qui l'entourèrent d'un geste vaguement possessif.

-Eh… Théo?

Ça ne pouvait être que lui. Franchement, ce gars le collait un peu trop, par moments.

Les bras desserrèrent leur étreinte et Seamus put lever les yeux pour plonger dans le regard bleu nuit du mystérieux garçon. Il faisait une bonne tête de plus que lui, ce qui l'obligea à incliner le visage vers l'arrière. Théo ne le lâcha pas tout de suite. Il le garda collé à lui une bonne minute.

Un peu plus loin, Blaise les regardait comme s'ils étaient des extra-terrestres. Il avait la mâchoire grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés au maximum.

-Théo, laisse-moi respirer, se plaignit le plus petit de tous.

Le plus grand s'éloigna de lui à regret. Il garda ses yeux fixés sur lui. Il le dévorait du regard, le déshabillait de ses orbes sombres. Cela rendait Seamus vaguement mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais été contemplé ainsi. Tout était nouveau et étrange.

-Seam?, fit la voix de son coloc.

Blaise avait fermé la bouche, mais ses yeux étaient toujours grands ouverts.

-Tu as un petit-ami?

Aussitôt, l'Irlandais se redressa.

-Non, ce n'est pas…

-Oui!, s'exclama Théo d'un ton victorieux. Il est à moi pour toujours. Nous allons nous marier!

-Non, nia immédiatement le châtain. Il raconte n'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne veux pas mettre de robe.

-Je vais mettre la robe, je te dis.

-Quand même, je ne veux pas me marier.

-Pourquoi? Nous nous connaissons et je t'aime.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant. Moi, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi.

Blaise suivait leur échange, toujours aussi abasourdi. Il ne clignait même plus des yeux.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas. N'essaie plus de me convaincre, s'il te plaît.

-Mais… dit Théo. Je croyais que tu aimais qu'on se fasse des câlins et tout et tout.

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec le mariage.

-Mais si, contra le plus grand en fronçant les sourcils.

Il avait l'air de chercher sérieusement à comprendre ce que Seamus lui expliquait.

-On peut se marier et se faire des câlins…

-Et on peut se faire des câlins sans se marier. Je te dis que je ne veux pas, gronda le châtain. Dis-lui, Blaise, que je ne veux pas. Il ne veut pas m'entendre.

-Je veux t'entendre. J'arrête, promis, je ne te demande plus jamais en mariage. C'est fini.

-Merci, sourit doucement Seamus.

Théo se mit à rougir en baissant les yeux. Tout penaud, il demanda :

-Est-ce que je peux quand même te faire des câlins?

-Oui, rougit Seamus, à son tour.

L'autre semblait réellement soulagé. Il fit un pas vers l'Irlandais en ouvrant les bras d'un geste plein d'affection, mais fut bloqué dans son élan par un Blaise paniqué.

-Bordel de merde!, s'écria-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Seam, c'est qui ce type?

Seamus s'empressa de répondre :

-C'est Théo.

-Théodore Nott, compléta le plus grand des trois avec sérieux.

Blaise les regarda tour à tour. Il avait l'air d'avoir avalé quelque chose de travers.

-Depuis quand vous fréquentez-vous?, continua le mulâtre en tentant d'ignorer les regards langoureux que Théo lançait à Seamus.

-Depuis un certain temps, répondit l'Irlandais, en faisant de petits sourires gênés à son vis-à-vis.

Blaise était sur le point de perdre connaissance. Il n'arrivait pas à reprendre ses esprits, tellement la scène à laquelle il était en train d'assister était étrange. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son mignon petit coloc tout vierge soit en train de flirter devant lui. C'était impossible! Il connaissait Seamus mieux que quiconque. Ce mec ne comprenait pas les relations amoureuses. Il ne _pouvait_ pas comprendre. C'était comme essayer d'expliquer à un chiot comment faire pipi dans la toilette. C'était stupide et ça n'avait aucun sens!

-Viens, Seam, nous avons des choses à faire.

Son coloc se tourna vers lui et fit son petit air de chien battu. Hein?

-Est-ce que Théo peut venir avec nous?

Depuis quand Seamus faisaient-il les yeux doux pour un mec? Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé? Il était forcément tombé sur la tête.

-Non, trancha Blaise. Tu verras ton _ami_ plus tard. Pour le moment, nous devons aller faire l'épicerie rien que _tous les deux_.

Le châtain sembla hautement déçu, mais il ne chercha pas à argumenter. Il fit des tatas à Théo et il suivit son coloc, qui marchait déjà dans la direction de supermarché.

Seamus le rattrapa. Il trotta joyeusement à côté de lui pendant quelques secondes de silence, puis il lança :

-Alors? Tu le trouves comment, Théo? Il est gentil, hein?

-Hm, dit Blaise.

-C'est quelqu'un qui aime donner beaucoup d'affection. C'est pour ça qu'il me fait souvent des câlins. Il est grand, n'est-ce pas? Mais pas autant que le concierge de l'immeuble. Lui, il est vraiment très, très grand! Mais Théo est beaucoup plus beau.

Le mulâtre tourna brusquement la tête dans sa direction. Seamus venait-il tout juste de dire qu'un type était _beau_? Ce devait être un rêve. Pitié, que c'en soit un!

-Il te plaît?, se risqua-t-il à demander.

L'Irlandais prit quelques instants pour y réfléchir très sérieusement, puis il dit d'un ton amusé :

-Oui, je crois.

**0oOo0**

Lorsqu'Harry débarqua dans le salon, en revenant du boulot, il faillit faire une crise cardiaque en découvrant Sirius affalé sur le sofa. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu qu'il en avait presque oublié son existence. Et pourtant, il était là, ses cheveux noirs et ondulants étalés tout autour de son beau visage. Il avait les yeux fermés et le revers de la main droite était posée sur son front.

Harry supposa qu'il dormait. Il retira ses chaussures et se débarrassa de sa veste en laine grise. D'un pas de loup, il prit la direction de la cuisine dans l'intention de manger un peu, mais la voix froide et tranchante de son parrain l'arrêta immédiatement.

-Salut, Harry.

Sa gorge devait être sèche, parce que la voix était beaucoup plus rauque que d'habitude. Harry se tourna dans sa direction et l'observa avec curiosité. Sirius semblait être dans un très mauvais état. Sa peau était particulièrement pâle et ses tempes étaient mouillées de sueur. Il respirait fortement et avec difficulté, comme quelqu'un qui vient de passer à deux doigts de la noyade.

-Tu me boudes?, fit Sirius et ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

Ses iris bleus brillaient comme jamais, contrastant avec le reste de son corps.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as?, demanda son filleul. Tu te sens bien?

Le plus vieux des deux se redressa tout doucement et il s'appuya contre le dossier du sofa.

-Oui et non, avoua-t-il. J'ai arrêté de boire.

Ah oui, ça expliquait bien des choses. Sirius était clairement en état de manque. Harry n'osa pas faire de commentaire. Intérieurement, il se sentait partagé entre le soulagement de la nouvelle et la peur de la réaction du corps de son parrain à cette privation.

-Ça fait une semaine que je n'ai pas touché à une seule goutte d'alcool. Je ne bourrai plus jamais.

Harry chercha à cacher sa surprise. Il n'aurait jamais cru Sirius capable d'une telle résolution. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que son parrain avait pu faire durant ce mois qu'il avait passé sans revenir à la maison.

-Harry, aide-moi.

Ça ressemblait à une supplication. Le jeune Potter fut complètement pris au dépourvu. Il n'avait jamais vu son parrain aussi vulnérable. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état?

-Ça va?, répéta-t-il. Il t'est arrivé quelque chose?

Harry fit plusieurs pas dans sa direction.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres sèches de Sirius. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme perdu dans ses pensées.

-Oui, finit-il par murmurer. Il m'est arrivé _la_ chose.

Hein? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? Harry se pencha un peu à l'avant et tendit l'oreille. Le sourire de Sirius s'élargit. Il semblait presque sincère.

-Je suis tombé amoureux.

Harry Potter fut si surprit qu'il passa à deux doigts de tomber à la renverse. Il examina la créature étrange qui lui servait de protecteur. Ben voyons! Sirius Black était l'homme à femmes le plus indépendant de tous les temps. Il ne s'attachait jamais et s'ennuyait vite avec ses partenaires. De toute façon, personne n'était capable de le supporter. Et il pouvait se permettre de faire son difficile sur la marchandise…

-Quoi?, chuchota Harry.

-Je suis amoureux.

Il rit un peu.

-D'un homme.

_HEIN?_

-Depuis que j'ai 12 ans.

**_QUOI?_**

-Et je viens tout juste de m'en rendre compte.

Il perdit instantanément son beau sourire. Il avait l'air perdu au possible et ses yeux rougit le trahissaient. Il avait pleuré

-Je suis un monstre, laissa-t-il échapper. Tout ce temps, j'ai été un vrai salaud. Je ne voyais pas l'évidence, je ne voulais pas la voir. Je préférais nier et haïr plutôt qu'accepter et aimer. C'est tellement plus facile de mépriser, Harry, c'est tellement plus simple. Si tu savais comme je voudrais retourner en arrière et me donner un bon coup sur la tête. Dire que ça m'a pris tout ce temps pour l'admettre.

Il laissa échapper un sanglot déchirant. Harry était figé, là, debout comme un con. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il n'avait jamais vu son parrain dans un tel état. Qui avait fait ça?

-Ce n'est pas le fait que ce soit un homme, c'est juste… Je ne pouvais pas consentir au fait que j'éprouvais quelque chose d'aussi fort et d'aussi vrai pour _lui_. J'étais jeune et tellement fier. J'avais une vision de moi-même et je refusais de m'en défaire. J'étais tellement abruti.

Il plongea alors ses yeux dans ceux de son filleul. Comme ça, sans avertissement. Harry sentait une boule se former dans son ventre.

-Ne fais pas la même erreur. Je t'en supplie, Harry. James et Lilly ont voulu que je prenne soin de toi. Ils m'ont fait confiance. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fumé pour croire que je pouvais t'aider d'une quelconque manière, mais ils ont pris ce risque. S'il te plaît, pour moi et pour eux, tu ne dois pas faire cette erreur. Ne passe pas à côté de toute ta vie comme je l'ai fait. C'est trop ridicule…

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Il voulait partir très loin, il ne voulait plus avoir à soutenir le regard bleu et mélancolique de Sirius.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, réussit-il à articuler.

Aussitôt, les sourcils de son parrain se froncèrent et il serra les dents en affichant un air menaçant empreint de colère. Il était furax.

-Encore le déni, cria-t-il en se levant pour aller se poster droit devant Harry.

Sa voix résonna comme une sentence.

-Tu vas souffrir, tu vas regretter et tu vas vouloir revenir en arrière, comme moi. Ça ne sert à rien de tout nier en bloc. Tu sais très bien de qui je parle et tu sais très bien quels sont tes sentiments pour lui. Ouvre un peu les yeux et regarde la vérité en face. Je t'avertis, Harry, tu devrais m'écouter tant que tu le peux. Pour le moment, tu crois que tu as toute la vie devant toi pour y réfléchir, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il va finir par s'éloigner, il va se trouver quelqu'un d'autre de plus dégourdi que toi, et ce jour-là, ce sera trop tard. N'attends pas, fonce, profite de ta chance. Profite du fait qu'il est tout près de toi pour l'attraper et le garder pour toujours! Qu'est-ce qui te bloque, à part ton orgueil mal placé et tes préjugés?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

-HARRY POTTER, TU ES ENCORE PLUS CON QUE JE LE PENSAIS. Tu le dévores des yeux à tous les jours et tu crois que je ne l'ai pas remarqué? Tu crois que lui, ne l'a pas remarqué? Depuis le début, tu l'admires comme s'il était la plus belle chose sur cette planète et je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé dans le dernier mois, mais je peux te parier tout ce que j'ai que c'est devenu encore pire. Tu as du mal à détacher tes yeux des siens, hein? Alors, mon petit Harry, comment va ta vie sexuelle? Quoi? Tu n'y arrive plus? Il y a quelque chose qui cloche? Dis-moi, est-ce que tu en es arrivé au stade où tu te questionnes sérieusement sur ton orientation sexuelle? Arrête de chercher, triple imbécile, ce n'est pas aussi simple. Tu crois vraiment que déterminer si tu es gay bi ou hétéro va changer quoi que ce soit à ce que tu ressens pour ce garçon?

-Je ne suis pas gay.

-Non, Harry, effectivement, tu n'es pas gay. Pourquoi le serais-tu? QUELLE IMPORTANCE ÇA A, EN FIN DE COMPTE? Qu'est-ce que ça va changer à la situation? Tu n'es pas attiré par un sexe, Harry, mais par un individu, une personne. Par cette personne. J'espère que tu vas arriver à l'accepter bientôt, parce qu'il ne va pas toujours être là, à ta disposition. S'est-il déjà lassé de toi?

Harry repensa à tous les mecs que Malfoy ramenait à la maison, l'obligeant à sortir durant des heures et même à coucher chez Hermione. Il grimaça.

-Oui, hein?, dit Sirius d'une voix douce. Il doit s'être dit que tu étais trop bouché et que tu n'en valais pas vraiment la peine. Peut-être que j'arrive trop tard, au final.

**0oOo0**

Harry avait une nouvelle addiction. Il mangeait des cœurs à la cannelle. Vous savez, ces petites sucreries rouges en forme de cœur d'amoureux qu'on retrouve un peu partout dans les commerces au moment de la Saint-Valentin. Eh bien désormais, Harry ne se nourrissait plus que de cela. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question de goût, mais plutôt de mélancolie.

Il faisait presque la compétition à Sirius, qui, la plupart du temps, pleurait eu dormait tout seul dans le salon. Harry ne savait pas le fond de l'histoire. Tout ce qu'il avait pu extirper à son parrain était le discourt enflammé qu'il lui avait servi quelques jours plus tôt. Depuis, il était devenu muet comme une taupe.

Malfoy commençait sérieusement à déprimer, lorsqu'il était à la maison, à force de les voir tous les deux avec leur air maussade et leurs yeux bouffis.

Les résultats scolaires d'Harry en pâtissaient, évidemment, et il devait se forcer à se lever pour aller travailler. Tous les matins, Malfoy débarquait dans sa chambre et le tirait hors de son lit, parce que s'il ne faisait pas cela, Harry restait couché toute la journée. Il se sentait tellement sale et fatigué…

Malfoy sortait de plus en plus, à la place de faire venir ses amants à l'appartement, parce qu'il ne voulait pas montrer à ses conquêtes les deux cadavres qui erraient dans le salons et dans la chambre.

Quand il n'y avait plus personne dans toute la maison, Harry pouvait aller dormir dans le lit de son coloc, histoire de se remonter un peu le moral, mais ça avait plutôt l'effet opposé. Il se sentait bien sur le coup, mais en sortant de sous les draps, il avait la nausée et la culpabilité le faisait vomir. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de revenir.

Une fois, Sirius l'avait surpris sous les draps de Malfoy, en train de sentir ses vêtements, mais il n'avait rien dit. Il l'avait observé d'un air triste et il était sorti de la chambre pour aller dans la cuisine.

C'était la plus longue déprime de toute la vie d'Harry. Même chez les Dursley, il n'avait jamais été aussi triste. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait rien pour le consoler. Il était la cause de son propre problème. Il savait que ce qu'avait dit Sirius était vrai. Mais comment l'accepter? Il aimait… Malfoy?

C'était impossible! Il était attiré par lui, mais il n'en était certainement pas amoureux. C'était ridicule! Qui pouvait aimer un type pareil? Aussi capricieux et superficiel…

Harry haïssait sa vie. Il ne voulait plus de cette existence. Il ne voulait plus avoir à souffrir comme un con à cause de son coloc pédé. Ce n'était pas lui, ça. C'était quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui ne lui ressemblait même pas. Il n'avait jamais été comme ça. Il était ridicule. Sirius avait raison. Il était complètement con. Il essayait encore de se convaincre qu'il ne ressentait rien pour Malfoy.

Évidemment, qu'il était fou de ce mec! Comment ne l'aurait-il pas été? Qui ne l'aurait pas été? Il était tellement beau et arrogant et intelligent et... Il cuisinait mieux que tous les grands chefs du monde réunis et il sentait meilleur que toutes les nanas de l'univers entier! Ce type était tellement excitant qu'il pouvait le faire bander peu importe ce qu'il faisait. Ce n'était pas juste physique. On ne peut pas faire ça uniquement lorsqu'on est beau. Malfoy avait tout. Il était Parfait. Parfait avec une grand «P».

Et Harry le savait, désormais. Il en avait parfaitement conscience et il l'acceptait (enfin… presque). Il était dingue amoureux de lui.

C'était juste trop fou de l'admettre. Et ça le consolait un peu. Il savait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il savait pourquoi son corps était aussi bizarre. Il demandait Malfoy. Il demandait Draco.

Harry rêvait de l'appeler Draco. C'était un prénom parfait pour lui. À la fois mignon et aristocrate.

Draco…

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il était couché dans son lit, comme d'habitude. La porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir et de se refermer. Malfoy était entré dans l'appart. Un sourire complètement con fleurit aussitôt sur ses lèvres. Il l'entendit marcher jusqu'à la cuisine, se servir un verre d'eau du robinet et partir vers le salon.

Malfoy marchait très légèrement. Il ne faisait pas beaucoup de bruit en se dépassant. Ses pieds devaient être doux et lisses. Harry adorait les mains de son coloc, et il n'avait de cesse de s'imaginer ses pieds. Il voulait les baiser. Il avait envie de les caresser. Bodel, il devenait fou.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'en foutait, là, tout de suite…

Les pas de Malfoy continuèrent de le mener d'un bout à l'autre de la maison, puis ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la chambre d'Harry. Il cogna.

-Eh… Potter?

-Oui, fit-il d'une toute petite voix.

La porte fut ouverte et Malfoy passa la tête dans la pièce.

-Je te dérange?, demanda-t-il.

Harry fit «non» de la tête. Son coloc laissa paraître un sourire discret.

-Je te trouve déprimé, ces temps-ci, remarqua-t-il.

Le jeune Potter ne répondit pas. Il savait que son état n'avait rien de mystérieux.

-Je me suis dit, rougit un peu Malfoy. Ehm… Eh bien quand j'ai été désespéré, tu t'es occupé de moi, alors si tu veux…

Harry était déjà debout. Il fixait son coloc avec convoitise.

-Je suis prêt.

Malfoy rit un peu. Son beau visage était rose et joyeux.

-Viens-là, dit-il plus sérieusement, en ouvrant les bras pour inviter Harry à s'approcher.

* * *

Alors?

Un com? Un avis? Une impression?

J'ai peur, je crois que je vais me tuer?

Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, j'ai besoin de savoir.


	11. Chapter 10 : Fouille

Voici le chapitre 10. J'espère qu'il va être potable. ^^

* * *

Harry ne se fit pas prier. Il se jeta pratiquement dans les bras de son coloc. Malfoy le serra très légèrement, comme s'il avait été fragile.

-Tu vas mieux?, demanda-t-il au bout d'un temps.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry en resserrant son étreinte.

-Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu es aussi déprimé?

-Non.

C'était suffisant. Malfoy n'insista pas. Il se sépara tout doucement de lui et l'entraina au salon. Sirius était dans la cuisine. Il mangeait et lisait le journal en même temps. Harry se laissa tomber sur le canapé et regarda Malfoy s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre dans le plus grand des silences.

Harry n'avait pas envie de parler. Il se sentait perdu et il ne savait pas comment réagir à ce qu'il découvrait à propos de lui-même. Malfoy était la source de ses malheurs, mais il était aussi son réconfort. Comment résister à l'envie de se coller à lui comme s'il était une bouée de sauvetage au milieu de l'océan?

-Tu veux quelque chose?

C'était la voix douce et légèrement grave de son coloc. Harry se dit alors que cette intonation était beaucoup plus agréable que celle des filles, lorsqu'elles posaient la même question. Il tourna la tête vers lui et le contempla sous toutes ses coutures. Ce type était beau comme un dieu.

Ses cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses tempes de manière vaguement désordonnée. Malfoy n'était pas aussi bien peigné que d'habitude, mais il n'en était pas moins élégant au possible. Harry sentit son ventre se tordre. Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de celui de son coloc. Sa respiration devint saccadée. Il voulait le toucher. L'embrasser. Là. Tout de suite. Même si Sirius risquait de les surprendre.

Et qui disait que Malfoy allait répondre à son baisé? Il ne l'aimait pas. Il préférait les autres mecs, comme cet Éric ou ce Dean. Harry n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Une douleur toute nouvelle se rependit dans sa poitrine. Il était jaloux. Il voulait tous les tuer. Ces salauds qui n'aimaient sûrement pas Malfoy comme lui l'aimait. Parce que c'était le cas, non? Il était dingue de lui…

-Potter, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

_Toi_.

Il le voulait tout entier. Il voulait son cœur, son corps, sa voix… Tout. Il voulait tout pour lui. Rien que pour lui. Harry n'aimait pas partager.

-Je ne sais pas, mentit-il. Je ne sais plus.

Malfoy se leva et il alla vers la cuisine. Harry fut tenté de le suivre. Il avait si mal! Il ne voulait pas être seul Et encore moins seul sans lui. Malfoy, son odeur, ses habitudes ridicules, son sens de l'humour unique, son arrogance, sa fierté, sa confiance… Comment peut-on vivre sans tout ça?

Harry avait été fou de s'imaginer son futur sans chacune des parties de Malfoy. Chaque détail, chaque défaut, chaque qualité. Tout était un petit élément d'un grand ensemble absolument parfait.

Bientôt, Malfoy revint. Il portait deux tasses chaudes qu'il déposa sur la table du salon.

-C'est du chocolat, sourit-il. C'est mieux que du café, hein?

Harry n'aimait pas beaucoup le café. Étrangement, que Malfoy sache un truc aussi insignifiant lui procura un sentiment d'importance tout à fait grisant. Harry eu envie de monopoliser toute l'attention de son coloc pour toujours. Il le regarda s'asseoir sur le canapé et se laissa choir contre lui, à la manière d'un chaton. Malfoy était chaud et doux. Son odeur naturelle et celle de son shampoing vinrent chatouiller les narines d'Harry. Il ferma les yeux, aux anges. Comment pouvait-on être aussi parfait que ça? Malfoy avait tout. À bien y repenser, il n'était peut-être pas humain.

-Ne bouge pas, dit Harry en enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux de son coloc.

Il voulait que cet effluve lui monte au cerveau. C'était comme de la drogue. Non, c'était mieux. La drogue, tu en prends et tu te sens sale de le faire, parce eu tu sais que c'est mal et que tu vas éventuellement en payer le prix. Malfoy, était différent… Harry avait l'impression qu'il pouvait en consommer à l'infini sans jamais faire d'overdose.

Le blondinet se laissait faire. Il ne bougeait pas d'un poil. C'est à peine s'il respirait.

Ils restèrent comme ça longtemps, mais la voix suave de Malfoy finit par briser le silence.

-Tu veux un peu de chocolat?

-Oui, murmura Harry en se détachant de lui.

La boisson était délicieuse, comme tout ce que faisait Malfoy. Le goût à la fois sucré et amer roula sur la langue d'Harry et il contempla son coloc alors qu'il prenait aussi une gorgée de chocolat chaud.

-Ça va?, demanda le blondinet en surprenant son regard.

L'autre ne répondit pas. Il était carrément hypnotisé.

-Ça va?, répéta Malfoy.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit franchement Harry. Je ne sais jamais, avec toi.

Un silence gêné, cette fois-ci, s'installa entre eux. Ils n'osaient pas ajouter quoi que ce fût. Bientôt, Harry eut vidé sa tasse, suivi de son coloc. Ils ne trouvaient toujours rien à ajouter. Et Harry avait envie de retrouver l'odeur de Malfoy. Il déposa sa tasse et se prépara à se pencher vers lui pour se coller à nouveau à son corps, mais il fut stoppé dans son élan. Malfoy se leva précipitamment et emporta les deux récipients vides à la cuisine. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Harry sauta sur ses deux pieds et lui emboîta le pas.

Ils traversèrent le couloir toujours en silence. Sirius était assis à table et n'avait pas cessé de lire son journal. Il allait mieux, depuis quelques jours. Son sevrage prenait une tournure beaucoup moins inquiétante. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil, mais il reporta bientôt son attention sur son coloc, qui était beaucoup plus beau et beaucoup plus intéressant. Ce dernier s'afférait devant l'évier. Il lavait les tasses avec minutie. C'était bien lui, ça…

Il faisait tout du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Malfoy?

Il était passé à deux doigts de dire Draco. Ç'aurait été jouissif. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit. S'il le faisait, Malfoy se poserait de sérieuses questions. Peut-être qu'il devinerait ses sentiments. Hors, ce n'était pas dernière chose qu'Harry souhaitait. Il voulait que ça reste secret. Pas question que qui que ce soit sache ce qu'il ressentait pour son coloc.

Ce genre de besoin était nouveau, pour Harry. Il n'avait jamais été bien gêné de dire à tout le monde qu'il trouvait une telle à son goût. Mais avec Malfoy, c'était différent. Il n'avait pas honte de l'aimer. Il avait peur.

Sauf Sirius, personne n'était au courant et ça devait rester ainsi. Malfoy avait trop de pouvoir sur lui. Il ne devait pas en avoir encore plus. S'il savait qu'Harry était dingue de lui, il pourrait en profiter! Il était tellement intelligent. N'importe qui qui avait un minimum de cerveau profiterait de la situation. Harry l'aurait fait. C'était naturel.

Et puis Malfoy ne se sentirait pas mal de le blesser. Après tout, Harry avait été horrible, avec lui. C'était légitime.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter?, demanda son coloc.

Sirius avait levé les yeux de sa lecture. Il les fixait avec attention. Aussitôt, Harry se sentit mal à l'aise. Il avala sa salive et il reprit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, ce soir?

Le blondinet sembla au bord de la crise cardiaque. Il avait les yeux exorbités par la surprise.

-Pardon?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, ce soir?  
-Je travaille, répondit Malfoy en bafouillant.

-Demain?

-Je travaille aussi…

-Et après-demain?

L'autre fronça les sourcils. Il ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, puis la rouvrit et questionna :

-Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça?

Harry eut un instant d'hésitation où il songea à mentir, mais il décida de prendre sur lui et il dit la vérité.

-Je veux sortir avec toi.

Ça avait été plus facile à dire qu'il ne l'aurait cru. En fait, il aurait été presque fier de lui si Malfoy ne s'était pas mis à reculer le plus possible de lui, sans cesser de le fixer comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête. Harry pinça les lèvres. Il avait le cœur qui se serrait. Pourquoi cela faisait-il aussi mal? Il ne s'était rien passé, Malfoy n'avait rien dit. Il avait seulement esquissé un mouvement de recul. Harry se sentit rejeté.

-Tu veux quoi?

-Sortir quelque part, fit Harry. Aller à un endroit avec toi. Je sais que tu ne m'as jamais pardonné tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer depuis que nous vivons ensemble. Je voudrais te prouver que j'ai changé.

Malfoy se clama un peu, mais son air muta en une espèce de moue boudeuse absolument adorable.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça.

-J'ai envie d'aller quelque part avec toi. Tu es sympa et je te trouve drôle. Pourquoi on ne sortirait pas?

-On ne l'a jamais fait, fit remarquer Malfoy en posant sa belle main sur le comptoir, comme pour se soutenir.

-Justement. Il y a un début à tout.

Le blondinet roula des yeux. Il se détourna de son coloc et regarda brièvement par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Elle était très grande et elle donnait sur le petit parc en contre-bas.

-Je trouve ça un peu tard pour commencer à faire ça…

-Vaut mieux tard que jamais.

Malfoy affichait un petit sourire rieur. Il fit à nouveau face à Harry et le scruta en détails. Son beau regard gris voyageait sur son corps tout entier, comme s'il cherchait à déceler ce qu'il avait de changé, pourquoi il lui disait un truc pareil.

-Je devrais te laisser une chance?

-Oui, tu devrais!, s'empressa de dire Harry.

Cette fois, ce fut un éclat de rire qu'il arracha à son coloc. Cela l'emplit de fierté. Il se sentit si bien qu'il se dit qu'il voulait le faire rire comme ça tous les jours. Au moins une fois. Malfoy était tellement superbe, lorsqu'il riait.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas concocté un plan foireux, susurra le blondinet.

-Pour qui tu me prends?

À la surprise générale, le rire d'enfant de Sirius s'éleva dans la cuisine. Les deux garçons se tournèrent dans sa direction comme un seul homme. Il avait lâché son journal, qui était ouvert à la page des petites annonces, et il se tenait le ventre. Des larmes lui montèrent même aux yeux.

-Ah! Les enfants!, s'exclama-t-il avant de se remettre à rire.

Il s'essuya les yeux et reprit son sérieux. D'un geste expert, il saisit son journal et se remit à lire comme si de rien n'était.

Malfoy fit face à Harry.

-Où veux-tu aller?

-Ehm…

Il n'osait pas dire au restau, parce qu'il savait que la nourriture allait être moins bonne que celle de Malfoy. Il réfléchit un peu et dit :

-Au théâtre?

-Eh! Tu me prends pour quoi? Un aristo?

-Bon, alors au ciné?

-C'est mieux. Qu'est-ce que tu veux voir?

-Toi?

C'est dingue, ils avaient presque une conversation normale. Malfoy était étrangement naturel et décontracté. Il s'était laissé choir contre le comptoir de la cuisine de manière nonchalante. Il était vraiment sublime, comme ça.

-J'ai entendu parler d'un nouveau film d'horreur et… commença Malfoy.

-Tu aimes ces trucs, toi?

Harry était sidéré. Malfoy regardait des films d'horreur? Ça ne faisait pas très pédé, nan?

-Ouais. Pas toi?

-Un peu.

En vérité, il avait la frousse de ces trucs. Il n'en avait écouté qu'un seul, une fois, et il avait failli faire dans son froc. Depuis, il n'avait plus jamais essayé. Mais si c'était pour son coloc…

-Allons voir ça, alors, sourit doucement Harry.

Il avait les mains moites et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il allait sortir avec Malfoy. Bordel, il en avait des palpitations, tellement il était excité. Il voulait se jeter contre un mur.

Son coloc ne bougeait pas. Il se contentait de l'observer curieusement, comme s'il était un extra-terrestre. Ça devait se voir, qu'il était dans tous ses états. Le blondinet fit un pas en avant et posa sa belle main sur son front humide. Harry se sentit très gêné.

-Tu vas bien?, fit la voix grave et douce de Malfoy.

C'était comme une mélodie. Tellement agréable. Tellement mieux qu'une voix de fille.

La respiration d'Harry était saccadée. Il se sentait chauffer comme de l'asphalte au soleil.

-Tu es tout rouge, ajouta Malfoy. Tu es malade?

Le classique.

Harry se crispa comme jamais. Il piquait carrément un far. Ses jambes flageolèrent. Allait-il pouvoir se tenir debout avec toute cette pression dans sa poitrine? Malfoy était si près. Il pouvait sentir son odeur. Son odeur…

Il allait lui sauter dessus, si ça continuait. Son coloc était trop beau et il sentait trop bon. Si seulement il avait pu s'agripper à lui, lui attraper les épaules, lui caresser la nuque. Harry avait les lèvres qui démangeaient. Le désir montait en lui à la vitesse grand V.

Dans son coin, Sirius lâcha un rire en feuilletant son journal. Harry avala sa salive et recula, rompant le contacte de la main fraîche de Malfoy avec son front brulant.

-Je… Je vais très bien.

Son coloc ne sembla pas convaincu, mais il n'insista pas. C'était mieux ainsi.

Harry recula lentement, sans détacher son regard vert de celui de Malfoy. Ce dernier semblait un peu surpris et un peu gêné. Il ne bougeait pas, le regardait partir. Il devait avoir deviné son malaise.

Harry se senti tout de suite mal. Il ne voulait pas que son coloc croit qu'il le repoussait. C'était que justement, il lui faisait beaucoup trop d'effet pour son propre bien. Il devait prendre du recul, retrouver son calme. Sans attendre, Harry tourna les talons. Il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. C'était fini. Malfoy devait le trouver vraiment bizarre de fuir ainsi. Le jeune Potter se recroquevilla dans son lit et fixa le plafond en se traitant de tous les noms. Il avait fermé la porte en entrant, pour être sûr que Malfoy ne le voit pas comme ça.

Il se sentait faible et vulnérable. Il n'avait jamais été comme ça. Harry était un homme, lui. Il était un vrai mec.

Depuis quand les vrais mecs étaient-ils aussi fragiles? Il n'avait pas envie de pleurer, mais c'était encore pire. Ses envies et son désir étaient plus forts que lui, comme s'il était devenu l'esclave de son corps. Avant, il était capable de se contrôler.

À ce moment-là, quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Harry soupirant en pensant _Sirius_. Ça ne pouvait être que cet emmerdeur.

-Oui, dit-il en se tournant pour voir Malfoy pénétrer dans la pièce.

Harry sursauta. Il se figea en le regardant s'asseoir sur le lit défait de sa chambre. Les draps rouges contrastaient avec le teint pâle de Malfoy. C'était dingue comme cette couleur lui allait bien.

-Potter, murmura son coloc. Qu'est-ce que tu as à t'enfuir comme ça? Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose? Tu es vraiment bizarre, ces derniers temps.

-Non, je vais bien.

Quel mauvais menteur. Le blondinet ne le crut pas une seule seconde. Il lui lança un regard noir.

-Tu vas bien? Et c'est pour ça que tu me fuis comme la peste, que tu passes tes journées dans la douche ou dans ton lit, que tu ne vois plus personne et que tu manges ces cochonneries à la cannelle à tous les jours?

Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu répondre à ça? C'était évident qu'il allait mal. Il baissa les yeux.

-Regarde-moi quand je te parle, ordonna Malfoy.

Il lui attrapa le menton, l'obligeant ainsi à lever la tête.

-Je m'inquiète, tu sais. Et Sirius aussi. Si tu continues à faire le con, tu vas te faire du mal. Va voir tes copains si ne t'as pas envie d'en parler avec moi. Mais sois sûr que je vais t'avoir à l'œil. La déprime, ça te va très mal.

Harry voulait lui sauter au cou. Putain qu'il était sexy, lorsqu'il était en colère.

-D'accord, marmonna-t-il pour calmer son coloc.

Ce dernier, moitié satisfait et moitié frustré, sortit de la pièce et claqua la porte derrière lui. Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait pu le suivre et le ramener vers lui, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

**0oOo0**

Blaise était assis à droite de Draco, qui fixait le mur comme si le sens de la vie y était écrit. Ils ne parlaient pas, ils réfléchissaient. La télé marchait devant eux, mais ils ne l'écoutaient pas. Dans le petit salon de l'appartement de Draco, une ambiance de funérailles régnait.

Le présentateur de la météo annonçait des orages pour les prochains jours. Blaise soupira. Il lança un regard interrogateur à son ami, qui avait fermé les yeux et s'était pris la tête entre les mains.

-Et alors?, demanda-t-il.

-Quoi?

-Ton coloc. Tu ne m'en parles presque plus. Il s'est calmé?

Draco prit un air affligé. Il repensa à sa dernière conversation avec Potter. À sa proposition de sortir avec lui. Il rougit un peu, mais se reprit immédiatement. Blaise devait avoir remarqué, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Draco leva les yeux vers lui et lança :

-On peut dire ça comme ça. En fait, il s'est tapé la plus grosse déprime de l'histoire des Potter.

Le mulâtre lâcha un petit rire, puis il écouta la femme à la poitrine surdimensionnée qui parlait de la situation des femmes en Inde.

-Il va s'en tirer, ajouta Draco. Il fait la tête, mais ça ne peut pas durer.

-Mhn.

Potter n'était pas là pour les écouter parler. Il était sorti avec son parrain pour lui acheter des vêtements propres. Allez savoir pour quelle occasion.

-Et Dean?

-Je l'ai plaqué, il m'ennuyait. Je déteste les mecs qui n'ont rien dans le ventre.

-T'es sûr que c'est vraiment pour ça que tu l'as rembarré?

Le blondinet lança un regard interrogateur à son ami, qui haussa un sourcil.

-De quoi tu veux parler?

Blaise retourna son attention au discourt de «gros nichons» et il répondit d'un ton amusé :

-Tu a l'air plus intéressé par ton coloc que par tous les types qui sont passés dans ton lit et t'ont invité au restau.

À cette phrase, Draco rougit encore, mais cette fois-ci, il était sûr d'avoir été surpris par Blaise. Potter aussi, l'avait invité à sortir, mais il n'était pas question qu'il en parle.

-N'importe quoi, rétorqua Draco. Potter, ce n'est pas la même chose. Il n'est pas aux hommes, de toute façon. Ce serait stupide de le désirer.

Il y eut un court silence ponctué des remarques de la présentatrice télé.

-Je ne suis pas stupide, ajouta le blondinet en serrant les dents, sous l'effet de la frustration.

-Tu es sûr que Potter n'est pas gay? Après tout, il semble aussi te trouver plutôt de son goût.

-C'est dans ta tête, Blaise. Mon coloc est aux femmes à cent pour cent. Il n'a jamais touché à un mec de toute sa vie.

-À part toi, sourit malicieusement Blaise en plongeant ses yeux sombres dans ceux, orageux, de Draco.

-Ce n'était qu'un stupide baisé.

Il croisa les jambes et tourna la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de cet imbécile. Il en avait assez bavé avec lui pour le moment. Mais son ami n'était pas découragé pour le moins du monde. Il siffla du bout des lèvres :

-Deux fois. Et la deuxième, il était sobre.

-C'est un jeu pour lui, contra le blondinet. Il n'a jamais ressenti quelque chose de particulier pour moi. Arrête de te faire des films.

Le mulâtre se leva subitement. Il souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

-On va voir si je me fais des histoires, s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant dans la chambre de Potter.

Draco le suivit en protestant. Mais Blaise de l'écoutait pas. Il entra dans la pièce en désordre et ouvrit la lumière.

-Quel Bazard!

-Tout à fait à l'image de son occupant.

Blaise avança jusqu'au centre de la chambre et chercha quelque chose des yeux. Draco restait en retrait, intrigué. Il vit son ami s'accroupir et soulever les vêtements sales de son coloc en marmonnant des insanités. Après ce qui sembla durer une éternité, il mit la main sur ce qu'il cherchait et poussa un cri de victoire.

-Tiens, voilà notre banque de données!

C'était le portable de Potter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça?, gronda le blondinet en attrapant l'objet que son ami lui tendait.

-Regarde l'historique internet. Moi, je continue de chercher. Je suis sûr qu'il y a plein de trésors, ici.

Draco s'installa sur le lit de Potter et ouvrit l'appareil. Pendant ce temps-là, Blaise fouillait les tiroirs de vêtements du petit meuble posé devant le lit simple de son coloc.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu espères trouver, dit-il. Tu crois vraiment que Potter est allé sur des sites pornos gays? Et même si c'était le cas, ça ne voudrait rien dire.

-Cherche et tais-toi. Tiens, ce n'est pas ta chemise?

Il tendit le vêtement chiffonné et Draco leva la tête pour le regarder. Effectivement, c'était sa chemise. Il se leva et alla la ramasser.

-Tiens, elle était là. Je savais que Potter l'avais prise.

-Pourquoi il aurait pris ta chemise?

-Je ne sais pas, râla Draco. Par erreur, sûrement. En tout cas, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Le blondinet retourna à son poste, sur le lit. En quelques clics, il vit défiler tout l'historique de la navigation internet de son coloc. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'étrange à signaler. Potter était allé sur des réseaux sociaux, comme une personne normale. Il avait fait ses devoirs, il avait utilisé une calculatrice virtuelle, et un dictionnaire des synonymes.

En fait, il était vraiment plus clean que Draco ne l'aurait pensé. Un éclat de rire lui échappa lorsqu'il vit les recherches de petits chats mignons sur google image.

-Je crois que mon coloc n'a rien à se reprocher, dit Draco en levant les yeux vers Blaise, qui exhibait une collection de condoms inutilisés.

-Il est prêt à tout, fit-il remarquer.

-Rien de plus normal, répondit Draco avant de se pencher à nouveau au-dessus de l'écran du portable.

Blaise grogna et il vint s'asseoir auprès de son ami.

-Allez, ça ne sert à rien, s'impatienta ce dernier. Bon, je ferme tout.

Il fit glisser la souris jusqu'au petit «x» dans le coin de l'écran, mais la voix surexcitée de Blaise le stoppa net.

-Attends, attends!

-Quoi?

-Là, là, tout en bas.

Il mit son doigt sur l'écran et sourit à Draco.

Il était écrit : _gay test_.

Sur le coup, aucun des deux ne dit rien. C'était tellement surprenant qu'ils arrivaient à peine à y croire.

Potter avait fait un test pour savoir s'y était gay? Nan, c'était ridicule. Pourquoi il aurait fait un truc pareil? C'était sûrement par curiosité qu'il était allé voir ça, pas vrai?

-Draco, je crois qu'on tient quelque chose, dit Blaise sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

-Et si on se trompe?

-Il n'y a pas vraiment de quoi se tromper. C'est assez évident que ton coloc est en train de devenir gay.

Draco se leva et laissa le portable sur le lit.

-Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut, d'abord. Et nous n'aurions pas dû fouiller dans sa chambre comme ça. Donne-moi ma chemise et on s'en va.

-Non, dit calmement Blaise. Si tu prends ta chemise, il saura que tu es venu ici.

-Pas du tout! Il n'est même pas au courant qu'il l'a!

Draco tourna les talons et s'en alla, furieux. Au fond, il savait que son ami avait raison. D'un geste brusque, il donna un grand coup de pied à un mur qui passait par là. Blaise était toujours dans la chambre de Potter, occupé à replacer les choses à leur endroit d'origine.

Lorsqu'il ressortit, il découvrit Draco dans la cuisine. Il faisait à diner.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Tu travailles, ce soir. Ne fais pas à manger.

Le blondinet leva la tête vers lui, abandonna momentanément ses carottes.

-Si je ne fais rien à bouffer, Potter va mourir de faim.

Il s'en retourna à sa besogne.

* * *

Eh... Alors? Je suis vraiment sur les nerfs, là! Il faut que vous me disiez quelque chose. J'ai tellement peur de m'être plantée.

Un com, je vous en supplie.


	12. Chapter 11 : Surprise

Une semaine plus tard, me revoilà avec le chapitre 11.

J'espère qu'il va vous satisfaire. XD

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Draco attacha son tablier et le lissa avec ses deux mains. Il était enfin prêt. En se dirigeant vers son poste, dans la cuisine du restaurant, il vit que son mentor, Severus, était occupé à saupoudrer du basilic séché dans une soupe dont l'odeur lui donna faim instantanément.

Ce n'était pas pour rien que Draco considérait cet homme comme son model et même son idole. Il était vraiment très doué. Ses doigts souples voyagèrent jusqu'à la louche de métal qui gisait non loin de la préparation et il agita le mélange soigneusement, sans le quitter des yeux. Il était à l'apogée de la concentration. C'était un moment crucial dans sa recette.

Tout autour d'eux, les autres employés se prépareraient à une longue soirée. Ils sortaient leurs ingrédients et relisaient leurs notes.

Discrètement, Draco se plaça derrière Severus en sortant son carnet. Il le regarda travailler et prit le plus de notes possible. Il voulait tout savoir, tout comprendre, tout voir. Severus ne le remarqua même pas, trop absorbé. Il huma lentement l'odeur de sa soupe. Son nez était magique. C'était ce que Draco croyait. Severus n'avait jamais eu besoin de goûter ses recettes. Il les reniflait longuement et il savait exactement ce qu'il manquait ou ce que était en trop. Le cuisinier hocha la tête, satisfait.

En faisant volte-face, il se retrouva droit devant son élève, qui écrivait frénétiquement dans son carnet. Severus sourit légèrement. Il aimait bien Draco, c'était un brave garçon qui prenait l'art culinaire très au sérieux.

-Alors? On prend des notes?

Sans relever la tête, le blondinet répondit :

-Oui, oui, quelques-unes. Juste des agencements d'épices. J'adore cette odeur, elle est très douce. Cette soupe serait parfaite pour des enfants, non? Je devrais faire quelque chose comme ça pour…

Ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres. Il avait pensé à Potter. Il ne devait pas penser à Potter… Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Il était ridicule.

-Pour?

-Rien du tout. C'est pas grave. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider?

Severus détourna le regard de son élève et se concentra sur ses chaudrons. Il adorait les chaudrons. Leur odeur de métal, leur texture…

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire pour le moment. Les clients vont arriver dans peu de temps. Bon, allons prendre de l'avance. Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer le plat de jour. Tu vas voir, il ressemble à celui que je t'ai enseigné à faire la semaine dernière, mais j'ai légèrement modifié la recette.

Draco resta très surpris. Il était rare que Severus modifie quelque chose qu'il avait fait. La plupart du temps, tout ce qu'il cuisinait était parfait du premier coup. Pourquoi aurait-il fallu qu'il change l'une de ses recettes?

-Modifié?, demanda sceptiquement Draco.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas grand-chose. J'ai juste adouci un peu la sauce et…

-Mais elle était très bien, protesta le blondinet. C'est le fait qu'elle était épicée qui lui donnait son charme.

-Elle l'est encore, contra l'ainé. Je l'ai à peine adoucie. C'est juste que quelqu'un à qui je l'ai fait goûter m'a fait remarquer que…

C'était de plus en plus bizarre. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils marchaient dans la cuisine du restaurant pour se rendre à leur point de travail, le visage de Severus devenait rouge brique. Il n'avait jamais semblé aussi embarrassé de toute sa vie. Draco ne savait plus quoi dire. Depuis quand son mentor rougissait-il? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il change l'une de ses recettes? Et ce pour une seule personne.

Les grands cuisiniers sont ceux qui font à manger pour la majorité, et non pour un seul individu. Le plat de Severus était parfait. Pratiquement tout le monde l'aimait. Alors qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à faire quelque chose d'aussi insensé?

Sans dire un mot, les deux hommes préparèrent leurs ingrédients. Draco n'avait pas le courage d'en demander plus à ce sujet. Il sentait déjà la gêne incommensurable qui émanait de son ainé. Il espérait qu'ils n'allaient pas passer toute la soirée comme ça, parce que ça allait être long.

**0oOo0**

Draco ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait réagir. Il n'avait jamais vécu de telle situation. En fait, c'était tellement fou qu'il arrivait à peine à y croire. Il se sentait totalement paumé, c'était le mot. Que devait-il dire?

Il y avait quelque chose à dire? Plus il repensait à ce qui lui était arrivé, plus il se demandait s'il n'avait pas juste rêvé. C'était beaucoup plus probable. Oui, c'était un rêve. Ça devait en être un.

**0oOo0**

Harry sortait de la douche. Ils posa ses deux pieds sur le petit tapis gris qui se trouvait par terre au centre de la salle de bain. Son corps était mouillé et il avait un peu froid. Le jeune Potter leva les yeux pour voir vaguement sa silhouette se dessiner dans le miroir embué. Il mit sa main sur sa serviette, prêt à la saisir, mais au dernier moment, il vit celle de Malfoy, qui pendouillait doucement juste à côté, et il décida de la prendre une dernière fois. Il ferma les yeux, désespéré. Ça faisait treize fois qu'il se disait ça. Très exactement. Il avait compté.

En portant la serviette de son coloc à son visage, pour la sentir, il se dit que ça devait porter malchance de manquer à sa parole treize fois de suite, mais il oublia vite cette pensée, car l'odeur de Malfoy vint caresser ses narines. Que c'était divin. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Harry ne se lassait pas. Il adorait toujours autant toucher les objets qui appartenaient à son coloc. C'était son obsession. Ça et les petits cœurs à la cannelle. Leur saveur lui rappelait Malfoy.

Harry s'essuya le corps rapidement, puis il replongea son nez dans l'étoffe moelleuse. Il prit deux grandes inspirations, se sépara de la serviette puis enfouit à nouveau son visage à l'intérieur. C'était presque malsain. Est-ce qu'une addiction pouvait être bonne pour quelqu'un? Pourtant, Harry sentait que c'était lorsqu'il se trouvait «proche» de Malfoy qu'il était le mieux. Comme s'il était la chose qui lui manquait.

Il déposa le morceau de tissus humide. Il devait aller se coucher et arrêter de penser à son coloc. Il s'empêchait de dormir, à force. Sans attendre, il étendit la serviette pour qu'elle sèche, puis il attrapa ses vêtements salles dans l'intention de les laisser tomber au milieu de sa chambre.

**0oOo0**

Draco quitta la cuisine très tard le soir. Il regarda sa montre et grimaça en voyant qu'il était deux heures du matin. Il était épuisé. Quelle journée il avait eue!

Et voilà qu'il devait aller se joindre à Blaise pour leur soirée en boîte. Il se sentait fatigué et pas du tout dans l'ambiance festive d'une nuit à danser comme un malade. En plus, il travaillait le lendemain. Bordel, il voulait juste dormir…

D'un pas fatigué, le blondinet marcha lentement vers sa destination.

**0oOo0**

Harry sortit de la salle de bain. Il fit de son mieux pour le pas regarder la porte de la chambre de son coloc en passant devant. Il résista à la tentation de s'y enfermer pour la nuit. Malfoy était sorti pour toute la nuit, ce n'est pas ça le problème. En plus, il avait dit à Harry qu'il allait partir faire les boîtes de nuit avec son ami. Il n'allait pas rentrer avant le lendemain. Cependant, Harry refusait de dormir encore dans le lit de son coloc. Il devait se détacher de lui, arriver à maîtriser son désir.

Il se sentait comme un adolescent à la merci de la moindre de ses envies. C'était très désagréable! Résolu, il alla s'enfermer dans sa propre chambre et balança ses vêtements sur le sol. D'un bond, il se retrouva dans son lit. Ce dernier avait presque perdu son odeur, à force qu'il squatte celui de Malfoy.

Harry ferma les yeux en tentant de dormir. Il n'avait étrangement pas sommeil. C'était comme s'il manquait quelque chose. _Malfoy…_

Pas question! Le jeune Potter se leva de sa couchette, les sens aux aguets. Il se précipita vers son garde-robe. En dessous de ses t-shirts laissés sur le sol, il tira un sac de plastique emplis de vêtements appartenant à Malfoy. Il y avait la chemise blanche qu'il lui avait volée, puis une veste beige qu'il ne portait jamais, mais qui avait tout de même son odeur. À cela s'ajoutait un short noir tout à fait obscène qu'Harry lui avait vu porter une seule fois. Il avait décidé, au moment même où il l'avait vu, qu'il devait absolument l'empêcher de le porter une autre fois, et encore plus devant quelqu'un qui n'était pas lui.

Harry lui avait donc pris dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Au départ, il comptait le bruler, mais après réflexion, il se mit à fantasmer grave sur le vêtement. Il n'était pas particulièrement court, mais il faisait un cul d'enfer à son coloc. Rien que pour ça, Harry rêva du jour où Malfoy pourrait porter ce short pour lui seul. D'ici-là, il le garderait dans ses affaires et s'en servirait comme ce soir-là où il ne pouvait plus trouver le sommeil.

Précautionneusement, il tira le vêtement du sac. Il se leva pour aller regagner son lit, le short à la main, prêt à se le mettre sur la figure pour en respirer l'odeur exquise toute la nuit.

Une fois allongé, Harry fit comme il l'avait prévu. Il eut presque l'impression d'être dans le lit de son coloc. Il lâcha même un petit gémissement de bonheur en caressant le tissu légèrement rugueux. Quelle sensation ça ferait s'il couvrait les fesses rondes de Malfoy?

**0oOo0**

Draco sortit son téléphone portable de son sac. Il voyait à peine l'écran lumineux, tellement il tombait de sommeil.

D'un geste expert, il sélectionna le nom de Blaise. Il y eut plusieurs sonneries, puis son ami répondit. Il ne devait pas être très loin de la piste de danse, car on pouvait facilement attendre la musique qui résonnait. Blaise s'était sûrement embarré dans l'une des toilettes.

-Eh!, Draco, je t'attendais.

Le son lointain de la musique réveilla un peu le blondinet.

-Où t'es?, demanda-il.

-Oh, ça va? T'as l'air crevé.

-Je le suis, figures-toi. J'ai bossé comme un malade, aujourd'hui. Bon, et t'es où, donc?

-Draco, écoute, c'est une longue histoire. Je… eh… Je sais pas comment t'expliquer ça.

**0oOo0**

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il ne tenait plus. Même le short de Malfoy ne lui suffisait pas. Il se leva lentement, comme au ralenti. Il déposa le vêtement sur son lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se sentait attiré par une force qui le dépassait. C'était mystérieux et surpuissant.

Le jeune Potter poussa la porte de sa chambre de sa main droite. Elle ne résista même pas. Ensuite, il avança à la vitesse d'une tortue jusqu'à ce qu'il soit devant l'entrée de la chambre de Malfoy. Il voulait tellement y être. Se coucher dans son lit, se blottir dans ses draps, sentir son odeur partout à la fois…

Il avait besoin de cela, de ce sentiment de quiétude qui l'envahissait lorsqu'il s'allongeait dans le lit moelleux de on coloc. Et peu importe que ce soit la treizième fois qu'il brisait son serment de ne plus s'il rendre, il s'en foutait. Ça lui porterait malchance et puis tant pis. De toute façon, Harry n'était pas superstitieux.

**0oOo0**

Draco entra dans l'appartement et ferma la porte le plus silencieusement possible. Il ne voulait surtout pas réveiller Potter. Il enleva son manteau, déposa son sac puis retira ses chaussures.

Il se sentait sale et il avait besoin de se laver. Rapidement, il trotta jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une fois qu'il eut fermé la porte, il ouvrit la lumière et entreprit de se déshabiller. Sa peau frissonna au contact de l'air frais. D'un coup d'œil, Draco put voir que son coloc s'était douché peu de temps au paravent. Le miroir était toujours embué.

Lorsqu'il fut nu, Draco ne perdit pas de temps à se jeter sous la douche. L'eau chaude sur son corps lui donna encore plus sommeil. Il se sentait capable de s'endormir à l'instant. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas allé rejoindre Blaise en boîte de nuit.

Draco devait avouer qu'il avait été assez surpris lorsque son ami lui avait avoué qu'il était avec Ronald Weasley, le concierge de l'immeuble. Le rouquin avait supposément trouvé le mulâtre par hasard et ils avaient engagé la discussion. Blaise semblait très embarrassé lorsqu'il lui dit que Weasley et lui passaient un très bon moment ensemble.

Blaise alla jusqu'à avancer qu'ils finiraient probablement la nuit dans le même lit. Draco n'émit aucun commentaire. Il préférait laisser à son ami le pouvoir de décider s'il aimait bien Weasley ou non. Après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Par contre, ce retournement de situation lui fournit une excuse parfaite pour laisser Blaise seul et retourner chez lui pour la nuit. Le blondinet ne se sentait pas capable de danser et de faire la fête. Blaise n'insista pas, il devait y trouver son compte lui aussi, et le laissa aller assez rapidement.

Soulagé, Draco était tout de suite rentré à l'appart. Et voilà qu'il se prélassait sous la douche. Ses paupières étaient à moitié fermées lorsqu'il daigna éteindre l'eau. Il tira le rideau et sortit de sous la douche, le corps dégoulinant un peu partout sur son passage.

Draco voulut se sécher, mais en prenant sa serviette, il s'aperçut qu'elle était encore humide. En fronçant les sourcils, il se dit que ce devait être son coloc qui (encore) s'était trompé et l'avait utilisée à la place de la sienne. Habitué à cette situation, Draco s'empara de la serviette de Potter et s'en servit pour éponger ses cheveux et son corps. L'odeur musquée de son coloc lui envahit les narines et lui fit tourner la tête.

Un peu sonné, Draco entoura sa taille avec le morceau de tissu. Sans plus de cérémonies, il tourna la poignée, attrapa ses vêtements sales, ferma la lumière et marcha directement vers sa chambre. La porte était déjà ouverte, mais Draco ne le remarqua pas. Il laissa tomber ses vêtements sur le sol, trop fatigué pour s'en occuper d'avantage, puis il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit qui se trouvait à la gauche de son lit. Il en sortit un boxer noir et moulant (il les adorait comme ça) qu'il enfila en laissant la serviette de Potter s'écraser sur le sol.

Dans le noir, Draco chercha l'ouverture de ses draps à tâtons. Il la trouva au bout de quelques instants interminables et, sans attendre, il se glissa sous ses couvertures chaudes.

Chaudes.

CHAU-DES.

Mais ce n'est pas ça qui fit réagir le blondinet. Trop épuisé pour réfléchir, il n'y vit que du feu. Il ramena ses jambes vers son corps, pour garder sa propre chaleur, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Et c'est là que sa jambe heurta quelque chose de dur. Il pinça les lèvres en tentant à nouveau de faire ce mouvement, mais encore une fois, quelque chose le bloqua. Contrarié, Draco tira ses deux bras vers l'avant. Et il toucha des cheveux.

Il sauta pratiquement hors de son lit en poussant un cri qui oscillait entre l'horreur et l'étonnement. En attendrissant sur le sol, il perdit l'équilibre, tombant du coup à la renverse. Son crâne se heurta au planché en un son mat. Draco s'en fichait. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui retenait toute son attention.

IL Y AVAIT QUELQU'UN DANS SON LIT.

Draco vit une silhouette indéniablement masculine boucher à toute vitesse. L'inconnu qui avait investi son territoire se redressa et se leva. Draco, rapide comme l'éclair et plus du tout endormi, se leva et se précipita vers l'interrupteur. Il alluma la lumière juste au moment où le squatteur passait la porte de sa chambre en courant.

Draco n'eut le temps de voir que ses cheveux. Ils étaient d'un noir corbeau et ébouriffés au possible. Pas d'erreur possible.

-POTTER, gueula-t-il en se lançant à sa poursuite. Harry Potter, reviens ici, nous devons parler. POTTER!

Ce dernier ne l'écoutait pas, il courait pour sa survie. Il se précipita vers sa chambre et s'y enferma en claquant la porte. Draco s'y heurta avec violence. Il tenta de l'ouvrir par la force, mais son coloc était de l'autre côté et poussait dans le sens contraire. De plus, sérieusement, Draco ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais Potter était beaucoup plus fort que lui. Il n'avait aucune chance.

-OUVRE CETTE PORTE, POTTER.

Pas de réponse. L'autre s'enfermait dans le silence. Draco cessa de triturer sur la poignée, résigné. Il posa son front contre la paroi de bois en disant, plus calmement :

-Potter, il faut qu'on parle.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il disait ça.

-Il faut que tu t'expliques. Tu ne peux pas faire un truc aussi étrange t'enfuir après. Je ne suis pas fâché, je…

Draco retint son souffle. Il ne savait pas quoi penser, c'était arrivé si vite. Pouf! Potter était dans son lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il y faisait? Pourquoi? Dans quel but? Il y avait bien une explication, non? Draco plaqua tout son corps contre la porte et murmura.

-Je ne vais pas me moquer de toi ou t'haïr, mais tu me dois des explications. Est-ce que c'est la première fois que tu dors dans mon lit?

Le silence. Ça pouvait vouloir dire oui comme ça pouvait vouloir dire non. Quelle situation de merde.

-Potter, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? T'es bizarre, ces derniers temps. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'en parler? Tu sais que je veux t'aider. Et ne vas pas me dire que ça ne me concerne pas. Tu me fais une dépression et puis ensuite, je te retrouve dans mon lit. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu étrange? Laisse-moi entrer. Potter? Tu vas me laisser.

Toujours rien. Draco tenta de faire tourner la poignée et il ne rencontra aucune résistance. Il soupira et ouvrit la porte.

Potter était dans son lit. Il était allongé, en silence. Sa tête était couverte de sa couette duveteuse. Draco s'approcha lentement. Il avait presque peur que son coloc prenne une nouvelle fois la fuite.

-Potter?

Il ne bougeait pas d'un poil. C'était comme s'il avait été transformé en une statue de pierre. Ou de verre, au choix. Le blondinet se pencha au-dessus de lui, tentant d'apercevoir son visage.

Brusquement, Potter tira sur son drap et dévoila sa tête. Il avait les yeux brillants et magnifiques. Draco en eut le souffle coupé. Il fixa son coloc de longues secondes. Bordel qu'il était beau.

-Potter?, répéta-t-il. Eh… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

L'autre n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Il se tassa sur le côté, laissant assez de place à Draco pour qu'il s'assoit. Ou pour qu'il se couche. Instinctivement, il sut que c'était ce qu'il devait faire.

Il souleva la couverture tout en se glissant dessous. Le corps brulant de Potter se colla immédiatement à lui, comme un aimant.

Draco se laissa faire, hypnotisé. Il ne savait tout simplement plus ce qu'il devait penser. C'était trop. Trop, trop.

Bordel.

Harry Potter posa sa tête au creux de son cou. Il respirait son odeur. Son coloc respirait ouvertement son odeur. Draco se raidit. Il avait mal au ventre. Il avait mal au cœur. Il avait mal partout. Il se sentait crispé au possible. Il voulait mourir.

Potter se colla d'avantage à lui, posa sa main sur son torse, serra son t-shirt, enfouit son nez dans son cou, posa ses lèvres sur sa peau, inspira… Bordel. BORDEL.

-Malfoy, tu sens la gonzesse.

**0oOo0**

Au matin, Potter avait disparu. Draco s'était réveillé tout seul dans le lit de son coloc. Il s'était senti vraiment con. Puis il avait réalisé qu'il avait dormi comme un bébé. Et il s'était senti encore plus con.

Sur la table de la cuisine, il avait trouvé un petit mot.

_À ce soir._

Et c'était tout.

**0oOo0**

-Draco, nous avons un sérieux problème. Je croyais que c'était passager, mais je dois avouer que j'en ai assez de tes conneries.

-Quoi?, gronda le blondinet malgré lui.

-Veux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi diable ce désert est _encore_ trop sucré?

-Hein? Mais il est très bien!

Draco se précipita sur le sorbet qu'il avait préparé. Il se pencha au-dessus de ce plat qu'il croyait tout à fait digne de la table de n'importe quel client. Il attrapa une cuillère propre et préleva une petite portion de son sorbet. Lorsqu'il le porta à ses lèvres, il constata qu'effectivement, son sorbet était trop sucré. Contrarié, il examina le désert sans comprendre. Pourtant, il l'avait fait comme d'habitude. Il s'était habitué, à force de le préparer à la maison pour Potter. Cet imbécile adorait ce truc. Il pouvait en avaler des tonnes en une seule soirée.

Et après ça, il trouvait le moyen de se plaindre. Il disait toujours que sa recette était très bonne, mais pas assez sucrée… Pas assez sucrée… Bordel de merde.

Severus le tira de ses pensées. Il fit claquer sa louche contre le contoir de la cuisine du restaurant.

-Je suis désolé de te le dire, mais il va falloir recommencer depuis le début. Je t'avais pourtant dit de te pratiquer à le faire.

-Mais je me suis pratiqué, s'opposa vivement Draco. Je l'ai faite un milliard de fois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est comme ça, je croyais que je l'avais réussie.

Il avala sa salive. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il avait préparé ce sorbet comme Potter l'aimait. Seulement pour Potter. Draco s'était habitué à cuisiner pour lui, c'était bien normal. Il changeait inconsciemment ses recettes pour lui plaire. Il était pathétique.

Son mentor le dévisagea et dit :

-Alors tu t'es mal pratiqué. Allez, montre-moi comment tu t'y prends.

Severus avait toujours été particulièrement patient avec lui. En tous cas, beaucoup plus qu'avec tous les autres. Draco était son élèves chouchou et ils le savaient tous les deux. C'était aussi clair qu'assumé. Severus n'avait jamais eu honte à faire du favoritisme. Il disait toujours que c'était normal de préférer certains de ses élèves. Après tout, c'était comme la nourriture. Il y a toujours des pats qu'on aime plus que d'autres, c'est dans la nature des choses.

Draco reprit donc le processus depuis le début. Il tenta du mieux qu'il put de suivre les quantités qui étaient inscrites sur sa recette, mais au moment de sucrer le sorbet, il dut se faire violence pour ne pas faire comme il en avait tristement pris l'habitude.

-Tu vois? Ce n'est pas si difficile.

Son ainé lui souriait tendrement, comme s'il avait été son père. Draco avait souvent l'impression de Severus était son père.

-Ouais, soupira le blondinet.

L'autre avait déjà détourné son attention de lui. Il regardait la sauce qui faisait des bouillons sur le four qui se situait derrière lui.

-Qui a laissé ça là?, gronda-t-il aux autres cuisiniers.

* * *

Em. C'était bien?

J'ai mal au ventre, tellement je suis stressée. C'est presque aussi horrible que de devoir faire un examen de maths. La seule différence, c'est que dans le deuxième cas, je braille tout au long. Vous ne voulez pas me faire brailler, tout de même. -_-

Allez, donnez-moi des impressions!


	13. Chapter 12 : Confidences dans le lit

Long? Interminable? Comment à été l'attente? Je suis désolée! Je ne le referai plus.

Bon, voici le chapitre 12. J'espère que vous me croyez lorsque je dis que je vais publier comme avant...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Harry était assis en tailleur sur son lit. Il tentait désespérément de se convaincre qu'il pouvait trouver une manière d'expliquer rationnellement à Malfoy la raison pour laquelle il avait investi son lit, mais à chaque fois qu'il commençait à inventer un nouveau mensonge, il se heurtait à la dure vérité : Malfoy n'allait jamais le croire.

_Il va deviner. Il va savoir que je suis dingue de lui. Il faut pas, il faut surtout pas. Bodel, je suis foutu. Il va rire de moi, il va me repousser. Je vais en crever, c'est sûr. Il faut pas qu'il sache. Il va se servir de mes sentiments contre moi. Il est intelligent, il est tellement intelligent…_

Toute sa vie, toute son existence s'écroulait à ses pieds. Ça semblait être devenu une habitude, tiens. D'abord, il découvrait qu'il était gay, qu'il avait un énorme faible pour son coloc et puis il était surpris dans son lit. Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu s'empêcher d'aller s'y blottir, hein?

Il devenait fou. Il se faisait peur à lui-même. Est-ce que c'était normal qu'il vole les vêtements de son coloc et s'en serve pour les renifler quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir? Il n'avait jamais fait ça avec toutes filles avec lesquelles il avait eu une relation. Malfoy était-il spécial? Était-ce parce qu'il était un mec?

Ou alors Harry était-il en train de devenir complètement coco?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable. Il n'y avait qu'une seule manière d'en être sûr. Internet.

_Mental Health test_

Encore une fois, Harry remettait à internet le pouvoir de trancher. S'il était fou, il voulait bien le croire. Et puis il pouvait toujours utiliser cet argument pour sa défense lorsque Malfoy allait venir faire son inquisition, ce soir, après le travail.

Les résultats pour sa recherche s'affichèrent. Le jeune Potter sélectionna le premier, comme d'habitude. Il était inutile de lire la description. Il préférait foncer tête baissée.

Harry se concentra sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Il lut la première question du test plusieurs fois, pour être bien sûr de la comprendre.

_Avez-vous vécu, au courant de votre vie, de nombreux moments sombres où vous vous êtes refermé sur vous-même et vous êtes éloigné de vos proches?_

C'était quoi, cette question? Harry n'y avait jamais pensé. Il détourna le regard de son portable et tenta de se rappeler de tout ce qu'il avait pu traverser dans sa vie. C'était vrai qu'il avait vécu des périodes sombres, mais jamais il ne s'était vraiment éloigné de ses proches. Hermione, par exemple, l'avait toujours secondé et…

Il fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas vu Hermione? Depuis quand n'était-il pas sorti de chez lui pour autre chose que pour aller à l'école et travailler? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait? C'était à cause de ce qu'il ressentait pour Malfoy? Non, des simples sentiments ne pouvaient pas faire quelque chose comme ça. Il y avait forcément une explication rationnelle.

Une petite voix résonna soudainement dans sa tête. Elle chuchota doucement :

_C'est parce que tu ne l'acceptes pas._

Harry avait toujours été le premier à se déclarer. Il disait sans problème ses sentiments et n'avait jamais peur d'être rejeté. Ça lui était arrivé plusieurs fois dans sa vie et il n'avait jamais été profondément blessé par cela. Si une fille de voulait pas de lui, c'était pas la fin du monde, il n'avait qu'à en choisir une autre. En fait, le problème, c'était qu'il y avait qu'un seul Malfoy. Si celui-là lui crachait au visage, il était impossible de le remplacer. Harry reposa ses yeux sur l'écran. Il hésita, puis cocha _oui_.

Ce qu'il vivait en ce moment-même ressemblait pas mal à cela, alors il estimait que c'était la réponse la plus proche de la réalité.

Deuxième question :

_Avez-vous l'impression qu'à cause que vous hésitez à faire des choses, vous passez à côté de beaucoup de belles expériences?_

C'était comme une douche froide. Qu'est-ce que ce questionnaire avait contre lui?

Harry repensa à Malfoy et il se dit que oui, il était en train de passer à côté de quelque chose. Sirius lui avait dit. C'était sa chance. Son unique chance. Qu'allait-il se passer s'il ne la saisissait pas? À force d'avoir peur d'être rejeté, il allait se renfermer sur lui-même et ne jamais déclarer ses sentiments au peut-être homme de sa vie. Harry avait l'impression que s'il de risquait jamais le tout pour le tout, il allait tout perdre. Et si Malfoy et lui étaient faits l'un pour l'autre?

Ça se pouvait, non? Harry en avait mal au ventre. Il ne voulait pas perdre la chance, même si elle était minime, d'avoir son coloc rien que pour lui.

Et si ça marchait? Et si, lorsqu'il lui avouait enfin qu'il était complètement dingue de lui, Malfoy lui déclarait aussi qu'il l'aimait à la folie et qu'ils devenaient un couple? Et s'ils étaient vraiment heureux ensemble? Pour toujours…

Et s'ils faisaient l'amour? Harry n'avait jamais fait l'amour. Il avait baisé un millier de fois, mais il n'avait jamais fait l'amour. Si c'était avec Malfoy, il ne pourrait pas se contenter de baiser. C'était trop animal, trop physique. Entre eux, c'était tellement plus qu'une attraction.

Bodel, qu'il était romantique! Avait-il déjà été aussi neuneu? Ce n'était pas désagréable.

Harry tenta de revenir à son questionnaire. Il soupira et répondit : _oui_.

Prochaine question :

_Vivez-vous dans le présent, le passé ou le futur?_

Le passé? Pas vraiment. Harry repensait parfois à ses expériences antérieures, mais il ne croyait pas que ça valait la peine d'être mentionné. Il n'était pas différent de tout le monde par rapport à ça. Ses souvenirs lui arrachaient parfois un petit rire et puis voilà.

Le présent? Normalement, il aurait dit que oui. Harry avait toujours vécu dans le présent. C'était l'une de ses plus grandes forces. Il ne réfléchissait pas trop et il agissait. Il préférait avoir du plaisir maintenant, tant qu'il le pouvait. Cependant. Il ne faisait pas trop de conneries non plus. Il savait se contrôler quand c'était nécessaire.

Le futur? Jamais. Il n'avait jamais pensé plus qu'il ne le fallait au futur. C'était idiot et ça ne servait strictement à rien. Harry avait des buts, mais il se concentrait toujours sur l'instant présent pour y arriver. Il n'était ni rêveur, ni du genre à angoisser. Enfin… C'était avant qu'il rencontre Malfoy. Depuis, il avait l'impression de passer son temps à réfléchir au futur.

Il n'y avait rien de plus angoissant que de se demander si sa vie tout entière était en train de se jouer à cet instant précis. Harry ne voulait pas souffrir à cause du rejet, mais il ne voulait pas non plus passer à côté de quelque chose de merveilleux. Il devait choisir. En était-il capable?

_Futur._

_Est-ce qu'il vous semble que vous savez entretenir des relations à long terme?_

Harry soupira. Bien sûr, qu'il en était capable. Bon, pas avec ses petites amies, mais avec ses copains, oui. Il sourit en pensant à Hermione, qu'il connaissait depuis toujours. Il voulait l'appeler et l'entendre parler. Il s'ennuyait d'elle.

_Oui._

C'était justement ce à quoi il aspirait avec Malfoy. Entretenir une relation à long terme. Il voulait l'avoir à ses côtés longtemps. Toujours. Jusqu'à la fin. Est-ce que c'était possible d'être aussi parfait que lui? Harry n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui soit aussi intelligent, vif, spontané, attentionné et superbe que son coloc. Comment n'aurait-il pas pu tomber amoureux de lui? Il était fichu depuis le début, il aurait dû le voir. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, dès qu'il avait entendu sa voix. Pouf! Fini. Son destin était celé.

Alors pourquoi ne pas prendre le risque?

_Avez-vous l'impression de subir énormément de stress ou de pression?_

Tout était relatif. Harry ne vivait pas plus de pression qu'un autre avec ses études et son job, mais avec Malfoy, il avait l'impression que sa vie entière se jouait. D'un côté, il s'imposait sa propre pression. Pourquoi ne pas juste lui dire?

_Je t'aime._

Il pouvait le débiter très vite, ça serait plus facile. Il éviterait le regard de son coloc pour ne pas se sentir trop gênée. Il croiserait les bras. Ça lui aiderait à se sentir plus en sécurité.

_Je t'aime._

Au diable ce test. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Tout ce qu'il avait à dire, c'était _je t'aime_.

**0oOo0**

Draco referma la porte derrière lui. Il trouva son appartement très silencieux. En enlevant ses chaussures, il se demanda si Potter était sorti et comptait l'éviter toute la soirée. Il espérait que non. Et puis il lui avait laissé ce message, ce matin, qui disait _à ce soir_. Il devait être là.

Draco retira son manteau et l'accrocha à un support avant de le ranger dans la garde-robe de l'entrée. Il fit quelques pas dans le salon. Il était vide. La télé était fermée. Il se fit alors la réflexion que le parrain d'Harry n'était plus dans la maison depuis environ une semaine. Ou peut-être cinq jours. Où pouvait-il bien être? Il dormait dehors?

Draco secoua la tête avec lassitude. Il n'y avait probablement rien à comprendre de Sirius Black. Il faisait comme il voulait, après tout. C'était un adulte. Silencieusement, le blondinet scruta la pièce vide de toute vie et décida d'aller voir à la cuisine. Il traversa le couloir d'un pas rapide, sans s'arrêter, et déboucha dans sa belle cuisine Dans tout l'appart, c'était sa pièce préférée. C'est ici qu'il se sentait le plus à l'aise, dans son élément. Il avait choisi ce logement pour sa cuisine. Elle était grande et spacieuse. Mais pour le moment, elle était plongée dans le noir. Draco alluma la lumière. Personne. Le silence de l'appartement l'oppressait. Il aimait entendre son coloc râler toute la journée. Ça avait quelque chose de marrant. Et puis il savait toujours dans quelle pièce il se trouvait. Sa voix était grave et belle. Une voix d'homme, un peu sensuelle.

-Potter?

Draco fronça les sourcils. Où ce con pouvait bien se planquer? Il tourna les talons, décidé à le découvrir. Après avoir investigué la salle de bain, il se résigna à aller cogner à la porte de sa chambre. Il n'eut aucune réponse. Un peu audacieux, il entra quand même et scruta la pièce en affichant un air contrarié. Alors comme ça, Potter n'y était pas non plus! Grand bien lui fasse, Draco n'allait pas l'attendre. Il allait sortir avec Blaise, tiens.

Furieux, Draco se dirigea vers sa propre chambre. Il en avait marre de devoir tourner en rond à cause de son coloc. Il voulait s'enfuir et faire l'imbécile? C'était plus son problème. Draco ouvrit la porte d'un seul coup. Il grinçait des dents, il était frustré et il avait envie de se défouler. Il fit quelques pas en avant et ce qu'il vit le déstabilisa à un point tel qu'il passa à un cheveu de s'écrouler pas terre.

Potter était là. Enroulé dans son lit. Et il ne dormait pas, cette fois-ci. Il le fixait de ses magnifiques yeux verts, la douillette remontée jusqu'au menton.

-POTTER?

Draco s'accrocha au mur pour garder son équilibre.

L'autre ne dit rien. Il se tassa juste sur le côté, comme pour l'inviter à se joindre à lui. Le blondinet en eut aussitôt envie, mais il sut se contrôler. Il ne devait pas laisser ses envies passer avant sa raison. Il se ressaisit et dit avec colère (enfin, il espérait avoir l'air aussi fâché qu'il y a quelques minutes) :

-Tu n'aurais pas pu me répondre, quand je t'ai appelé?

Potter devait avoir perdu sa langue, car il se contenta de lui faire signe de venir vers lui. Draco avala sa salive et lui obéit, comme en transe. Il espérait que son coloc n'allait pas toujours lui faire cet effet-là.

Il s'installa sur le lit, puis sans s'en apercevoir, il se coucha, se glissant de coup sous les couvertures pour se coller étroitement à Potter.

-Draco…

Son nom n'avait jamais été murmuré ainsi. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir comme une fillette. Pourquoi son imbécile de coloc l'appelait-il par son prénom?

-J'adore ton lit.

-Potter, il faudrait qu'on parle sérieusement. Je sais que tu n'en as pas envie, mais c'est un mal nécessaire. Je t'ai retrouvé ici aux petites heures du matin… Ce n'est pas normal, tu le sais, ça? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là?

Potter ne comptait visiblement pas répondre à ses questions.

-J'aime ton lit. Il a ton odeur. J'aime ton odeur.

-Bordel, Potter, t'es con ou quoi?

Draco allait se relever, mais son coloc le tira brusquement vers lui. Il plongea son nez dans son cou et inspira plusieurs fois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Tu sens la gonzesse. J'adore ton odeur. Elle est partout, ici. Sur tes vêtements, sur tes meubles, sur toutes tes affaires. Mais surtout sur ton lit. Pourquoi tu sens aussi bon?

-Eh… Je sais pas. Tu pourrais me lâcher?

Potter resserra son étreinte de manière vaguement possessive. Draco pouvait sentir sa bouche goûter la peau de son cou avec une certaine gourmandise.

-Je ne peux pas, dit fermement Potter. Je ne pourrai jamais te lâcher.

Et là, il arriva la dernière chose à laquelle Draco se serait attendu : son coloc se mit à pleurer. Ses larmes brulantes coulèrent dans son cou. Le corps de Potter tremblait et ses sanglots déchirants rompaient le silence qui s'était installé.

-Potter? Ça va, Potter? Eh!

-Ne me laisse pas. S'il te plaît… Je ne dirai plus de méchancetés. Je vais être gentil, je vais t'amener des fleurs, des bijoux, tout ce que tu voudras. Je veux juste rester ici.

Sa voix se brisa.

-Oui, oui, Potter, ça va. Tu peux rester, mais arrête de pleurer.

Draco était au bord de la panique. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire?

-Je ne peux pas, j'ai trop peur de te perdre, geignit son coloc.

-Putain, sois un homme!

-J'en ai rien à foutre, d'être un homme.

C'est à ce moment-là que le blondinet sentit la langue mutine de son coloc chatouiller son cou. Il eut un frisson agréable, puis il réalisa le ridicule de la situation et repoussa vivement l'autre garçon.

-T'es dégueulasse! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel?

Potter le contempla de ses grands yeux larmoyants. Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler avant qu'il ne pleure comme un bébé. Il faisait tellement de bruit que Draco avait envie de se boucher les oreilles. Le beau visage de son coloc était couvert des larmes.

-Putain de merde! Du calme, tout va bien. Je reviens. Là, tu vois? Allez, tu peux continuer, je blaguais, hein? J'étais pas sérieux. Ne pleure plus…

Potter s'accrocha à nouveau à lui, laissant ses lèvres glisser sur la peau pâle et lisse. Il la happa soudainement et se mit à la mordiller avec insistance, puis il la suça un moment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Un petit bruit de succion lui répondit.

-Potter? POTTER. Comment as-tu pu oser me faire un suçon?

L'autre lâcha un rire mutin. Draco l'avait repoussé pour qu'il ne puisse plus toucher son cou. Ils avaient roulé sur le côté, de sorte que Potter s'était retrouvé sur lui. Il posa sa tête sur ton torse et leva les yeux vers lui en souriant avec malice.

-Maintenant, tu es à moi.

-Crève!

Il tenta à nouveau de se débarrasser de son coloc, mais ce dernier se mit aussitôt à geindre. Il avait déjà les yeux pleins de larmes lorsque Draco abandonna.

-Rhaaa! T'es pas possible. Ça va, fais ce que tu veux.

Potter sembla oublier qu'il était à deux doigts de pleurer quelques secondes plus tôt. Il sourit en se blottissant contre son torse.

-Tu ne vas pas m'obliger à dormir à cette heure, j'espère, gronda le blondinet.

-Hm… Oui.

-Tu ne voulais pas aller voir un film? Pour une fois que j'ai toute ma soirée de libre.

L'autre était très intéressé, tout d'un coup. Il le fixa un moment, les yeux brillants.

-Tu veux toujours? Même après de que j'ai fait?

-Ce que tu as fait? C'est pas un crime! T'as dormi dans mon lit. Allez, on oublie et on recommence à zéro.

-Draco…

-Quoi?

-Je suis gay.

Le choc. Potter ne sembla même pas gêné. Il affichait toujours son petit air malin. Ses mains se mirent à jouer avec le tissu de son t-shirt. Potter était calme, mais Draco était au bord de la crise cardiaque. Sa respiration n'était pas lente et confiante comme celle de son coloc, mais rapide et laborieuse.

-Tu quoi?

-Je suis gay. C'est drôle, hein? Je t'ai rabâché avec ça si longtemps, mais en fin de compte, je suis pareil. On est dans la même galère, maintenant.

Draco tenta de pousser Potter un peu plus loin, mais ce dernier resta obstinément à sa place.

-Tu ne peux pas être gay, imbécile. Je t'ai clairement entendu baiser des tas de fille ici-même. C'est pas si simple. Tu ne peux pas décider comme ça…

-Oui, tu as raison, c'est pas si simple.

-Potter, je suis sérieux. Est-ce que tu t'es demandé tout ce que ça impliquait? Être gay, c'est exclusivement en relation de couple ou en relation sexuelle avec des hommes. Tu es peut-être bi, je sais pas… Ce genre de décision...

-Tu dis ça comme si ça avait été un choix.

Pour le coup, Potter semblait furieux.

-Je constate, c'est tout. Avec les filles, ça ne marche plus.

-Et tu as essayé avec un mec? Peut-être que c'est juste une mauvaise passe. C'est pas parce que quelque chose cloche avec les filles que tu es forcément gay…

-Tu me fais penser à ton père.

L'insulte frappa le blondinet comme un boulet de canon. Il fixa son coloc comme s'il lui était poussé un troisième œil.

-Je sais ce que je ressens. Je n'ai rien essayé, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de connaître mon corps, mes désirs, mes envies et ce qui m'attire. Je suis gay, Malfoy. Et je m'attendais à ce que tu me soutiennes. Tu es la première personne à qui je le dis. Je te fais confiance. Tu sais ce que je vis. Tu sais à quel point c'est contrariant. Je ne pensais pas être… ce que je suis. J'avais une image différente de moi-même. Et tout ça vient de s'effondrer à mes pieds. Là. Je suis perdu, Malfoy. Et je…

Il s'arrêta net. Sa voix s'étaient tue. Il ne semblait pas pouvoir finir sa phrase. Ses superbes yeux verts restèrent plantés dans les siens. Draco n'osait rien ajouter. Il regrettait d'avoir réagi ainsi, mais tout lui semblait tellement irréel. Au moins, ça expliquait l'humeur de mon coloc.

Même en se forçant, le blondinet ne réussit pas à se convaincre totalement. Potter ne pouvait pas être gay. Ce mec était beaucoup trop… hétéro. Pas une seule seconde, Malfoy n'avait douté de son orientation sexuelle. Même si on lui avait dit qu'il était bi, il aurait eu du mal à y croire. Potter? Avec un autre mec? Nan, c'était ridicule.

Draco mit son cerveau à _off_. Il en avait marre de penser. Potter était Potter, gay ou pas. Et il était couché sur lui, sur sa poitrine. Il était beau, il sentait bon, il était tout chaud contre lui. Alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter?

Le blondinet enroula des bras autour du corps de son coloc. Ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte.

-Tu es fou, murmura Draco.

-Je sais.

-Et je ne veux plus te retrouver dans mon lit. C'est mon territoire, tu as le tiens.

Potter frotta son nez contre son torse.

-Je suis en manque d'affection, c'est pas ma faute.

-Trouve-toi une fil… Eh, un mec.

-C'est ce que tu es, nan?

Si Draco n'avait pas été noyé dans cet océan de douceur qui l'étourdissait étrangement, il aurait compris le sous-entendu.

-Je suis ton coloc, répliqua-t-il.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi les deux ne peuvent pas être compatibles.

-C'est vrai que tu ne l'as dit à personne d'autre?

Potter se raidit, mais il resta tout contre lui.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Je te fais confiance.

-C'est nouveau, ça, ne put s'empêcher de répondre le blondinet, mais il regretta immédiatement.

Heureusement pour lui, Potter ne s'énerva pas.

-Je sais que ça m'a pris du temps. J'aurais dû…

Il cherchait ses mots.

-Ça va, Potter, j'ai pas été un ange non plus. On a fait des erreurs tous les deux. Ne pas me faire confiance tout de suite était naturel. Pourquoi tu te serais dévoilé à un inconnu?

-Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir le dire aux autres.

Draco baissa les yeux vers son coloc. Il s'accrochait à lui avec encore plus de force.

-De quoi?

-Que je suis gay.

-Oh. Tu verras, ça va venir tout seul. Moi aussi, j'ai attendu longtemps avant de le dire à mon père. Je n'aurais peut-être jamais dû…

L'autre laissa planer un long silence avant de murmurer :

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses que mon père aurait eu comme réaction?

-Je ne sais pas Potter. C'est toi qui l'as connu, pas moi.

-Je ne l'ai pas connu.

Draco se tut. Il savait que Potter s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose de très personnel. Peut-être encore plus que le fait qu'il était gay.

-Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais 1 an. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'eux. J'ai juste l'impression que je les aimais et qu'ils m'aiment aussi. C'est tout.

Il pris une pause. Draco savait déjà tout ça, mais la suite, il ne la connaissait pas.

-Comme la plupart des victimes, ils connaissaient leur tueur. C'était l'un de leurs amis d'enfance. Mes parents vivaient dans une petite ville calme, à l'abri du bruit et de la pollution. Celui qui s'en est pris à eux s'appelait Peter. Il faisait très noir, cette nuit-là. Je le sais car on me l'a raconté. Dans les grandes villes, il ne fait jamais aussi noir. C'est peut-être pour ça que personne ne l'a vu entrer dans la maison.

L'émotion se lisait dans sa voix. Draco osa une question.

-Et il est en prison, maintenant?

-En prison? Non, il n'était pas question de prison pour lui.

-Ne me dis pas qu'il est en liberté!

-Interné. Il a été interné à vie. Peter se droguait avec Sirius. Une fois, ils ont dû prendre quelque chose qui ne lui a pas fait, parce qu'il a fait une psychose. Sa mère était schizophrène, je suppose qu'il avait des prédispositions. En tous cas, il n'avait plus toute sa tête. Il était bipolaire, aussi. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça implique, mais il paraît que lorsqu'il ne prenait pas ses médicaments, Peter pouvait être dangereux. Je ne crois pas que c'était le cas ce soir-là. Bref, il est entré dans notre maison dans les environs de deux heures du matin. Tout le monde dormait depuis longtemps. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, c'est mon père qui est mort en premier. Ensuite, ça a été le tour de ma mère. Ils ont crié, et c'est bien normal. C'est ça qui a alerté le voisin.

Potter reprit son souffle.

-C'est lui qui m'a sauvé la vie. Pourtant, je ne connais ni son nom, si son visage. Sirius m'a parlé des lui un million de fois. Il l'appelait toujours le voisin grincheux.

-Je vois le genre : bonhomme retraité qui regarde toujours chez les voisins…

-Non. Il avait l'âge de mes parents, selon Sirius. Il avait même un faible pour ma mère, et mon père n'aimait que très moyennement. Ce voisin avait entendu ma mère crier. Il avait eu peur et était sorti de chez lui avec sa carabine. Je suis sérieux. Il croyait sûrement que mon père la battait. En l'entendant forcer la porte d'entrée, Peter s'est enfui. Cependant, Les voisins avaient déjà alerté la police. Il s'est fait attraper en peu de temps. Et mon voisin m'a retrouvé. Ma mère gisait morte à côté de moi. J'étais en pleurs, je ne comprenais pas.

Draco n'osa pas ajouter quoi que ce soit. Son coloc semblait stoïque. Il le regardait fixement, les yeux secs.

-Je voulais que te le saches. Cette histoire est très secrète. Je sais que tu n'iras pas la divulguer au premier venu. Je te fais confiance, je te l'ai dit.

-Merci, Potter.

-Je suis fatigué. Le ciné sera pour demain, okay?

-Okay, sourit, Draco.

Il sursauta en sentant les lèvres de con coloc se coller brièvement sur sa joue.

* * *

Oui, Peter est l'assassin. J'ai déjà collé Tom Jedusor au rôle du méchant docteur homophobe des États-Unis, alors j'ai pris ce qui restait.

Bref! Un com? Un tout petit? Un grand? Vous connaissez la chanson.

À bientôt!


	14. Chapter 13 : Cinéma

Je fais de mon mieux et je vais bientôt avoir du temps pour écrire. Mais pour le moment, je ne peux pas être aussi productive qu'avant. Je n'abandonne rien, je tiens à le dire. XD

Donc voici le chapitre 13, le malchanceux. Je vous ai pondu un petit lemon pour me faire pardonner, j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop mal.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Harry connaissait cette odeur. Sulfureuse, chaude, un peu mouillée. Il l'avait sentie un milliard de fois. La sueur recouvrait son corps. Il aimait cette sensation. Tous ses muscles étaient bandés. Il bougeait son bassin à un rythme soutenu. Sous lui, le corps pâle de sa partenaire se tordait de plaisir. Il en avait l'habitude. Bien rares avaient été les nuits où il n'avait pu combler sa compagnonne. Mais celle-là semblait différente de toutes les autres.

En baissant les yeux, Harry ne vit pas la paire de seins fermes qu'il apercevait habituellement. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais aimé les seins. Son faible à lui, c'était les fesses. Rondes, douces. Il aimait les femmes musclées, car leurs fesses avaient une texture différente. Celle-là devait l'être, car les siennes étaient exactement comme il les aimait.

Harry accéléra les ondulations de ses hanches. Il faisait si chaud qu'il voyait presque la buée se former dans les vitres de la chambre. Les claquements indécents de leurs deux corps moites résonnaient dans ses oreilles. C'était excitant. Puis Harry réalisa que son bassin se heurtait aux superbes fesses de sa partenaire. Du sexe anal? Il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Ce n'était pas faute de ne pas avoir essayé, mais il n'avait jamais aimé. Et il n'était pas très doué pour cela.

Pourtant, la femme qui se tortillait sous lui semblait aux anges. Elle gémissait à chaque mouvement, bougeant souplement pour que son corps rencontre encore plus rapidement celui d'Harry.

Tout était brouiller, Harry devait avoir retiré ses lunettes. Il ne voyait qu'à moitié le visage pâle de celle à qui il faisait l'amour. À cette pensée, tout son corps se figea. _Il faisait l'amour._ En baissant à nouveau les yeux, Harry vit l'impensable. Ce qu'il avait d'abord pris pour une femme n'en était pas vraiment une. C'était un homme, un jeune homme. Plus jeune que ce à quoi il avait l'habitude. Harry baisait toujours des femmes plus vieilles que lui, à la recherche, d'une certaine manière, de sa mère défunte.

Par contre, ce garçon n'avait pratiquement rien de féminin. À part peut-être ses yeux, ou non : ses cils. Leur courbe était longue et gracieuse. Leur éclat blond leur donnait l'air d'être irréels. Harry contempla le reste du visage du mystérieux jeune homme. Il fut bien forcé de reconnaitre qu'il ne lui était pas étranger, au contraire. Les lèvres roses de son partenaire s'ouvrirent tout d'un coup, laissant échapper un râle animal qui l'excita étrangement.

Les hommes expriment leur plaisir d'une manière bien différente des femmes. Il aimait la voix du jeune homme. Mais son odeur était l'élément qui attirait le plus son attention.

-Malfoy…

Il laissa échapper son nom entre deux gémissements. Un cri un peu plus aiguë que les autres lui répondit. Les cheveux blonds de son coloc étaient étalés tout autour de son beau visage rougit. Il haletait, grondait puis sifflait. Quelques insultes volèrent. Leur étreinte n'avait rien de tendre. Elle lui apparut comme une joute charnelle.

-Draco… _Draco._

Son prénom glissait si bien dans sa bouche. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il se pencha au-dessus du corps luisant du blondinet. Leurs soufflent se mélangèrent. Les coups de bassin d'Harry devinrent plus secs. La délivrance approchait.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, le jeune Potter eut une impression de déjà-vu. Le goût de son coloc sur la langue fit monter son désir d'un cran. Les deux mains de Malfoy, qui jusqu'ici occupées à griffer son dos, montèrent pour lui attraper les cheveux, l'approchant d'avantage de lui. Le baisé était exigeant, possessif. Harry était comblé.

Sans prévenir, Malfoy laissa ses dents happer la lèvre inférieure de son partenaire. Il le mordit violemment, faisant succomber Harry au besoin de le prendre avec encore plus d'empressement. Le jeune Potter agrippa les hanches du blondinet, le pénétrant avec force et rudesse. L'autre vocalisa sa douleur, puis il lui mordit l'épaule, comme pour se venger.

Harry sentit alors l'érection de Malfoy cogner contre son ventre, désireuse et abandonnée. En un râle impatient, il la saisit de sa main droite et entreprit de la masturber frénétiquement. Elle pulsait contre sa paume à chaque coup qu'il donnait dans l'hantre étroit de son partenaire.

-Putain… gémit Malfoy, les pupilles dangereusement dilatées.

Son corps finement musclé ondulait contre lui. Harry le trouva immédiatement sublime. Rien n'était plus beau que cet homme, alors qu'il était à un cheveu de tomber dans la jouissance. Harry se surpris à attendre l'orgasme de son coloc avec beaucoup plus d'impatience que la sienne. Il voulait le voir basculer, il voulait sentir tout son corps se contracter et se relâcher d'un seul coup.

Ses mouvements de poignets devinrent acharnés, la bouche humide de Malfoy s'ouvrit en un cri muet… et il éjacula. Sa semence se répandit sur sa main et sur son ventre, mais Harry s'en fichait. Ses deux yeux restèrent fixés sur le spectacle auquel il venait d'assister. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir jouir avec son partenaire. Leur union allait durer encore un peu. Il devait se soulager. Il devait arriver au point de non-retour.

Mais l'orgasme semblait le fuir. Plus il pilonnait Malfoy et plus il était excité, mais jamais il ne faisait mine d'arriver à l'apogée de son plaisir. Frustré et contrarié au possible, il le martela avec encore plus de vigueur. Mais son coloc était déjà passé dans un état second. C'était injuste de continuer de secouer son corps ainsi.

-Draco, s'excusa misérablement Harry. D-dra…

-Harry?

Il sentit quelque chose lui secouer l'épaule. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant. Il était si proche de l'hypoténuse de leur étreinte, si proche…

-Harry? Ça va? Harry?

Une main se trouva sur son épaule, il en était certain.

-Harry, réveille-toi.

Toute la scène s'évanouit d'un seul coup. L'odeur, la chaleur et Malfoy perdu dans les méandres de l'orgasme… Tout était si loin.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, encore à moitié endormi. Il vit alors les contours du visage de son coloc se dessiner devant lui. Ils étaient dans le lit de Malfoy, ça sentait son odeur.

-Ça va, Harry? Tu faisais un cauchemar? Tu avais l'air agité.

Un peu plus éveillé, le concerné s'étira en souriant. Il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, bailla, et répondit :

-Je faisais plutôt un rêve très chaud.

L'autre rougit à ses mots. Il se redressa en poussant la couette. Bientôt, il fut debout à côté du lit.

-Aujourd'hui, je ne travaille pas, et toi?

Harry se frotta les yeux, fatigué.

-Oui, je travaille jusqu'à quatre heures.

-Debout, alors. Je vais aller faire le petit-déjeuner.

Malfoy tourna les talons, se préparant à aller dans la cuisine. Harry se dressa sur ses coudes.

-Je vais t'aider.

-Non, dit son coloc sans se tourner. Toi, tu vas aller se laver et te débarrasser de ce qui se trouve présentement dans ton pantalon.

Il s'enfuit presque de la chambre.

**0oOo0**

-C'est ici que tu habites?, demanda Théo en passant le pas de la porte.

Seamus avait déjà enlevé ses chaussures et s'attaquait désormais à son manteau. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son ami.

-Oui. Avec Blaise.

-Et il est ici en ce moment?

Le plus petit des deux leva les yeux vers le ciel, signe qu'il y pensait, puis il regarda le plus grand en disant :

-Non, je ne crois pas. Il sort souvent, ces temps-ci, mais il ne veut pas me dire avec qui.

-Oh.

-Tu as faim?

Théo fit «oui» de la tête.

-Viens, l'invita l'Irlandais en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

À cette heure de la journée, le soleil entrait par les grandes fenêtres qui bordaient les murs. Théo aimait le soleil.

-Tu veux quoi? Tu as le choix. Il y a de la lasagne… et c'est tout.

-Je crois que je vais prendre la lasagne.

-Tu es sûr?, questionna Seamus, qui s'était accroupi devant le frigo.

-Oui. J'aime bien la lasagne.

-C'est Blaise qui l'a faite.

-Et où est Blaise, en ce moment?

Le plus petit des deux avait saisi le plat qui contenait la lasagne. Il le posa sur le comptoir.

-Je ne sais pas. Il est sûrement sorti, mais je ne sais pas avec qui.

-Oh, tu me l'as déjà dit.

-Ah oui?

Thé regarda par la fenêtre, puis il se tourna vers son compagnon.

-C'est quoi ce bruit?

-Quel bruit?

-Tu n'entends pas?

-Non.

Ils tendirent tous les deux l'oreille, et Théo finit par avouer :

-Tu as raison, il n'y a pas de bruit.

-De quoi tu parles? Je l'entends très bien, répliqua Seamus. On dirait un grincement.

-Maintenant que tu le dis…

-Je crois que ça provient du salon.

Seamus délaissa sa lasagne et se dirigea vers le salon, vite suivi de Théo.

-Tu crois que c'est un cambrioleur?

-Non, dit le plus grand des deux. Il n'aurait pas fait de bruit. Tu les connais, les cambrioleurs, ils passent toujours inaperçus.

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est?, s'impatienta Seamus.

-Je dirais qu'il s'agit d'un lit.

Il y eut un petit silence, seulement troublé par l'étrange grincement.

-Pourquoi un lit tenterait-il de s'introduire chez moi?, fit l'Irlandais.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Théo. Peut-être qu'il aurait voulu être un cambrioleur.

-C'est absurde. Les lits sont des lits, et les cambrioleurs sont des cambrioleurs. En plus, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un lit qui voulait être un cambrioleur.

-Peut-être que c'est le premier.

Deuxième silence. Les grincements devinrent plus sonores.

-Tu crois que c'est le voisin?, demanda Seamus.

-Le voisin est un cambrioleur?

-Je ne lui ai jamais demandé.

Troisième silence.

-Je pense que le grincement vient de la chambre juste là, dit Théo en désignant une porte dans le couloir.

-C'est celle de Blaise.

-Allons vérifier, proposa le plus grand.

-D'accord.

Ils allèrent vérifier. En ouvrant la porte, Seamus sentit tout de suite que quelque chose clochait, mais lorsqu'il découvrit son coloc très occupé dans son lit avec un grand rouquin, il comprit d'où venait le grincement. En arrière de lui, Théo s'était mis à rougir comme un fou. Il avait posé ses deux mains devant ses yeux en écartant les doigts pour être sûr de tout voir.

-Blaise!, s'exclama Seamus.

Le mulâtre se dressa comme un ressort.

-Seam? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Sors de ma chambre.

Il semblait paniqué. L'Irlandais posa les yeux sur le jeune homme qui se trouvait dans le lit de son coloc.

-Oh! C'est un cambrioleur?

Théo lui répondit :

-Ça en a tout l'air.

-De quoi ils parlent, ces deux-là?, demanda le rouquin.

-Ne fais pas attention à eux, gronda Blaise en fusillant Seamus du regard. C'est juste mon coloc et son…

-Son fiancé!, clama Théo en souriant, fier de lui.

-Je ne suis pas ton fiancé, objecta l'Irlandais.

-Je sais, dit l'autre en le regardant. Je fais juste semblant. C'est pour voir l'effet que ça fera quand tu le seras.

-Oui, je comprends. Comment c'est?

-BORDEL, SORTEZ D'ICI, rugit le mulâtre.

Seamus et son futur fiancé n'eurent pas d'autre choix. Ils passèrent la porte à reculons.

-Ils sont cons ou quoi?, demanda le rouquin à son partenaire.

-Je sais pas, Ron. Je sais pas.

**0oOo0**

-Ça fait longtemps que tu es allé au cinéma?

-Non, dit Harry, mais il savait pertinemment que c'était un gros mensonge.

Malfoy poussa la porte. Il la tint pour lui alors qu'Harry pénétrait à l'intérieur du grand bâtiment. Une odeur de popcorn lui attaqua les narines dès qu'il fit quelques dans le cinéma. Il n'aimait pas spécialement cette odeur, mais la sorte de nostalgie qu'elle éveilla en lui chassa son désagrément.

-Alors? Le film commence quand?

-Dans 15 minutes, répondit Malfoy.

Il semblait tout à fait à l'aise. Il devait venir ici assez souvent. Une sourde jalousie chatouilla la nuque du jeune Potter alors qu'il pensait à tous les mecs qui avaient dû l'emmener à cet endroit avant lui. Ou même que c'était peut-être Malfoy qui les avait invités. Harry se surpris à grincer des dents. Pourquoi se torturait-il ainsi? Ça ne servait à rien de penser à cela.

Désormais, Malfoy était à lui. À lui? Non, pas tant qu'il ne serait pas au moins son petit-ami. Hors, il ignorait jusqu'à ses sentiments pour lui.

Harry se trouvait pathétique. Il se voyait déjà obtenir son coloc alors que ce dernier n'était même pas intéressé par lui.

_Et si j'étais en train de passer à côté de ma seule chance?_

Cette question s'était mise à le hanter. Il se sentait tellement idiot d'hésiter encore et encore.

_Je le veux rien que pour moi. C'est évident… Alors pourquoi je reste aussi passif?_

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Ça va?, demanda Malfoy.

Le jeune Potter hocha la tête, fatigué. L'autre l'invita à faire la file pour acheter leurs billets. En quelques minutes à peine, ils furent prêts à aller s'installer devant le film que le blondinet avait choisi. Harry eut un frisson en pensant à la diffusion à laquelle il s'apprêtait à assister sur grand écran. _Les esprits vengeurs _ne lui disaient rien qui vaille.

Malfoy lui jeta un coup d'œil curieux en étouffant un petit rire. Ils venaient de faire leur arrivé à l'intérieur de la salle plongée dans la pénombre et Harry était déjà sur les nerfs.

-Tu as peur? Si tu ne veux pas voir ce film, tu peux me le dire, ricana le blondinet.

-Non, je n'ai pas peur du tout.

Il était mort de trouille!

-Je n'ai jamais eu peur de ce genre de conneries.

Bordel, il avait les mains tremblantes et le front mouillé par l'appréhension.

-Oh, alors ça ne va pas te déranger qu'on aille s'asseoir à la première rangée.

-Pas du tout!

Les deux garçons prirent place au beau milieu de cette fameuse rangée. Harry retira son manteau, aussitôt imité par son coloc. Le jeune Potter rougit un peu en pensant qu'ils avaient un peu l'air d'un couple, comme ça, tous les deux.

_Arrête de te faire des idées, imbécile._

Malfoy était juste à côté de lui. À quelques centimètres, à peine. Si Harry le voulait, il pouvait le toucher. Il pouvait poser sa main sur la sienne. Un peu mal à l'aise, il baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures. Il n'osait pas regarder le blondinet trop longtemps. Et s'il devinait ses sentiments? Oh, l'horreur. Harry préférait de loin lui dire lui-même. Cela ajoutait à l'impression d'urgence qu'il ressentait.

Malfoy s'était mis à siroter tranquillement son coca. Il ne semblait pas s'apercevoir qu'Harry était en réflexions profondes sur sa vie amoureuse.

Et le film commença. Après une série de publicités, la musique d'horreur s'éleva dans la salle. En un regard en biais sur son coloc, Harry constata l'excitation qui l'avait gagnée. Ce mec était fou. Comment pouvait-il aimer regarder ce genre de truc? Il n'était pas supposé être comme les filles? C'était ça, être tapette, nan?

_Il est tellement sexy…_

Harry n'avait rien à branler du film. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était observer son coloc. Son bon sang de coloc homo qui avait une manière tout à fait obscène de sucer sa paille de plastique. Harry la jalousa aussitôt. Il prit également soin de regarder les alentours pour s'assurer que personne n'avait remarqué le petit manège de Malfoy.

Pourquoi se léchait-il les lèvres comme ça? Putain!

La musique devint tout à coup violente dans la salle. Harry sursauta. Il osa poser un œil sur l'écran et il regretta aussitôt. La fille qui interprétait le personnage principale était enfermée dans une espèce de salle d'opération où les médecins étaient visiblement possédés par des esprits maléfiques ou quelque chose du genre. À la droite du jeune Potter, son coloc pinçait les lèvres en affichant un air intéressé.

En s'apercevant qu'Harry était au bord de la crise cardiaque, le blondinet s'arracha à sa contemplation morbide et posa doucement sa main sur celle de l'autre garçon.

-Eh, ça va? T'es sûr que t'as pas peur?

Harry était encore plus agité que deux minutes au pare avant, mais désormais c'était pour des raisons tout à fait différentes. Sentir la peau de son coloc contre la sienne était au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait supporter tout en restant sain d'esprit. Il leva lentement les yeux pour les plonger dans leur homologue gris. Dans la pénombre, la peau pâle de Malfoy semblait briller d'un éclat surnaturel. Mais ça n'avait rien d'effrayant, au contraire. Il ressemblait à un elfe.

-Potter?

-Harry, corrigea l'autre.

Malfoy fronça un peu les sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'appellerais pas Harry?

-Oh, eh, je sais pas. On s'est toujours appelés pas nos noms de famille, alors je croyais que… je devais continuer.

-J'ai envie de t'appeler Draco.

Le blondinet se tut. Il se contenta de le fixer sans ajouter quoi que ce soit de plus. Harry en profita pour serrer un peu la main de son coloc dans la sienne. Il sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues, mais rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêter, même la gêne ne l'atteignait pas. Il pouvait le faire, il s'en sentait capable. C'était le moment.

-Draco…

Il ne devait pas hésiter. Il devait tout déballer très vite, sans pause.

-Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas depuis si longtemps, mais…

Oh bordel, il avait l'air ridicule. Malfoy affichait un air perplexe empreint d'incompréhension.

-Parfois, je veux dire… il m'arrive. Enfin, tu comprends. Pendant la nuit, je fais des rêves. Et tu sais, des rêves réservés aux…

-Harry, puisque c'est comme ça que tu veux que je t'appelle, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes.

-Oh.

Lui non plus, ne comprenais plus rien.

-Tu fais quel genre de rêves?

-Des rêves pornos.

Malfoy passa de la perplexité à la surprise.

-Des rêves pornos?, répéta-t-il.

-Des rêves pornos de toi.

-Hein? Tu…

Harry posa sa main sur ses lèvres. Il savait qu'il était carrément en train de s'enfoncer.

-Draco, ce que je veux te dire, c'est que tu m'attires.

-Okay, fit son coloc. Tu es gay et tu as un faible pour moi en plus? C'est une blague, c'est ça? Parce que tu me l'as faite déjà une fois et c'était déjà pas drôle à ce moment-là, alors une deuxième, c'est encore pire.

-Cette fois-ci, je suis très sérieux.

-Harry, s'il-te-plaît, pour une fois…

-Je te dis que je suis sérieux. Et franchement, je croyais que tu avais deviné. Quand tu m'as retrouvé dans ton lit, j'ai cru que tu me démasquerais tout de suite. Draco, est-ce que tu t'es regardé? Non mais, c'est vrai! Ça prend aucun diplôme pour voir que t'es hyper canon. Je l'ai vu tout de suite, tu sais. Dès notre première rencontre. C'était évident. Comment un mec peut être gay et ne pas tomber amoureux de toi? Je… Oh merde, j'ai rien dit.

Harry plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Il était saisi d'horreur.

-Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, okay?, ajouta-t-il piteusement. Ce qui est important, c'est que je… ne veux plus être ton coloc.

Malfoy avait eu l'air perdu au départ, mais désormais, c'était encore pire.

-Quoi?

-Eh… Je veux… Tu sais.

-Tu veux déménager? Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec le fait que tu sois gay et tout. Je veux dire… Je m'en fous. Et même si tu me trouves agréable à regarder, c'est normal, c'est vrai que je suis assez beau, mais c'est pas une raison pour t'enfuir comme un voleur. On peut cohabiter et tout.

-Non, lâcha Harry. Je ne veux pas partir. Surtout pas. Je veux toi, eh, sortir avec toi. Non, attends, merde! Je veux être ton copain, dans le sens petit-ami.

Il retint son souffle. Il avait lâché une bombe, c'était fait. Restait plus qu'à savoir si elle allait exploser.

Et Malfoy ne réagissait pas du tout comme il s'était imaginé. Harry s'était attendu à ce qu'il le rejette avec dégoût ou lui saute dessus avec désir. Le blanc ou le noir, le négatif ou le positif. Il n'y avait que deux issus possible. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait, mais à voir la tête de Malfoy, ce n'était pas le cas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à rire comme ça?, demanda Harry, vexé.

-J'ai vraiment failli y croire, mais alors, ça, c'est la cerise sur le gâteau. Tu veux être en couple avec moi? Nan, c'est trop, je ne marche plus. Écoute, Harry, la blague a assez duré, je sais que tu es hétéro et je sais que jamais tu n'éprouveras le moindre désir pour un mec et encore moins un mec comme moi.

-Ah ouais? Alors tu penses que je suis assez con pour te mentir à propos de ça?

-Tu l'as déjà fait, je te rappelle, répliqua Malfoy en haussant un sourcil.

Harry le trouva adorable, mais se retint pour ne pas se jeter sur lui.

-Je te promets que je ne blague pas.

-Ta promesse n'a plus aucune valeur.

-Et ça, est-ce que ça en a?

Un coup de tête. C'était ridicule et il avait au moins 90% des chances de se ramasser avec une bonne gifle. Le seul avantage qu'il avait était celui de la surprise. Une seule chose était sûre : Malfoy s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

Harry se pencha à toute vitesse dans sa direction. Il ne voulait pas se décourager à mi-chemin. Il devait aller jusqu'au bout.

_Ma seule chance._

Il la saisirait. C'était son grand moment. Malfoy lui facilita la tâche en se figeant comme une statue. Harry lui attrapa les lèvres à toute vitesse. Il osa même fermer brièvement les yeux pour profiter de toutes les sensations qui le submergeaient à ce moment-là. Harry était excité, fébrile et il était mort de peur.

Malfoy goutait bon, comme d'habitude, un peu comme les filles. Harry, lui, ne devait pas être un plat de luxe. Ses lèvres pudiquement appuyées contre celle de son coloc se mirent à chatouiller. Il avait envie d'aller plus loin, juste un peu, juste pour le plaisir. Et au diable les conséquences.

Harry glissa lentement sa main droite dans les cheveux blonds de Malfoy. Ils étaient très lisses, et doux comme ceux des bébés. Le jeune Potter poussa la tête de l'autre garçon vers la sienne en ouvrant la bouche. Après une morsure mutine à sa lèvre inférieure, il osa laisser sa langue entrer dans la partie. Cela eut pour effet de refroidir un peu Malfoy, qui essaya de se séparer de lui en reculant, mais la main possessive d'Harry l'en empêchant. Il forçait le contact tout en sachant que c'était la seule façon d'étirer le moment le plus longtemps possible. Malfoy aurait toutes les occasions pour le rembarrer après.

Son bas-ventre se réchauffait un peu trop vite à son goût, sans parler du fait qu'il salivait beaucoup trop. Harry avait toutes les misères du monde à se contrôler. Il dû faire un effort surhumain pour se séparer de la bouche délicieuse de son coloc. Il ne détourna pas le regard, fixant ses orbes émeraude dans celle. D'un gris d'orage, de Malfoy.

-Okay, murmura le blondinet, t'es peut-être pas tout à fait hétéro.

* * *

J'ai fait un chapitre un peu plus long, vous avez remarqué?

Bon, les chosers avances, à bientôt, j'espère. Dans deux semaines, je devrais retrouver mon rythme d'avant. XD


	15. Chapter 14 : Déménagement

OYÉ OYÉ, je suis de retooooooour. ^^

Me voilà avec le chapitre 14 du Coloc. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus. Encore désolée pour l'attente. J'essaierai de publier le chapitre 15 dans les plus brefs délais.

Bonne lecture à tous et toutes (surtout toutes, entre nous...).

* * *

_Toc, toc, toc._

Il était bien rare que quelqu'un cogne à la porte de l'appartement. Harry se dit d'abord que c'était sûrement le concierge, mais lorsqu'il découvrit Sirius, sérieux et bien habillé, il retint son souffle et attendit d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

Mystérieusement, son parrain resta silencieux. Il demeura bien droit, face à lui. Harry patienta. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre et il avait peur que s'il ouvrait la bouche trop vite, la situation allait prendre une tournure pas très agréable. Avec Sirius, on ne pouvait jamais prévoir...

Mais le plus vieux des deux de sembla pas pressé à parler. Le jeune Potter voulait bien faire preuve de patience, mais il n'avait pas non plus envie d'attendre après un discourt qui ne viendrait jamais, c'est pourquoi il décida de poser la question la plus anodine qu'il trouva :

-Sirius... Depuis quand tu cognes à la porte avant d'entrer?

L'autre afficha un léger sourire.

-Depuis que je n'habite plus ici, répondit-il avec une certaine fierté.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Ah bon? Tu vies où, maintenant?

-Chez moi.

Sirius n'avait jamais été aussi frais. Il était très propre et il sentait le parfum. Ses beaux cheveux noirs ondulaient de manière parfaitement soignée le long de son visage fraîchement rasé. Il était vêtu avec goût et classe. On aurait dit qu'il sortait d'un grand hôtel. Un peu plus et il aurait eu un verre de champagne à la main. Ses superbes yeux bleus brillaient de mille feux, comme si quelqu'un avait trouvé l'interrupteur et y avait allumé toutes les lumières du monde.

Franchement, il avait l'air de quelqu'un d'autre. Il était loin, l'alcoolique itinérant qui squattait le sofa du salon. Harry se permit même une petite remarque à ce propos.

-Alors, Sirius? Tu t'es refait une beauté?

-Oui, dit alors l'autre homme de manière tout à fait spontanée. Je suis retourné dans le métier. Il fallait bien que je me trouve un job.

-Dans le métier?, fit Harry.

-Je suis redevenu modèle. J'ai posé aujourd'hui même, ce matin. Tu me trouves comment? Je suis comme avant. Peut-être mieux. Je peux entrer? J'ai besoin que nos ayons une discussion ensemble.

Harry lui laissa la place nécessaire pour qu'il puisse pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Sirius enleva ses chaussures et vint s'asseoir sur un fauteuil du salon, tandis qu'Harry prenait place sur le sofa. Ils se fixèrent un instant, puis le plus vieux prit la parole.

-Est-ce que Draco est là?

-Non. Il travaille, ce soir.

-C'est comme Sev. Il travaille presque à tous les soirs.

-Qui est Sev?

-Je vais t'expliquer.

Sirius était radieux. Son visage illuminait la salon tout entier. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il avait vu un ange.

-Harry, j'ai été un parrain médiocre. Je n'ai pas su prendre soin de toi comme tes parents le voulaient. Je n'ai pas été là quand tu en as eu besoin. Tu peux m'en vouloir pour cela, je comprendrai. Mais cette époque est révolue. Pas seulement parce que j'ai un travail et une maison, mais aussi parce que j'ai trouvé une raison de vivre. J'ai changé et ce n'est que le début. Je suis sobre depuis plusieurs semaines et je n'ai pas touché à la cocaïne depuis des mois.

-Tu consommais de la cocaïne?

-Pas beaucoup... Mais là n'est pas la question. Le plus important à savoir, c'est que j'ai renoncé à tout ce qui me tuait à petit feu. J'ai rencontrer quelqu'un qui a su trouver les mots justes pour me motiver et pour me donner le courage de redevenir quelqu'un qui a du succès dans la vie. Et mon nouveau but est d'être le parrain que je n'ai jamais su être pour toi.

-Euh... Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

-Harry, tu es majeure et tu sais vivre par toi-même, je le sais très bien, mais tu es très jeune et je sais que tu n'as pas beaucoup d'argent. Avec le travail et l'école, tu n'as presque plus de temps libres et tu dois t'ennuyer de l'époque où tu pouvais te concentrer sur ce qui te plaisait vraiment.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-J'ai emménagé dans un appartement plus grand que celui-ci. Il n'est pas très loin de ton école et il est très lumineux. La vue donne sur de jolies maisons et un beau parc. C'est un bel endroit. Je vis là-bas avec quelqu'un d'autre avec qui je suis en couple et il est d'accord pour que tu viennes habiter avec nous. Harry, ce que je veux te dire, c'est que tu peux arrêter de travailler et venir vivre chez moi. Je serais très heureux de t'accueillir . Te loger et te nourrir, c'est ce que j'aurais dû faire tout ce temps. Je regrette de ne pas en avoir été capable.. J'ai changé, tu le vois bien, et je suis enfin en état de te servir de pilier et de famille.

Harry n'avait rien dit. Il avait eu trop honte de ce qu'il avait pensé à l'instant même où il avait deviné où Sirius s'en allait avec ce discourt. La première chose qui lui était passée par la tête était qu'il n'allait plus vivre avec Malfoy.

Il n'allait plus le voir tous les jours et manger ce qu'il lui cuisinait. Il n'allait plus pouvoir le contempler en cachette lorsqu'ils prenaient leurs repas ensemble. Il n'allait plus pouvoir sentir ses vêtements et les voler quand il les trouvait trop indécents. Il n'allait plus pouvoir se glisser dans son lit pour dormir contre lui et lui renifler les cheveux pendant des cela allait être impossible.

Était-il seulement capable de vivre sans Malfoy? Comment s'imaginer reprendre sa routine d'avant? Sans son coloc, la vie n'était plus aussi intéressante, plus aussi excitante et plus aussi pleine de sens. C'était Sirius qui lui avait dit de saisir sa chance, de sauter sur l'occasion. Il voulait rester auprès de Malfoy, il voulait lui prouver qu'il l'aimait vraiment, que ce sentiments étaient forts et qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Mais comment y arriver s'il devait s'en aller? Est-ce que Malfoy voudrait le voir, s'il n'était pas obligé? C'était pus facile de se rapprocher de lui en vivant dans le même appartement.

-Je dois en parler avec Malfoy, répondit Harry de manière évasive. Je ne peux pas prendre ce genre de décision sans l'en informer. Si je m'en vais, il se retrouvera seul et il ne pourra plus payer le loyer. Ses parents ne l'aident pas financièrement.

-Je comprends, mais sois honnête avec moi. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu veux rester ici ou c'est parce que tu es amoureux de lui?

Harry ferma les yeux, embarrassé. Il était rare que quelqu'un d'autre que lui utilise ce mot pour désigner ses sentiments à l'égare de son coloc.

-On s'est embrassés au cinéma, hier. Je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais. J'ai l'impression que chaque jour, j'arrive à me rapprocher un peu plus de lui. On dors ensemble à toutes les nuits et on ne s'engueule presque plus. J'ai juste fait comme tu me l'avais dit, moi. J'ai foncé sans réfléchir et je crois que ça a marché. Je veux pas tout foutre en l'air comme ça. C'est ma chance, je veux la saisir pour de vrai. Désolé, Sirius, mais il faut vraiment que j'y réfléchisse. C'est une décision très importante.

-Oui, Harry, je comprends. Je suis heureux de voir que tu es sur la bonne voie pour devenir un adulte. Je ne te presse pas, prends le temps dont tu as besoin.

-Merci.

Sirius sourit légèrement. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de l'entrée d'un pas lent et calme. Après un dernier regard dans la direction de son filleul, il mit ses souliers. En à peine quelques secondes, Harry se retrouva à nouveau seul et encore plus perdu.

**0oOo0**

-Harry, ça va?

-Draco, ça fait au moins 15 fois que tu me poses cette question et que je te dis que je vais très bien.

-Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

-Je vais bien.

Draco fronça les sourcils, pas convaincu pour deux sous. Potter était couché face au plafond dans son lit. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensés depuis au moins une demie heure. Pourquoi était-il silencieux, lui qui faisait toujours du bruit? Draco, qui était allongé à la droite de son coloc, décida de s'approcher de lui pour poser sa tête sur son torse. Potter était chaud et les battements de son cœur étaient réguliers.

-Ça ne va pas, dit le blondinet en laissant glisser le bout de ses longs doigts sur le ventre de son coloc. Tu n'es jamais aussi calme, sauf quad tu es dépressif. Je sais que ça ne va pas.

-Tu te trompes.

-Tu es un mauvais menteur. Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive.

Le soleil était disparu depuis une heure, environ. Il faisait presque noir, dans la chambre. Draco pouvait à peine apercevoir Potter, alors qu'il grinçait des dents.

-Laisse-moi respirer.

-Tu adores quand je me colle à toi, objecta le blondinet sans perdre son calme.

L'autre lâcha un rire contenu en faisant enfin face à son coloc. Draco vit le soucis dans ses yeux émeraudes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, si je t'embrasse?, questionna Potter.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

-Pour savoir.

-Tu vas le faire?

-Peut-être. Ça dépend de ta réponse à ma question.

-Essaie et tu verras.

-Est-ce que c'est dangereux?

-À ton avis?

Le plus petit des deux se pencha lentement vers son coloc. Ses lèvres frôlèrent à peine celles de son vis à vis. Il y eut un moment de silence gênée. Draco ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il se contenta de fixer Potter dans les yeux.

-Tu appelles ça embrasser?

-J'appelle ça essayer. Mais tu n'es pas bougé, alors j'ai eu peur. Comment c'était?

-Essaie encore et je vais te le dire.

-Tu aimes ça, en vrai, hein?

-Je ne m'en souviens plus, j'ai déjà oublié.

Potter ne perdit pas de temps. Il repassa à l'assaut. Sa bouche gourmande attrapa celle de Draco et appuya dessus avec un peu plus d'insistance. Cependant, l'échange s'arrêta là, car il s'éloigna aussitôt de son coloc.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?, demanda Draco, surpris. C'est déjà fini?

-Pardon, je...

Le blondinet glissa sa main droite dans les cheveux anarchiques de son partenaire. Il l'attira vers lui de sorte à l'obliger à se pencher vers l'avant. Draco posa confortablement sa tête sur son oreiller et il se fraya un chemin mouillé vers la langue mutine de Potter. Lorsqu'il la trouva, son coloc devint tout à coup beaucoup plus entreprenant. Il s'appuya sur son corps en approfondissant le baisé. La danse sulfureuse de leurs appendices buccales devint effrénée et chaotique. L'un comme l'autre n'arrivaient plus à contrôler leur passion dévorante.

C'est à bout de souffle et le rose aux joues qu'il finirent enfin par se séparer. Ils restèrent face à face un moment, se contemplant mutuellement et attendant on ne sait quoi. Potter fut celui qui brisa le silence.

-Alors, c'était comment?

-Pas si mal. Je m'attendais à pire.

-Draco?

-Oui?

Il y un un frottement qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Potter le fixait drôlement, comme s'il allait lâcher une bombe.

-C'est à propos de nous, continua Potter.

Alors il allait parler de ça...

-Tu sais, au cinéma, je t'ai dit beaucoup de choses. Et je sais que tu n'as peut-être pas pris au sérieux certaines d'entre elles.

-Harry, je...

-Non, laisse-moi finir. Ce que je t'ai dit à propos du fait que je veux être avec toi était très sérieux. Je veux vraiment que nous soyons un couple. J'aurais accepté que tu me dises que tu ne m'aimes pas et que tu ne veux pas de moi comme petit-ami, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est vrai.

-C'est trop tôt pour...

-Tu dis toujours ça!

Potter se dressa sur ses coudes.

-À chaque fois, tu veux remettre à demain. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Nos sommes bien, ensemble et tu réponds à toutes mes avances. Pourquoi tu ne me repousses pas, si tu n'es pas intéressé? Tout ce que tu fais, c'est me donner de faux espoirs. Je déteste ça! Est-ce que tu joues avec moi? Est-ce que ça t'amuse de me faire tourner en bourrique?

-Ce n'est pas un jeu, objecta Draco.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne me dis pas oui ou non? Je veux savoir ce qu'il en est. Je veux savoir à quoi m'en tenir, c'est tout.

-Pourquoi tu es si pressé?

-Je ne le suis pas.

Draco se passa une main fatiguée dans le visage.

-Tu me mets toute cette pression pour que je décide au plus vite... Il y a bien une raison à cela.

-Non.

-Harry, viens par là.

Le blondinet attrapa l'autre garçon par les épaules et le força a venir se coller à lui. Potter se laissa faire. Il posa sa tête contre le ventre de son coloc. Ils aimaient cette position.

-Harry, est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose pour que tu vives autant d'insécurité?

Draco se mit à jouer dans les cheveux rebelles de son coloc.

-Non. Je vais bien, siffla Potter.

-Tu dis ça, mais tu as l'air de subir tellement de pression. Tu sais, dans les couple, on se dit ce qu'on ressent, ce qui nous chagrine et tout le reste. Si tu n'est pas capable de te confier à moi, alors...

-Oh ça va, tu vas pas m'obliger à parler, quand même.

-Non, non, répondit Draco. Je vais juste te faire sentir coupable jusqu'à ce que tu craches le morceau. Alors, est-ce que ça marche?

-Non.

-Je peux être un très bon manipulateur, lorsque j'y mets de la volonté.

-Alors tu devrais te forcer un peu plus, parce que je n'ai pas du tout envie de me confier.

-Okay. Donc si tu me dis ce que tu dis ce que tu as, je te révèle un secret.

Harry se redressa. Il fixa son coloc dans les yeux, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il hésitait clairement. Il se mordit la lèvre avant de se laisser tomber à nouveau contre le ventre plat de Draco.

-Bon, okay, dit le binoclard d'un ton lasse. Sirius veut que je vienne habiter chez lui.

Il y eut un long silence. Le plus long de tous les temps. Draco essaya de digérer la révélation.

-Et tu vas le faire?, demanda-il. Tu vas déménager chez lui?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Potter. Je n'en sais vraiment rien. D'un côté, ce serait beaucoup plus avantageux de vivre chez Sirius pour des raisons monétaires, mais aussi, il est ma seule famille. Maintenant qu'il le peut, il souhaite prendre soin de moi. Je me sentirais coupable de décliner par égoïsme.

-Et d'un autre côté?, fit Draco, plein d'espoir.

-Il y a toi. Nous avons changé et ce n'est que le début. En vivant ici, je... Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça, mais je ne veux pas te perdre. Ce ne sont que mes intérêts personnels, je sais. Et je ne suis même pas sûr que tu partages mes sentiments. C'est comme jouer aux cartes les yeux fermés. Je mise tout mon argent sans même avoir aperçu ce que j'ai en mains. Mais je suis prêt à ça pour toi, Draco. J'ai décidé de foncer. Alors voilà : est-ce que tu voudrais me laisser une chance et être mon amoureux?

-Eh... «Amoureux»?

Potter parut alors encore plus embarrassé qu'au par avant. Il se mit à fixer le lit avec un intérêt tout nouveau.

-Draco, il y a autre chose que tu dois savoir.

Il avala sa salive. Il semblait angoissé au maximum.

-Je sais que je n'ai pas utilisé ces mots-là dès le début et ça peut paraître étrange de les entendre maintenant, mais je...

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de finir sa phrase.

-Je t'aime. Enfin, je suppose que tu avais deviné, mais il fallait que je te le dise. Je ne suis pas juste attiré par toi et je ne te trouve pas juste de mon goût, sympathique et tout ça. Je suis sérieusement amoureux de toi. Je suis grave amoureux. T'es le premier mec qui me fait cet effet-là. Tu me fais tellement d'effet que j'arrive même plus à... Je veux dire que mon corps n'arrive même plus à réagir pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'y a que toi, dans ma tête. Okay, c'est un discourt ridicule...

-Je ne trouve pas.

-Ouais, tout ça pour dire que... Écoute, tu es très important. Je veux faire attention à toi, je veux être la personne qui va t'épauler et si je n'avais pas peur que ça te fasse fuir, je te dirais que je veux faire ma vie avec toi et... J'ai compris, j'arrête.

Draco était estomaqué.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça, je ne vais rien te faire, gronda Potter.

-Oh, je suis désolé. Mais tu m'as pris par surprise. Tu ne m'avais jamais dit un truc comme ça. Je croyais que...

-Oui et bien moi aussi, je l'ai cru pendant un certain temps. Moi aussi, je pensais que j'étais simplement très attiré par toi. Je n'ai jamais dit ça à qui que ce soit et je ne l'ai jamais pensé non plus. Tu es spécial, okay? Et j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y aie jamais plus quelqu'un comme toi dans ma vie. Je ne suis pas le genre à être très sérieux dans mes relations, tout le monde le sait, mais là, c'est du vrai. Nous deux, c'est du vrai. Si tu ressens ne serait-ce que le dixième de tout ça, s'il-te-plaît, donne-moi une chance, une seule. Je ne vais pas te décevoir. Je vais te chérir, je vais tout faire pour que tu sois heureux. C'est une promesse.

-Harry, arrête.

-Quoi?

-Stop, c'est tout. Je ne veux plus rien entendre.

-Draco, je..

Son visage se déforma. Il était sur le point de pleurer.

-Shhht. Tu parles trop. Ça va, j'ai compris, Harry. J'ai tout compris.

-Ta réponse? Quelle est-elle?

-Tu veux le savoir? Ferme les yeux.

Draco laissa ses doigts se poser sur les paupières de son coloc. Potter tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit la pression sur sa bouche. Il se mit à gémir de soulagement, ou eut-être de bonheur, Draco ne savait pas. Mais il sentait bien les bras puissants de l'autre garçon qui l'entouraient et le serraient avec affection.

-Alors ce secret?, demanda Potter.

-Oh... Tu n'as pas oublié?

-Pas du tout. Je veux savoir ce que c'est.

Le blondinet sourit légèrement.

-Mon secret, c'est que je fantasme sur tes lunettes.

-EN VRAI?

-Parfaitement. Elles sont tout à fait ridicules et horriblement séduisantes.

-En générale, les filles me disent le contraire.

-Ce sont des filles, voilà pourquoi. Moi, je les trouve craquantes. Si on jour tu les changes, je te tue. Et je ne veux pas que tu les enlèves lorsqu'on se fait des câlins.

-Eh... d'accord.

**0oOo0**

-Hey, Hermione, c'est moi.

-HARRY? Ça fait au moins un mois que je n'ai pas entendu le son de ta voix, qu'est-ce que tu faisais? Où étais-tu? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée? Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes textos? Et mes appels? Et...

-Ça fait beaucoup de questions. Disons que j'étais plutôt occupé. Il s'est passé pas mal de choses dans ma vie et tout a finit par se remettre en ordre.

-Des choses? Quel genre de choses? Il faut que tu me racontes.

-Non, toi d'abord. Hermione, tu as dû faire des trucs, durant ce temps-là, non?

-Moi? On s'en fout de moi. Allez, je veux que tu me dises tout.

-Ehm...

-Ben qu'est-ce que tu attends? Tu crois que j'ai toute la journée?

-Hermione, tu es où, présentement?

-Chez moi, dans ma chambre, pourquoi?

-Assieds-toi quelque part.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-C'est pour ta sécurité.

-Okay, je suis sur mon , qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Je suis en couple.

-Ah bon? Avec qui? Elle a quel âge? Pas encore une vieille, j'espère. Non, ne me dis pas qu'elle a dépassé les 50 ans...

-Ce n'est pas le cas. C'est une personne de notre génération et même de notre âge.

-OUF! Alors là, tu m'étonnes. Elle doit être très mature, alors, pour te taper à l'œil.

-Effectivement, il est plutôt en avance sur son âge.

-...

-Je lui donnerais au moins 30 ans d'âge mental.

-Dis-moi que c'est un lapsus. Harry, dis-moi que c'est un putain de lapsus.

-Hein? De quoi?

-Tu a dit : _il _est plutôt à l'avance sur son âge. Dis-moi que tu ne veux pas sous-entendre par là que c'est un...

-C'est Draco, mon coloc.

-BORDEL DE MERDE, HARRY POTTER,C'EST PAS SÉRIEUX? C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas?

-Hermione, est-ce que ça va? Tu n'es pas tombée? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal?

-Non, tout va bien, une chance que j'étais sur mon lit...

-Écoute, je sais que c'est un choc de l'apprendre comme ça, mais je suis gay. Ehm... Je sais pas trop comment en parler. Tu es mon deuxième coming out, si on ne compte pas Sirius, parce que lui, il a deviné.

-Qui était ton premier?

-Ben Draco, évidemment. Je ne serais pas avec lui, sinon.

-Et tu ne m'as pas appelé quand tu l'as su? Tu l'as gardé pour toi?

-Ça fait même pas deux semaines de Draco le sait.

-DEUX SEMAINES? MAIS C'EST ÉNORME. Et toi, tu le sais depuis...

-Houlala... C'est dur a dire. Je le sais depuis peut-être un mois ou deux, si je ne compte pas tout le temps que j'ai passé à fantasmer sur mon coloc sans savoir pourquoi. Et même avant ça, j'étais complètement obsédé par son orientation sexuelle. C'est assez révélateur. À force de faire une fixation sur le fait qu'il est gay, n'importe qui en serait venu à la conclusion que ça cachait quelque chose de louche.

-Et vous l'avez fait?

-Fait quoi, Hermione?

-Vous avez couché ensemble oui ou non?

-QUOI? NON. Nous... Eh, nous n'avons rien fait du tout. Juste s'embrasser.

-Et vous allez le faire?

-J'ESPÈRE BIEN. Enfin, je veux dire... J'attends ça avec impatience, mais je ne veux pas lui forcer la main non plus. Il va choisir lorsqu'il va être prêt.

-C'est toi qui dit ça? Pourtant, c'est lui qui a le plus d'expérience, donc... Je veux dire... C'est forcément lui qui... Pour la première fois, au moins...

-Hein?

-Ben il va prendre les reines, il va mener, il va être l'actif, Harry. Il va être au dessus.

-Et moi? Je serai où?

-Tu seras en dessous, imbécile!

-QUOI? MAIS JE VEUX PAS ÊTRE EN DESSOUS, MOI.

-Ne dramatise pas. Il y a des couples gays qui ne pratiquent jamais le sexe anale. Peut-être que toi et lui, vous allez avoir beaucoup de plaisir ensemble sans vous rendre là.

-MAIS JE _VEUX_ ME RENDRE LÀ. J'EN AI TRÈS ENVIE.

-À ta place, je ne parlerais pas trop vite.

-Il ne va pas me faire ça à moi, quand-même.

-Tu devrais au moins le laisser pour la première fois. Il va te montrer, tu vois voir à quoi ça ressemble. Après, tu seras en mesure de faire les choses comme il faut.

-Est-ce qu'il faut absolument que je sois en dessous une fois pour qu'il ait de plaisir lorsque je serai actif?

-Ça va aider, oui!

-Et si je ne veux pas?

-Eh bien votre première nuit sera un de ses pires souvenirs.

_Un de ses pires souvenirs? Comment en est-on arrivés à parler de ça au juste? Mais ce n'est pas le plus important... Il faut savoir ce que je suis prêt à faire pour qu'il garde de notre tout première nuit le plus merveilleux souvenir qui soit._

* * *

Alooooooooors? Quelqu'un sait où je veux en venir avec ça? *-*

Je suis vraiment heureuse de pouvoir reprendre l'écriture de cette fic. S'il-vous-plaît, dites-moi que je ne sus pas trop rouillée...

Bon un petit com pour la forme?


	16. Chapter 15 : Prostate

Avant de commencer, laissez-moi vous dire un énorme merci à tous. Je n'aurais jamais cru me rendre jusqu'ici avec cette fic et je dois avouer que sans vous, ça n'aurait pas été possible. Le fait d'atteindre plus de 100 comments est énorme pour moi. Merci encore. Je vous aime et je vous présente le chapitre 15 du Coloc.

Vous avez peut-être remarqué que je ne réponds plus aux commentaires ces derniers temps. Je m'excuse, mais je n'ai pas le temps et ça me fait mal au coeur à chaque fois de ne pas vous laisser au moins un petit mot, comme avant. J'ai cependant fait le choix de consacrer le plus de temps possible à l'écriture des chapitres.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Encore une fois, Harry faisait appel à son meilleur ami pour résoudre tous ses problèmes. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait répondre à toutes ses questions. Il 'y avait que lui qui ne le jugeait jamais et se foutait royalement de ce qui l'intéressait.

Internet.

_How does gay sex work?_

Harry ne lu pas la description du premier lien et le sélectionna tout de suite. C'était sa manière de faire. Évidemment, il se retrouva sur un site ou les explications théoriques avaient été remplacées par des vidéos érotiques. Harry cliqua sur la petite flèche qui se trouvait en haut à droite de l'écran de son portable.

Ils était de retour sur google. Ses yeux voyagèrent quelques instant sur les différents liens proposés, puis il jeta son dévolu sur l'un deux, qui provenait d'une revue un peu scientifique.

Quand Harry eut devant les yeux le texte intégral, il se dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais lire tout ça d'un seul coup. C'était beaucoup trop long et il n'y avait même pas d'image. Le jeune Potter tenta de se donner du courage. Il prit une grande inspiration et débuta sa lecture. Ce fut le coup de foudre.

Harry n'était pas un grand lecteur, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Par contre, cet article-là était passionnant. Il répondait à toutes ses questions de manière tout à fait convaincante. Il y avait une longue partie sur les couples homosexuels dans lesquels les rôles d'actif et de passif étaient bien définis, puis il y avait un paragraphe entier dédié à l'explication de la préparation au sexe anale. Harry n'avait jamais entendu jusqu'ici qu'elle était aussi importante.

Ensuite, vers la fin de l'article, l'auteur, un certain _Prince de sang mêlé_, parlait du plaisir chez l'homme, de ses point érogènes et de la prostate.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry devint tout excité. Chaque mot lui donnait un peu plus envie d'essayer à son tour. Il se leva de son lit, marcha jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre et la ferma. Si Draco rentrait plus tôt que prévu, il ne voulait pas qu'il le découvre.

Le jeune Potter retira son pantalon, qu'il jeta par terre sans pitié. Puis il se débarrassa de son boxer. Sans attendre, il alla s'installer sur son lit, tentant de se rappeler comment l'article décrivait les plaisir procurés par la pression de cet organe extrêmement sensible qu'était la prostate.

Mais attention! Il était tout à fait hors de question qu'il se mette les doigts au cul. Il n'en était tout de même pas réduit à ça! Non, il allait se contenter de trouver cet endroit si spécial qui se situait entre ses testicules et son anus.

_Une manière efficace de stimuler la prostate... Procure des sensations uniques..._

On allait bien voir ça! Harry ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Il n'avait jamais essayé de toucher autre chose que son pénis. De toute façon, à quoi bon? Il était un homme, donc il devait agir comme tel. C'étaient les filles qui gémissaient lorsqu'on explorait leur corps. Les mâles, eux, se devaient d'être insensibles et imperturbables. Ils avaient pour mission de satisfaire leur partenaire, pas le contraire, n'est-ce pas?

Pourtant, Harry aurait souvent aimé que les femmes le touchent comme lui les touchait. Les caresses et les baisés sur tout le corps l'avaient toujours attiré. Pourquoi n'y avait-il jamais eu droit lui aussi? Être avec Draco devenait tout à coup une occasion rêvée de découvrir le plaisir des femmes, le fruit interdit, si on veut. Plus personne ne l'obligeait à rester stoïque durant l'acte. Harry était prêt à parier que Draco lui ferait tout un tas de mamours. Si seulement ils pouvaient se rendre là...

Mais il y avait plus important encore : lui-même devait se montrer à la hauteur. Il connaissait par cœur le corps des femmes, mais celui des hommes, malgré le fait qu'il en était un, demeurait un mystère. S'il ne voulait pas que Draco le prenne pour un incompétent, il devait se préparer. Il voilà qu'il en avait enfin l'occasion.

Le jeune Potter laissa ses doigts glisser vers le bas de son corps. Il caressa son ventre sans grand résultat et continua son chemin. Dédaignant son sexe, il posa ses deux mains sur ses cuisse, de sorte à les écarter. Un soupir excité lui échappa. Il allait le faire... Il allait toucher cet endroit interdit. Il allait goûter au vice. En se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Harry pressa très légèrement la zone entre son anus et ses testicules.

Elle était là. Sa prostate était juste sous sa peau, et il la sentait. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on la touche ainsi. La voilà qui pulsait sous ses doigts. Est-ce que celle de Draco serait aussi réceptive? Est-ce que son coloc le laisserait toucher son corps de cette façon? Est-ce qu'il se tordrait de plaisir? Harry ne put retenir le long gémissement qui lui échappa. Son corps tremblait et il se sentait toujours plus proche et plus loin de la délivrance à la fois. Bientôt, il ne tint plus. Ses main gauche se mit à le masturber frénétiquement. Il voulait atteindre le sommet de son plaisir au plus vite. Harry ne cessa pas de stimuler cette zone si érogène qu'il venait tout juste de découvrir.

En quelques secondes, il arriva au point de non retour. L'orgasme qui le foudroya fut radicalement différent de tous ceux auxquels il avait eu droit à ce jour. De longues minutes après qu'il fut passé, Harry se sentit tout engourdi. Ses muscles s'étaient contractés si vite qu'ils étaient devenus mous et fatigués, par la suite.

Il fallut au jeune Potter toute la volonté du monde pour se traîner jusqu'à la douche.

**0oOo0**

-Harry, tu es dans la lune.

-Oh.

Ginny lâcha un long soupire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, ces temps-ci? D'abord, tu nous fais une crise de dépression, puis ensuite, tu deviens aussi lunatique que Pierrot.

-Désolé, bredouilla le binoclard.

La rouquine balaya l'air de sa main droite.

-Ne t'excuse pas. Et ne le fais plus!

Ils étaient dans leur allée fétiche, bien sûr. Ginny traînait derrière elle un chariot emplis d'articles qui n'attendaient qu'à être disposés sur les étagères de la papeterie. Sans cesser de parler, la jeune fille attrapa plusieurs boîtes de crayons de couleur. Elle en plaça une première.

-Sérieusement, si ça va si mal dans ta vie, tu devrais prendre congé. Je le vois bien, Harry. Quelque chose cloche avec toi.

-Oh, mais je vais beaucoup mieux, assura le garçon. Je dirais même que je vais très bien. Il y a eu des choses... Mais maintenant, c'est terminé. Ma vie a presque repris son cours normal.

-Tu es sûr?

-Oui.

Harry l'aida à emplir les étagères.

-Et le «presque», lui?

-J'ai changé pour le mieux.

-Hm-m, je veux bien te croire. Par contre, je ne t'ai pas entendu parler de filles depuis au moins un mois. Ça, c'est on ne peut plus anormal.

-Je ne risque pas de parler de filles de sitôt, rit Harry plus pour lui que pour son amie.

Elle leva la tête dans la direction, interloquée.

-Comment ça? Un Harry sans femmes n'est pas un Harry en santé.

-Pas de soucis. J'ai juste remplacé des femmes par quelques chose d'autre.

Ginny passa à un poil d'échapper la paire de ciseaux qu'elle venait de saisir.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es tourné autosexuel!

-«Auto» quoi?

-Tu est en amour avec toi-même...

-Non.

-Alors tu es zoophile?

-Seigneur! Ginny, ne dis plus jamais un truc pareil. C'est horrible.

-Quoi? Alors qu'est-ce que tu es, à la fin?

-Tu n'as pas deviné?

La rouquine regarda les paquets de feuilles blanches disposées devant elle comme si elles allaient lui donner la réponse à cette question.

-Ben non, avoua-t-elle.

-Je suis gay.

Silence.

-**QUOI?**

Toute la papeterie l'avait entendue, et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, elle ajouta :

-**HARRY, TU ES GAY?**

-Moins fort, Ginny, chuchota le jeune Potter.

-Désolée, je... Est-ce que c'est une blague?

-Pourquoi tout le monde me demande ça, à la fin? Non, ce n'est pas une blague, bordel. Je suis très sérieux. Bon, tu peux arrêter de faire cette tête-là, maintenant.

-Mais... C'est que... Tu es tellement... Tu n'es pas... Je veux dire... Tu n'as pas l'air... Tu es sûr? Tu as fait des recherches? Tu t'es renseigné?

-Ginny, j'aime les pénis, ça te va?

-Depuis combien de temps? Un jour? Deux jours? Ça va peut-être te passer. On ne sait jamais.

-Ça fait pas mal plus de temps. Plus d'un mois, je dirais. Et disons que je ne l'ai pas très bien pris en le réalisant.

-Alors la dépression?

-Oui, c'était ça.

-Oula-la... Je dois avouer que c'est un sacré choc. Que ce soit toi, entre tous les autres, qui soit aux hommes...

-Ne me fais pas un caca nerveux. C'est pas comme si j'avais changé ou rien. Je suis juste gay. Bon, peut-être que ma vie sexuelle a été légèrement modifiée, mais à part ça...

Ginny s'accroupit pour remplir l'étagère du bas de rouleaux de ruban adhésif.

-Harry, j'aurais une question à te poser.

-Quoi?

-Est-ce que tu es passif?

Le jeune homme s'étouffa avec sa salive. Il était plier en deux, au milieu de l'allée. La rouquin tenta de lui tapoter le dos, mais il la repoussa.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROIS? JE NE SERAI JAMAIS EN DESSOUS, TU M'ENTENDS? JAMAIS.

-Mais Harry, il ne faut jamais dire jamais. Peut-être que tu aimerais ça. Tu as essayé, au moins?

-JA-MAIS.

-Okay, ça va, n'essaie rien, ne découvre rien, reste ignorant et fais toi haïr.

Le garçon tira la langue à la fille.

-Tu dis ça parce que t'es jalouse. Mon copain est plus sexy que le tiens.

-C'est pas comme si je sortais avec Neville pour son sex apeal. Et je n'ai pas la preuve que c'est vrai, imbécile, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Qui c'est d'abord?

-Lui.

-Qui?

Harry affichait le sourire le plus fendant de toute l'histoire des sourires fendants. Il désigna la porte d'entrée de la papeterie en ricanant.

-Voici Draco. Il est presque à moi.

OH. BORDEL. Ce mec était très, très sexy.

-Harry? Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais aussi bon goût! Il est superbe.

-N'est-ce pas? Dommage qu'il soit gay... Je veux dire : dommage pour toi. Moi, ça me va parfaitement.

Aujourd'hui, Draco était en beauté, il fallait l'avouer. Le jean noir qu'il portait était si bien ajusté qu'Harry planifia sur le champ le voler le soir même. Personne à part lui ne pouvait avoir une vue HD aussi délicieuse du cul de son coloc. Et ce pull... la blancheur du matériaux se mariait à merveille avec la couleur de la peau du blondinet. Et c'était sans parler des manches roulées qui donnaient à qui le voulait le plaisir de contempler les fins poignets du garçon.

Harry prit bien garde de rester discret lorsqu'il examina les autres clients, à la recherche de regards indiscrets. À sa surprise, le plus gourmand de tous fut celui de Ginny.

Le blondinet regarda à gauche et à droite. Il cherchait visiblement quelque chose.

-Je crois qu'il a besoin d'aide, fit remarquer Ginny.

-IL EST À MOI, répondit Harry et se précipitant vers le nouveau venu.

Ce dernier le vit à peine arriver. C'est lorsqu'Harry se retrouva devant lui qu'il réagit enfin. Il avait les yeux assez ronds pour deviner qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir l'autre garçon ici.

-Harry?, bredouilla-t-il. C'est ici que tu travailles?

Le jeune Potter fit oui de la tête, tout fier. Comme ils étaient encore dans l'entrée de la boutique, le plus petit des deux guida le plus grand jusqu'à l'allée la plus proche. C'était celle des cartons de couleur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici?, demanda gaiement le binoclard.

L'autre ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-À vrai dire, je dois trouver... Je ne sais pas trop comment t'expliquer ça... En fait, je vais faire un gâteau de mariage.

Harry leva la tête. À quelques rangées se trouvait toujours Ginny, qui les observait plus ou moins discrètement. Il lui fit un clin d'œil rieur avant de reporter toute son attention sur son coloc.

-On va se marier? S'excita-t-il.

-MAIS NON. Eumh, je veux dire... Non, c'est pour quelqu'un que je connais.

-Qui?

-Mon mentor.

-Mentor?

-Au restaurant, celui qui s'occupe de ma formation. Il va se marier.

-Ah bon.

Harry regarda à nouveau dans la direction de Ginny, mais cette fois-ci avec un petit air déçu. La jeune fille gloussa.

-Et en quoi le fait de venir dans une papeterie peut t'aider à concevoir un gâteau de mariage?

Draco soupira.

-Est-ce que tu en as déjà vu un, au moins?

-Oui, une fois, dans un film, il...

-Gigantesque. Immense. Couvert de décorations. Sublime. Et surtout, mais là, je suis le seul à devoir y arriver, délicieux.

-Et...

-Je n'ai aucun sens de l'esthétique! Mon mentor va être dégoutté.

Draco paniquait. Il s'était prit la tête entre les deux mains.

-Ne dis pas ça. Voyons, tu as un très grand sens de l'esthétique.

-Tu dis ça parce que toi, tu es encore pire.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas faux...

-Je n'ai pas d'idée et je ne suis pas assez bon. J'ai besoin d'aide.

-Pourquoi ne pas aller dans une pâtisserie? Ils savent faire tout ça, eux.

Draco eut l'air d'avoir aperçu un fantôme.

-Mon mentor connaît tous les propriétaires de toutes les pâtisserie de Londres. Il va finir par apprendre que je suis allé là-bas... J'aurais trop honte.

-Okay... Mais je ne suis pas meilleur que toi. Est-ce que tu veux essayer avec internet? Il y a tout sur internet!

-Je n'aime pas me fier à un inconnu qui a écrit quelque chose alors qu'il vit à l'autre bout du globe.

Ginny, qui avait bien observé leur échange, jugea bon d'intervenir à ce moment-là. Elle marcha de l'allée où elle se trouvait jusqu'à celle qu'occupaient les deux garçons.

-Bonjour, moi c'est Ginny. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème?

-OUIIIII, geignit le blondinet. Je dois faire un gâteau de mariage.

Harry lorgna son amie avec méfiance.

-Ce ne sont pas de tes affaires, dit-il.

-Oh, Harry, sois mature, rétorqua la rouquine. Bon, Draco, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce gâteau?

-TOUT! Je ne suis qu'un incompétent.

Le blondinet s'accrocha à la veste d'Harry comme à une bouée. Le binoclard fixa Ginny en haussant les sourcils, comme pour dire : «regarde, il m'aime plus que toi».

La rouquine éclata de rire.

-Ça alors! Eh bien ça tombe pour le mieux. Je connais quelqu'un de très expérimenté dans le domaine.

-Ah ouais?, gronda Harry, pas convaincu.

-Hm-m. Ma mère.

Les deux garçons se jetèrent un coup d'œil, comme pour dire : «mais elle est conne ou quoi?».

-Ta... mère?, soupira Harry.

-Tu veux voir ce qu'elle a fait pour mon frère Bill, à son mariage?

Elle n'attendit même pas de réponse. Déjà, elle avait plongé sa main droite dans sa poche et elle avait saisi son téléphone portable. En quelques secondes, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Avec un sourire satisfait, elle montra le petit écran aux deux septiques.

-Eh voilà!

Ils en perdirent leurs dents.

La chose était non seulement admirablement décorée, mais elle était aussi grande qu'un homme. Les étages roses et blancs se superposaient de manière à donner l'impression que ce gâteau était un château couvert de dentelle et de fleurs.

-Elle peut m'aider?, demanda le blondinet, plein d'espoir.

-Bien sûr, assura Ginny. Elle n'est pas une pâtissière officielle, mais elle adore ce qu'elle fait. Ça te dirais, qu'on se voit vendredi soir? Je pourrais te la présenter et vous pourriez parler de gâteaux.

-Ça me va parfaitement, dit Draco, visiblement aux anges.

-Okay, donne-moi ton numéro.

Elle lui tendit son téléphone sans fil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco s'en était déjà retourné, soulagé et heureux comme jamais. Harry et Ginny étaient restés en arrière. Le garçon lorgnait toujours la jeune fille avec méfiance.

-Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que c'était?

-Quoi?

-Tu flirtes avec lui!, gronda le binoclard.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, Harry, il est gay. Et tu as dis qu'il était à toi.

-J'ai dit «presque».

-Qu'est-ce que ça, veut dire, au juste?

-Ça veut dire «presque».

**0oOo0**

Harry entendit le son caractéristique que produisait son cellulaire lorsqu'il recevait un texto. Il ouvrit son sac à dos et sortit le petit appareil. Sirius venait tout juste de lui écrire :

_Harry, bonne nouvelle! Je vais me marier. ^^ Il faut qu'on parle ensemble. Appelle-moi dès que tu es dispo._

**0oOo0**

L'eau se jetait sur sa tête. Harry leva les yeux pour contempler la paume de douche. Elle devait lui en vouloir pour une raison obscure. C'était la seule explication.

Le jeune Potter se passa les deux mains dans les cheveux. Le savon en tomba et glissa le long de son corps nu. Il faisait froid dehors, alors la chaleur bienveillante de l'eau lui faisait du bien. Harry avait déjà fini de se laver depuis longtemps, mais il ne voulait surtout pas gâcher ce moment en y mettant fin. Sortir de sous la douche était un effort qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt a faire pour le moment.

Seul problème : il commençait à s'ennuyer. Que faisait Harry Potter lorsqu'il était seul, sous la douche et avec aucune chance que son coloc ne le surprenne? Il se masturbait. En fait, il le faisait beaucoup plus souvent depuis qu'il vivait avec Draco. Avant, ça lui arrivait une ou deux fois par semaine, lorsqu'il était un peu frustré sexuellement et qu'il n'avait personne avec qui baiser. Il ne pensait jamais à qui que ce soit en particulier et n'était jamais réellement satisfait de ses plaisirs solitaires.

Désormais, cette pratique était quotidienne. Il caressait son corps de manière régulière et en tirait beaucoup plus de plaisir qu'au part avant. Il explorait à chaque fois de nouvelles parcelles de sa peau, trouvait de nouveaux point érogènes, de nouveaux endroit sensibles, et pensait à chaque fois, sans exception, à son fameux coloc.

Il avait littéralement ce mec dans la peau.

Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait à chaque fois des envies étranges, des désirs inassouvis. Il voulait toucher des endroits qu'il s'interdisait, expérimenter quelque chose de tout particulier qui lui avait toujours semblé dégradant. Depuis quand était-il un tel débauché?

Et pourquoi s'interdisait-il et acte si banal? Il était seul, personne ne le voyait. Il pourrait garder cela secret jusqu'à la nuit des temps... Alors pourquoi pas? Est-ce qu'il serait puni par une divinité quelconque s'il cédait à cette envie anodine? Non, la seule personne qui allait lui en vouloir à tout jamais serait lui-même.

Mais il voulait le faire. Il était si curieux de voir... Oui, c'était ça! Il était simplement curieux. C'était bien normal, après tout. Être curieux faisait partie de la nature humaine. Pas vrai? Par curiosité, il avait le droit de tout faire. C'était une excuse valable. Si un jour il se demandait pourquoi diable il avait fait ça, il pourrait se dire qu'il était jeune et curieux. C'était un très bon plan!

Harry toucha ses cuisses. Ses paumes étaient brûlantes de désir. Et si c'était Draco qui le touchait comme ça? Le jeune Potter ne perdit pas de temps. Il attrapa des deux fesses et les malaxa. Elles étaient fermes et rondes. Mais ce qui l'intéressait était caché un peu plus loin. Le garçon jugea que l'eau qui rinçait son corps était un lubrifiant suffisant pour le moment. De toute façon, il saurait s'arrêter si ça lui faisait mal.

Son indexe droit fut le plus hardi de tous. Il glissa entre ses fesses et trouva l'entrée de l'anus d'Harry. L'orifice était tout petit et plutôt chatouilleux. Le doigts engaillardi décida de le taquiner un peu avant n'oser se glisser à l'intérieur de lui. Très lentement. _Très _lentement.

Maintenant, c'était officiel, l'eau ne suffisait pas. Elle facilitait les choses, mais elle n'était pas assez gluante pour lubrifier adéquatement l'anus d'un homme. Harry ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il ressentait un léger pincement, mais ce n'était pas grand chose. Il n'y avait pas de réelle douleur.

Son doigt arriva à pénétrer complètement à l'intérieur de l'orifice. Il y eu un moment d'inaction, puis Harry le plia, pour tâter un peu la paroi élastique de son anus. Ce n'était pas désagréable. En fait, le jeune Potter se fit la réflexion que ce genre de touché était un peu comme un massage visant à détendre les muscles. C'était assez bon, mais pas de quoi se rouler de plaisir sur le sol. Il retira cette pensé dès qu'il frôla sa prostate. Il l'avait presque oubliée, elle.

Ça lui arracha un petit cris de bonheur.

Harry avait déjà fait l'expérience de la stimulation de cet organe béni, mais pas de cette manière-là. Tout à coup, il comprenait pourquoi certains hommes aimaient autant de faire prendre par derrière. Juste pour retrouver cette sensation, Harry était prêt à sacrifier gros, très gros. Et le plus gros était le mieux. C'est précisément la raison pour laquelle il ajouta aussitôt son majeur à son indexe. Il voulait plus gros. Il voulait plus. Il voulait...

C'était comme si son corps échappait à son contrôle. Comme lorsqu'il avait baisé pour la première fois. Il s'était senti esclave de son plaisir, réduit à ressentir et à rechercher encore plus, toujours plus. _Plus_.

Un troisième doigt se joignit aux deux autres, cherchant à combler ce vide qui semblait grandir de seconde en seconde. Harry n'était plus que gémissements et tremblements quémandeurs. Il n'arriverait jamais au bout de cette montée. Il se sentait incapable d'atteindre la délivrance par l'orgasme.

Comme la première fois où il avait toucher sa prostate, le plaisir ultime lui échappait. Cette stimulation ne suffisait pas, mais il ne pouvait faire autre chose en même temps. Trop concentré sur les sensations qui assiégeaient, il avait oublié son sexe érigé.

Tout était nouveau, tout était frais et excitant. Chaque réaction le prenait par surprise, chaque soubresaut de son corps réceptif éveillait son désir.

Bientôt, les jambes du garçons ne purent plus le soutenir. Il s'écroula sur le sol dur et mouillé. L'eau n'avait pas cessé de lui tomber sur la tête. C'est dans cette position, les jambes écartées et les doigts enfoncés dans l'anus, qu'Harry trouva le courage de soulager son pénis. Il atteignit l'orgasme si vite qu'il en sursauta. Tout son corps fut traversé d'un frisson étrange.

Son cerveau mit plusieurs minutes à reprendre ses fonctions. Tout ce qu'il était capable de penser était :

_Je veux que Draco me fasse ça._

* * *

Alors, le Harry uke? On aime? On aime moins? On aime pas du tout?


	17. Chapter 16 : Témoin

Et voilà le chapitre 16 du Coloc. Ehm, pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui. Un gros merci à ceux qui continue à lire. ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

Harry inséra la clef dans la serrure, mais, à son grand étonnement, il découvrit qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée. Il se contenta donc d'entrer sans se poser plus de questions. Draco devait simplement être rentré plus tôt du travail.

Le jeune Potter enleva ses souliers en appelant son coloc.

-Eh, Draco! T'es là?

Il entendait le murmure d'une discussion qui semblait provenir de la cuisine. Il parla donc un peu plus fort.

-DRACOOO?

Enfin... Beaucoup plus fort.

Les sons qui lui venaient de la cuisine stoppèrent et les bruits des pieds de Draco (oui, il savait les reconnaître) qui claquent sur le plancher résonnèrent. Le blondinet traversa le couloir et vint se poster face à lui.

-QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE, HARRY? TU AS BESOIN DE MOI POUR T'ENLEVER TES CHAUSSURES, MAINTENANT?, cria-t-il avec la même force que le jeune Potter, quelques secondes plus tôt.

Ce dernier prit un air charmeur en s'appuyant contre le mur.

-C'est une invitation?

Draco lui fit un doigt d'honneur avant de s'en retourner dans la cuisine. Son coloc se dépêcha d'enlever son manteau pour le suivre. Il voulait au moins avoir le loisir de lui mater le cul pendant qu'ils marchaient jusqu'à leur destination.

En fait, Harry fut tellement concentré sur sa contemplation qu'il ne remarqua même pas qui se trouvait à la table de la salle à manger lorsqu'ils firent tous deux leur entrée. C'est lorsque Draco fit volte-face et lui donna une claque sur la tête en lui sifflant : « Pas devant mon patron!» qu'il comprit qu'ils avaient des invités. Il se tourna dans leur direction.

-Eh! Sirius, s'exclama-t-il en se jetant dans les bras de son parrain.

Ce dernier le serra contre lui avec affection. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes avant de se séparer. Sirius se rassit à sa place.

-Ça va, Harry? Tes études, ton travail?

-Ouais, de mieux en mieux. Le choc est passé, alors je reprends ma vie d'avant.

-Le... choc?, fit une voix qu'Harry ne connaissait pas.

Il fit face à l'inconnu qui était assis à côté de Sirius. C'était un homme de l'âge de son parrain. Il avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais qui descendaient jusqu'au bas de son cou. Franchement, Harry ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était vraiment laid. Ses traits étaient harmonieux et son nez aquilin lui donnaient un certain style. Par contre, ce gars-là n'était pas du tout son genre. Son aura était glacée et ténébreuse. Malgré ses airs d'aristocrate, Draco n'avait jamais paru aussi froid que ce type.

Harry sut immédiatement que c'était le fiancé de Sirius. Bon, le fait qu'il se tenaient la main était un assez bon indice, mais il le devina plutôt à la manière qu'avait son parrain de contempler l'autre homme. Dans ses yeux, ce mec était clairement la plus belle créature de tout l'univers.

-Quel choc?, continua la voix de l'inconnu. Quelqu'un est mort?, s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Non, rit Sirius. Personne n'est mort, Sev. Ehm, Harry, je te présente mon fiancé, Severus. Eh bien Sev, enfin, tu connais Harry.

Le dénommé Severus tendit la main au jeune Potter. Ils se serrèrent la pince.

-La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu ne savais même pas marcher, commenta le fiancé de Sirius.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

-On s'est déjà rencontrés?

-Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, sourit subtilement Severus. Je connaissais tes parents, et quand tu étais bébé, j'étais votre voisin.

Le jeune Potter lança un regard paniqué à son parrain. Le silence s'installa. Harry sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Il avait deviné.

-C'est Grincheux, hein? Est-ce que c'est lui Sirius? Réponds à ma question.

-Oui, c'est lui.

Harry se mit à fixer le fiancé de son parrain d'une manière tout à fait différente. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était supposé dire.

Grincheux, le mystérieux voisin qui l'avait retrouvé le jour où ses parents avaient été tués. Cet homme dont il avait entendu parler des centaines de fois mais dont il n'avait jamais su le nom. Il était un peu comme son sauveur. Et maintenant, Sirius annonçait qu'il allait le marier? Définitivement, la vie était quelque chose de bien étrange.

Le jeune Potter ne lâchait plus des yeux cet inconnu qui pourtant avait toujours fait partie de sa vie. Severus, parce que c'était comme ça qu'il s'appelait, commença à être mal à l'aise.

-Harry, arrête de le regarder comme ça, réprimanda son parrain.

Le concerné sursauta.

-Désolé, bredouilla-t-il. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je te fixais. J'ai tellement entendu parlé de toi.

Il se frotta le derrière la tête en prenant un air embarrassé.

-Sirius me parlait de toi...

Severus leva un sourcils en jetant un coup d'œil à son fiancé.

-Ah vraiment?, fit-il en souriant à demie.

Ce fut au tour de Sirius d'être embarrassé. Il lâcha un ricanement.

-On ne pourrait pas parler d'autre chose?

Draco, qui avait emplis quatre tasses de thé noir, vint se joindre à eux en déposant l'un des contenants fumants devant chacun d'eux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici?, demanda Harry à son parrain, brisant du coup e silence qui s'était installé.

Sirius attrapa la main de son fiancé.

-Harry, Sev et moi avons beaucoup discuté. Nous ne voulons pas un mariage immense et impressionnant, c'est certain, mais nous avons tous les deux manifesté notre volonté d'avoir une cérémonie traditionnelle pour les vœux de mariage. Et Sev est d'accord pour que tu ne sois pas un garçon d'honneur.

-Quoi?, s'indigna Harry. Mais pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

Sirius éclata de rire, puis il ajouta :

-Est-ce que tu voudrais être mon témoin?

-HEIIIIN?

Le jeune homme était encore plus sur le cul.

-C'est pas supposé être un adulte qui fait ça? Et c'est pas supposé être genre un ami ou je sais pas quoi?

-Et il est supposé y avoir un marié et une mariée, aussi. Mais aux dernières nouvelles, ni Sev ni moi ne mettrons de robe. Et ça n'a rien à voir. De toute façon, tu es un adulte et tu es mon ami.

-Je suis ton filleul, répliqua Harry.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi l'un empêche l'autre. Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. C'est oui ou non?

-Oui!, s'exclama le jeune Potter. Ça me ferait plaisir. Par contre, je ne sais pas ce que je vais avoir à faire. Je n'ai jamais été témoin de marié, moi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Severus à la place de son fiancé. Nous t'expliquerons tout en temps et lieux.

Et c'est le moment-là que choisit Draco pour se mettre à rire comme un con. Tous se tournèrent dans sa direction. Ils le dévisagèrent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, fit Harry.

Draco rit de plus belle.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu trouves si drôle?, demanda Severus d'un ton autoritaire.

Le blondinet prit quelques secondes pour se calmer. Son visage avait pris de belles couleurs.

-C'est vous, sourit-il en désignant les deux futurs mariés. Vous avez pris cette habitude de parler en «nous» qu'ont les couples fusionnels. Je trouve ça assez drôle.

Harry ricana à son tour.

-Hey, c'est vrai! Ils parlent comme qu'ils étaient la même personne.

Il pointa son parrain du doigt en le lorgnant avec espièglerie.

-T'es devenu tout neuneu depuis que t'es gay.

-Et toi, alors?, siffla Sirius.

-Moi? Je n'ai pas changé, affirma Harry en croisant ses bras.

Le fiancé de Severus jeta un regard complice à Draco. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil. Harry, se rendant compte de leur manège, prit un air indigné.

-La vérité fait mal, soupira le blondinet.

-Traître!, clama le jeune Potter, mais il n'y avait pas une once de colère dans sa voix.

-Je ne connais pas Harry depuis très longtemps, mais je suis prêt à parier qu'il n'était pas aussi câlin, _avant..._

Severus, qui avait beaucoup de mal à suivre le cours de leur conversation, osa glisser :

-Ehm, de quoi parle-t-on?

Sirius posa sa main sur celle de son futur mari, qui s'était mis à boire son thé, tandis que Draco éclatait de rire. Il s'arrêta net en entendant la réponse du fiancé de son patron.

-Ton protégé a perverti mon filleul, figure-toi. Il l'a rendu gay!

-Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans, objecta le blondinet, mais Harry leva la main en disant :

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

-Et on m'accuse de traîtrise, siffla Draco.

Les trois se mirent à rire. Severus les dévisageait avec un drôle d'air alors que Sirius soufflait sur son thé trop faud.

-Je vais le faire, lança soudainement Harry.

Il regardait son parrain droit dans les yeux. Sirius déposa sa tasse.

-Je vais être ton témoin. Même si je ne sais pas du tout comment m'y prendre!

-Oh, ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas grave, sourit Sirius, extatique. Nous allons tout t'expliquer, tu verras, c'est facile. Et toi, Draco, tu serras garçon d'honneur. Ça sera parfait.

Il souriait comme un bien-heureux.

-Je vais acheter des fleurs, de belles fleurs de toutes les couleurs!

-Ouais, on en reparlera, marmonna Severus, alors que son fiancé rêvait éveillé.

Le chef cuisinier finit son thé et regarda l'heure qu'il était sur l'horloge clouée au mur. Il se leva brusquement.

-Merci pour tout, les garçons, mais je dois y aller.

Sirius approuva.

-Oui, il est l'heure.

Il vint vers son filleul et le serra étroitement dans ses bras.

-Oh, Harry, je suis tellement heureux! On va se marier!

Franchement, ça en devenait contagieux. Sirius gambada jusqu'à la sortie. Severus et lui mirent leur manteau et leurs bottes. Ils furent partis en quelques minutes.

**0oOo0**

-Ça va, Harry?

Ils étaient assis dans le salon. Draco regardait un film, un comédie. Il riait un peu une fois de temps en temps, mais à part ça, c'était assez silencieux. Harry, de son côté, n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis une heure, au moins. Il s'était installé à l'écart et s'occupait à lorgner son coloc avec appétit. C'était l'une de ses activités préférées. Désormais qu'il acceptait son désir, rien ne l'empêchait plus de profiter de la vue à tous les moments possibles. Et que Draco était beau, lorsqu'il riait comme ça!

Mais voilà, son silence avait dû être inquiétant, parce que son coloc lui demanda en se tournant dans sa direction :

-Ça va, Harry?

-Oui, répondit-il. Je te regardais.

L'autre se mit à rougir. Il se replaça sur le sofa en évitant de croiser son regard.

-Je te trouve beau, lança Harry.

Il savait que la réaction serait immédiate. C'est ce qu'il préférait. Son coloc prit un air accablé.

-Arrête de dire ça. Ça me rend mal à l'aise.

Harry se leva. Il vint s'asseoir auprès de Draco, qui mit entre eux une distance sécuritaire en se tassant sur le côté gauche.

-J'ai hâte d'avoir une réponse, confia le binoclard. Je t'ai avoué ce que j'éprouvais pour toi, mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qu'il en est de ton côté. Ça me fait peur. Mais peu importe ta réponse, je ressentirai toujours la même chose.

-C'était soudain. Je réfléchis.

-Je trouve que tu y mets beaucoup trop de temps. Tu dois avoir trouvé ta réponse, mais tu n'oses pas me la donner, hein? Tu as le droit de me repousser. Je comprendrai. Mais ne me fais pas attendre comme ça!

-Je sais.

Silence. Un court silence.

Le blondinet lui fit face. Il le fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne changeras pas d'avis d'ici demain, hein? T'es peut-être même pas gay. Et si je dis oui? Tu sais ce qui va se passer. Si tu t'attends à une relation platonique, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Et qu'est-ce qui se passeras lorsque nous serons tous les deux nus dans le lit? Je suis un mec, Harry. Tout habillé, c'est facile de passer par dessus, mais je te rappelle que je suis pas un femme. Et tu sais comme deux hommes font ça? Tu es prêt à ça? Laisse-moi en douter. Et ne crois pas que je vais changer de position pour te faire plaisir. Je ne serai pas en dessous juste pour toi. De toute façon, de nous deux, je suis celui qui sait comme ça fonctionne le mieux, alors _je_ prends le contrôle. Harry, es-tu prêt à jouer le rôle de la femme? Pas sûr. Écoute, je ne peux pas te dire «oui».

-Je suis gay, je ne vais pas changer d'avis.

Draco se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Ouais, tu dis ça, mais tu n'accepteras jamais de...

-Je veux bien. Ça va, être en dessous et tout ça, c'est bon. J'y ai pensé aussi et je suis ok avec l'idée.

Le jeune Potter posa ses doigts sur ceux de son coloc.

-Je suis vraiment prêt.

-Ouais, tu dis ça, mais je sais que tu vas changer d'idée! Ça fait vraiment très, très peur de se retrouver en dessous. Ce n'est pas un jeu. Tu dois t'en remettre à l'autre, tu perds le contrôle. Ça ne dépend plus de toi! Et même si c'est faux que tu es passif, c'est quand même toi qui prend le risque d'être blessé.Tu te mets en danger, Harry! Et tu le sais.

Un léger sourire éclaira le visage du binoclard.

-Tu sais ce que je crois?, fit-il. Ce sont tes peurs à toi, ça. Moi, j'ai confiance en toi. Tu as le droit d'avoir peur et j'aimerais bien te guérir de tes craintes. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te forcer, tu sais... Je suis prêt. Je ne sais pas combien de fois je vais devoir te le répéter pour que tu comprennes. J'en ai envie. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je t'en aurais pas parlé.

Draco se leva d'un bond.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, imbécile! Tu n'as aucune idée dans quoi tu t'engages. Tant que tu n'auras pas essayé, tu vas continuer de te faire des illusions là-dessus, mais le sexe entre hommes, c'est pas comme tu te l'imagines. C'est dangereux, si ce n'est pas bien fait et...

Harry fut vite debout à son tour.

-Dis-le-moi simplement, si je ne suis pas assez bien à ton goût, putain! Tu ne m'aimes pas? Parfait! C'est bon, je te lâche, je vais aller voir ailleurs.

-C'est pas ça, bordel.

-Alors quoi, merde? T'ARRÊTES PAS D'ESSAYER DE ME CONVAINCRE QUE JE NE SUIS PAS GAY. _Draco, Malfoy, je suis aussi homo que toi, rentre-toi cette idée dans la tête._

-Okay, t'es une tafiole, t'es content? J'ai compris, j'accepte, je te crois. Mais quand même...

Harry soupira. Il fit un pas dans la direction de son coloc, l'attrapa par le collet de sa veste grise et le tira brusquement dans sa direction.

-Pas de «mais», siffla-t-il.

Le jeune Potter poussa l'autre garçon sur le sofa. Il ne perdit pas de temps et se retrouva au dessus de lui, assis sur son vendre, les jambes écartés dans une position plus que subjective. Tous deux s'étaient mis à respirer plus vite. Harry laissa ses mains voyager sur les épaule de Draco. Il le caressa à travers ses vêtement, l'excitant plus que nécessaire.

Dans une impulsion incontrôlable, il se pencha et happa les lèvres entrouvertes de son coloc. Ils lâchèrent un gémissement en même temps. La langue mutine de Harry taquina le palet de l'autre garçon, puis il recula ses hanches, venant coller ses fesses contre l'érection plus qu'évidente de Draco. Avec un sourire sadique qui n'annonçait rien de bon, le binoclard se mit à frotter son bassin contre cette bosse d'excitation.

-Juste là, murmura-t-il à l'oreille du blondinet. J'ai pas arrêté d'y penser.

Il s'aida se sa main droite, qu'il positionna sur le torse de son coloc, pour se redresser. Draco n'avait toujours pas ouvert la boucher pour faire autre chose que soupirer de plaisir.

Harry utilisa tout son poids pour appuyer sur le sexe érigé qui était prisonnier sous ses fesses. Il amorça alors un lent mouvement qui allait d'avant en arrière.

-Je me suis imaginé juste là, fit Harry de manière assez provocante. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?Tu ne trouves pas que cette position serait la meilleure?

Draco n'était clairement pas en état de former un phrase cohérente.

-Pourquoi tu ne me donnes pas ce que je veux?, continua Harry.

Le blondinet parvint à ouvrir les yeux. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui était vraiment inédit. Comme tout le reste, en fait. Depuis quand Harry était-il aussi sensuel? C'était carrément une invitation à la débauche!

-Donne-le-moi, miaula le jeune Potter.

Draco dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour pouvoir bouger. Il posa ses deux mains sur les hanches souples de son coloc, qui se frottait de plus en plus contre lui en lui lançant des regards lubriques. Le blondinet se cala au rythme de l'autre, se mordant la lèvres inférieure en espérant ne pas trop faire de bruit.

-O-okay. Je vais te le donner... Aah...

Il réussit à se relever en position assise. Il laissa pendre ses jambes hors du sofa et s'appuya contre le dossier moelleux qui se trouvait derrière lui. Harry s'accrocha à son cou, entreprenant de lui dévorer la bouche. La température n'arrêtait pas de monter. La sueur recouvrait leur peau, ils haletaient, gémissaient et grognaient à l'unisson.

Dans cette position, Draco pouvait sentir l'érection de Harry contre son ventre. Y'avait pas à dire, il avait été gâté à la naissance, celui-là. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, sous l'oreille, laissa une marque violacée de manière tout à fait volontaire.

_À moi... _pensa-t-il en affichant un sourire béat.

Les mains curieuses de Draco glissèrent sous les vêtements de son coloc, à la recherche de zones érogènes quelconques. Mais dans le chaos actuel, impossible de penser outre mesure. Pour le moment, seul l'empressement se lisait dans leurs gestes. Ils voulaient se posséder mutuellement le plus rapidement possible.

Draco se sentait étourdi. Il ne voyait plus qu'à moitié se qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Tout semblait s'embrouiller. Pourtant, il n'avait pas encore atteint l'orgasme. Est-ce que c'était Harry qui lui faisait cet effet-là? Et voilà que son coloc se fourrait le nez dans son cou. Il respirait visiblement son odeur.

-Draco, entendit le blondinet. Tu sens tellement bon... Je veux te manger.

Les dents de Harry caressèrent sa peau, suivies de sa langue.

-Draco... _Draco... __**Draco... DRACO...**_

Les voisins devaient s'en mordre les doigts. Harry faisait tellement de bruit que tout l'immeuble devait les attendre. Et c'était sans parler du blondinet, qui se découvrait tout aussi vocale. En fait, ils faisaient un tel vacarme, à eux deux, ils faillirent ne pas entendre la sonnerie du téléphone.

-On s'en fout, gronda Harry. Ne réponds pas, _on s'en fout!_

-Je... dois...

Il repoussa tant bien que mal son coloc.

-Ne me laisse pas comme ça, espèce de monstre, gémit le binoclard, mais Draco était déjà occupé à répondre.

Harry se leva à son tour.

-PUTAIN, fit-il en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain pour finir le travail.

**0oOo0**

_Journal d'observation de Harry Potter._

_Nombre de jours écoulés : indéterminé._

_HARRY POTTER, FAIS ATTENTION À TON PETIT CUL, PARCE QU'IL EST PRÉSENTEMENT TRÈS EN DANGER._

* * *

Alors, qu'en dites-vous? Le moment approche! ^^

Harry uke est de retour. Vous aimez? Vous n'aimez pas? Ne vous taisez plus!


	18. Chapter 17 : Réponse

Voilà le chapitre 17! J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Il y a un mini-lemon vers la fin (je dis bien mini). ^^

Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

* * *

-Hey! Harry, je suis revenu!

-Encore chez les Weasley?

Toujours chez les Weasley. À croire qu'il essayait de l'éviter.

Draco ferma la porte derrière lui en ricanant.

-Molly devrait devenir pâtissière. Elle est très talentueuse. Grâce à elle, je vais peut-être pouvoir faire quelque chose de potable.

Il enleva son manteau sous le regard sévère de son coloc, dont la jalousie était palpable.

-Tu aurais dû voir la tête qu'elle avait quand je lui ai dit que j'étais ton coloc! Elle veut vraiment te voir, en passant. Tu vas venir avec moi, la prochaine fois?

Harry reprit immédiatement de la bonne humeur. Il afficha un sourire malicieux.

-Vraiment? Tu veux que je vienne? Je pourrai lui dire que tu es mon petit-ami?

Draco rit légèrement, un peu gêné, mais il ne donna pas de réponse. Il retira ses bottes en baissant les yeux pour ne pas croiser ceux de son coloc.

-C'est un «non», pas vrai?

Silence.

-Draco, j'ai vraiment hâte que tu te décides à aborder le sujet. Tu ne trouves pas que tu tournes un peu trop autour du pot?

Toujours aucune réaction.

-Hey! C'est moi qui suis censé être l'homo refoulé, ici!

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça, bordel. J'ai juste besoin de réfléchir. Laisse-moi du temps.

-DRACO MALFOY, ON A FAILLI BAISER, L'AUTRE JOUR. TU NE ME DIRAS PAS QUE TU NE ME DÉSIRES PAS.

-ÇA N'A RIEN À VOIR AVEC LE DÉSIR, HARRY POTTER. TU ME DEMANDES DE TE PARLER D'AMOUR.

-_JE TE DEMANDE D'ÊTRE HONNÊTE._

Draco tourna les talons, exténué.

-J'en peux plus de m'engueuler avec toi. Je vais aller faire à manger.

-N'essaie pas de t'enfuir, ça ne marchera pas avec moi. Je vais t'arracher les mots des entrailles, si tu ne me réponds pas. Pourquoi c'est si difficile, hein? Parler de cul avec toi, c'est comme parler de la température, mais dès qu'il s'agit d'une relation sérieuse, tu t'enfuis en courant. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu aies si peur de t'engager avec moi?

-Tu le sais très bien! Tu m'as trahi et blessé.

-Ça fait des lustres!

Draco s'engagea dans le couloir qui menait à la cuisine en rétorquant :

-Je suis rancunier.

Alors que le blondinet s'éloignait de lui, Harry lui cria dans le dos :

-Ben moi, je T'AIME.

L'autre s'arrêta net. Il ne se retourna pas lorsqu'il lui demanda :

-Comment peux-tu dire quelque chose d'aussi important comme si ce n'était rien?

-Ce n'est pas rien, dit le jeune Potter en posant sa main délicatement sur son épaule.

Le blondinet tourna la tête dans sa direction.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux à propos de quelqu'un de toute ma vie, ajouta le binoclard.

-Tu ne me feras pas marcher avec de belles paroles.

-Pourquoi tu es autant sur la défensive? Je veux un «oui» ou un «non». Tu as le droit de dire «non».

Il laissa son nez flâner près de sa tête. Harry respira son odeur en fermant les yeux.

-Mais le plus important, continua-t-il, c'est que tu as le droit de dire «oui».

**0oOo0**

-Harryyyyyyyyy!

Molly lui attrapa la tête entre ses deux mains.

-Ah! Mon sucre d'orge, ma gorge en sucre! Ça fait siiiii longtemps... Pourquoi tu ne viens plus jouer avec Ginny à la maison?

-Parce que je suis majeur?

-Déjà? Ah! Ma gorge d'or, mon orge en sucre! Le temps passe si vite, si vite. Je me souviens de l'époque où vous étiez tous petits, pas plus grands que ça. Et quand Ginny est partie toute seule à Londres... Et quand tu es parti à ton tour... Ah! Mon orge d'or, mon sucre en gorge! Nous étions si tristes. D'abord Charlie, puis Bill et Percy, puis le jumeaux, Ron et finalement notre fille adorée. Vous partez tous si jeunes.

Harry de frotta la tête.

-Waho, tu as eu autant d'enfants?

-Ah, mais tu ne les as jamais rencontrés, mon sucre d'or. Si tu savais. Mais tu as grandi, Harry, tu es devenu un si beau jeune homme!

Le mari de Molly Weasley, Arthur, approuva en riant. Ils étaient tous dans le salon de la maison des Weasley. Comme toujours, les murs étaient recouverts de photos de famille où des centaines de têtes rousses souriantes étaient fièrement affichées.

Darco ricanait dans sa barbe invisible alors que Molly s'extasiait sur celui qu'elle considérait pratiquement comme l'un de ses fils, à peu de choses près. De son côté, Ginny en était à son énième soupire ennuyé. Depuis quand ça durait, d'ailleurs?

-Est-ce que tu as une jolie jeune fille dans ta vie?, demanda Molly. Ce n'est pas bien de vivre seul comme tu le fais, mon pauvre petit.

Harry prit un air très sérieux en répondant :

-Je suis gay.

Son coloc retint son souffle, mais Molly ne fit que rire un peu.

-C'est vrai? Oh mais c'est mignon! Tu as un gentil garçon dans ta vie, alors?

Draco lança un regard désabusé à Ginny, qui haussa les épaule de manière désintéressée.

-Ne me dit pas que toi et Draco... continua madame Weasley en haussant les sourcils.

-NON, s'exclama le blondinet malgré lui.

-J'aimerais bien, dit le binoclard, mais je ne suis pas son genre.

La maternelle Weasley lorgna Draco en affichant un air de reproche.

-Il ne faut pas le repousser, voyons! Harry est un si gentil garçon. Pas vrai, Arthur?

-Mh-mh, approuva Arthur.

-Tu vois? Oh mais regarde-le. N'est-il pas adorable?

Elle désigna le jeune Potter, qui avait prit un air malicieux en répétant :

-Ne suis-je pas adorable?

Draco grimaça.

-Le pauvre petit, le paaaaaauuuvre petit. Ne lui brise pas le cœur. Il a perdu ses parents, le pauvre, pauvre, paaaaaauuuvre petit orge en sucre.

-Mh-mh, approuva Arthur.

Elle avait pris la tête du jeune homme et le secouait d'un côté puis de l'autre. Harry aurait presque pu trouver ça drôle, s'il n'était pas en train d'étouffer. Molly, cependant, ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Elle se penchait au dessus de lui en lui tripotant les cheveux et les joues à la manière d'une tante envahissant. Puis tout à coup, elle lâcha un grand cris.

-Qu'est-ce qu c'est que ça?

Tous la fixèrent comme si elle avait un troisième œil qui lui était poussé au milieu du front. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis elle envoya la tête du jeune Potter sur le côté, exposant son cou à la vue de tous.

-Juste là, vous ne voyez pas?

Draco devint aussi blanc qu'un drap. Le suçon qu'il avait fait à Harry n'avait toujours pas disparu, mais il s'était bercé d'illusions en pensant que personne ne remarquerait.

-Qui t'a fait ça?, s'indigna la rouquine. Personne ne t'a forcé, j'espère.

-Ehm, non, répondit vaguement le binoclard en lançant un regard lubrique à son coloc.

-Alors qui?, répéta-t-elle.

-Tu ne le connais pas, sourit Harry sans lâcher le blondinet des yeux.

Ce dernier était clairement au bord de la crise cardiaque.

-Oh! Si je le trouve, menaça Molly Weasley, il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure. On ne touche pas à mes enfants sans en subir les conséquences.

Tout le monde se garda de préciser qu'Harry n'était aucunement l'un des enfants de la mère de famille.

-Vous avez faim?, demanda soudainement Molly. Harry, tu as faim?

-Un peu.

-Il est affamé! Regardez-le, il est si mince. Il ne mange pas assez. Draco, il faut le nourrir correctement!

-Hein?

-Viens, Harry, j'ai fait du gâteau pour toi. Allez, vous autres, tous à table!

-Mh-mh, approuva Arthur.

**0oOo0**

Draco se laissa tomber sur le sofa du salon.

-Je n'en reviens pas que tu m'aies laissé t'emmener chez les Weasley. Quel cauchemar!

Harry s'installa à côté de lui.

-C'est toi qui as insisté pour que je vienne.

-Tu aurais pu m'avertir, rétorqua le blondinet.

-Ça n'aurait pas été aussi drôle.

Draco se leva aussitôt.

-Je vais aller me doucher.

Harry ne bougea pas. Il le regarda se dandiner vers sa chambre, y prendre quelques vêtements propres et s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Ces derniers temps, le blondinet ne prenait plus le risque de se promener en serviette dans la maison. Dès qu'il eu fermée la porte, Harry lança :

-Je peux venir avec toi?

Son ton était rieur. Il attendit la réponse de son coloc, qui n'allait pas tarder à venir. Il allait crier un «non mais t'es trop con» ou alors un «vas te faire voir» bien senti. Pourtant, le silence persista. Harry se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Draco avait l'habitude de s'énerver lorsqu'il faisait ce genre de blagues, alors pourquoi l'appartement demeurait aussi calme?

Soudainement, sans avertissement, la porte de la salle de bain fut ouverte. On entendit que le grincement qu'elle produisit en pivotant vers l'extérieur. Le jeune Potter la contempla comme si elle était possédée. C'était probablement le cas. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Ça ou son coloc s'apprêtait à lui sauter physiquement dessus pour le punir.

Harry ne bougea pas. Il demeura là, comme hypnotisé, jusqu'à ce que la voix de son coloc résonne pour lui dire :

-Eh, t'attends quoi? La fin du monde?

Nouveau silence.

-T'as changé d'idée?, ajouta le blondinet. Tu ne veux plus venir avec moi?

Il y eut un court circuit dans la tête de Harry. Il s'avança très lentement vers sa porte de la salle de bain, puis il osa y entrer. Draco était tout habillé, malheureusement. Il se tenait droit au milieu de la pièce, juste devant la baignoire. Son visage était tout rouge.

Harry n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce qui était en train de se passer était tellement impossible. Le blondinet plongea ses orbes couleur d'orage dans ceux, d'un vert éclatant, du jeune Potter. Il entreprit de retirer son pull blanc, puis il le laissa tomber à ses pieds.

-Ferme la porte, fit sa voix suave.

Harry lui obéit sans détourner le regard. Une fois que ce fut fait, Draco se débarrassa du t-shirt moulant noir qu'il portait sous son pull. Il alla rejoindre ce dernier sur le sol.

Draco Malfoy était canon lorsqu'il était tout habillé, mais alors quand il était nu! Harry sentit son visage chauffer à mesure que l'autre garçon se déshabillait sous ses yeux. Il était encore plus mince qu'on pouvait se l'imaginer. Ses hanches était étroites et souples et son cul... Non mais quel cul! Lorsque le blondinet retira finalement son pantalon et son boxer, Harry eut l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir. Un cul parfait, sublime, splendide, délicieux, musclé à souhait, juste assez pour qu'il prenne cette forme à laquelle Harry ne pouvait pas résister.

Désormais, Draco se montrait de dos C'était peut-être parce qu'il se sentait encore un peu pudique et voulait cacher son sexe, mais Harry ne s'en plaignait pas. Avoir une vue HD sur un derrière aussi appétissant n'était pas donné tous les jours. Mais le reste de ce corps délicat et élancé valait aussi le coup d'œil. Le dos de Draco effectuait un courbe ravissante et sa peau d'un blanc laiteux donnait envie à Harry de le mordre pour voir quel goût elle pouvait avoir. C'était sans parler de cette nuque. Est-ce qu'elle avait toujours été aussi provocante?

-C'est à ton tour, murmura le blondinet. Tu ne verras pas le reste tant que tu ne seras pas toi aussi tout nu.

Harry hésita avant de s'exécuter. Il avait parfaitement conscience de l'état de son bas-ventre et il ne savait pas si son coloc avait atteint le même degré d'excitation que lui. Mais après un haussement d'épaule, le jeune Potter se dit que la seule manière de le découvrir était de se dévêtir à son tour. Il enleva donc sans cérémonie toutes les couches de tissus qui couvraient son corps. Lorsqu'il fut aussi nu qu'un ver, il lança d'un ton qui se voulait décontracté :

-Ça y est, c'est fait.

Draco tourna sur lui-même. Son visage était si rouge qu'une tomate. Il n'avait pas retirer ses mains de sur son sexe, le cachant en gardant les yeux fixés sur le sol.

Harry, de son côté, était beaucoup moins gêné. Il posa ses paumes sur ses hanches en affichant un sourire en coin.

-Eh, Draco! C'est la première fois que tu fais un truc comme ça? T'as l'habitude de baiser dans le noir?

-Non, souffla l'autre. C'est juste la première fois que je fais un truc comme ça avec toi.

Il osa lever les yeux vers son coloc, et il tomba instantanément sur son sexe dressé.

-Harry, t'es qu'un obsédé.

-C'est pas ma faute si tu me fais de l'effet, ricana le jeune Potter. On va rester comme ça combien de temps? Tu ne veux plus aller sous la douche?

-Un bain, fit la voix de Draco. J'ai envie d'une bain.

Harry marcha vers lui. Lorsqu'il fut à quelques centimètres de son coloc, il déposa ses doigts sur sa joue.

-Est-ce que c'est un «oui»?

-Comment ça un...

-Ne joue pas à l'idiot. Est-ce que c'est un «oui» à ma question? Est-ce que ça veut dire que toi et moi...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Les lèvres de Draco vinrent à la rencontre de siennes, le rendant muet durant un court instant. Le baisé ne dura pas. Très vite ils furent à nouveau séparés. Le jeune Malfoy sourit devant la mine déconfite de son coloc.

-Ça, c'est un «oui» d'après toi?

Ce fut au tour de Harry de sourire. Il osa coller son corps à celui de son vis-à-vis. Draco renonça alors à cacher son corps et laissa ses mains caresser le dos de son désormais petit-ami.

-Alors ce bain? Il vient, oui ou non?

Harry se hissa sur le pointe des pied et vola un chaste baisé au blondinet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Il se sépara à regrets du corps de Draco et s'accroupit pour ouvrir les robinets d'eau chaude et d'eau froide. Après avoir atteint la température parfaite, il disposa le bouchon au fond de la baignoire, qui se mit à se remplir lentement.

Harry tourna la tête pour voir ce que son coloc était en train de faire et tomba sur un Draco carrément excité qui lui lançait des regards lubriques, ou plus particulièrement à son derrière.

-Eh! Mais c'est toi, le gros cochon, ici!, s'indigna faussement le binoclard.

Son petit-ami (Harry trouvait ce terme jouissif) s'approcha nonchalamment de lui et s'accroupit à son tour.

-C'est pas ma faute si tu as un cul d'enfer.

Ils échangèrent un bref baisé avant de se plonger tous les deux dans une longue contemplation. Ce ne fut que lorsque le bain fut enfin plein que les deux garçons consentirent enfin à se lâcher du regard.

Harry fut le premier à se glisser sous l'eau. Draco le suivit de près. Un peu gêné, il s'installa entre les cuisses de son coloc et s'accota contre son torse nu. Le jeune Potter adora immédiatement cette position. Il fourra son nez dans les cheveux du blondinet et les renifla avec appétit. Très lentement, le corps de Draco se relaxa. Il s'habituait à la présence envahissante de Harry derrière lui.

Ce dernier n'avait pas perdu de temps et il l'avait entouré de ses bras. Mine de rien, ce mec était plutôt fort. Le jeune Maloy eut tout le loisir de contempler les bras légèrement musclés de son petit-ami. Son petit-ami... C'était vraiment trop bizarre. Après tout ce temps, Harry Potter se donnait finalement à lui. Et lui, il se donnait finalement à Harry Potter. Même maintenant, il avait du mal à l'assimiler. Est-ce que c'était encore une de ses mauvaises blagues?

Non, il avait envie d'y croire. Cette fois-ci, Draco avait vraiment envie de croire que c'était pour de vrai et pour de bon. Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, il s'imaginait avec quelqu'un à long terme. Il se voyait avec Harry pour toujours. Il avala sa salive. Non, il y avait peu de chances pour que ça arrive... Mais Draco allait profiter de chaque minute. En commençant par les toutes premières.

Il laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule rassurante de son petit-ami. Ce dernier avait sorti ses mains de l'eau et il était occupé à caresser la tête du blondinet tout en reniflant son odeur à n'en plus finir. Il avait la tête qui tournait à force de se regorger de ce parfum divin.

-Harry, c'est vraiment bizarre, ricana le blondinet en se secouant. Arrête de me sniffer comme ça!

-Tu sens trop bon, se défendit le jeune Potter.

Ses lunettes lui barraient la route alors qu'il se frottait le visage contre les cheveux désormais en bataille de l'autre garçon. Il les retira donc et les déposa en dehors du bain avant de retourner à son occupation.

-Je t'aime, soupira langoureusement Harry.

Ses doigts coquins partirent de la tête de son coloc et migrèrent vers son torse pâle.

-Pas touche, avertit le blondinet.

-Pourquoi?, gémit le jeune Potter.

Draco tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de revenir à sa position initiale.

-Hmpf! On ne moleste pas un Malfoy.

-Ah ouais?, provoqua Harry en laissant ses doigts glisser sur la beau porcelaine de son coloc, lui arrachant des frissons excités.

Il chatouilla un instant les tétons sensibles de son coloc, lui soutirant un petit éclat de rire, puis il continua sa route vers le bas. Le buste du blondinet était à tomber. Il était si fin, si doux au touché, si sexy... Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour contenir son excitation. Il savait parfaitement que Draco pouvait sentir son érection douloureuse se frotter contre son dos. Harry était sacrément en manque!

Se donnant un peu de contenance, le jeune Potter continua à descendre le long du torse de son amoureux. Il titilla son nombril et arriva finalement à la destination qui lui faisait le plus envie. Ses doigts rencontrèrent tout d'abord une légère toison dorée. Harry baissa les yeux pour contempler l'objet de ses désirs. D'adorables boucles blondes flottaient au gré des vagues du bain alors qu'un sexe fièrement érigé rougissaient sous l'eau. Bizarrement, voir ces poils et ce pénis ne dérangèrent pas le jeune homme.

Lui qui aimait les filles épilées! Mais cette toison avait quelque chose de masculin et d'irrésistible. Et que dire de cette verge dure et gonflée de sang chaud? Le désir qui étourdissait le jeune Potter n'en fut que plus attisé. Le corps de son coloc était parfait. Ce corps de garçon, avec tous les attributs qui venaient avec, était parfait. Harry osa finalement poser sa main sur le sexe dressé de Draco. Ce dernier frémit d'anticipation dans ses bras. Un grand frisson parcourut tout son corps.

-Je vais te faire crier, murmura Harry d'une voix suave.

Un glapissement fort peu masculin s'échappa de la gorge du blondinet alors que son petit-ami se mettait à le masturber sans plus de cérémonies. Leur niveau d'excitation à eux-deux monta d'un coup. Déjà, le jeune Malfoy se tordait de plaisir entre les bras puissant de Harry, qui le serrait étroitement contre lui. Les hanches du blondinet ne mirent pas de temps à onduler fiévreusement, suppliant le binoclard d'accélérer ses mouvements, mais il n'en fit rien pour le moment.

Alors que l'une de ses mains continuait sa douce torture sur la virilité de son amoureux, ce dernier se cabra en gémissant faiblement. Harry, enflammé au maximum, mordit la chaire tendre de l'épaule qui se trouvait juste sous son nez. Loin de déplaire à Draco, le geste lui fit lâcher un cris encore plus indécent que les précédents.

Mais c'est qu'il était toujours aussi vocale!

Harry lécha la morsure qu'il venait de laisser. Il leva la tête pour admirer son œuvre et constata avec fierté que la trace de dents était tout à fait visible et très bien positionnée.

C'est alors qu'il sentit la bouche de son coloc dans son coup. Ce dernier s'était mis à lui faire toute une collection de suçons plus violets les uns que les autres. Il miaulait son nom en s'accrochant à ses cheveux. La tête et le cou tordus sur le côté, Draco avait carrément l'air de s'être abandonné au désespoir. Il laissait son amoureux le torturer délicieusement.

Le jeune Potter utilisait ses deux mains pour augmenter le plaisir de son homme. Il massait ses testicules en masturbant toujours plus vite son phallus quémandeur.

-Ahnn... murmura le blondinet. Ça... ça y est. Je... Ah! AHN!

Il se cabra au maximum et éjacula sous l'eau. Il haletait comme jamais et tout son corps était secoué de spasmes incontrôlables. Il se laissa tomber sur son petit-ami en soupirant d'aise. Les lèvres entrouvertes et les joues rougies pas l'effort, il profita de la sensation de pure félicité qui le submergeait suite à l'orgasme qui venait de le traverser. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi détendu.

-Harry, souffla-t-il. Tu es... divin.

Sa respiration jusqu'ici agitée se calma jusqu'à ce qu'elle redevienne tout à fait normale. Le blondinet risqua un coup d'œil à son coloc. Celui-ci n'était pas du tout dans le même état de lui. Il était toujours aussi excité, sinon plus, et sa bite était aussi dure qu'une batte de base-ball.

Draco tourna sur lui-même en repliant les jambes. Il s'installa sur les cuisses de l'autre garçon, le jambes écartées.

-On dirait bien que c'est ton tour, fit-il en affichant le sourire le plus pervers de toute l'histoire des sourires pervers.

Harry ne protesta pas lorsque son coloc attrapa son sexe et encore moins lorsqu'il s'empara de ses lèvres. Le jeune Malfoy l'embrassa profondément, mélangeant leurs deux langues mutines. De sa main droite, il branla la queue du binoclard à toute vitesse. Son pouce massait son gland de manière experte alors que ses doigts enroulés autour de sa verge l'enserraient avec force.

Ils manquaient tous les deux de souffle, mais ils s'en fichaient. Le baisé devint de plus en plus profond et de plus en plus possessif. Il leur semblait qu'ils avaient toujours attendu ce moment. Les deux mains de Harry descendirent jusqu'aux fesses de son amoureux et les empoignèrent avec force. Le jeune Potter se mit à les pétrir si fort qu'il laissa des marques rouges. Draco le masturbait de manière quasi frénétique, le faisant plonger vers l'orgasme. Quelques instants furent nécessaires pour que Harry vienne à son tour dans l'eau du bain. Il gémit dans la bouche de son amoureux alors que celui-ci taquinait sa langue et mordillait ses lèvres.

-Putain, jura le jeune Potter, lorsque Draco le laissa finalement respirer.

-On ferait mieux de changer l'eau, tu ne crois pas?

-Mhnn... marmonna Harry en tirant son petit-ami vers lui pour qu'il puisse à nouveau enfoncer son nez dans ses cheveux et les renifler allégrement. Tu sens bon...

-C'est moi ou tu te répètes?

**0oOo0**

Théo était assis à la table de la cuisine. Blaise le lorgnait avec suspicion. Il n'aimait pas le petit air concupiscent qui était peint sur son visage. Hier, le mulâtre avait encore découché. Jusque là, il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Seamus l'avait averti qu'il allait inviter Théo pendant son absence. Encore là, rien qui sortait de l'habitude. Mais lorsque Blaise était revenu à la maison, ce matin, il avait découvert un Théodore aux anges qui buvait une tasse de café en lisant le journal pendant que Seamus se douchait.

Il y avait de quoi être surpris! Depuis quand l'Irlandais invitait-il des mecs à coucher? Et pire, celui-là! Ce Théo était complètement barjo, Blaise en était sûr. Il avait une très mauvaise influence sur son coloc.

Pendant qu'il préparait des crêpes, le mulâtre ne lâcha donc pas le jeune inconnu du regard.

-Hey, Blaise, fit alors la voix ultra-joyeuse de Seamus.

-Seam, salua son coloc.

-Tu es revenu, tôt, remarqua l'autre en s'installant à table, en face de Théodore.

Le mulâtre les espionna du coin de l'œil pendant qu'ils échangeaient des mots doux. Depuis quand ces deux cons échangeaient-ils des mots doux?

-Il s'est passé quelque chose, hier soir?, demanda Blaise sans se retourner.

Ce fut Théo qui répondit.

-Mouais.

Seam éclata de rire. Non mais il avait raté un épisode, là!

-Hier, continua le plus grand des trois, nous avons fait l'amour.

Le choc.

-QUOI? Vous savez faire ça, vous deux? Seam! Il ne t'a pas forcé, j'espère!

-Non.

Le second choc.

-Mais BORDEL DE MERDE, Seam, jusqu'à y'a pas longtemps, tu savais même pas ce que ça veut dire!

-Oh, répondit l'Irlandais. Ce n'est pas si compliqué. Théo m'a montré.

Blaise fusilla ledit Théo du regard. Ce salaud allait le payer cher. Non mais! Voler la virginité de Seamus ainsi que sa légendaire innocence. Il avait un de ces culots!

-Si tu me dis qu'il t'a fait mal... gronda le mulâtre.

-Oh!, s'exclama son coloc. Non, pas du tout.

Il lança un petit regard au grand ténébreux.

-Ça a été la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie...

Blaise avait envie de vomir.

* * *

Alors? Qu'en dîtes-vous? Harry fait un peu moins uke, ici. Des amateurs de Harry seme? Et Molly? vous la trouvez comment?

N'hésitez pas à me donner des nouvelles. Je lis toutes vos reviews, même si je n'ai vraiment plus le temps d'y répondre. Ça me fait toujours très plaisir et je tiens compte de tous vos conseils. Bref! À bientôt pour la suite. XD


	19. Chapter 18 : Les forces du Mal

Longue absence et petit chapitre de transition. La fin approche et j'ai du mal à y arriver. Je dirais qu'il reste plus ou moins trois chapitres avant qu'on dise que cette fic est belle et bien finie. Eh! Oui!

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne année en retard et une bonne lecture en retard aussi.

**Avertissement:**

***Dans ce chapitre, je traite d'un sujet un peu piquant concernant les relations sexuelles entre hommes. J'ai remarqué que, dans le monde de la fiction, les lavements n'existaient pas (ou très rarement) et je me suis dis que, pour cette fic, j'allais essayer d'être réaliste et d'en parler. Alors là, je ne porte aucun jugement sur les relations sexuelles sans lavement. Tout le monde peu bien faire ça comme il veut. Par contre, dans la réalité, c'est quelque chose que existe et qui est important pour beaucoup d'hommes actifs sexuellement. Donc je le répète, ceci n'est pas une manière détournée de critiquer la manière de baiser de qui que ce soit. Alors là, il y a des gens qui sont contre les lavements pour telle ou telle raison et je comprends aussi ce point de vue. Je ne suis pas ici pour donner mon avis sur la question. Je sais que je commence à m'étendre sur le sujet, mais je veux juste que ce soit bien clair entre nous avant que je reçoive un commentaire outré de quelqu'un qui se sent offensé ou autre.***

* * *

Moment épique de la vie de Harry Potter.

À droite, nous avions notre protagoniste bien-aimé. Il tait prêt au combat. Ses doigts avaient été craqués un à un avec soin, il les avait étendus devant lui. Son regard était perçant, acéré. Le moment était venu. Son moral était au plus haut. Il s'était préparé mentalement à ce moment durant plusieurs minutes (parce qu'il n'était pas du genre à y mettre des jours) et il savait que c'était maintenant ou jamais.

À gauche, nous avions son rival et meilleur ami. Il était toujours aussi stoïque. Son calme légendaire et son silence paisible faisaient de lui l'adversaire par excellence. Il brillait d'un éclat métallique, alors que son moteur ronflait sereinement.

En position...

Combat!

Harry se jeta sur son ordinateur portable. Il plaqua ses mains sur le clavier en fronçant les sourcils pour mieux se concentrer. Du bout des doigts et à toute vitesse, il écrivit les mots :_Lavement anal_.

Aussitôt que ce fut fait, il se mordit les lèvres. Ce moment, il le redoutait depuis déjà longtemps. Le jeune Potter était peut-être très eu expérimenté en la matière, mais il savait que ce genre de truc existait et il savait que s'il voulait la bite de son coloc où il pensait, il allait falloir qu'il passe par là. Or, c'était non seulement le truc le plus gênant qu'il allait devoir faire de toute sa vie, mais c'était aussi une expérience tout à fait traumatisante (enfin, pour lui) par laquelle il devrait obligatoirement passer pour se rendre dans le lit de Draco.  
Mais il était prêt. Il s'était juré qu'il irait jusqu'au bout, et Harry Potter était homme de parole. Il ne comptait pas se dégonfler à mi-chemin. Et puis il commençait très bien. Il avait déjà réussi à faire une recherche Google. Bientôt, il allait pouvoir cliquer sur un lien sans avoir envie de se rouler en boule et de pleurer comme un bébé (ahhh... le joies d'un ego surdimensionné qui est piétiné par des tendances homosexuelles non-assumées). Chaque chose en son temps.

Le jeune Potter retint son souffle et choisit le premier site proposé. Aussitôt, l'écran de son portable devint tout rose. Il y eut des petites fleurs multi-colores qui se mirent à apparaître çà et là, comme par magie. Et bientôt, du texte vint s'ajouter au reste. Harry resta figé pendant une bonne minute, complètement traumatisé (dans son cas, ça n'en prenait pas gros). Il se força tout de même à lire ce qui était écrit. Après tout, il s'était promis d'être courageux. Et le combat ne faisait que commencer!

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Vous trouverez ici tout ce qu'il savoir sur le sexe anal et sur les lavements._

Alors là, Harry sentait qu'il allait vite se dégonfler. Il avait les mains qui tremblaient et les lèvres sèches. Est-ce que c'était normal que ça lui fasse aussi peur? Et est-ce que c'était normal qu'il se sente aussi mal à l'aise? Il voulait aller se cacher dans un trou et ne jamais en ressortir. Bordel de merde! Qu'est-ce que ça serait une fois devant Draco? Est-ce qu'il serait capable de résister à la tentation de partir en courant et de déménager en Chine?

_Tout d'abord, ce site ne sert pas à convaincre qui que ce soit d'adhérer à quoi que ce soit. Tout le monde a sa manière de faire l'amour et si vous ne vous retrouvez pas dans ce qui va suivre, il n'y a rien d'anormal là-dedans. Il existe également un débat interminable concernant les lavements et il n'est pas non plus dans mon idée de vous convaincre d'en faire ou de ne pas en faire. Ici, vous trouverez des informations afin de vous renseigner. Comme on dit, si le chapeau ne vous fait pas, ne le mettez pas! Mais si c'est le cas, j'espère que je pourrai vous aider au moins un peu._

Un peu plus à l'aise, Harry continua sa lecture.

_Je suis moi-même quelqu'un qui pratique le sexe anal depuis plusieurs années._

Comment quelqu'un pouvait dire ça sans gêne? Harry avait l'impression que s'il fallait qu'il dise à qui que ce soit qu'il aimait avoir un bite entre les deux jambes, il allait se suicider juste après, tellement il aurait honte. Mais ce gars-là l'écrivait sur internet comme si ce n'était rien!

_J'ai un préférence personnelle pour la méthode de la canule de douche, mais la poire de lavement est aussi très efficace. Selon mon expérience personnelle..._

Et ça continuait comme ça. Putain, Harry allait mourir avant d'en arriver au bout. Et c'était sans parler des illustrations teeeeeellement embarrassantes qui ponctuaient les explications interminables. Et tous ces conseils... C'était si compliqué de baiser, quand on était gay? Aaaaahhhh, si seulement Harry avait été aux femmes. Ça aurait réglé tant de choses.

Non, il devait s'empêcher de penser à ça. S'il continuait, il allait vraiment tomber dans les pommes.

**0oOo0**

Draco pencha la tête sur la droite. Puis sur la gauche. Et encore sur la droite. Il plissa les yeux. Il se pinça le sourcil gauche, le droit, puis le gauche. Il expira. Il inspira. Il expira. C'était un choix difficile. Trèèèès difficile. La couleur des fleurs dans un mariage, c'est quelque chose d'essentiel. Draco ne pouvait pas se permettre de se tromper. Il fallait que tout soit PARFAIT. Bon, okay, il avait l'air un peu trop perfectionniste comme ça, mais...

Oui, il était perfectionniste et il l'assumait totalement! Il était hors de question qu'il laisse Sirius Black choisir la couleur des fleurs. Ce clébard retardé allait forcément jeter son dévolu sur les plus laides de toutes. Non mais ce gars-là était vraiment modèle? Les mannequins ne devaient pas normalement avoir du goût en matière de mode et d'esthétisme? Parce que c'était loin d'être le cas de ce débile profond. Ah oui, Sirius avait des tendances nudistes. Ça devait être pour ça qu'il n'y connaissait rien en fringues. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'en porter.

Et c'était encore pire du côté de Severus. Alors là! Il savait faire des beaux gâteaux, mais il ne fallait pas lui parler de déco, ou alors on le perdait. Tout ce qui ne se mange pas n'a aucun intérêt pour une personne comme lui. Donc les fleurs (sauf exception pour celle qui sont comestibles) ne faisaient pas partie de l'univers de Severus. S'il avait fallu qu'on lui laisse le loisir d'en choisir la couleur, il auraient forcément eu l'idée de balancer les fleurs par la fenêtre et de les remplacer par des petits gâteaux. Ah... De bons petits gâteaux... Ça, ça a de la classe.

Voilà donc pourquoi Draco avait pour mission de s'occuper des fleurs. C'était son bon acte de l'année. Il faisait un cadeau à un couple de daltoniens homosexuels. Bon!

Il plissa à nouveau les yeux en se frottant le menton. Il était installé là, dans le salon, face à la petite table en bois recouverte de magazines ouverts à zyeuter toutes les fleurs possibles, mais il hésitait toujours. Violet? Bleu? Blanc? Draco adorait le blanc, mais est-ce que ça ne ferait pas trop chic? Et est-ce que ça allait jurer avec le reste du décors? Et pourquoi pas les jaunes? Nan, pas jaune! Tout mais pas jaune! Et les bleues? Elles étaient mignonnes? Mais étaient-elles adaptées à un mariage?

Aaaaah! Mais pourquoi étais-ce si compliqué?

-Je vais mourir, marmonna Draco en se prenant la tête entre les deux mains.

-J'aime bien les blanches, pas toi?

Un peu surpris, le blondinet leva les yeux vers son coloc, qui lui apportait un tasse de thé. Draco la prit en le remerciant et but une gorgée.

-Tu crois?

Harry s'assit à côté de lui. Dans ses mains, il tenait aussi une tasse de thé chaud. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides de la douche qu'il venait tout juste de prendre.

-Pas toi? Le blanc, c'est une belle couleur pour un mariage, nan?

-Oui, mais est-ce que ça ne fait pas un peu trop cliché?

-Pourquoi ça serait mal?

Harry le regarda en haussant les sourcils, un sourire amusés flottant sur ses belles lèvres. Draco avait envie de l'embrasser. Et il pouvait, non? Si, il pouvait.

Dans un élan de tendresse, il se pencha vers son coloc et lui vola un baiser. Harry ne bougea pas, un peu pris à cours. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que Draco le touche comme ça. Au moment où le jeune Malfoy s'éloigna de lui, Harry le retint en lui volant un baiser à son tour. Ils sourirent tous les deux, amusés par le manège. Puis Harry taquina de sa langue la bouche de son amoureux.

Bien vite, le contact devint plus exigeant, plus passionnel. Ils se dévorèrent mutuellement, demandant plus à chaque nouveau contact, manquant de souffle, mais continuant quand même. Ce fut Draco qui mit fin à leur étreinte. Il recula lentement, le visage écarlate et les lèvres gonflées.

Le regard de Harry était brûlant. Il semblait qu'il était prêt à se jeter sur lui à tout moment. Les deux garçons tentèrent de se clamer. Ils étaient excités au possible, mais ils savaient que ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller. Dans quelques minutes, Sirius et Severus allaient être là pour organiser le mariage et ni Harry ni Draco ne voulait se faire surprendre dans une situation compromettante.

Ce serait le comble!

_Diiiiiiiing! Doooooooong!_

Tiens, ce devait être eux, ça. Draco se leva pour aller leur ouvrir. Il appuya sur le bouton à droite de la porte.

_Bzzzzzzzzzit!_

On entendit le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre au travers du mur. Draco se tourna brièvement dans la direction de son coloc, qui s'était plongé dans son thé pour tenter d'oublier qu'il était à deux doigts de se jeter sur son amoureux.

Il allait vraiment falloir qu'ils couchent ensemble au plus vite. Accumuler ainsi de la frustration était carrément mauvais pour la santé. Si ça continuait encore longtemps comme ça, Draco allait craquer et faire un crise. Ce n'était pas une blague! Baiser, c'est vitale, pour les jeunes hommes aux hormones débridées.

_Toc! Toc! _

Le blondinet se tourna dans la direction de la porte d'entrée, qu'il ouvrit sans attendre. Il sourit en tombant nez à nez avec Severus Snape. D'un geste ample il invita son patron et le fiancé de celui-ci à entrer et leur désigna le sofa pour qu'ils s'y installent.

Après qu'ils aient enlevé bottes et manteaux, ils rejoignirent Draco et Harry dans le salon. Le jeune Potter avait préparé du thé pour tout le monde. Le temps que tous se disent bonjour et que Sirius se moque de son filleul (il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher), quelques minutes avaient passé.

Ce fut Severus qui ramena tout le monde à l'ordre. La discussion à propos du mariage allait finalement commencer.

**0oOo0**

-Ginny! Giiiiiiny! Gin! Gigi! Ginevra Molly Weasley!

-QUOI?

-Pourquoi tu m'ignores?

-Je ne t'ignore pas, je travaille. Et tu ferais mieux de m'imiter au lieu de glander.

Harry se renfrogna. Il n'était pas d'humeur à travailler. Et la papeterie était presque vide!

-J'ai des questions à te poser, se justifia-t-il.

Elle soupira en plaçant un bout de carton où il était écrit _50% de rabais _devant les crayons marqueurs multi-colores.

-Je t'écoute, dit-elle.

-Tu ne dois pas rire, avertit Harry, très sérieux.

-Je ne vais pas rire.

-Tu ne dois pas non plus me demander pourquoi je cherche à m'informer à propose de ça.

-Okay.

-Tu ne dois pas le répéter à qui que ce soit.

-Mh-hm.

-Tu dois me répondre du mieux que tu peux.

-Crache le morceau, Harry!

Le pauvre garçon sourira comme s'il était sur le point de dire le truc le plus gênant de toute sa vie. Après réflexion, c'était effectivement le cas.

-Okay... Alors, emh... Je me demandais si tu... savais où je pourrais trouver... eeeh... d-d-des... Non, je veux dire un... un... une... eeeeeh...

-Harry, t'es pas possible. Dis le qu'on en finisse.

-C'est pas si simple! Je.. J-j-je voulais savoir si t-t-tu avais déjà entendu parler des... des poires.

-Des poires?

-Des poires à-à-à...

-Harry, fit Ginny d'un ton sévère. Tu ne me fais pas tourner en bourrique, là, hein?

-Non! Je parle des poires! Des poires de... à... Je peux pas le dire!

-Vas dans une fruiterie, imbécile.

Elle était sur le point de tourner les talons, mais le jeune Potter la retint par le bras. Il dit alors, le plus bas possible pour que personne ne l'entende :

-Des poires à lavement.

-Mais comment tu veux que... OH PUTAIN, HARRY, T'ES SÉRIEUX?

Elle avait carrément gueulé.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

-Tu avais promis de ne pas rire.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

-Ginny...

-Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas-ah-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Alerté par le vacarme de la rouquine, Seamus, qui était jusque là occupé dans la rangée des cartons, accourut vers eux en demandant ce qui se passait. Aussitôt, Ginny se tourna vers lui et annonça :

-Harry veut savoir où trouver une poire à lavement!

Tout le magasin avait dû l'entendre. C'était le moment le plus embarrassant de la vie du jeune Potter. Plus jamais il ne sortirait dans un lieu public. Plus jamais il ne regarderait un inconnu dans les yeux. Qui sait? Peut-être était-il dans la papeterie ce jour-là où Ginevra avait eu l'idée fabuleuse de le ridiculiser à grands coups de machette.

-Gin! Tu m'avais promis de ne e dire à personne!

-Mais comment je pouvais savoir que je serais incapable de tenir ma promesse, moi?

-Ça m'apprendra à te faire confiance, marmonna Harry.

Seamus, lui, ne riait pas du tout. Il scrutait le visage de son partenaire de boulot avec le plus grand sérieux du monde. Non mais ce gars-là était vraiment un personnage. Les lèvres sellées, il attendit que Ginny se calme pour dire :

-Moi, je suis allé au sex-shop.

Silence d'outre tombe.

-Il y en a un pas très loin, si ça t'intéresse, continua l'Irlandais comme si de rien n'était. Mais je te conseille la canule. J'ai essayé la poire et... Je sais pas, j'aime moins ça. Mais il faut que tu testes tout ce qu'i tester pour que tu trouves ce qui te conviens le mieux.

C'était une blague, hein? Faites que ce soit une blague... Seamus le débile de service, le malade qui faisait exploser quotidiennement la salle de pause, était un expert du sexe anal? Mais dans quel monde sommes-nous?

-Seamus... Comment tu sais tout ça?

-Oh! C'est l'expérience. D'abord, je te ferais remarquer que je vis avec Blaise Zabini, alors question sexe, j'en entends malgré moi à tous les jours. Je ne comprenais pas la moitié de ce qu'il disait avant d'essayer pas moi-même. Depuis que je suis avec Théo, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses! Je suppose que j'ai recueilli toutes les infos dont je dispose avec le temps.

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de notre Seamus?, s'écria Ginny, un sourire de deux kilomètres de long étalé sur le visage.

L'Irlandais écarquilla brusquement les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté en regardant le vide.

-Je. Suis. Venu. Du. Futur.

Ginny pouffa.

-Je. Viens. Vous. Annoncer. La. Fin. Du. Monde. Que. Vous. Connaissez.

-Quel est votre nom?, fit la rouquine.

-Mon. Nom. Est. Terminator. Je. Vais. M'autodétruire. Dans. Dix. Secondes. Neuf... Huit...

Ginny détalla dans la rangée d'à côté, faisant semblant de se cacher derrière les gommes à effacer.

-Sept... Six... Cinq...

-Tous aux abris! Harry, protège-toi!

-Quatre... Trois... Trois... Trois... Cours circuit! Autodestruction. Reportée. À. Demain. Matin. Bonne. Nuit.

Seamus ferma les yeux et se mit à ronfler.

-Tu crois qu'il s'est endormi pour de vrai?, demanda Harry à son amie.

-Je pense qu'il en est capable. Bon, nous avons du travail.

-Tu ne vas le répéter à personne d'autre, hein?

-Répéter quoi?

-L'histoire de la poire, pardi!

Elle fit une pause et éclata à nouveau de rire.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! La poiiiiiiiiire!

Et c'était reparti.

**0oOo0**

Moment épique de la vie de Harry Potter (suite).

Partie deux : le moment fatidique approche.

Notre protagoniste était de nouveau entouré par l'ennemi. Aujourd'hui, il affrontait les forces du mal en désavantage numérique. Il était fébrile et courageux. Prêt à donner sa vie pour ses amis et sa famille, il se battait pour pénétrer dans l'antre de ses opposants. Bientôt, il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière. Allait-il abandonner si près du but? Allait-il fuir devant les puissances destructrices des ennemis millénaires qu'il devait affronter aujourd'hui.

Non! Il avança sans ralentir, toujours aussi fort et toujours aussi fier. Il ne se dégonflerait plus jamais. Mettant un pas devant l'autre, il poussa la porte qui le séparit de ce qui ressemblit aux Enfers. Un sons aiguë informa ses ennemis de sa venue. Il ne ralentit pas, mais il savait que bientôt, il devrait s'arrêter pour une investigation rapide des lieux. Il était venu chercher quelque chose et il ne reculerait devant rien pour y arriver.

Harry Potter stoppa au milieu de sa course. Le souffle lui manquait. Tout autour de lui, les centaines d'objets sataniques gisaient sur les étagères qui montaient jusqu'à la hauteur de ses épaules. Pris d'un haut le cœur nerveux, le jeune guerrier tourna les talons et décampa aussi vite qu'il le put. Il se retrouva de nouveau dehors, à l'air libre. Soulagé, il respira un bon coup et se tourna devant l'entrée du sex-shop dont il venait juste de sortir.

Brodel, depuis quand avait-il peur de ce genre d'endroit? Avant, il se sentait à l'aise d'y entrer. Il se souvint même qu'à 16 ans, il rêvait de déambuler fièrement entre les rangées à la recherche des condoms taille XXL. Bon, ce rêve était tombé à l'eau depuis, surtout parce que Harry s'était rendu compte que jamais il n'aurait une bite XXL, mais le fait est qu'il n'avait jamais eu un phobie des sex-shop.

Bon, il n'était jamais entré dans l'un d'eux avec l'intention de se procurer de quoi se faire un lavement non plus... Bordel qu'il avait hoooooonte! Pourquoi c'était si difficile? Seamus, lui, en parlait comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas se résoudre à dire à un parfait inconnu qu'il était gay et qu'il voulait être prêt à en recevoir une dans le cul. C'était trop d'un seul coup. Est-e que c'était à cause de la taille de son ego? Il était bien trop fier pour assumer qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il avait pensé être durant des années.

Attendez un peu... Il n'était pas obligé de dire la vérité. S'il racontait que ce n'était pas pour lui, le vendeur lui indiquerait ce qu'il voulait et il n'aurait pas à se justifier outre mesure. Oui! C'était un plan parfait.

Se sentant courageux pour de bon, Harry ouvrit la porte. Il pénétra dans le sex-shop pour la deuxième fois. En quelques secondes, une vendeuse vint vers lui en lui demandant ce qu'il cherchait. Harry Potter inspira un bon coup avant de dire :

-Je cherche de quoi effectuer un lavement anal pour ma petite-amie.

Ha-ha! L'excuse parfaite. La vendeuse le regarda de haut en bas en levant un sourcil. Aussitôt, Harry se sentit rougir. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air convaincue.

-Ouais, c'est ça, soupira-t-elle en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

Soulagé à moitié, le jeune Potter lui emboîta le pas. Elle navigua entre les allées du magasins avec l'aisance de quelqu'un qui s'y connaît.

-Alors, commença-t-elle, nous avons plusieurs articles. Là, c'est la canule de douche.

La fameuse canule. Pourquoi tout le monde lui parlait de ça?

-Ici, c'est la poire.

Voilà ce qu'il était venu chercher! Harry cessa d'écouter ce que disait la vendeuse dès qu'il eut vu l'article qui l'intéressait. Il allait le faire. Il allait vraiment le faire. Acheter ce truc, c'était le premier pas vers le lit de Draco. Et Dieu que Harry voulait s'y rendre! Oui, il allait y arriver. Draco. Lui. Nuit de débauche. C'était un rêve qui devenait réalité.

-Monsieur?

Harry revint sur Terre.

-Quoi?

-Alors, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose ici qui éveille votre intérêt?

-La poire.

-Bien.

Elle attrapa un boîte et jeta un coup d'œil à son client.

-Est-ce que vous allez avoir besoin d'autre chose? Du lubrifiant, peut-être?

-Draco en a déjà, répondit Harry par réflexe.

Il plaqua violemment sa main sur sa bouche. Les yeux ronds, il fixa la vendeuse avec horreur. Il n'avait pas vraiment dit ça, si?

De son côté, la fille ne fut pas très surprise. Elle se contenta de sourire en coin et de le contourner pour marcher vers le comptoir de paiement. Harry la suivit malgré lui. Il était aussi rouge que sa peau pouvait lui permettre.

Il se dépêcha à payer et évita soigneusement le regard amusé de la vendeuse. Après avoir caché son achat dans son sa à dos, il décampa à toute vitesse, pressé de retourner chez lui.

Harry : 2

Les forces du Mal : 0

* * *

Bon, alors c'est tout pour le moment. Vous n'êtes pas trop déçu(e)s? Non, Harry ne s'assume toujours pas complètement (ce serait trop facile et il faut bien le faire souffrir un peu). Ne t'inquiète pas, petit con à lunettes, tu ne vas pas regretter tous ses efforts que tu fais.

Je sais, ce chapitre n'est pas extra, mais je vais me faire pardonner dans le prochain, parce qu'il va contenir un gros lemon bien bien détaillé. En attendant, je vous invite à commenter. ^^


	20. Chapter 19 : Today is the day

**Attention, le raiting M de la fic est très justifié dans ce chapitre.**

Alors vous le savez déjà, cette semaine, je vous offre le lemon dont je vous avais parlé. ^^

J'espère que vous aurez une lecture agréable!

Voici donc le chapitre 19.

* * *

En anglais, on dit : «_Today is the day_». Et ce jour, ce fameux jour, il était arrivé. Harry avait pris cette décision. C'était officiel. Aujourd'hui était LE jour, le grand jour, celui qui l'avait poussé à faire toutes ces choses embarrassantes.

Mais il n'allait avoir aucun regret, parce que tout en valait la peine. _Today is the day_. Oui. Et il était prêt, même plus que prêt! Il était sur-prêt. Il avait tout prévu dans le moindre détail. Il savait ce qui allait arriver à la seconde près. Tout allait être parfait. Ce jour allait être merveilleux.

Aujourd'hui, il allait faire l'amour.

**0oOo0**

Draco retira son écharpe. Il se pencha pour aider ses pieds à glisser hors de ses bottines et s'extirpa de son manteau, qu'il accrocha à sa place habituelle. Ensuite il se tourna vers le miroir murale et examina ses cheveux pleins d'électricité statique. Il fronça les sourcils en essayant d'y mettre un peu d'ordre, mais abandonna presque aussitôt. Il se dit alors, pour se consoler, que même comme ça, il était moins pire que Harry.

Rien ne valait la tignasse anarchique de son petit-ami. Harry avait beau essayer comme il pouvait, ses cheveux refusaient d'être coiffés. Ce devait être génétique ou quelque chose du genre. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si Draco n'aimait pas la forêt vierge qui poussait sur le crâne du jeune Potter. Au contraire, rien n'était plus excitant qu'y glisser ses doigts. Juste la toucher suffisait à lui donner envie de le déshabiller sur le champ. En pensant cela, Draco réalisa que lui et son coloc n'avaient toujours pas baisé.

Normalement, le blondinet était du genre à se jeter à l'eau dès le premier soir, histoire de tester la marchandise, mais pas avec Harry. Il faut dire que ce gars-là était un cas spécial. Impossible de lui forcer la main pour le moment. Il allait se donner à lui lorsqu'il serait prêt. Et Draco allait attendre.

Il aimait Harry. Ouais, vraiment, il dorait ce mec. Pour toutes sortes de raisons plus ou moins bonnes. Et c'était absurde autant que c'était fort. Il aimait Harry Potter. Si quelqu'un était venu lui dire que le connard homophobe qui lui servait de coloc était un fait un homo refoulé et qu'ils allaient finir en couple ensemble quelques mois plus tôt, il lui aurait ri à la figure. Nan mais c'était n'importe quoi!

Et puis les histoires où un hétéro change de bord pour un beau mec, ça n'existait pas. Ou si, dans les fantasmes inavoués de tous les «pédés» de l'univers, comme Harry se plaisait à dire. Mais le petit-ami de Draco n'avait pas changé de bord. Il s'était juste finalement avoué duquel il était depuis le début.

Ça n'en était pas moins surprenant!

Toujours devant la porte d'entrée, Draco contempla son reflet avec une mine découragée. Ses cheveux méritaient définitivement un rafraîchissement. Et au plus vite! Si ça continuait comme ça, il allait ressembler à Ronald Weasley et sa crinière épaisse. Ce genre de coupe de cheveux plaisait peut-être à Blaise, mais sûrement pas à Harry. Quoi que peut-être... Il allait lui demander lorsque son coloc allait revenir à la maison.

Draco imaginait déjà la scène. _Est-ce que je devrait me laisser allonger les cheveux ou les couper, chéri? _Harry allait lui éclater de rire à la figure et il allait le traiter de pédé et lui dire qu'il parlait comme une gonzesse. Ce genre d'habitude était difficile à changer. Mais au final, le blondinet avait appris à aimer son petit-ami comme cela. S'il fallait que Harry change du jour au lentement et arrête de l'insulter et d'être vulgaire, il ne serait plus _son _Harry. Et il ne lui plairait plus autant.

Ses pensés revinrent vers Blaise en se remémorant la discussion qu'il venait tout juste d'avoir avec lui. Les deux amis étaient allés boire un café ensemble, comme ils en avaient l'habitude, et ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien. Lorsque Draco s'était mis à parler de son petit-ami, Blaise l'avait regardé de travers et lui avaient demandé de qui il s'agissait. Et sa tête lorsque le blondinet avait annoncé qu'il était officiellement en couple avec Harry Potter!

Rien ne valait la surprise dans les yeux du mulâtre alors que son ami lui expliquait comment son coloc lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait être avec lui.

Définitivement, ce jour resterait gravé dans sa mémoire... Draco se désintéressa de son reflet et attrapa son sac, prêt à aller le déposer dans sa chambre. Au moment même où il se retourna, il remarqua que quelque chose clochait dans la maison. Il y avait une drôle d'odeur... Du brûlé? Il y avait le feu? Après un bref instant de panique, le blondinet se dit que non, ce n'était pas l'odeur d'un feu, mais plutôt d'une allumette qui aurait été craquée.

Il laissa son sac tomber à ses pieds et s'avança vers le couloir. Le salon était vide, il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus. Draco jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, suspicieux. L'odeur venait-elle de la cuisine? Il traversa le couloir et examina chaque recoin de la salle où il passait le plus de temps. Les comptoirs étaient propres et vides. Il n'y avait rien à signaler. Aussitôt, Draco revint sur ses pas et se planta devant la porte fermée de sa chambre. Oui, l'odeur d'allumettes venait de là.

Il glissa ses doigts sur la poignée, un peu fébrile. Est-ce que quelqu'un s'était introduit chez lui? Portant, la télé n'avait pas bougé. Il ne devait pas s'agir d'un voleur... Et pourquoi un voleur irait dans sa chambre? Il n'y avait pas vraiment d,objet de valeur. Pire : pourquoi craquerait-il des allumettes dans sa chambre?

Ça ne pouvait pas être Harry, puisqu'il travaillait. Il le lui avait dit le soir précédant. Sauf s'il lui avait menti...

Un demi-sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Draco alors qu'il commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait. Il poussa la porte de sa chambre et découvrit d'où venait l'odeur d'allumettes.

Il y avait des chandelles partout. Littéralement. Partout sauf sur le lit... Là, il y avait Harry Potter. Et PUTAIN, il n'y avait vraiment que lui. C'était un Harry tout seul, sans ses vêtements.

Et c'était quoi, cette pose sexy?

-Eh... Harry?

L'autre ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de remuer sur le lit. Ce mec avait les épaules les plus bandante de l'univers, si des épaules pouvaient être considérées bandante. Elles étaient larges, mais pas trop. Musclées, mais pas trop. Elles étaient parfaites. Et c'était sans parler de cette nuque à tomber par terre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Question idiote. C'était assez explicite pour que n'importe qui devine ce qu'il faisait! Il l'invitait à baiser toute la nuit. Même Seamus aurait compris le sous-entendu. C'était pour dire. Seamus était le gars le plus profondément vierge de l'univers. Enfin, ça, c'était selon Blaise. Mais Harry disait que ce mec était beaucoup plus débauché qu'il en avait l'air. Et pourquoi Draco pensait à l'Irlandais à un moment pareil, au juste?

Il y avait un Harry carrément languissant sur son lit entouré de chandelles et lui se faisait des réflexions complètement hors contexte sur le coloc de son meilleur ami. Concentration, Draco!

-Salut, fit son petit-ami d'une voix étrangement suave.

Il y avait quelque chose de comique dans la situation.

-Salut, répondit le jeune Malfoy en s'approchant de lui sur la pointe des pieds.

Il essaya de s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Harry était définitivement un cas. Où avait-il été pêcher l'idée de faire une mise en scène pareille? Dans une télé-série américaine à l'eau de rose? Nan, plutôt une comédie. Ou alors, internet. Le connaissant, c'était plus que probable. Il devait s'être rendu sur un forum quelconque pour demander conseil, et une vieille tante gâteau complètement barge devait l'avoir convaincu que c'était une bonne idée...

Harry se redressa et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit. Il avait un sourire gêné accroché aux lèvres.

-Alors, c'est quoi, cette mise en scène?, fit le blondinet.

-À ton avis?

-Une invitation à une nuit de débauche... mais je pourrais me tromper.

Le binoclard avait les yeux brillants. Il se mordit la lèvre en prenant un petit air rieur.

-Le message est si évident?, demanda-t-il.

Plus évident que ça, c'était difficile à faire. Harry tapota le lit, faisant signe à son coloc de le rejoindre. Draco obéit. Il fit attention à ne pas toucher de chandelle et alla s'asseoir à côté de son petit-ami. Dès que ses fesses entrèrent en contact avec le matelas, Harry se jeta sur lui. Il s'accrocha à son cou et colla son front au sien.

-Est-ce que je te fais de l'effet?, ricana-t-il.

Il connaissait très bien la réponse à cette question. Draco laissa ses mains empoigner ses hanches et plongea son regard dans celui de Harry. Ce con lui faisait beaucoup trop d'effet pour son bien, même...

-Si tu savais, ronronna le blondinet.

Harry l'embrassa brièvement. C'était de la torture. Comment pouvait-il se maîtriser aussi bien?

Ah oui, Harry était le roi du pieux, il n'y avait de cela pas si longtemps... Draco se rappelait encore les heures qu'il passait au lit à faire crier des filles pendant qu'il essayait de dormir. Mais ça, c'était avant que son coloc se convertisse et devienne officiellement homo.

Depuis, il avait paru tellement vierge et inexpérimenté que Draco avait oublié que ce n'était pas du tout le cas, au contraire. Et Harry avait visiblement décidé de remettre les pendules à l'heure.

Il se mouvait contre lui à la manière d'un serpent, laissant sa langue courir sur les quelques centimètres de peau à laquelle il avait accès. Draco savait que bientôt, il serait débarrassé de ses vêtements. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment son coloc tirait sur eux comme s'ils étaient les pires choses du mondes et qu'il voulait les déchirer en mille morceaux. Trois mille si possible.

-Harry... Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée?

-Oui, grinça le jeune Potter.

Ses mains étaient passées sous le t-shirt du blondinet.

-Je suis prêt. J'ai fait tout comme il faut, promis.

Draco haussa les sourcils.

-Tu t'es acheté une canule?

Mauvaise idée.

Harry Potter se détacha de lui aussitôt. Il le poussa contre le matelas, l'obligeant à s'allonger.

-Pourquoi tu le monde me parle de canule?, siffla-t-il, à bout de nerfs.

-J'en ai une moi, fit remarquer Draco, ce qui énerva encore d'avantage son coloc, qui sortit sur lit et posa ses deux mains sur ses hanches.

-Ce que tu dis est anti-productif, ragea-t-il. Et c'est anti-excitant aussi. Tu as un don pour briser l'ambiance, toi!

Et il se prépara à sortir de la chambre, mais Draco se retrouva lui aussi sur ses pieds en moins de deux. Il attrapa le bras de son amoureux pour l'empêcher de déguerpir tout en capturant son regard.

-Okay, je suis désolé, je ne vais plus parler de canule... Mais tu sais ce que c'est non?

-BORDEL!, s'écria Harry.

Il passa à un cheveux d'échapper à l'emprise de Draco, mais celui-ci tint bon. Il le tira vers lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

-Ça va, ça va, je ne demande plus rien.

-Merci, soupira le jeune Potter.

-Juste une dernière question...

-NON.

-Okay, je me tais. À moins que...

Harry lui ferma le clapet en un baiser violent. Alors là, il n'allait pas protester. Draco laissa son coloc le pousser lentement vers le lit, où ils basculèrent tous les deux. Leurs deux corps se mélangèrent presque aussitôt. Si seulement il était aussi nu que Harry! Mais non, il fallait qu'il ait tous ces vêtements qui le séparaient de son doux et tendre...

Le baiser qu'il échangèrent fut tout aussi précipité que maladroit. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent douloureusement, les obligeant à stopper une seconde, mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait les arrêter. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent bien vite. Les deux garçons se bouffaient carrément, se disputant parallèlement le contrôle de leur étreinte. Harry, qui s'était officiellement installé sur Draco, prenant appui sur son torse avec ses main, s'était mis à boucher son bassin contre celui de son coloc.

Il semblait que des couleuvres brûlantes ondulaient vers son entre-jambe. Le souffle du blondinet devint haché et irrégulier. Tout son corps se réchauffait à une vitesse impressionnante, alors que ses hanches se soulevaient vers le haut, à la recherche d'un contact plus étroit. Harry ne semblait pas près à lui accorder ce qu'il désirait.

Faisant encore preuve d'un contrôle inhumain, il se leva sur le lit et partit s'installer un peu plus loin. Draco le regarda faire, médusé. Son coloc était à peine excité. Comment c'était possible? Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il était pas assez beau? Pourtant, Draco n'avait jamais eu ce genre de problèmes avec ses autres amants.

Il se tourna sur le côté et se servit de ses bras pour se redresser. Harry n'avait pas bougé. Il s'était couché sur le dos et s'était écarté les jambes dans une invitation plus qu'obscène qui excita le jeune Malfoy encore un peu plus. Okay, tout allait bien. Son petit-ami avait quand même l'engin bien bandé. Draco ne perdit pas une seconde de plus. Il retira son t-shirt puis son pantalon, qu'il balança un peu plus loin sur le lit.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur le corps de Harry. Il ne faisait pas très clair. La lueur des chandelle avait un drôle d'effet sur son teint. Les innombrables petites flammes semblaient danser sur la peau de Harry, lui donnant un aspect brillant qui attira l'œil de Draco. Son coloc était complètement irrésistible. Et le pire de tout, c'est qu'il semblait en avoir totalement conscience. Il était allongé juste là, attendant patiemment que son petit-ami craque et se jette sur lui, ce qui n'allait certainement pas tarder à arriver.

Harry écarta un peu plus les jambes, comme pour dire : «Eh ben qu'est-ce que tu attends?». Draco se mit à quatre pattes pour cheminer vers lui. Il n'était plus vêtu que d'un mince boxer gris foncé, qu'il retira juste avant de s'installer entre les jambes toujours ouverte de son amoureux. Harry captura son visage entre ses mains.

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel les deux garçons se contemplèrent avec adoration, les yeux emplis de désir et la respiration erratique. Il sembla que la Terre s'arrêta de tourner durant ce bref instant. Puis Draco tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté pour embrasser la paume de la main droite de son coloc du bout des lèvres. Un sourire amoureux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Leurs bouches se sellèrent de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, le baiser qu'ils échangèrent fut tendre et lent. Il se dégustèrent en fermant les yeux.

La langue de Draco chercha sans attendre celle de Harry. Dès qu'elles se trouvèrent, elles s'enlacèrent et se caressèrent. Ce fut un moment de pure félicité durant lequel les deux amoureux oublièrent complètement où ils étaient et qui ils étaient. Leurs deux corps étaient en communion. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Harry souleva ses paupières et murmura d'une voix chaude :

-Je t'aime.

Et ça n'avait jamais été aussi vrai. Draco lui répondit d'un autre baiser, qui fut plus court, cette fois-ci.

S'en suivit une vague de frénésie qui les emporta tous les deux. Les mains de Harry se mirent à explorer la peau de son petit-ami avec empressement. Ses doigts voulaient tout goûter, tout posséder. Et le visage de Draco se mit à descendre vers le bas, vers le torse délicieux de son coloc, qu'il dévora du regard, puis de sa bouche. Les gémissements se mirent à fuser de la gorge de l'un comme de l'autre. Personne ne sut plus qui faisait quoi.

Ils étaient plongés dans une anarchie humide et sulfureuse qui embrasaient leur sens et faisait monter leur excitation à des degrés dont ils ignoraient jusqu'à l'existence. L'odeur du sexe commençait à envahir leurs narines, à leur faire perdre contacte avec la réalité. Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient même plus dans la réalité. Avaient-ils franchi cette étrange barrière qui sépare le monde de la fantaisie de celui de l'ennuyant monde des humains? Leurs émotions étaient si fortes qu'elles leur embrouillaient la vue. Il n'y avait ici plus que désir et concupiscence. Des jambes s'entortillaient, des doigts se mêlaient et des langues se cherchaient. D'un côté comme de l'autre, le point de non retour avait été atteint. Et Draco savait très bien ce qui allait suivre.

Il se redressa d'un coup, cherchant à reprendre contenance. Il fallait qu'il ait l'esprit plus clair pour la prochaine étape. Des yeux, il tenta de trouver tube de lubrifiant et condom. Ils avaient été déposés dans le coin gauche du lit par les soins de Harry. Bon garçon. Il avait tout prévu. Le blondinet s'empara tout d'abord du tube noir, dont il retira le bouchon pour laisser le liquide gluant s'en échapper.

Après avoir appliqué la substance sur ses doigts, il joua un peu avec pour la réchauffée, puis dirigea sa main vers l'entrée de Harry. Avant de faire un mouvement de plus, il captura le regard de son amoureux. Celui-ci s'était considérablement calmé. Leurs pupilles se soudèrent, puis Harry hocha la tête, faisant signe à Draco de continuer.

Ses doigts osèrent donc caresser légèrement la peau rose et plissée de l'anus de son coloc, qui se mordit la lèvre en hoquetant :

-C'est froid.

Touts les muscles de Harry étaient tendus au maximum. La peur devait lui vriller les entrailles. Draco lui embrassa le dedans de la cuisse en lui chuchotant de respirer et de ne pas être effrayé, que tout allait bien se passer...

Son index se positionna tout contre son intimité et commença à y pénétrer très lentement. Le jeune Potter, reconnaissant la sensation, se détendit graduellement. Le premier doigt passa donc assez facilement. Vint ensuite le deuxième, qui n'eut pas vraiment de mal à faire son chemin non plus.

Draco ne perdit pas de temps. Il recourba ses deux appendices et appuya sans vergogne contre la pauvre prostate de son amoureux. Ce dernier sursauta, puis se perdit dans son plaisir. Il ferma les deux pour se concentrer sur le massage qui était fait à sa prostate. Pour le coup, il s'était vraiment mis à bander pour de bon. Tout le bas de son corps était en feu. Jamais il ne s'était imaginer que ça ressemblerait à ça. Se toucher lui-même n'avait rien à voir avec se faire toucher par quelqu'un d'autre, surtout si ce quelqu'un était Draco.

Le dos de Harry se courba délicieusement. Sa voix était incontrôlable. Il grondait, puis gémissait, puis grondait encore. Ses sens étaient en état de ravissement absolu. Comment avait-il pu ignorer qu'il existait une telle manière de faire l'amour durant toutes ces années? L'intégralité de sa personne tremblait et suppliait celui qui lui procuraient de telles sensations de ne surtout pas s'arrêter.

Les doigts de Harry se crispèrent contre les draps, mais ses muscles, à l'opposé, se détendirent complètement, laissant la place à un troisièmement doigt lubrifié. Les vagues de plaisir le submergeaient par intermittence, faisant pulser son sexe rougi et lui arrachant des cris discrets qui n'avaient désormais plus rien de très viril.

Il était aux anges, littéralement. Et ce ne faisait que commencer. Naturellement, ses jambes s'écartèrent encore plus. Ses chaires n'opposaient plus aucune résistance a l'intrusion qu'elles subissaient.

-Harry, fit la voix de Draco. C'est n'est pas que je n'aime pas te voir prendre ton pied, mais je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps comme ça, alors...

-Okay, je suis prêt.

Enfin. C'était le moment. C'était le grand jour.

_Today is the day_, hein? Oui, aujourd'hui était le jour où ils allaient enfin faire l'amour. Même pas baiser : faire _l'amour_. C'était dix fois mieux.

Draco respira l'odeur de Harry. Celle-ci lui fit tourner la tête. Il s'empara du condom laissé par Harry et ouvrit le sachet avec ses dents. Ses mouvements précipités ne lui facilitèrent pas la tâche, mais il arriva tout de même à l'enfiler sur son sexe dressé. Ensuite, Draco appuya de nouveau sur le tube de lubrifiant pour appliquer un peu de substance visqueuse sur son pénis.

Il plongea alors son regard dans celui de Harry, qui l'avait regardé faire sans broncher.

-T'es sûr?

-J'ai jamais été aussi sûr de toute ma vie.

Draco positionna son membre durci tout contre l'entrée de son amoureux et commença à le pénétrer très lentement. Harry ouvrit la bouche au fur et à mesure que son sexe avançait en lui. Lorsqu'il fut enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, le jeune Potter avait la mâchoire presque décrochée.

-Putain de bordel de merde, souffla-t-il. Draco, t'as pas intérêt à bouger.

Non, et il le savait très bien.

Harry avait de nouveau les muscles complètements contractés. Il passait le pire moment de toute sa vie. Est-ce que baiser faisait toujours aussi mal? Parce que là, c'était inhumain. Il avait l'impression d'accoucher. Bon, il ne savait pas vraiment ce que ça faisait d'accoucher et il se doutait bien que si une femme ayant passé par là entendait ses pensés, elle l'insulterait et le punirait à coup de dictionnaire dans la gueule, mais c'était le truc le plus proche de ce qu'il ressentait qu'il avait trouvé.

Peut-être qu'il n'était juste pas fait pour le sexe anal. Devait-il tout arrêter tout de suite? Est-ce que son amoureux lui en voudrait? Oh et puis tant pis... Mais attendez, ça faisait déjà moins mal. Bizarrement, la douleur allait en diminuant.

Draco faisait preuve de patience et laissait à son coloc le temps nécessaire à s'habituer à la sensation de son membre écartant ses chaires délicieuses. D'un côté, Harry gémissait de douleur à l'instant même, mais de l'autre Draco devait se faire violence pour ne pas le rouer de coups.

Fort heureusement, il n'était pas un puceau légendaire et il savait ce qu'il avait à faire pour que Harry passe un bon moment. Bientôt, la douleur aurait disparue et il ne resterait plus qu'à trouver le point magique qui allait lui faire voir les étoiles pour que tout soit parfait.

La respiration de Harry commençait d'ailleurs à redevenir normal. Par contre, son érection était fichue. Le choc avait fait s'envoler toute la belle excitation qu'il avait accumulée. Draco se résolut donc à régler ce petit problème par ses propres moyens. Il autorisa ses doigts à venir caresser le gland de Harry, qui se tortilla légèrement. Les sensations de différentes nature commençaient à se mélanger en lui et il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Le plaisir sur son sexe s'opposait à l'élancement de son anus.

Lorsque Draco se mit à le masturber plus fermement, des grognements félins s'échappèrent de sa gorge. Bientôt, l'exultation lui fit oublier la douleur. Et l'odeur du blondinet dans ses narines y était peut-être aussi pour quelque chose. Toute sa personne appelait Draco comme s'il était l'élément vital qui lui avait manqué toute ses années. Son corps se mouvait sans son accord, cherchant plus de ce délicieux contacte qui faisait enfler cette bulle de volupté dans son bas-ventre. Son sexe sursauta lorsque le pouce malicieux de son coloc vint taquiner son gland d'un geste léger. Une grosse goutte de pré-sperme s'en écoulait déjà.

Les gémissements du jeune Potter se firent de plus en plus lascifs et incontrôlables, ce qui poussa Draco à tenter une nouvelle manœuvre. Il donna un premier coup de hanche sans que son amoureux ne proteste. Cela l'encouragea à en donner un deuxième, puis un troisième. Au quatrième, un légère grimace déforma les traits de Harry. Draco eut peur qu'il lui demande de tout arrêter, mais au contraire, son coloc ondula de lui-même pour s'empaler plus profondément.

-Plus haut, gronda-t-il avec un tel érotisme que le jeune Malfoy ne put que lui obéir.

Sans cesser de le masturber, il modifia la trajectoire de son sexe pour tenter de cogner plus fort contre la prostate de Harry. Ce dernier s'agitait comme pas possible. Il ne répondait définitivement à la définition de passif, car malgré sa position, il bougeait au moins autant que Draco, qui était censé être l'actif.

Harry sentait que sa prostate était frôlée par le sexe que son amoureux, mais la sensation d'il y a quelques minutes était plus violente. Il tenta de diriger ses fesses pour atteindre le point magique qu'il aimait tant sans pour autant y arriver. Il n'était pas question qu'il le manque. La frustration lui donnait de l'énergie, l'aidant à se mouvoir plus rapidement et plus ardemment. Il en devint presque brutale.

Son visage était rougit, tout comme ses oreilles, son cou et le haut de son torse. Mais il n'était pas aussi écarlate que Draco, qui, avec son teint de blond (béni soit-il), avait l'air d'une grosse fraise ambulante. Cela avait quelque chose d'amusant et d'érotique.

-Plus haut, répéta Harry.

C'était un ordre et il avait tenté d'y mettre toute l'autorité dont il était capable. Le blondinet fit de son mieux pour lui obéir, mais il avait du mal à garder le rythme tout en le masturbant. Harry repoussa donc la main de son coloc qui s'activait sur son sexe et s'occupa lui-même de le stimuler. Avec sa nouvelle liberté, Draco put s'emparer des hanches de son coloc pour mieux contrôler l'angle de pénétration. Et c'est à ce moment-là que son petit-ami lâcha le premier vrai cri de la soirée.

-LÀ.

Ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Le jeune Malfoy accéléra le rythme, se perdant peu à peu dans son propre plaisir. De son côté, Harry faisait de son mieux pour diriger ses hanches tout droit vers le membre palpitant de son amoureux. Chaque pénétration réchauffait son corps. Il était maintenant trempé de les sensations jubilatoires revenaient en puissance dix. Finalement, il était fait pour le sexe anal. Définitivement. Et au diable la douleur, s'il fallait que ce soit à recommencer (mon Dieu, faites que ce soit à recommencer), Harry accepterait sans une once d'hésitation. Tout en valait la peine. Ses jambes trépignaient, son bas-ventre vibrait. Le jeune Potter était extatique.

Il avait oublié depuis combien de temps cela durait, mais il savait qu'il était au moins à mi-chemin de la libération. Et il était hors de question qu'il n'expérimente que cette position.

Son corps était fatigué, mais il lui restait encore assez de forces pour qu'il se redresse, ce qu'il fit. Draco l'aida et Harry s'accrocha à ses épaules. Il prit le contrôle complet des pénétrations, faisant onduler son bassin du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Dans cette position, le sexe du blondinet s'enfonçait encore plus creux en lui, lui donnant d'autant plus l'impression d'être remplis à rebord. Ce n'était ni agréable, ni désagréable... Juste étrange.

Harry poussa brusquement son coloc, qui s'étala sur son dos. Il put donc le chevaucher avec encore plus d'aisance. Il s'appuya sur son ventre et son torse et se laissa tomber sur le sexe tumescent de Draco. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et se perdit dans ses gémissements moins viriles les uns que les autres.

Le jeune Potter chercha désespérément sa prostate en se mordant les lèvres et fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces. Putain, il l'avait encore perdue. Mais pourquoi ce devait être si difficile, hein?

-OH, fit-il lorsqu'il se heurta à sa tache magique.

Les mouvements se firent brusques et désordonnés. Il se perdait complètement dans son plaisir. Un grondement animal jaillit du fond de sa gorge. Il fut suivit d'une série de soubresauts et de frissons violents. Leur étreinte se fit de plus en plus torride.

Au bout d'un moment, Draco reprit un peu de contrôle. Il s'accrocha aux hanches de Harry et se servit de son propre bassin pour effectuer les mouvements de va et vient. Le jeune Potter se laissa faire sans broncher. Il en profita pour se masturber sans vergogne, s'approchant à toute vitesse de la libération.

De son côté Draco avait déjà dépassé ses limites. Il avait tenu le plus longtemps possible, mais l'orgasme était désormais imminent. Il s'enfonça de plus en plus brusquement et de plus en plus rapidement en Harry, qui n'émit aucune protestation, au contraire. Il le supplia même de ne pas ralentir.

Quelques secondes furent nécessaires à Draco pour qu'il éjacule en un cri muet. Harry, lui, eut besoin d'un peu plus de temps. Il ne cessa pas d'onduler tout en branlant frénétiquement son sexe jusqu'à se libérer sur le ventre de son amant.

Pendant un instant, aucun des deux garçons ne voulut bouger d'un seul poil. Leurs membres étaient toujours secoués de tremblements post-orgasmiques absolument délicieux.

-Harry, chuchota Draco, engourdi au possible.

Le binoclard se leva très, très lentement, extirpant du coup le sexe de son amoureux de son intimité. Le blondinet retira aussitôt son condom souillé, qu'il noua et lança au loin. Peut-être pas terre, peut-être sur le lit, allez savoir. Ça n'avait pas d'importance.

-Je refais ça n'importe quand, dit le jeune Potter, allongé à la droite de son amant.

Draco ricana. Lui aussi. Et bientôt, si possible.

-Alors, t'as besoin de combien de temps pour te préparer au deuxième round?

Le blondinet sa tourna brusquement vers l'autre garçon, qui le fixait avec sérieux. Non... C'était une blague, hein? Il était en voulait encore? Quand Draco avait pensé qu'il espérait recommencer bientôt, il n'avait pas voulu dire tout de suite!

* * *

Hm-mh. Alors? Harry-uke vous a plu?

Et ce lemon? Je ne suis pas très habituer à en écrire... Ce n'est pas trop mal?


	21. Chapter 20 : Idée fixe

Je suis de retour!

Cette fic est presque finie, et pourtant, j'ai encore du mal à être dans les temps. Alors je l'annonce officiellement, le prochain chapitre est le dernier. Après, vous aurez droit à un épilogue et voilà!

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous. XD

* * *

Mal au dos. Mal aux cuisses. Mal aux jambes. Mal au cou. Mal aux hanches. Surtout aux hanches. Infiniment aux hanches. En gros : mal partout. Sauf au crane. Lui, il se portait à merveille. Harry avait la tête légère comme jamais. Il se sentait comme s'il était au paradis. Nan, sérieux, il ne pouvait pas être mieux... psychologiquement, on s'entend. Parce que question santé physique, c'était une autre histoire. Il avait définitivement connu de meilleurs jours...

Le jeune Potter ouvrit les yeux au ralenti. Il se sentit émerger du sommeil très doucement. Et il découvrit à chaque seconde l'existence d'un nouveau muscle. Putain que c'était douloureux. Mais on aurait dit que tout cela disparut lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Draco Malfoy est allongé juste à sa droite.

Ce mec dormait comme un cadavre. Il était allongé sur le dos, les bras le long du corps. Il ne bougeait pas d'un poil, à croire qu'il était mort. Il n'y avait que les mouvements discrets de sa poitrine s'abaissant et se soulevant qui trahissaient la vie en lui. Franchement, il n'y avait pas mieux comme partenaire de lit.

Certains sont fans des nuits en amoureux où les deux personnes se mélangent les membres et se collent à s'étouffer, mais pas Harry. Le soir, avant de dormir, il ne disait pas, mais une fois que tout le monde était au pays des songes, c'était pour y rester, pas pour se réveiller à toutes les deux minutes parce que l'autre se mettait à bouger, respirait trop fort, ronflait ou quelque chose dans ses eaux-là.

Avec Draco, il n'y avait pas de risque que ça arrive. Il restait bien dans son coin et il dormait gentiment sans gigoter. Ouais, Harry avait décroché le gros lot. Et il n'était pas peu fier.

-Harry?

C'était la voix ensommeillée de son amoureux, qui avait entrouvert les yeux pour le fixé au travers de ses longs cils blonds. Le jeune Potter se redressa pour s'asseoir sur ses fesses. Il regarda Draco l'imiter avec lenteur. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait éveillé. Le blondinet tâta la couverture autour de lui, comme pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre. Il devait encore en être à l'étape de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière.

Ils avaient fait l'amour. Et plusieurs fois. Bon, juste trois. Mais ce n'était pas mal du tout. Okay, il y a des gens qui ne le font jamais trois fois, mais Harry, lui avait l'habitude de remettre ça pendant des heures avant d'être satisfait. Bon, peut-être qu'il exagérait. De toute façon, il se foutait du nombre de fois qu'il avait réussi à venir, du moment que c'était avec Draco.

-Il es quelle heure?, fit le blondinet.

-Huit heures, répondit le jeune Potter en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

L'autre lâcha un soupir exaspéré.

-Depuis quand es-tu aussi matinal, toi?

Harry fit la moue.

-Je voulais te regarder dormir.

La réaction de son coloc en valait la peine. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux en prenant un air perdu au possible. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ce mec avait le don de lui donner envie de l'embrasser tout partout.

Harry se lécha les lèvres.

-Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais je dis non tout de suite.

-Hein?, fit le jeune Potter, un peu déçu. Mais de quoi tu parles?

-De ton regard lubrique. Tu es plutôt inquiétant, quand tu fais cette tête-là.

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. Mais tant qu'on y est, je pourrais...

Il se pencha vers le visage de Draco, mais celui-ci le repoussa d'un geste affolé.

-Oulà! Du calme, toi. Je ne me suis même pas brossé les dents.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire? Moi non plus.

-Raison de plus. Tu restes où tu es ou tu te manges mon poing dans le ventre.

-Tu es cruel. Déjà que j'ai mal partout...

Cette fois-ci, Draco laissa échapper un petit rire. Et en plus, il se moquait!

-C'est de ta faute. C'est toi qui a voulu remettre ça trois fois. Je t'ai averti, après la première, que tu allais le regretter.

-Je te déteste. Tu ne m'as jamais dit ça.

-Oh que si. Mais tu ne t'en rappelles sûrement plus. Tu étais beaucoup trop occupé à déballer le deuxième préservatif.

-Espèce de monstre.

-Comme si tu avais des regrets.

Et deux à zéro pour Malfoy. Il n'avait vraiment pas tort sur le dernier point. Harry ne pouvait tout simplement rien regretter. Il s'était imaginer tellement de scénarios de films d'horreurs pour cette nuit-là, que le fait que ce se soit si bien passé le laissait complètement baba.

Bon, Draco avait de l'expérience, aussi. Lui, il savait comment s'y prendre pour que Harry ne soit pas traumatisé. La douleur du début était inoubliable, mais elle avait bien valu la suite...

Tout à coup, le jeune Potter se redressa comme un ressort.

-Oh! J'allais presque oublier.

Il avait bougé un peu trop vite, ce qui lui arracha un grognement mécontent.

-P'tain...

-Reste couché, conseilla Draco.

-Non. Il faut que je...

Harry était déjà debout. Son amoureux détourna les yeux alors qu'il contournait le lit complètement nu.

-Quoi? Tu n'aimes pas ce que tu vois?

-Je ne suis pas un mateur.

-Ah! Alors c'est le cas de seulement la moitié d'entre nous deux.

Il continua sa route et sortit de la chambre. Toujours dans le lit, le blondinet se demandait sérieusement ce qui prenait à son coloc. Il ne bougea pas, attendant son retour. Celui-ci ne tarda pas. Lorsque Harry revint, il avait dans la main droite un drôle de sac de plastique. Son contenu semblait assez moelleux.

-C'est quoi ça?

-Un sac.

Quelle surprise.

-Mais encore...

-Un sac avec des vêtements dedans.

Harry s'assit sur le lit. Draco se plaça à sa droite.

-Passionnant, commenta-t-il.

-Des vêtements à toi.

-Hein?

-Je te les ai volés.

Le jeune Potter ouvrit le sac et sortit une chemise blanche que Draco reconnut immédiatement. Puis ce fut le tour d'une veste grise, et d'un short. Lorsqu'il le vit, le jeune Malfoy se leva d'un bond.

-HARRY POTTER, COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ?

-Je le trouvais trop provocateur, se justifia le voleur.

-Mais pourquoi tu m'as pris tous ces vêtements? Tu ne me diras pas que ma chemise était trop provocatrice, en admettant que ce soit tes affaires...

-Non, la chemise, c'était un accident.

-Un quoi?

-Écoute, c'est une longue histoire... Mais disons que je... recherchais ta présence.

-En me piquant mes fringues.

-Ben oui!

-C'est n'importe quoi.

Draco s'empara de ses biens.

-J'y crois pas. Tu a fouillé dans mes affaires...

-Juste quelques fois! Et je ne planifias pas de te voler tout plein de trucs. C'est juste qu'en voyant ce short, là, je n'ai pas pu accepter que quelqu'un soit témoin de ce spectacle! Tu aurais pu prendre ton cul en photo et faire passer ça pour un porno. Il n'y avait pas moyen que ne te laisse te pavaner à l'extérieur comme ça.

-Et la chemise?

-Eh...

-Pas de «eh». Je veux la vraie histoire.

-Tu ferais peut-être bien de la laver.

-Pourquoi?

-Je me suis masturber dessus.

-QUOI?

Le blondinet lança le pauvre morceau de tissu à l'autre bout de la chambre.

-C'était avant de te la voler officiellement. Après...

-T'es malade ou quoi?

-J'avais des besoins sexuels, okay? Et je voulais coucher avec toi. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse?

-Et ma serviette? Est-ce que tu l'utilisais toujours pas exprès?

-Coupable.

-Et mon shampoing?

-Doublement coupable.

-C'est pas possible! J'avais un véritable stalker chez moi. Attends, mais j'ai _toujours_ un véritable stalker chez moi.

-Je vais faire des efforts si tu me promets de ne jamais porter ce short en dehors de la maison, tenta Harry.

-Mais je fais ce que je veux, s'indigna son coloc.

-Alors moi aussi. Tu peux dire adieu à ce qu'il te reste de shampoing.

-Mais c'est du chantage!

-Pas si je mets mes menaces à exécution.

Ils venaient à peine de se mettre en couple et déjà, ils s'engueulaient.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être insupportable, se plaignit Malfoy.

-Tu le savais avant de coucher avec moi. Maintenant, c'est trop tard. Je t'ai, je te garde. Et ton petit cul, je le veux rien qu'à moi. Alors shorts dans la maison ou pas shorts du tout.

-C'est absurde!

-C'est logique. Je ne partage pas, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être désespérant.

-Est-ce que tu as toujours été aussi jaloux?

-Je ne compte pas répondre à cette question.

-Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu me fais ce coup-là pour m'emmerder, pas vrai?

-Si ça t'emmerde que je t'empêche de déambuler dans un vêtement hyper sexy devant des inconnus, alors oui. Mais mon but premier est de garder le meilleur juste pour moi.

-Non mais tu as la tête dur, ou quoi? Puisque je te dis que c'est idiot. Même si des mecs devaient me mater de derrière, ça ne voudrait pas dire que je les laisserais me toucher. Je suis pas du genre polygame, je te rassure tout de suite.

-Et moi, je te dis que même regarder, c'est trop. Si je pouvais, je te ferait porter des robes de moine pour bien cacher tout ce qu'il y a en dessous.

-J'y crois pas!

-Mais une fois à la maison, je t'obligerais à te promener complètement nu.

Harry était vraiment un cas à part de jalousie chronique et de possessivité démentielle.

-Je suis désolé de briser tous les rêves, mais ça n'arrivera pas.

-Je sais. Par contre, je peux t'empêcher de porter _ce _short.

-Okay, c'est bon, je ne vais pas le faire. MAIS tu ne touches plus jamais à mon shampoing. Ni à ma serviette, ni à mes autres vêtements.

-Pas de problème, sourit Harry. De toute façon, maintenant, j'ai droit à la vraie chose, alors pourquoi je me consolerais avec ses accessoires?

-C'est moi, la vraie chose?

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

-Je ne suis pas un objet, je te rappelle.

-Mais je sais! C'est une manière de parler. Je ne t'aimerais pas autant si tu n'étais pas un humain.

Harry tenta d'embrasser son amoureux, mais ce dernier le repoussa.

-J'ai dit non. Pas de bisous avant s'être brossé les dents.

-C'est injuste.

-C'est hygiénique.

-Et tu crois que ce que nous avons fait hier est hygiénique?

-Parfaitement.

-Aaaaarf!

**0oOo0**

Et voilà. Ça devait forcément arriver. Oui, c'était obligé. Après tout, c'était son fantasme de base, non? Mais Harry croyait l'avoir écarté, il s'était dit que ce qu'il avait vécu avec Draco avait suffi à satisfaire son appétit. La vérité était toute autre. Malgré tout le plaisir qu'il avait pu tirer de leurs ébats, rien n'avait pu lui retirer son idée de base. Celle-ci étant : Harry, phallus, Draco, en dessous. C'était une idée fixe, un fantasme stupide.

Ça ne pouvait pas arriver et il le savait. Son amoureux n'était pas un passif, pas du tout, jamais de la vie. Il éprouvait une aversion profonde à cette idée. Rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis. Rien. Impossible. Harry l'avait appris à ses dépends, un soir où il avait voulu inverser les positions. Non, pas touche, pas comme ça, tu restes en dessous, Harry, tu ne t'approches pas du cul d'un Malfoy. Il avait respecté cela.

La raison de cette phobie? Peut-être que personne ne le savait, ou peut-être que si... Mais pas Harry. Draco lui avait tout simplement fait comprendre que sa place était celle du passif, et il n'avait pas cherché à s'étendre sur le sujet. Est-ce que c'était frustrant? Certainement. Harry avait très envie d'essayer d'être actif.

Il avait désiré cette place avant de découvrir les joies de la sodomie. Il ne niait pas le plaisir qu'il en tirait, mais ses rêves, eux, étaient au courant de ses frustrations sexuelles. Draco était sa première expérience homosexuelle. Et si c'était sa seule à vie? Harry ne pourrait plus jamais mettre sa queue dans quelque chose de toute son existence? Oh non. Non, non, non, non, non... Oh, là, là non. C'était trop cruel.

Pourquoi Draco refusait-il de se donner à lui, au juste? Un traumatisme? Une peur? C'était lui, le sodomite expérimenté, non? Alors il devait savoir qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, si les choses étaient faites comme il se devait. Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement torturer son amant de la sorte.

Et ces rêves, ces fichus rêves... Le jeune Potter n'en pouvait plus. Il se voyait à la place du dominant, enfin totalement satisfait. Il ne voulait essayer qu'une fois. _Une seule fois. _Était-ce trop demandé? Même si cela ne durait pas longtemps... Il en avait besoin! Juste pour au moins savoir ce qu'il manquait. Et Draco était tellement séduisant, il devait tellement être sexy, allongé sur le ventre, le cul offert. Aaaaaah! Bordeeeeeeeel! Pourquoiiiiiii? Pourquoi la vie? Pourquoi la mort? Pourquoi la Terre était-elle ronde? Pourquoi les Américains étaient-ils blonds? Et les Écossais roux? Et les poissons ovipares? Et les chiens mammifères? Et Draco Malfoy incapable de laisser Harry lui mettre sa queue entre les deux jambes.

Il voulait lui faire l'amour, c'était trivial, c'était profond, c'était incontestable, c'était comme ça! Le jeune Potter avait attendu. Il avait essayé de tout laisser de côté. L'amour est plus important que le sexe, non? Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il est des choses comme ça, sur Terre, qu'on ne peut changer. Et le désir de Harry Potter en faisait partie. Il avait réussi à aller si loin, alors pourquoi ne pas enfin boucler la boucle? C'était tout ce qui lui manquait pour enfin être satisfait. _Une nuit, une unique nuit._

Fallait-il être sourd pour ne pas entendre l'appel désespéré de sa libido? Il devait y avoir quelqu'un sur cette fichue planète qui savait pourquoi Draco le repoussait dès qu'il avait dans le coin de sa tête l'idée de s'attaquer à son précieux petit anus. Mais qui? QUI? Attendez, c'était évident. Qui d'autre? Qui d'autre que Blaise Zabini. Si quelqu'un savait, c'était lui. Oui. La solution était toute simple, elle s'appelait Blaise Zabini.

**0oOo0**

Que l'enquête commence.

-Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as invité à prendre un café ici?

-J'ai à te poser une question.

-Si c'est au sujet de la couleur des fleurs de ce bon-sang de mariage, tu peux tout de suite rentrer chez toi. J'en ai par dessus la tête, de ces foutues fleurs.

Harry ricana. Lui aussi, n'en pouvait plus.

-Non, pas d'inquiétude. Ça n'a aucun lien avec le mariage. C'est au sujet de Draco. Il y a quelque chose que j'ai besoin de savoir.

Blaise haussa un sourcil. Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre à la table de ce café que Draco et lui aimaient tant.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas allé lui demander toi-même?

-Il refuse d'en parler.

Aie. Ce devait être ça, alors...

-C'est au sujet du... lit. Enfin, de ce qui s'y passe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Écoute, Potter, si tu n'es pas capable de dire les mots «relations sexuelles», ce n'est pas la peine. Ou alors tu parles comme un adulte, ou alors tu te passes de mes services.

-Okay, alors durant nos... relations sexuelles.

-Je t'écoute.

Il voyait venir la suite à des kilomètres à la ronde.

-Draco refuse d'être passif.

-Ça, tu le savais depuis le début.

-Non, il ne fait pas que me dire qu'il n'aime pas ça. Il m'a carrément fait comprendre que la simple idée de s'imaginer en dessous le révulse. Alors je me dis qu'il doit forcément y avoir un problème quelque part.

Effectivement.

-Je veux savoir ce que c'est. Et si ça signifie que je serai passif pour toujours, alors soit, mais je dois au moins _savoir_.

-Demande-lui, grimaça Blaise.

-Il ne veut pas en parler.

-Moi non plus.

-Je t'en supplie!

-Alors à une condition.

Les yeux de Harry Potter se mirent à briller.

-Tu vas le convaincre de ne plus jamais me reparler de ces maudites fleurs pour ce mariage satanique. Plus. Jamais.

-C'est un contrat!

-_Plus jamais_, Potter, est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre?

-Parfaitement!

Blaise déposa ses mains sur la table devant lui.

-Alors commençons pas le commencement. Draco est orgueilleux. Très orgueilleux.

-J'avais remarqué.

-Il déteste être en position de faiblesse. Il aime garder le contrôle. Mais malgré tout, il pourrait très bien être passif. En fait tout part d'un événement qui a eu lieu il y a longtemps.

Il inspira profondément.

-Draco avait quinze ans. Il n'avait jamais vraiment baisé. Je veux dire, il avait eu des expériences sexuelles sans pénétration. Alors il n'était pas tout à fait vierge, mais il ne savait pas non plus dans quoi il s'embarquait. À l'époque, il n'avait pas décidé s'il voulait être passif ou actif. Il avait pas mal dans l'idée d'être les deux à la fois. Mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps...

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?

-Patience. Ne détruis pas ma montée dramatique.

-Désolé.

-Alors tout s'est passé un soir où nous faisions la fête chez l'un de nos amis. À quinze ans, nous avions déjà les hormones en surchauffe et je crois que ce soir-là, avec l'alcool et tout le reste, Draco s'était décidé à perdre tout ce qu'il lui restait de virginité.

Blaise fit une pause, comme s'il tentait de se souvenir. Les yeux dans la vague, il poursuivit.

-Il y avait ce gars. Je ne me rappelle même plus son nom. Il était énorme, bâti comme un bœuf. Pas vraiment le genre de Draco, en fait, plutôt le mien. Mais l'alcool l'a aidé à le trouver excitant, je suppose. Bref, autant dire tout de suite que Draco n'allait certainement pas avoir sa première fois en actif. J'aurais dû deviner ce qui allait se passer ensuite. J'aurais peut-être pu l'éviter... Le gars a amené Draco dans un chambre à l'étage. Je les ai vus disparaître, mais sur le coup, je n'ai pas réalisé. Plus tard, j'ai su que le gars pensait que Draco était très expérimenté ou un truc du genre. Je me souviens qu'il s'est passé quelques minutes avant qu'on entende tous un grand cris. Il y a eu des bruits de pas précipités dans l'escalier et c'est un Draco Malfoy approximativement habillé qui nous est apparu. C'est le lendemain qu'il a finalement consenti à me raconter toute l'histoire. Apparemment, le gars en question avait une bite de cheval et pas de lubrifiant. Je te laisse imagier la suive.

Harry grimaça.

-C'est une véritable histoire d'horreur!

-Sûrement encore plus terrible que tu la vis en réalité...

Le jeune Potter fronça les sourcils.

-Mais je ne comprends pas... Draco sait que tous les mecs ne font pas ce genre de stupidités.

-C'est psychologique, opposa Blaise. Il tient à son petit cul. Va falloir t'y faire.

Harry était déjà debout.

-Non! Je n'abandonnerai pas pour si peu!

-C'est une mauvaise idée...

-Je dois tenter le coup!

* * *

Pardonnez-moi, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. C'était plus fort que moi!

J'espère que les fans de Harry seme ont aimé. La suite bientôt et un lemon dans le prochain chapitre. X)


	22. Chapter 21 : Dildo vivant

C'était loooooong, je sais! Mais je n'ai pas d'excuse. Je sais...

Et ceci est le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue, oui, oui! Doc je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse lire.

* * *

Harry était devenu le king des mises en scènes.

_Hermione : Ne fais pas ça. Tu vas juste réussir à le faire enrager._

_Harry : La dernière fois, ça a marché._

_Hermione : La dernière fois, c'était différent. Tu ne peux pas comparer. Écoute-moi, Harry, c'est pour ton bien._

_Harry : Btw, c'est trop tard. J'ai déjà pris ma décision. Je vais risquer le tout pour le tout._

_Hermione : Je t'aurai averti._

_Harry : Et si ça marche, tu me dois vingt billets._

_Hermione : No way. Je n'ai jamais parié._

_Harry : Awwwwww, t pas marrante._

_Vu à 14h59._

Hermione ne répondit jamais. Elle devait se dire que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Hmpf! Harry allait se débrouiller tout seul, même si tout le monde disait qu'il allait échouer et se coltiner une bonne gifle. Blaise lui avait dit que ça ne marcherait pas. Hermione lui avait dit la même chose, puis Seamus, ce traître, même Ginny, Théo (non mais de quoi je me mêle), Sirius (qui lui avait aussi fait savoir que Severus n'approuvait pas plus que lui) et même xXxNeko3400DesuChanxXx, sur le blogue que Harry consultait pour avoir des conseils. Personne ne croyait en lui et son plan hyper génial!

Harry Jésus James Potter était de nouveau le martyr des années 2000. _Tout le monde _cherchait à la démoraliser. Mais ça n'allait pas marcher. Oh non. Personne ne pouvait détourner un Potter qui s'était fixé un objectif.

_Brrrrrzzzzz._

_Hermione : Tu n'as tj pas changé d'idée?_

_NON!_

_Harry : Jamais._

_Vu à 15h08._

Et elle le boudait! Harry était décidé. Il allait se débrouiller tout seul! Finis les conseils des autres. Oui, même toi, xXxNeko3400DesuChanxXx. Harry était devenu le king des mises en scène, et il allait user de ce talent. C'était officiel. Draco, gare à ton petit cul.

0oOo0

Du lubrifiant sur le table de la cuisine,

Draco pencha la tête sur la droite. Très lentement. Qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire? Est-ce que c'était ne invitation? Harry n'était pas là. Il était en cours. Lentement, Draco s'approcha de l'objet abandonné. Il y avait un petit mot déposé juste à côté. Le blondinet se pencha pour le lire.

_Pour toi, bae. 3_

Hein? Ça ressemblait beaucoup à une invitation. Mais il y avait quelque chose de louche derrière tout ça. Normalement, quand Harry voulait baiser, il s'arrangeait pour se promener tout nu dans l'appart en gueulant des trucs comme «ma bite est en manque» ou «j'ai tellement chaaaaaaaaud». Il ne laissait pas traîner du lubrifiant. Et ce mot... Cette manière d'écrire «pour toi». Comme si... Oh putain non. Oh non! Oh oh oh oh pas question. Harry allait se lécher la patte s'il pensait que Draco allait se donner à lui. Et encore moins avec une invitation pareille. Hors de question. Pas de sexe pour son coloc ce soir. Le blondinet croisa les bras, frustré au maximum. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son amoureux soit aussi con. Comme si ça lui donnerait envie de lui passer son cul pour la soirée. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être désespérant!

Draco abandonna la cuisine pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Il allait faire un tour sur son portable pour se changer les idées avant de préparer le repas de ce soir. Il n'avait pas envie de regarder la télé (c'était beaucoup moins agréable sans Harry) et il n'avait aucun roman à lire. En ouvrant la porte de la pièce, il sentit tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. Et quand je dis «sentit», je veux dire avec son nez. Oh non. OH NON. HARRY POTTER, QUEL CRÉTIN. Sa chambre sentait la rose et quelque chose d'autre de non identifié. Et c'était horrible. Tellement agressant! Tellement... ARF! Draco cogna du talon, impatient.

Il se précipita sur son portable, dont il s'empara, et sortit à tout vitesse sans oublier d'ouvrir la fenêtre au passage. Le parfum de rose, c'était beaucoup trop. Le lubrifiant passait encore, il ne faisait rien de mal et n'envahissait pas son espace personnel... Mais le parfum! Harry allait devenir le premier unicouilliste de la famille des Potter. Ce soir, Draco allait lui arracher la gauche. Définitivement.

Le jeune Malfoy décida d'aller s'installer au salon. Mauvaise idée. Harry Potter était idiot, mais en plus, il était complètement barjo.

-Dîtes-moi que je rêve...

Draco se pinça avec espoir. Puis il grinça des dents. Le mur. Le mur était couvert... d'IMAGES. Des images de garçons sûrement prises sur internet, tous dans des positions plus suggestives les unes que les autres. Certaines avec quelque chose enfoncé dans le... HARGH! Et sur chacune d'entre elles, à la place du visage originel, il y avait celui de Draco mis là par photoshop. Dans un film, ça aurait été très marrant, mais là c'était la réalité, et ce n'était pas drôle, mais alors là pas drôle du tout.

L'héritier Malfoy était mort de honte. Il laissa tomber son portable sur le sofa et se jeta sur le mur, duquel il arracha toutes les photos en poussant des grondements morbides. Il s'acharna à mettre dans le bac de récupération chaque morceau de papier préalablement déchiré (et en plus, cet imbécile de Potter avait cru bon de tout imprimer en couleurs). Draco allait le tuer. Et il demanderait de l'aide à Blaise. Il devait savoir comment cacher un cadavre... Le blondinet affichait un sourire crispé. Ses mains tremblaient tellement il était en colère.

Après cela, il put enfin s'asseoir et ouvrir son po- POTTER! Il avait eu le culot de changer son fond d'écran pour un autre photoshop dans lequel Draco incarnait un jeune garçon à quatre pattes tout soumis et il avait retiré du Bureau tout ce qui y était anciennement pour ne laisser qu'une vidéo nommée : _pour mon petit bottom qui ne s'assume pas_. L'espèce l'obsédé sexuel. Curieux malgré lui, Draco cliqua dessus.

_Bonjour à vous tous, les garçons!_

OH NON. Oh oh oh oh oh NOOOOOON.

_Aujourd'hui, nous abordons notre sujet préféré : le plaisir anal! Hahahahahahahaha. Alors, vous êtes tous prêts?_

Draco ne pesa pas sur arrêt. Il savait tout du sexe anal. Il savait _tout_. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait aux mecs qu'il baisait. Il voulait juste... quelques secondes.

_Alors comme vous le savez déjà, le point G de l'homme est sa prostate._

Il y avait un espèce de schéma bizarroïde. Un genre de renflement. Le gars qui parlait le désigna. Il souriait beaucoup trop et ses dents étaient plus blanches que blanc.

_La stimulation de cet organe peut se faire de plusieurs manières différentes. Il est même possible de le faire sans pénétration._

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Il ne savait pas ça. Il n'avait jamais essayé, alors... Et le gars de la vidéo montrait à l'aide d'illustration comment atteindre sa prostate juste en touchant sa peau de l'extérieur. Il expliquait ensuite que de l'intérieur, la sensation était plus intense... Mais Draco ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Potter l'avait eu. Il était beaucoup trop curieux. Et il n'avait pas besoin d'être pénétré, hein? Alors il n'y avait pas de raison pour ne pas tenter le coup...

C'est alors que sa fierté refit miraculeusement surface. NON! Il avait dit non et ce serait non pour toujours. Pas question d'essayer. Il ferma le vidéo. Non. Non, non, non, non. N-O-N. NON. Voilà. Il était un Malfoy. Et les Malfoy se devaient de rester digne en tous temps. Même lorsqu'ils étaient seuls et que personne ne regardait. Jamais il ne se toucherait à cet endroit-là. Ja-mais.

0oOo0

Où était Potter? Draco se tourna dans son lit. Son petit-ami n'était pas encore revenu. Et il était minuit passé. Harry ne lui avait même pas passé de coup de fil. Mais le connaissant, ce devait être encore un coup monté. Il s'imaginait sûrement que Draco allait profiter de sa solitude pour faire... des trucs avec son corps... Mais non! Ça n'allait pas arriver.

Putain. Maintenant, il se sentait excité. Il respira un bon coup. C'était inutile. Cette vidéo était beaucoup trop descriptive. Pourquoi avait-il eu droit à autant d'informations? C'était... Le blondinet sentit son membre gonfler. Harry Potter faisait bien de ne pas rentrer en fin de compte. Il devait tout de même tenir à sa vie un tout petit peu. Le sexe de Draco pulsa. C'était très mauvais. Il allait devoir s'en occuper. En soupirant, il plongea sa main sous sa couverture, qui repousse pour ne pas la salir en éjaculant.

Son pénis répondait parfaitement bien à ses caresses, mais Draco avait quand même envie de toucher un peu plus bas juste pour voir. Juste un peu. Mais c'était ri-di-cule! E fait, il était tout à fait satisfait comme ça. Sa curiosité n'était certainement pas assez puissante pour le détourner ainsi. Son petit cul allait rester où il était et personne n'allait y mettre la patte. Draco revit alors les images de la prostate et... Mais il devenait complètement malade, bon sang! Est-ce qu'il avait avalé quelque chose de pas net? Peut-être que Harry avait mis de l'aphrodisiaque dans le lait.

Draco frotta plus vigoureusement sa virilité. Il chercha l'orgasme de toutes ses forces en sachant qu'il avait envie de faire cela avec un partenaire et qu'une simple masturbation n'allait pas suffire. Il était en manque de sensations! Et voilà qu'il repensait à sa prostate. Mais c'était ridicule. Même seul dans son lit, il ne pouvait pas se résigner à la toucher. Il avait trop de fierté pour ça. Pourquoi ressentait-il la tentation avec une telle violence? C'était vraiment idiot.

Après quelques minutes de massage, il réussit finalement à jouir. Puis il s'endormit.

_Personne ne va le savoir, Draco... Je sais que tu en as envie..._

La peur lui tordait le ventre. L'idée même que toucher un endroit pareil le rendait fou. Il ne ouvrait pas supporter. C'était tellement intime... Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'exposer comme ça devant quelqu'un. Et si Harry le blessait?

_Regarde-toi, tout ton corps le demande. Il n'y a que ta tête qui résiste._

Mensonge! Son corps repoussait cette idée autant que sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'on le touche de cette manière. Cet endroit lui appartenait. Il était fragile et il devait être préservé. Un point c'est tout. Draco n'allait pas céder. Il était décidé et rien ne pouvait ébranler cette certitude. Même pas Harry Potter!

_Alors pourquoi tu as aussi chaud? Tu le sens, pas vrai? À chaque fois que tu y penses, tu devient tout excité. Tu t'imagine toujours à la place de ceux que tu baises. Avoue-le. Tu as envie d'essayer toi aussi._

Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Oui, il avait chaud. En réalité, il était couvert de sueur. Et il était bandé comme un cheval. Putain! Il fixa son érection avec dépit. Il se sentait comme un gamin vierge. Si seulement il pouvait s'enlever cette idée ridicule de la tête... Tout ça, c'était la faute de Harry Potter. Il lui avait embrouillé les idée. Satisfait de cette explication, Draco caressa brièvement son sexe. Il soupira, puis il en toucha le gland rose. Il n'avait même pas envie de se satisfaire. Il voulait dormir. Et peut-être que le fait qu'il ne soit qu'à moitié éveillé contribua à la suite des choses. Il se laissa tomber sur son dos en regardant le plafond. Ses doigts paresseux parcoururent son ventre et s'attardèrent sur ses testicules. Ses paupières étaient lourdes. Et l'envie de descendre jusqu'à l'endroit interdit était plus forte que toute. Il ne se sentait même pas la force de résister. Et en plus, Harry ne saurait jamais. Personne n'avait besoin d'être au courant. Et ce n'est pas comme si Draco avait l'intention de se mettre le doigt au cul. Il voulait juste appuyer sur sa peau et chercher les sensations dont il avait été question dans la vidéo. Cherchant à déculpabiliser, Draco se dit qu'il ne serait pas long. Il ne ferait que tester.

Sa main gauche frôla sa cuisse, puis sa fesse. Il savait que quelques centimètres plus loin, il pourrait trouver un endroit hyper réceptif qui lui donnerait l'occasion de vivre un orgasme encore plus satisfaisant, mais il se força à l'oublier. Malgré le sommeil, il tentait toujours de résister. Il n'allait pas laisser Harry gagner... Mais si ça en valait vraiment la peine? Draco ne saurait jamais. Il n'aurait jamais trouvé le courage de toucher juste là avant de mourir... Il se mordit les lèvres en tentant de se changer les idées. Ce n'était pas bien grave, après tout. Il aimait très bien le sexe comme il était.

Et si c'était encore mieux? Est-ce que ça pouvait être mieux? Sa main gauche glissa vers l'endroit interdit. _Sans pénétration. Sans pénétration. _Il ne risquait rien. Le gars de la vidéo avait dit «sans pénétration». Il appuya. Oh. Il se masturba plus vivement. Oh. Il appuya. Il appuya à s'en donner mal à la main. Il avait tellement envie de mettre un doigt à l'intérieur. Ses jambes étaient devenues toutes crispées. Il avait cessé de respirer. Draco massa, malaxa, frotta, cogna... Si seulement il mettait un doigt à l'intérieur... Il pourrait la toucher encore plus puissamment. Ça le rendait dingue. Alors c'était ça. C'était vraiment ça. Il avait manqué ça.

Son cerveau chavira complètement, mit les voiles. Il oublia presque de se masturber. C'était tellement bizarre... Et l'orgasme venait tellement plus vite! Il ne lui fallut qu'une minute supplémentaire pour basculer, le visage écarlate et le souffle court. Il était tout à fait éveillé.

C'est à cet instant là qu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Par simple curiosité. Harry l'avait rendu dingue. Il avait joué avec ses pensées. Et voilà qu'il s'était doigté la prostate de l'extérieur.

NON! Avait-il vraiment fait ça? Si facilement? Et lui qui se croyait invincible. Il s'était rentré dans la tête qu'il était un actif exclusivement... mais. Mais. MAIS. Harry Potter était un homme mort!

0oOo0

Harry ouvrit la bouche.

-C'est très bon.

_J'espère bien pour toi, parce que c'est probablement ton dernier repas._

-Tu as mis quelque chose de particulier?

-Ta couille gauche.

-Hein?

Draco grimaça. Il déposa ses couverts sur la table et fixa son coloc. Par la fenêtre, il pouvait entrevoir le soleil qui descendait lentement à l'horizon.

-J'ai besoin de te parler.

L'autre devint tout blanc.

-Ehm... Je suis désolé. C'était juste une blague, tu sais. Je ne m'attendais pas _vraiment _à ce que tu tombes dans le panneau. Et je comprends que tu sois fâché, mais je t'en pris, laisse-moi ma couille gauche... Je ne vais plus jamais recommencer. C'est fini, j'abandonne. Je ne vais plus jamais f-

-Je veux essayer.

Il parla si bas que le jeune Potter ne comprit pas la première fois.

-Quoi?

-Je. Veux. Essayer.

-QUOI?

-Mais juste une fois! Et je mène. Je garde le contrôle tout au long. Et si je n'aime pas, j'arrête tout tout de suite.

-Oui. Oui, tout ce que tu veux.

-Je me prépare moi-même.

-Okay.

-Toute seul.

-Oui, c'est bon.

-Et on le fait dans le noir.

-MAIS!

-_Mes _conditions.

-Okay...

-Je touche, mais pas toi.

-Comment je suis supposé n-

-Sht! Et c'est dans ma chambre.

-Évidemment.

Draco pensa une seconde, puis il se dit que tout était clairement établi. Il allait se servir de Harry comme d'un dildo vivant un point c'est tout.

-On dirait que tu vas te servir de moi comme d'un dildo vivant...

-Mais non! Tu vas juste prendre ton pied sans avoir à faire des efforts.

L'autre leva un sourcil.

-De toute façon, c'est pas comme si ça me posait problème.

0oOo0

-Draco, sors de là! Ça fait une heure, je crois que tu l'as bien fait, là.

-Laisse-moi tranquille.

De l'autre côté de la porte, la voix de Draco était aussi incertaine que celle d'un enfant du primaire qui demande à sa mère si elle va bien venir le chercher à la fin des classe après sa première journée.

-T'as besoin d'aide?

-NON.

Silence.

-Écoute, je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, en fin de comptes. Je n'en ai pas envie de toute façon.

-Dracooo, gémit Harry. Juste : sors.

Le blondinet se décida enfin à ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain. Il affichait un air de chien battu.

-Tu ne peux pas me forcer. Si je décide que je veux pas me la prendre dans le cul, alors je ne me la prends pas dans le cul. Un point c'est tout.

Il n'avait sorti que sa tête et avait gardé le reste de son corps à l'intérieur. Il était vêtu d'une simple serviette nouée à sa taille. Harry contempla ce qu'il pouvait voir du torse de son amoureux en bavant presque.

-Eh ben c'est pas juste! Moi, je l'ai fait pour toi. Alors c'est ton tour.

-Je t'ai pas forcé la main, se défendit Draco.

-Parce que je suis plus courageux que toi. Allez, arrête de faire ton fillette et sors. Je vais pas te bouffer. Si tu dis non, alors ce sera non.

-Vraiment?

-Tu veux que je te viole ou quoi? Je vais pas te faire des trucs de force.

-Merci, soupira Draco en sortant complètement.

-Mais je dois avouer qu'un peu de BDSM... sourit Harry.

-POTTER!

-Je rigole, se défendit le binoclard.

-Ouais eh ben pas moi.

Définitivement, l'humour d'Harry n'avait pas de grand succès aujourd'hui. Draco le contourna en jurant en silence et en croisant les bras devant son torse glabre.

-Une autre œillade comme celle là et je te faire bouffer ta main droite, menaça le blondinet.

-Je suis capable de me masturber avec la gauche de toute façon.

-Oh pitié, moins de détails!

Draco se dirigeait déjà vers sa chambre. Il devait avoir dans l'idée de se trouver quelques vêtements à se mettre sur le dos.

-Alors on va le faire?, demanda Harry avec une pointe d'espoir.

-Non.

-On ne pourra pas dire que je n'aurai pas au moins essayé.

-Félicitations.

Il était de mauvais poil. Pas besoin d'être psy pour le constater. Mais Harry ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait décidé d'essayer pour de bon. Et ce n'était pas lui qui s'était dégonflé!

-Dehors, grogna Draco en fermant la porte au nez de son coloc.

Ce dernier la contempla en sentant la frustration monter. Et dire qu'il y avait cru! Il marcha lourdement jusqu'au sofa et y échoua. Place de Grève, condamné à mort, Harry Potter. Il n'aurait pas pu paraître plus déprimé. Soupirant, il chercha la télécommande de la télévision.

-Où es-tu?

Lorsqu'il mit la main dessus, il se demanda vaguement pourquoi Draco mettait autant de temps à s'habiller, puis il abandonna ses réflexions pour se concentrer sur le talk show qu'il regardait. Une minute passa. Une autre. Dix minutes, non, un peu plus...

-Dracoooo?

-Mhpf.

Drôle de son pour quelqu'un qui était supposé être en train de s'habiller.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Viens ici.

Harry se leva. Toujours aussi blasé, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son coloc. Et il trouva ce qu'il n'espérait plus trouver.

-Okay, Harry, c'est prêt. C'est bon, vas-y.

Pour un actif invétéré, ce gars avait une drôle de manière d'écarter les jambes. Et écrasé là, au fond de son lit, le dos arqué et la peau luisante, impossible de dire qu'il avait refusé pendant des années que qui que ce soit ne prenne le dessus sur lui. Et pourtant. C'était bien Draco, le Draco top dans l'âme, qui demandait à son amoureux de... de...

Le rouge monta aux joues d'Harry. Non! C'était un rêve, une fantaisie, une utopie! Il devait être mort. S'approchant, il se pinça pour s'assurer que tout cela était bien vrai.

-Ça va, Draco?

-Si tu te magnes pas, je change d'idée.

-Attends! Tu es sûr que tu es prêt?

-Je suis pas une jeune vierge, connard. Fais ce que je te dis et oublis pas un instant que c'est moi qui commande.

-Ehm, oui!

-TOUT NU, POTTER. TOUT DE SUITE.

Il fallait pas le dire deux fois. Harry retira son t-shirt et son jeans en troisième vitesse et jeta ensuite son boxer à l'autre bout de la chambre.

-Je suis nu!

-Merci de spécifier. Viens, maintenant.

Harry se prépara à obéir.

-Non, j'ai changé d'idée.

-QUOI?

-Viens quand même, mais je vais être par dessus.

-Hein?

Draco se leva et tira son coloc par le bras. Il le poussa sur le lit. Le jeune Potter, un peu désorienté, se laissa faire et se coucha sur le dos. Il observa le blondinet alors qu'il prenait place sur lui.

-Oh... Alors tu veux faire ça comme ça? C'est que t'es un petit pervers...

-Ferme ta grande gueule. Eh! Comment ça se fait que t'es pas bandé?

-Attends, mais ces choses-là prennent un certain temps!

-Ah ouais? Pas trop longtemps, j'espère, parce que je suis prêt TOUT DE SUITE.

-T'es pas vraiment dur non plus, que je sache.

-C'est pas moi qui va avoir besoin de ma bite dans les prochaines minutes, répliqua Draco.

Mauvaise réponse. La raison pour laquelle aucun des deux n'arrivait à se mettre dans l'ambiance était que out cela était beaucoup trop mécanique. Mécanique _et _forcé. Et Harry n'aimait pas cela.

-Okay, attends, on va essayer autre chose, d'accord?

-Quo-

Harry Potter n'était peut-être pas un expert des relations sexuelles entre hommes, mais il savait au moins, pour en être un lui même, la magie que pouvait faire une pipe. De chaque mains, il s'empara d'une des fesses rondes de son coloc et le tira vers lui. Il prit dans sa bouche le membre flasque de son amoureux et s'évertua à exercer une succion qu'il espéra suffisante dessus afin de lui donner un peu de vigueur.

-Oh... Bordel...

Rapidement, le binoclard se rendit compte que cette tactique comportait un petit problème. Le sexe emprisonné dans sa cavité buccale se mit rapidement à gonfler. Bientôt, il prit un peu trop de place à son goût. Et le réflexe de régurgitation ne l'aida vraiment pas à rendre le tout agréable. Il abandonna donc l'entreprise pour faire quelque chose d'autre. Voyons... Il massa le sexe de Draco à deux mains, le faisant rouler, le frictionnant et le pompant en rythme. Il en goûta le gland, en serra la base et en caressa la longueur.

-Harry, je vais pas tenir...

-Oh! Non, pas tout de suite.

Il cessa tout attouchement.

-Espèce de sadique, dit Draco en serrant les dents.

Harry leva les yeux à la recherche du visage de son amoureux. Wow, il était plus rouge que rouge. Son visage, ses oreilles, ses épaules et le haut de son torse...

-Bouge.

La voix du jeune Potter était plus rauque qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. L'autre obéit, ce qui le surprit un instant. Puis Draco se coucha sur le dos en l'invitant à venir se coller à lui. D'abord, leurs bouche se réunirent. Leur baiser fut encore plus désespéré que tous leurs précédents. Ils se dévorèrent, les caressèrent, se mélangèrent... Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent. Harry avait l'impression que Draco lui résistait de moins en moins, comme s'il lui disait : «oui, je te fais confiance, tu peux y aller».

Et cette sensation était grisante. Enivré, il se permit de toucher des endroits jusqu'ici interdits. Ses doigts explorèrent les fesses de Draco, puis s'attardèrent à son anus humide. Humide?

-T'as vraiment tout préparé tout seul, hein?

Harry ouvrit les yeux (il 'avait aucune idée du moment où il les avait fermés) pour regarder son coloc. Il était complètement perdu, étalé. Draco n'avait jamais été comme ça, jamais. Et peut-être que c'était juste un écart, ou alors peut-être qu'il se laissait enfin aller. Harry n'en savait rien. Une seule chose était sûre : c'était le moment ou jamais.

La pénétration dura au moins trente secondes. Trente longues secondes de lente, lente pénétration. Et à chaque instant, le visage de Draco se décomposait. Pas de douleur. Juste : il se décomposait. Et lorsque Harry jugea qu'il avait enfoncé son sexe assez profondément comme ça, il s'immobilisa pour savourer la sensation et demanda :

-Alors? Est-ce que c'est douloureux?

L'expression de Draco aurait pu être vendue pour un million. Il avait l'air surpris comme quelqu'un qui vient de se faire dire le truc le plus absurde de tous les temps.

-Non.

Hein? Non? Comment ça, «non»? Harry, lui, avait cru mourir, à sa première fois, et Draco, lui, répondait juste «non»!

-Vraiment pas? Même pas un peu?

-Non. C'est vraiment bizarre, mais ça fait pas mal.

-Est-ce que t'es en train de sous-entendre que j'ai une petite bite?

-Mais non!

-Alors quoi?

-Écoute, Harry, j'ai dû me préparer pendant au moins un dizaine de minutes, alors c'est normal que ça me fasse pas un mal de chien, il me semble.

-Okay, bon. Y'en a qui ont de la chance...

-Ou alors tu t'y mets, ou alors je te frappe. Je te laisse le choix.

-Attends, tu veux que je bouge?

-Non, pas pour vrai? Bien sûr que je veux que tu bouges, crétin! Restes pas planté là et fais quelque chose.

Harry recula à la vitesse d'une tortue. Il examina le visage de sons coloc avec attention. Non, pas de douleur. Ou du moins pas assez pour que ça le fasse grimacer. Bon, il y allait vraiment doucement, aussi. Au moins, il avait de l'expérience dans le dépucelage. Il allait devoir faire ça tout en douceur du début à la fin. Il n'allait sûrement pas prendre son pied, mais bon. C'était mieux que rien.

-C'est comment?

-Ferme ta gueule, Potter.

Deuxième pénétration. Presque aussi lente que la première. Draco ouvrit la bouche mais n'émit aucun bruit. Il devait quand même sentir un peu de douleur.

-Moins... vite...

C'était une blague? Comment Harry pouvait-il aller encore moins vite que ça? Le blondinet poussa un léger soupir. Son visage commençait à se tordre. La friction ne devait pas être agréable. Mais Harry ne savait pas trop comment remédier au problème. Un peu à cours d'idée, il laissa sa main droite s'attarder sur le sexe de son amoureux, mais celui-ci la repoussa.

-Me dérange pas, reprocha-t-il.

Le déranger? Nan mais il était con ou quoi? Il voulait l'aider. Et puis merde, c'était son problème. Harry se concentra sur les vas et viens de son membre en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas brusquer les choses. Draco ne dit rien. Il resta immobile, les sourcils froncés comme s'il se concentrait de toutes ses forces. De son côté, Harry se demandait quel angle il devait prendre pour optimiser es chances de toucher la prostate de son coloc. _Plus haut_, pensa-t-il. S'il voulait la stimuler correctement, il devait _viser_correctement.

-Ça va pas, dit subitement Draco. Arrête, ça va pas.

Mais Harry se permit un ultime mouvement. Il s'enfonça un peu plus vite en changeant sa trajectoire. Et comme il se résignait à se retirer, des mains autoritaires lui agrippèrent le derrière et une voix grave lui ordonna :

-Fais ça encore.

-Tu veux dire ça?

Il le pénétra un peu trop rudement à son goût. Ses chairs s'écartèrent difficilement et Draco sursauta, mais il ne sembla pas plus mécontent que cela.

-Oui. Exactement.

-Là?

-Han! _Bloody... Hell!_

Harry resta tout au fond de lui et reprit son souffle. Il ne devait pas refaire un truc comme ça. Il allait finir par le blesser.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous? C'était bien, là! T'arrêtes pas quand c'est bien.

Déboussolé, le jeune Potter initia de nouveau le mouvement, mais un peu plus tendrement cette fois.

-Non, non, comme l'autre fois.

-Draco, je vais te faire mal...

-Putain de- Je vais te dire quand je vais avoir mal, okay? Là, tu m'écoutes. Je suis le boss et je te dis de- Mphft!

Rien de mieux qu'un bon baiser à la française pour faire taire les imbéciles qui ont la langue trop pendue. Draco voulait du sauvage? Alors il allait avoir du sauvage. Harry prit son élan et se lança dans une série de coups brefs et vifs qu'il espéra bien placés. À voir la tête que faisait Draco, ce devait être le cas.

À partir de ce moment là, la tension se mit véritablement à monter. Chaque poussée faisait trembler le corps de Draco. Il était si secoué que c'en était presqu'inquiétant. Et sa peau devenait de plus en plus humide, faisant en sorte qu'à chaque pénétration le bruit produit par la rencontre des hanches de Harry et des fesses de Draco soit de plus en plus mouillé et obscène.

Se sentant venir, le jeune Potter décida que le moment était venu de masturber son partenaire. Mais lorsqu'il osa approcher sa main de son sexe, Draco la repoussa en répétant :

-Me... dérange pas-ha-han.

Un peu vexé, le binoclard se concentra donc sur sa besogne. Il se sentait coupable de sentir monter l'orgasme, mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas le retenir... Il écarquilla les yeux. Merde. Il avait oublié le condom. Il avait complètement, complètement oublié le condom. Il n'avait aucune idée s'il était autorisé à venir à l'intérieur de son amoureux ou pas. Une petite voix lui dit que non. Il devait sortir au plus vite. Maintenant. C'est ce qu'il fit. Aussitôt, il se coltina un râle enragé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore?

-Je vais...

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me foutre? Tu vas t'arrêter quand je le dis, un point c'est tout. Allez, reviens ici.

Draco l'obligea presque à rependre les pénétrations. Mais que pouvait faire son amoureux sauf lui obéir? Harry fit donc de son mieux pour reprendre le rythme, mais il était trop proche...

-J'ai pas de condoms et je vais vraiment, vraiment...

-T'arrête pas!

-Tu vas le regretter. Mhn.

Harry éjacula. C'était comme si la fin du monde venait de lui tomber dessus. Draco allait sûrement empoisonner sa nourriture aux kiwis. C'était obligé! Il avait fait l'impensable. Il était venu _à l'intérieur_. Voilà, feu Harry Potter. Coupable, il se retira... Enfin, il essaya.

-Qui a dit que c'était fini?

-Je viens de...

-Je veux essayer debout!

En un instant, Draco était sur ses deux pieds et faisait face à un morceau de mur vide.

-Viens pas là, je veux le faire comme ça.

-Attends, Draco, je peux pas bander à volonté!

-T'as pas 70 ans, bien sûr que tu peux. Tu vas devoir bander tant que je vais te dire de bander, compris?

-Mon pénis n'est pas à ton service!

La lueur cruelle dans les yeux du blondinet sembla dire tout le contraire.

-Oh que oui.

Il marcha lentement vers Harry.

-Et je vais faire tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il remplisse bien sa fonction.

Il l'attrapa d'une main et tira vers lui.

-PUTAIN!

-Viens. Ici. Tout de suite.

-Tu me fais mal.

-T'avais qu'à m'obéir.

Il lâcha le pauvre membre et se réinstalla face au mur.

-Tu connais la procédure.

-Pourquoi tu veux faire ça comme ça?

-J'ai. Envie. Et si tu veux pas que je t'arrache la bite, t'as intérêt à avoir envie toi aussi.

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres du jeune Potter.

-Je sais pas pourquoi, mais quand tu me parles comme ça, ça me fait vraiment de l'effet.

Draco tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction.

-La prochaine fois, je crois que je vais te menotter.

Ce fut la dernière phrase cohérente qu'il réussit à construire. Harry s'enfonça en lui d'un seul coup. Une décharge de plaisir se répandit en lui. Draco avait les jambes si molles qu'il regrettait presque d'avoir eu l'idée de faire l'amour debout. Mais ça en valait la peine. L'élan de son partenaire devint plus grand et ses coups plus intenses. Le blondinet s'arqua, présenta ses fesses et gémit comme une fille. Enfin, pas comme une fille, mais c'était l'impression qu'il se donnait.

Mais bordel qu'Harry savait comment y faire. Si seulement il pouvait arrêter de vouloir le masturber! Draco devait se concentrer sur une seule sensation. Il devait faire aller ses pensées dans un seul et unique sens. Et que c'était bon de n'avoir que ça à se soucier.

Draco n'avait presque rien à faire. Il n'avait qu'à bouger pour accentuer son propre plaisir. Il se rendait maintenant totalement compte de l'attrait d'être passif : c'était un plaisir égoïste. Il n'avait pas à penser à Harry, c'était sa tâche à lui de prendre son pied. Et Draco, pendant ce temps-là, faisait comme il voulait. Il pouvait se laisser guider ou participer. Au choix. Et putain, mais putain que c'était fabuleux.

Il ne voulait pas en perdre une miette. Alors hors de question de se faire masturber. Tout était trop, vraiment beaucoup trop, pour ajouter quoi que ce soit. Le blondinet se sentait monter de toute façon. Monter bizarrement, pas comme dan un orgasme ordinaire, mais monter quand même. À un certain moment, il eut même l'impression que son sexe pulsait et bougeait vers le haut.

Ce devait être son imagination. Impossible qu'une telle chose arrive. Draco ne pouvait pas... Et pourtant, le pré-sperme avait monté depuis un moment et il semblait que quelque chose d'autre tait en train de venir.

-Harry... Harry... Je sais pas... bizarre... Harry... HARRY. VA PAS! VA PAS! ÇA... VA... PAS.

L'autre le secoua d'autant plus. Draco avait la tête qui tournait. Son corps faisait des trucs étranges. Il n'était pas censé. Plus les coups étaient forts et plus ses jambes tremblaient. Il en valait de même pour tout le reste. Ça n'allait pas. Vraiment, vraiment pas. Et Draco avait du mal à décider s'il adorait ou détestait ça. Mais le positif finit par l'emporter.

-Ah... Oui. Harry, si tu t'arrêtes... mhm... je te tuuuuue.

-Encore... Ça viens encore.

Encore? Oui, Et Draco avait aussi l'impression que _ça_venait. Harry tenta encore de toucher son pénis (nan mais il lâchait pas le morceau, hein), mais encore et toujours, Draco refusa la faveur. Peut-être par simple frustration, le jeune Potter positionna ses doigts sous les testicules de son partenaire et massa vigoureusement cette partie de son corps. Il y eut un délais, un genre de vide intersidérale dans la tête de Draco.

C'était quoi, ça? Sa prostate, elle était comme écrasée entre les deux présences, stimulée à l'extrême. Son bas-ventre était en feu. Il était en feu tout entier. Il n'avait jamais vécu d'orgasme comme celui-là. Il y avait quelque chose de différent. La plaisir était diffus, pas seulement situé autour de ses organes génitaux. Quelques secondes... Encore quelques secondes et il allait entrer en éruption.

Il s'agrippa au mur, ondula jusqu'à Harry et il éjacula. Tout son corps fut secoué durant de longues, longues secondes. C'était l'orgasme le plus long de toute sa vie. On aurait dit qu'il n'en finissait plus de finir. Son amoureux le malmena même après cela. Il le suivit de près. Et alors que tout deux étaient dans un autre univers, Harry essaya encore d'attendre le membre de Draco pour le masturber.

-Me dérange pas, dit de nouveau le blondinet.

-Mais tu n'as pas-

-Erreur. _J'ai_.

-Hein? Mais à quel moment?

Harry se retira. Il tait sidéré. Ou du moins, il en avait l'air.

-Je t'ai pas vu le toucher, j'étais sûr-

-Je l'ai pas touché.

Plus de surprise. Le visage de Harry changea brusquement. Un sourire goguenard prit le relais.

-Oh, oui, chantonna-t-il. Je savais que c'était pas une légende.

-Hein?

Le jeune Potter colla sa bouche à l'oreille de son amoureux.

-Orgasme anal, murmura-t-il.

-N'importe quoi!

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'était?

-Pas ça!

-Aww, fais pas ton gêné. Fallait le dire, si j'étais aussi bon.

Draco alla se réfugier dans son lit. Il s'enfonça sous sa couette et resta immobile une seconde. Puis il se dressa d'un coup.

-Espère de salaud, s'écria-t-il.

Il montra ses doigts à Harry. Couverts de sperme.

-Tu es venu à _l'intérieur_.

-Deux fois, précisa le binoclard.

-Viens, on va se laver.

-On va le faire sous la douche?

-Seulement si tu es sage.

* * *

Draco uke, ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde, j'en ai conscience. Perso, j'adore, mais voilà, j'ai voulu satisfaire tout le monde, alors ça a été chacun son tour. Tous les fans de Draco bottom, je veux entendre votre avis sur ce lemon et ce fameux orgasme tant attendu (des mois d'attentes, ouais). XD


End file.
